The Final Confrontation
by Serpro15
Summary: A homeless girl seeks out the reploid who destroyed her life. Axl has a crush. A new enemy even more powerful than Sigma has arisen and it’ll take everyone, including new friends, old friends, and even a few old enemies to defeat this new menace.
1. Chapter 1

**A homeless girl seeks out the reploid who destroyed her life. Axl has a crush. A new enemy even more powerful than Sigma has arisen and it'll take everyone, including new friends, old friends, and even a few old enemies to defeat this new menace.**

**I don't own Mega Man X, Zero, Axl, or any other related Capcom characters. **

**Buzzsaw belongs to Buzzsaw the Righteous. **

**Scorch, Aroran Flash, and Royaltie belong to Auroran Flash. **

**I only own Final, Phoenix, Serpro, Godzillon, Flute, Steel Massimo (the design I did for him anyways), Guilroid, Treble. (In his robot form), Chief N, Sephiron, Apocalypse, Matrix, Apollyon Ώ & Λ, and pretty much anyone else you've never heard of before.**

**I don't wish to receive any flames, and only reviews or constructive criticism and 'I enjoyed it's,' so please just enjoy the story keeping in mind that this is my first fanfic. Seriously, no flames.**

**The Final Confrontation**

**Eurasia 6 Years Back...**

**"**_Eurasia Colony May, 12 20XX Dear diary it's a peaceful day on the space colony Eurasia. I have finally finished the new military proto-type arm buster. My parents are so happy with me. Now the world will be much sa..."_

"That's not true," says a mysterious voice, the scene shows lots of shrapnel and large chunks of machinery with a black silhouette holding a diary "the world will never be safe as long as mavericks are loose. I'll never forget the reploid that destroyed my life, the one called Dynamo."

_(Flashback)_

A young girl around the age of ten comes in she has brown hair done in pigtails and is wearing baby pink pajamas. "Mom, Dad."

"What is it Sheanne?" this is said by a man in a brown beard (think Luxford from Kingdom Hearts 2) he was wearing a gray military outfit with the emblem of Eurasia on the right side.

"Something's wrong I saw a mysterious ship on the monitor and it will not answer my hailing."

"Sheanne that's probably because you have no authorization to have a hailing now I want you to go back to bed..." These words come from a woman in the same outfit. She had blond hair done up in a long ponytail (Like Zero)

"But Mom no one will even ans..." A huge shaking suddenly began. Suddenly sirens were blazing bright red.

"Major," came a voice over the intercom "someone has broken into the colony! We need you out here right now." there was an explosion "Hey who are yo... Gahhhhhh!" Silence.

"Sheanne get to your room."

"But what about you?"

"We don't know, but always know this Sheanne. We love you. No matter where we are or what happens to us. But you still have your whole life. Now get going that's an order!"

I headed up the stairs while my parents headed out the door.

The mysterious reploid still managed to get through the defenses and even past my parent's Dust Devil Battle Mechs. An image shows two mechs that look like an alligator on its hind legs painted in desert camouflage with bulky machine guns as one arm and the other a missile launcher, blowing up as a black silhouette moves pass them with a violet beam saber. And my proto type arm cannon only left a few dents in Dynamo and made me lose my arm when trying to avenge my parents. Shows Dynamo bringing a downward slice on the young girls silhouette and leaving with her screaming. Leaving me for dead, I saw him hack into the main computer system and turn off the propulsion systems, aiming Eurasia for Earth. I managed to abandon the space colony, shows a spherical pod escaping the Eurasia colony, but swore that I would avenge my parents, my life, and my home... and Dynamo would pay with his life, even if I died trying. The charred diary is dropped as the figure walks away.

(The scene fades out)

(Mega Man X Command Mission opening theme music with flashes from the story begins. Ending with 'Mega Man' in silver letters 'X' in gold followed by a flash and 'The Final Confrontation" in red-orange letters appears below.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Mega Man and all related characters belong to Capcom. The rest belong to Serpro15. Paws off or I'll sick my brother Rikona Sagura on you!-serpro**

**Axl Meets Final or Vile?**

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts) "Axl cover me!" yelled a red reploid. He had a long blonde ponytail and a green beam saber in his hand. "We can't let Power Pumma through or his Power Slash will destroy our defenses and Volcano Vulture will be able to melt our foundations and then there goes this battle. I can't believe just as soon as I completely destroy Sigma a new menace arises."

"I guess that's just the way the energy cookie crumbles huh Zero?" replied a younger black reploid with red-brown hair who had twin Axl Bullets. "Now let's kick some Maverick butt!"

The two hunters headed off to stop the maverick.

"Sir" said a gorilla "Those hunters have discovered Power Pumma position and are now headed to apprehend him. Requesting permission to launch Volcano Vulture and myself!"

Slowly the leader of the attack got up from his seat he was purple with spikes all over. On his left shoulder a Plasma Vulcan Barrel was situated and on his right shoulder was a compartment for his deadly Shrapnel Missiles and he ware a purple and green buster on his left arm. He wore a visor that covered his eyes

"Go ahead wipe them out Grenade Gorilla. No prisoners."

As the two mavericks left the barracks the leader of the attack returned to his seat and discussed the next phase of the attack with his master.

"Halt right now if you want to live Maverick." Said Axl as he caught the reploid off guard the maverick slowly raised his paws. He was a black reploid resembling a cat with lights all over his body.

"Good job A… Look out!" cried Zero as he tackled Axl to the ground.

"What the heck did you do that for?" cried Axl clearly very annoyed.

"Look!" yelled Zero. Power Pumma had been hit by the surprise attack and now had a melted hole in his chest. The two hunters looked and saw two mavericks charging them quickly firing Blast Grenades and Magma Blasts. The first was a bulky gorilla with a launcher on his back. He was navy blue with forest green midsections and a large sapphire on his chest. The other was very skinny looking vulture almost like a skeleton with red armor and small glowing red holes in his wings.

"One for me and one for you?" asked Zero.

"Sounds good to me I'll take that gorilla, you take the overdone turkey."

Zero took one leap and attacked Volcano Vulture taking him down with one swipe and rendering him flightless to keep him from flying away.

"Your friend is going to pay for that with your funeral."

And immediately Grenade Gorilla began attacking him, catching him off guard. Battered and bruised Axl managed to get a few shots in but not nearly enough to cause any serious damage. Grenade Gorilla suddenly punched him straight in the gut sending him flying to the ground. He then created a huge grenade and held it over his head ready to slam it down on Axl. "Prepare to die maverick hunter sli..." (Spider Magic begins) He stopped Axl looked up to see a fiery red-orange beam saber that had kabobed his intended executioner.

Behind him was a red-orange armor covered reploid holding the beam saber. He saw that in a holster was a plasma shotgun and that its right hand sported a buster. The stranger also wore a helmet that looked a lot like the helmet that he had seen a legendary maverick wearing. But not quite. The armor had two red gems on the front and the shoulder pads had three small barrels protruding from them.

"Looked like you could use some help there kid."

"Who are you?"

"I guess you're not the grateful type are you. Well if you must know my name is Final..."

"Axl," yelled Zero "get away from Vile he is a killing machine, destroy him now."

"Just try to catch me boys. Phoenix attack!" Suddenly lasers were being fired from above and a red orange fox that looked like a Jet Board suddenly appeared shooting barrage after barrage of laser fire. The mysterious reploid jumped high and landed on the passing fox. "See you later guys. Don't let the virus bugs bite ha-ha." They watched in wonder as the mysterious Final jumped on the fox with one jump, and suddenly whoever it was, was gone in the smoke of battle fire.

"Axl what's the matter with you why didn't you destroy him?"

"Because he saved my life and how do you know he's an enemy. You told me that Vile was purple or green, he was red orange and he said his name was Final not Vile."

"Still just the same I want some answers on this vigilante. We don't know whether he's a good guy or not. How do we know that he's not jus trying to earn our trust and then sabotage our missions?"

Then the voice of Dr. Cain came from their COM links.

"Axl, Zero return to base immediately for further instructions."

"Well let's go."

"Right behind you." (Spider Magic stops)

Ten miles away Final talks with its pet fox Phoenix.

"Man that hunter sure needs practice but then again he is kind of young."

"Grouwwwwwwwwww?"

"Yeah maybe not all reploids are bad but who on Earth is Vile? Well that doesn't matter lets find Dynamo and complete our mission."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

And silently the two headed off for their ultimate goal.

**Please review. I promise you it gets better! Please! Serpro15s worked hard on this for a LONG time please make him feel like he's appreciated.-serpro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Matrix and Dynamo**

(Mysterious Ways begins) "You imbeciles you lost against a group of ten hunters you're pathetic. The Master will not be pleased. Where is you're leader that idiot of an ape?" Slowly a maverick approached the outraged leader of the attack.

"I'm afraid that Grenade Gorilla was destroyed in the battle along with Volcano Vulture as well as a lot of others as well."

"Well then I guess you'll have to be the example for those who fail."

Horrified the maverick ran for his very life. The leader simply got up and took careful aim and launched his shrapnel missiles. The Missiles were spiked near the war head. They were black with purple flames projecting them.

The maverick was turned to scrap the instant the missiles hit.

Then, as if nothing had happened, the leader teleported in a purple light. Leaving the mavericks looking on in horror at their fellow soldier, a victim of their leader's cruel sense of justice.

The leader of the maverick attack walked to the huge doors that led to the fortress quite shakily. The Master was not one to bring bad news to.

Slowly the doors opened and upon a huge black and silver chair there sat a Reploid who was mostly covered by a black robe attached by a brooch made to look like a malevolent looking, red eyed skull.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry to r-report that the attack w-was a f-f-failure."

The mysterious Hades style reploid quietly got up from his throne "You know I don't tolerate failure in this community."

"Yes, I know master."

"Luckily for you I'm in a good mood this day so consider yourself spared. I only give someone two chances you know. And you have seen what happens to failures."

The maverick shuddered at the thought.

"Now get out of my sight Matrix. And don't fail me again or you'll wish you were destroyed by a maverick hunter." As soon as the maverick called Matrix left, the mysterious commander closed the door… without getting up. "I am surrounded by imbeciles. Luckily I have a very reliable second in command by my side. Isn't that right Dynamo?" And out of the shadows appeared a black and white reploid sporting a violet beam saber and a standard issue arm cannon with long grey hair and a helmet with two small green visors (See X5 or X6 for details).

"That's right Mr. Big and I totally like the idea of enslaving the human race instead of destroying it altogether like my former employer intended to do."

"I've told you again and again call me the Master not Mr. Big."

"You got it Mr. Bi… uh I mean master."

After Dynamo had left in an electric blue light the Master quietly chuckled to himself.

"What a bunch of fools once they have destroyed the hunters I will destroy them too. Then, the entire world will belong to me including every ounce of power on this pathetic world. Then I will move on to the next. As long as that blasted pure light fool doesn't come here looking for the shard taken from the Orion crystal. Then I will rule this entire galaxy." And then he laughed maniacally. (Mysterious Ways stops)

**Somebody please review! – Serpro15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forget reviews! As long as I have one loyal fan I'm going to update. As usual any capcom related characters belong to them not me.**

**Buzzsaw, Royaltie, Scorch, and Auroran Flash belong to two fellow authors.**

**Everyone else belongs to me.**

**X & Co. to the Rescue**

"Dr. Cain I don't want this reploid harmed in anyway I mean he saved my life." Axl was directing his words to an old man. Due to his age he was part reploid so he would continue to live, but he still had the same appearance as he had when he was human. He was a short man wearing a bright blue robe that had the Maverick Hunter logo on the right side with gold trim. He walked with a cane even though he didn't really need it. His face had the appearance of the most friendly grandpa you could imagine with a white beard trailing down to his torso. He wore black glasses and was leader of the Maverick Hunters. He was well respected as the father of all reploids, even though he continued to deny this saying it was the great Dr Thomas Light who had created the first reploid, X, and the greatest leader Maverick Hunter HQ had ever had.

"I know that Axl but still, we have to know more about this reploid I mean Middy, Techno, Alia, Gate, Iris, Layer, and Pallet can't even find any record of such a reploid it's like he just appeared out of nowhere."

"Well so did I, remember, you had no data on me and I turned out good."

"Well still I'm going to have to post an order to bring any type of information about this vigilante and, if possible, to bring him to me with as little damage as possible. How does that sound?"

"Fine Dr. Cain I just don't want him to come to any serious harm."

"Well Axl the notice has been sent out, all we can do now is wait, well how about we introduce you to a few of our friends, we all decided that you can finally join our group and we are going to celebrate in the training facility at 4:00 pm. Don't miss it," said Zero.

"Well thanks." Was all Axl could say

"Well may as well go inside." It was 4:00 pm and Axl was in front of the training facility. The doors opened and suddenly a red dragon appeared firing fireballs all over the place. (Maverick Hunter 1 begins)

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts) "Hey I know you. You're Magma Dragoon You were the one that betrayed the hunters, but I thought X destroyed you blasting you with a level four X Buster Shot?"

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" was all he said and then looked at a control panel.

"Ohh no you don't, you're not destroying this base you here me."

"No, Take this." He roared and he launched a barrage of molten plasma from his mouth."

"No, you take this." and reaching for his Axl Bullets he did a flying flip over Dragoon and shot Magma Dragoon right between the eyes. Dragoon blinked and then crumpled to the ground but something was wrong Magma Dragoons image was just flickering until it just died out. Suddenly the lights turned on and a curtain was drawn back. (Maverick Hunter 1 stops)

"Well done Axl you sure did impress me." It was Scorch, X's scarlet colored brother. He had flames on the bottom of his legs and arms he had a proto shield on his back and had dark shades across his eyes and he wore a red scarf.

"Very impressive," it was Royaltie X's blue colored sister. She had blue armor with a red crystal in her helmet. But she had golden crown designs on her legs and another on her buster. She had blonde hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. "not even I beat Magma Dragoon that fast."

"Let's have a contest someday," It was their really close friend Buzzsaw (the Righteous). He was a green reploid wearing a helmet with a small saw on the center. His chest plate only overed his chest and his torso was in full view as a teal green color. The top of his armor had a small lightning bolt shape on it. "I bet you would give me a really good fight."

"You're pretty good but not nearly as good as X, of course he's been a hunter longer than you have, so he is more experienced." That was Auroran Flash, she was a lot like Royaltie except she was purple, had no crown markings and had beautiful brown hair, everyone knew she had a crush on X.

"You are one super fighter," that was Serpro a gold reploid in the form of a dragon with sapphire spines on his chest were two spikes. As always he had his families beam saber with him the family insignia branded on the hilt, It was an S shape with two dots inside the spaces surrounded by a triangle. He and Zero were incredibly close because of their friendly rivalry with each other on who was the best sword fighter. "But let's see how good you are against a real opponent like me, and not some physical hologram."

"Maybe later Serpro but I think Axl needs just a little more practice I mean you nearly creamed me and I'm way stronger than Axl." That was Zero leader of the special 0 Unit.

"Welcome to Class S Axl." This came from X, a reploid wearing blue armor with white outlines. He wore a black jumpsuit that had two white lines down the side (He's in his Command Mission look), he had his X Buster on his right arm.

"Thanks." was all Axl could say.

At that same moment far away Final and Phoenix were battling for their very lives. They had entered an ally to spend the night only to be ambushed by Electro Cities most dangerous gang…The Street Pirates. They were a rough group with either purple or red midsections covered in black armor with their mark, a skull with a red lightning bolt across one eye like an eye patch.

"Come on man give us everything you've got." said a burly reploid called Cleats. He was huge with titanium spiked knuckles and huge Cleats on his feet.

"I worked hard on this armor so no way." Replied the mysterious Final.

"Fine then we'll just take it off your torn remains." said a skinny looking punk gangster called Shred. He had pierced ears and a wicked scar across his left eye all the way down to his cheek.

"Lets just get started I want some action." said a squat burly reploid called Smash. He had a huge chain necklace, wore deep black shades and had two chained steel balls on his back. He carried a huge mallet.

"Are you ready Phoenix. Let's teach these lowlifes a lesson. Cycle mode!" Suddenly Phoenix changed into a motor cycle.

"Whoa guys that fox is going to be worth a lot when we get our hands on it. Let's go."

"You're not touching my friend." Said Final turning its back.

"Yes we are." Said Cleats he gave a signal.

Then Final and Phoenix were paralyzed, shot behind by another gangster named Snipe. He looked like a regular Sentinel 3 except he had a mouth and his right arm was a sniping rifle.

"Help!" was all Final could utter and then their world went black. (Maverick Hunter 1 stops)

"Code Red! Code Red! We have just picked up a distress call. The caller claims that the Street Pirates are robbing a reploid and killing him. Send X, Zero, Buzzsaw, Axl, Serpro and Scorch immediately."

(Mysterious Ways begins)"Man Boss this guy is really smart as long as he's unconscious a shock defense mechanism protects his armor we can't even touch him."

"Of all the luck, well I guess we'll have to just wait until the paralysis wares off." said of all people, Matrix.

"Well at least he's a formidable opponent, once he joins our ranks we'll definitely be much stronger." said Dynamo

"Wow look at that," said one of the gangsters "It's a falling star." And sure enough a fiery form was blazing across the sky, coming closer by the second.

"Wait a second that's no falling star that's... that's Serpro's ultimate attack the Dragon Javelin!"

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Not so fast you villaiahhhhhh! Matrix! How many lives do you have? You've survived a fall off a cliff, a swim in a volcano, and a deadly explosion! THAT'S IT! Grrroooaaarrrr! I'm making sure you die this time. You're the reason I'm a robot dragon, you and you're stupid diversion tactic of attacking me, my family and others to escape capture from the Maverick Hunters was just pure cowardice. Now you're going to pay the ultimate price because my family didn't survive!"

"Well I guess you can try young hatchling," Matrix said smirking at the anger he had produced in Serpro. He knew he hated to be called that. "but let me warn you. I have gotten much stronger than the last time that we fought."

"Then bring it on."

"Serpro don't bother with just hi..."

"Back off Zero, this is my fight so stay out!" said the furious dragon reploid activating his emerald beam saber.

"Hey guys look," said Axl "It's that guy. He's the one in trouble, I'm getting him out of here. You kick these guys' butts all over the place." then Axl began fighting his way through the hordes of mavericks towards Final and Phoenix.

(Stand by, Zero begins) Serpro charged Matrix, beam saber extended, Matrix did a triple back-flip firing his blaster in the process but Serpro deflected them all with great experience. Matrix responded by unleashing a hail storm of violet plasma from his Vulcan Barrel. Serpro did leaps and dodges off the alleyway walls to avoid the deadly onslaught taking minimal damage. Eventually they became fed up with each other and began to fight hand-to-hand. Serpro was surprised at Matrix's new strength, Serpro finally did a tail swipe followed by a round house kick sending Matrix flying. Matrix dashed at him and his fist was glowing! Serpro was caught off guard by his speed and only watched as Matrix's glowing fist smashed into his jaw. Serpro flew back only to receive an upper-cut that sent him into the air. Matrix then suddenly appeared above him and brought his heel down on Serpro's back. As Matrix got ready for another attack Serpro suddenly grabbed his wrist and sent him flying into a wall. They then once again resumed in their previous maneuvers. Finally after much dodging and attacking, Matrix launched his shrapnel missiles Serpro managed to avoid all but one of them, unfortunately that was one to many. He was crippled instantly then slowly Matrix walked toward his target slowly preparing to finish him off with a level five blast from his arm cannon. Unfortunately for him Serpro had gathered all his remaining energy for one more act of vengeance against Matrix in this fight. Matrix picked him up off the ground and put his blaster to his head.

"I guess I win." he declared triumphantly.

"No you lose. And my parents are avenged!" Serpro bit his hand and then while Matrix was distracted by the pain he released a majestic Dragon Javelin attack. Serpro tore through Matrix like a hot knife through butter. The powerful molten plasma shield melted what was left of Matrix into blazing hot, molten stains of steel. The only thing left of Matrix that could be identified was a half melted head.

"You…truly are…the Golden Dragon…of…Justice...Your anger…is…truly justified. But…I have…already…left my mark on you!" Matrix began a dieing laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Serpro brought his foot down on Matrix being blown back by the explosion. Leaving barely anything left of his nemesis. Serpro, completely exhausted used his last bit of energy to teleport back to headquarters. (Stand by Zero stops)

**Well now we know a bit more about Serpro but what about Final and the rest? And who is this mysterious villain? All will be revealed…later. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Same as always any capcom related characters belong to them not me.**

**Buzzsaw, Royaltie, Scorch, and Auroran Flash belong to two fellow authors.**

**Everyone else belongs to me.**

**Flares Fury**

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts) "Hey kid get away from that guy before I tear you apart." It was Shred, who had saw Axl making his way towards Final and Phoenix.

Unfortunately the others couldn't help him because the more gang mavericks they took down, four more seemed to take one's place. The two teens circled each other then as Axl got his Axl Bullets Shred suddenly dashed and did a hi-kick that combined with the knife on his heels sliced Axl very badly on the side. Axl responded by transforming into Power Puma and used Power Puma's Energy Blast attack. His yellow chest crystal glowed and released a beam of power. To escape Shred jumped on his saw bladed hover board and charged Axl. Axl, who had returned to normal, tried to shoot Shred but Shred just kept doing tricks to avoid Axl's shots and cutting Axl up at the same time. Weak and exhausted with cuts all over Axl patiently waited for Shred to come his way then as Shred's board was just about to hit his head he slid under and fired. Blasting the board's jet propulsion system and causing Shred to blow up with it. Axl watched as Shred torso and up glared at him.

"You may have beaten me but the damage we did to him is un-repairable and you'll never defeat our boss. You're doomed Maverick Hunter slime. Doo…" His last words were cut off as a purple substance drained from his body. Then Shred disintegrated into dark smoky vapors. Weary, exhausted and bleeding Axl walked towards Final and her fox and teleported out of the area.

"What are we going to do X? They just keep coming and look at these strange pieces of dark purple substance that keep appearing. It's making me feel crazy."

"Did you say 'dark purple substance'?"

"Yeah look at it," and he picked up some of the substance and sure enough he was right it was some type of energy.

"Scorch, that's more dark energy."

"I don't understand, I thought Duo took the Orion Crystal to restore it to a positive energy source?"

"I'm as confused as you are but lets get out of here I need to go back to HQ to study the dark energy, but first we need to clear out this gang of mavericks."

"I think I can handle that. Everyone jump on the building." Then Scorch pulled out a special device.

"What's that thing?"

"Flares Fury. A little invention of mine." Basically it was a small napalm grenade that had been modified to create a devastating red wave of destructive energy. After everyone had gotten on the building Scorch activated the device and threw it into the midst of the mavericks and sure enough the devastating red wave took out every maverick in that area the only strange thing was that afterwards there was literally a dark energy pool with the mavericks disintegrating into black vapors.

"Well it seems that only Serpro, Axl and our mysterious friend aren't here." Said Zero.

"Don't worry," said Scorch "I saw Axl teleport his friend & that fox back to HQ and I saw Serpro after quite a battle looking pretty worn out so he teleported out as well."

"Good then lets follow their example and go back home." (Maverick Hunter 1 stops)

As the hunters teleported out of the area Dynamo watched from a distance.

"That fool Matrix he was far too sure of himself in executing that hunter because of the new energy source he was given. Well as they say 'Survival of the fittest' which just so happens to be me. Now to collect all the dark energy." Then the dark energy seemed to flow into Dynamo making his already violet pupils blazed with the new energy. Dynamo then gave off an insane laugh.

**Short yeah but AWSOME! Can you imagine what that would have looked like in a movie? YOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Any capcom related characters belong to them not me.**

**Buzzsaw, Royaltie, Scorch, and Auroran Flash belong to two fellow authors.**

**Everyone else belongs to me.**

**Mavericks Released**

(Mysterious Ways begins)"I saw him die myself master so sure of executing that reploid, he didn't even suspect a trap. Although I did get back your dark energy."

"Well why didn't you help him?"

"Because he should have fought the battle using only his own power."

"Yes and he did just that and failed."

"Meaning that he was not worthy to your cause. Now lets forget about that pile of shrapnel, your biggest worry is that now your without an army of strong rough mavericks. Gangs like the Street Pirates are not gangs by the dollar."

"That's why I'm going to create our own army, using data I found in a castle that was decorated by a bunch of skulls, my kind of place." He chuckled, "It's also where I found my dark power source. Now leave I have no wish for you to see what I am about to do."

"Yes my lord."

"Stop Dynamo, I like 'lord' better than 'master' so call me that instead from now on."

"OK my lord."

As the door closed the 'Lord' revealed himself by throwing off his dark robe (But I'm not describing him just yet, sorry).

(Lumine's Organ music begins) "Come forth mavericks from the past come and be resurrected in the future as my army. Come forth: Gutsy, Cutter, Elect, Icier, Bomber, Fry, Steel, Heat, Aaron, Woodsy, Flash, Aqua, Crash, Speed, Sparks, Slither, Ninja, Topper, Gemini, Spike, Sumo, Magna, Skeleton, Circler, Toad, Diver, Pharaoh, Beamer, Dusty, Tunneled, Star, Charger, Graver, Waver, Stoner, Gyro, Napalm, Jewel, Blizzard, Axe, Lancelot, Mantachie, Gustier, Centurion, Flamer, Ivy, Glacier, Junker, Buster, Thunder, Coil, Slashed, Dracula, Racer, Frosty, Elision, Zephyr, Brigadier, Hydrozoa, Searcher, Bladder, Asteroid, Cooler, Houdini, Flamethrower, Shocker, Captain, Grounder, Mercury, Venus, Terra, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, & Sun Star. Welcome to the future my warriors and now to infest you with the dark power of Chaos!"(music stops)

From outside Dynamo listened to the conversation then was knocked back as a flood of bright purple light flooded through the cracks of the door.

"What is happening in there?" he jumped back as the door opened and out came an army of primitive looking robots.

"Where on Earth did those ancient relics come from?"

"From the past where else do you think 'ancient relics' come from?"

"Uhh, sorry my lord I didn't mean to be insulting."

"Go with them and watch their progress. These are the same enemies X once fought as a child. I wish to see if they are a match for the peace-loving fool!"

"Yes right away my lord."

"And Dynamo, do not fail me. Or Matrix's death will pale in comparison to your punishment!"

**I know its short please don't kill me. You think its easy writing long chapters? Well its not! Besides I had to include every Robot Master from the Mega Man games in here somehow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Where's My Fox?**

"Code orange I repeat Code orange injured reploid in need of repair immediately clear the way I repeat clear the way!" came over the intercom.

"I swear that if this guy dies, I will personally chew out anyone who got in our way!"

"Axl, why are you so concerned for this guy?"

"I really don't know Zero. I guess because he saved my life. And I haven't returned the favor."

"Well it's time you repaid that favor before you do something you'll regret later, but you won't be able to if you keep talking so speed up."

Two days later.

"Lifesaver," yelled Axl as the doctor walked by. He was a brown bearded reploid who wore a white lab coat. He had been involved in the Eurasia incident. "How is he doing? Is he going to make it? I got to know."

"Well Axl this 'guy' is not who you think he is. I think you need to see him yourself."

Axl burst right through the door the minute he heard Lifesaver.

"How are... what! You're not a boy and you're not even a reploid. You're a girl."

And so it was true for in the bed lay a human teenage girl about the age of 16 about the same age as Axl with a waterfall of beautiful brown hair.. Her armor was on a chair and she was in the bed in a nightgown.

"Well I guess you've... wait just a second where is my fox!"

"You're fox is fine but first tell me: who are you, where do you come from, why do you fight mavericks and why are you disguised as a reploid?"

"Well first of all, my name is Final."

"No your real name."

"No, that's my personal secret and anyways I come from the space colony Eurasia..."

"That's impossible!"

"I'm never going to finish at this rate."

"Everyone knows that the colony was destroyed by Dynam..."

Suddenly Final leapt out of the bed and held Axl by the throat and said.

"I'm going to say this plain and simple and only once. Don't you even say that name if you want to keep your limbs attached!"

"Look I'm sorry do you have a personal dislike for Dyna... I mean him."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok I'll just leave you to yourself."

"You just do that."

As soon as Axl got what he considered safe he ran as fast as he could to the rest of the gang.

"Guyyyyyyyyysssssss!"

"Axl," it was Royaltie "what's wrong?"

"You know that reploid we saved two days ago well guess what he's a she and she's a human."

"Well what's so important and what are we going to do about it?" asked Scorch.

"Nothing, except don't say 'Dynamo' around her because she goes berserk. I think she has a huge grudge against him and she claims that she is a survivor from the Eurasia attack."

"WHAT!" They all said together.

"Anyways what are we going to do about her?"

"Nothing." said X "This girl shall be dealt with by Dr. Cain. And we will not be interfering."

Suddenly a voice sounding urgent came over the intercom.

"Warning! Warning! Intruder raging damage in sector 6. W..." Suddenly the transmission was cut off by a series of shouts.

"Where is my fox!"

Then Silence. The transmission had been destroyed.

"Axl I know you care for her but we have to stop her and that means stop her. Do you understand?"

"Yes X, I understand." Axl said as he equipped his Axl Bullets.

(Ancient Capital starts) "Where is my fox!"

"Hold on Final what's your problem."

"I'm not going to ask again. Where is my fox!"

"Listen Final why don't you just calm down. We don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry Axl but Phoenix is the world to me." Then she reached down and took a fallen hunters beam saber."

"I hate black, but it will have to do."

"I will not let you destroy this base Final, please surrender."

Instead of answering she charged them and unfortunately showed quite exceptional skill with a sword and dealt quite a few serious blows but not too many to Serpro who was also a master of the sword but he had been stunned by her secret spark wire. She had did a back flip into the group and used a split kick to send X and Scorch flying into the wall knocking them out. She then had leg whipped the girls and Buzzsaw, who were knocked out by a combination of shock and the impact of their fall. Zero and Serpro had then tried to ambush her but she had blocked both sabers and used the spark wire to knock out Serpro and then deactivated the saber catching Zero off guard dodging to avoid the blade and sliced down leaving a hideous slash across Zero's waist rendering him paralyzed.

"Stop, please," said Zero.

"Tell me where my fox is right no..aughh!" Suddenly she crumpled to the ground Axl was standing behind her his Axl Bullets in his hand.

"I'm sorry Final," said Axl his Axl Bullets were smoking from the recent blast.

"I'm sorry you had to do that Axl, but you did the right thing. Now let's get her to the infirmary."

Where am I?" Final opened her eyes to see a smiling Axl looking at her. "Ahhhh!" (Help me! Cinnamon begins)

"Hello sleepy head. How are you?" said Axl.

"Ummmmm… ok I guess."

"Good. As soon as you've healed we will take you to Dr. Cain and then we'll see about what we can do for you."

"Where is Phoenix? Where is my fox, my partner?"

"Well actually she is right beside you, we finally got her systems running again. Look I'm sorry I shot you but you were about to kill a very close friend of mine and..." But She wasn't paying attention Final was to busy playing and talking with her very close friend.

"Oh Phoenix I'm so happy to see you again. Oh what were you saying Axl?"

"Oh forget it, listen now that you're awake lets go see Dr.Cain."

"Hey where are my weapons?" Where are my shoulder guns, pistol, buster, stun gauntlet, and beam saber?"

"Those are in custody, we didn't want you killing anyone. Oh and by the way sorry about you're arm we had no idea the buster was attached to you're arm." Finals arm was bandaged completely.

"Well when can I have them back?"

"When we can be absolutely certain that you're on our side and won't turn on us."

"As long as you don't hurt my fox, she's like a sister to me."

"Oh I didn't know that's how you thought of me Final."

"F-f-final did that creature just talk?"

"Yeah, I gave her a speech module so we could talk with each other. Things got too lonely after having no one to talk too for a while."

"But before I only heard her growl and bark like most foxes did."

"Well then, you hearing her talk means she trusts you. And if she trusts you, then I trust you."

"Well she has good reason to trust us we're the reason she is still functioning. She had a broken transistor and her transmogrification generator got short circuited so our scientists were fixing it up and guess what? Our mechanics have begun to build animal partners for everyone even Dr. Cain decided to have a blue and black dog for a pet. You are a pure genius."

"Well I did create the first transmogrification generator in high school."

"B-b-b-but that means y-y-y-ou're Sheanne Cain!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Long Lost Relatives**

"I'm not joking guys that girl is Dr. Cain's granddaughter. Sheanne Cain."

"Well won't he be happy to see her huh Meggy Poo?"

"Please don't call me that Auroran Flash. It's very embarrassing."

"Yeah, well anyways what are we going to do about Sheanne?"

"We're going to take her to her grandfather."

"No, No, No, I mean what can we do for her? I mean her home was destroyed and she's just been traveling with her fox. No home. No family. Don't you think we should at least try to give her a home?"

"Axl does have a point their X, the poor girl should have herself a home and a family not just a talking fox." said Royaltie.

"Hey how did you know that Phoenix talks?" asked Axl.

"I know because my pet cat Tango talks." Royaltie replied.

"Well… why don't we bunk her up here until she has a home of her own?"

"I think you like her Axl."

"Don't be ridiculous Zero" Axl looked away. If he could blush he would be. "I'm a reploid and she's a human. It could never be possible."

"Grandpa Cain!"

"Sheanne, Oh this is so wonderful. When the space colony was destroyed, I believed that you were dead. But why on Earth did you attack the Hunters?"

"Because they were keeping me in the infirmary against my will and wouldn't tell me where Pheonix was."

"Oh. Well what can we do for you about a home?"

"You can count on me staying here because I'm never going to leave this place until the one who destroyed my home is destroyed. Besides I like the people and the reploids here. Especially Axl. Not to mention that I can help you make battle mechs in my spare time."

"Well I guess that would be alright. Sparky."

Suddenly a blue and black schnauzer appeared.

"Sparky I want you to run down to the confiscation officer and tell him to give Sheanne her weapons back."

"Yes Sir."

"Wait don't tell them to give Sheanne back her weapons tell them to give Final her weapons back."(Help me Cinnamon stops)


	9. Chapter 9

**Who to the Rescue?**

Later during the night Gutsy, Cutter, Elec, Icer, Bomber, Fry, Steel, Scuba, Heat, Flash, and Airon, had sneaked past the base's defenses.

"OK Gutsy. Do your stuff but quietly." That was Dynamo the leader of the mission.

"You got it boss." Said the burly reploid of course Gutsy not being too careful still managed to trip the defense grid.

"Now you've done it you idiot now the whole HQ knows.

"Well sorry."

"Why couldn't the lord have given you a brain instead of more brawn?"

"Warning! Warning! Warning! Base has been breeched. Send all available hunters to defend base."

"Final wake-up we need you're help." Axl burst in the room.

"Hughh? What? Axl what's the matter with you I'm not in my clothes. I'm in a nightgown!"

"Come on Final we're being attacked by ten super robots and we need help defending the base besides we have visual confirmation that Dynamo is…"

"Dynamo is here! Well what are you lolly gagging around for, get out of this room so I can change!" and she threw her pillow at him.

"Ok guys I woke her up. Now you can all see what she's capable of."

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts) "Eat metal punks. Magnetic Arm." Suddenly metal dirt and lead suddenly sprang out of the ground and formed into a colossal sized sphere of shrapnel and dirt. As soon as Gutsy had formed the sphere he threw it sending reploids flying everywhere in an explosion of dirt and metal.

"And why don't we cut to the chase as well Hunters." That was Cutter releasing his Homing Cutters.

"Things are looking bad X," said Zero these new mavericks seem to be fused into dark energy their attacks are more powerful than my ultimate beam saber at full power and our scanners says they are only using 80 of their attack power."

"Alright where's Dynamo." yelled Final as she exited the building.

"Listen Final these robots are protecting Dynamo and the sooner we destroy them the sooner you can settle your score."

"Then bring them on."

And with that said she activated Phoenix's Cycle Mode and headed to the battle.

"Man these hunters are way to easy I'm not even breaking a sweat" said Guts.

"That's because we don't have sweat glands you dolt," said Fry.

"Yeah well whether you're robots or not you're definitely going to have a hard time with me"

Final leapt off Phoenix activating her beam saber at the same time.

"Ahhh you're not much of a challenge." yawned Guts "Hey Elec take care of this guy for me I've got bigger fish to …" Those were his last words because while he had his back turned Final sliced him like an onion. The chopped up remains burst into black dust that slowly turned into vapor

"Guuuuuuuuts," wailed Fry as he saw his comrade diced by Final "You're so going to regret that."

"Keep talking hot air bag I have better things to do than play with you. Oh and by the way… bye, bye.

Fry being distracted by Final had not noticed Axl sneaking up behind him and before he knew what had happened he was turned into Swiss cheese by Axl's shots. He too disappeared as vapors.

"Thanks for distracting him for me Final."

"Any ti... Look out! Final jumped knocking Axl to the ground. A minute later a bunch of axes made of pure ice struck the ground where Axl had been just moments before.

"Darn you little. I'll teach you to mess up my plans." said Icy as he walked to them from out of the battle smoke, a sword made of ice gripped in his hand.

"You'll have to go through me first," said Zero as he jumped down from a pile of rubble.

"I'll handle him Zero you go after Dynamo just save some of him for me."

"No, Final. I know more about sword techniques than you, go find Dynamo this shouldn't take too long." Final was about to point out who had beaten who with a beam saber when Axl rushed off her hand gripped in his.

"As Zero approached Icy a dark, all too familiar figure stood on a building watching the entire show."

"Man that Zero is good. I'll have to fix that." And slowly he put together a sniping gun and poised himself prepared to fire.

"Well now let's see just how powerful you are Red Boy"

"Ladies first Frosty!" And then the battle began strike against counter strike over and over again. Finally when Icy began to get desperate he began raining down giant icicles making the battle ground uneven giving Icy an edge, but still that didn't slow him down. Finally Icy made just one mistake too many and ended up impaled on Zero's sword vaporizing off his beam saber, but just as Zero was taking a breather a missile crashed into him, the explosion throwing him onto the ground. Then Dynamo appeared in front of him a purple beam saber activated and walked slowly towards him chuckling while Zero was crippled by a broken leg. Unfortunately for him Dynamo did not see the caped character that was standing behind him, a buster raised to attack.

(Strength and Valor begins) "You would strike a wounded warrior? Well a person with no honor deserves no life. And besides I can't let you kill him he's family." And he blasted Dynamo into the air in a flash of magenta light… a hole in his chest. Disintegrating into vapor before he had hit the ground.

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts) Meanwhile X was having his own dilemma he was trapped in a tornado created by Airon and was being punched, kicked, and blasted by his opponent.

"Well, X, it looks like you're in one gale of a situation don't you agree," said Airon "Well why don't I give you a hand." He said as he picked X up and rammed him over and over again into the wall of the vortex and then tossed him out of the funnel. Suddenly a mysterious lupine figure appeared.

(Strength and valor begins)"Who are you?" cried Airon as he was suddenly clawed into fragments of scrap, which in turn turned to shadowy vapor. The figure turned around revealing himself to X.

"It can't be it's you!"

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts) Royaltie was having her own problem dealing with Bomber no matter how quick she was she couldn't take a shot at him.

"Man you are so weak I could puke," said Bomber as he released another volley of Time Bombs. Royaltie was so busy trying to stay alive and Bomber was so intent on victory that neither of them noticed the shadowy figure that had crept up behind Bomber and suddenly the bombing stopped. Royaltie turned around and saw two things.(Strength and valor begins) The first was Bomber with five strange objects that looked like hearts protruding from his back, slowly turning to vapor. The second thing was a way too familiar face.

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts) Scorch was having a lot of trouble on his hands. His Proto energy shield was losing power too quickly, being struck time and time again by Elec's Thunder Rays. Finally as his shield went out after absorbing to much damage his opponent formed a sword out of electricity and prepared to end the life of Scorch. He raised it over his head in a samurai style position over his head and…(Strength and Valor begins) was pierced by a golden lance going through his chest leaving him impaled like a bug in a bug collection, disintegrating into black vapor. The figure walked out slowly leaving Scorch to wonder if his rescuer was really a rescuer.

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts) Buzzsaw was having all he could take. Every time he released an Enchanted Blade, Cutter's Homing Cutters countered it.

"Man you are a weakling, a real warrior would have defeated me by now. Whoever made you was a real do-do brain."

"Never talk about my creator that way." Screamed Buzzsaw unfortunately that distraction left him pinned to a wall by four Homing Cutters. Cutter reveling in his victory walked up to Buzzsaw, so dramatically it took three minutes. Producing another Homing Cutter he placed the razors in a scissor position over Buzzsaw's neck.

"Good bye scrap heap."

He prepared to give the signal that would make all five scissors close, raised his hand and…(Strength and Valor begins) was cut in half by a saw bladed blur.

As Buzzsaw wondered who this new character was a gruff voice said "That sarcastic movement nearly made me puke. A real warrior would have finished you off in a heart beat be thankful he was so careless."

"Excuse me but who are you and are you going to free me or not? These blades are just a little too close for comfort." Buzzsaw watched Cutters two halves turn into two thin streams of vapor.

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts) Auroran Flash was in a jam. She had been avoiding Flash's Null Ray so good, how had she been hit? Now she was frozen in time and couldn't move at all.

"Ha what a pathetic excuse for a robot I bet you wouldn't fetch one nickel at the junk yard. But maybe a kiss might save your life."

"You can jump off a cliff you hunk of proverbial scrap."

"Nobody talks to me that way, prepare to die." With that horrid oath he began charging up his plasma buster. "Goodbye you …"

(Strength and Valor begins) Nothing would come out of his mouth ever again because in two seconds he had been shot by a globe of strange energy before he exploded into ashes which rose into the sky as vapor.

With Flash destroyed the effect of the Null Ray wore off and Auroran landed on her feet quite startled."

Suddenly a reploid dropped from a broken metal beam and landed heavily in front of her."

"Just who are you?"

(Maverick Hunter 1 begins) Serpro was getting sick of this maverick no matter what he did the blaggard countered his attacks.

"Why won't you die!" came the ferocious call.

"I won't die my golden nemesis, because I have been programmed to never lose besides the dark energy infested in me helps as well. Ha, ha, ha."

Then the fight began again. Serpro charged with his beam saber while Steel created two steel disks and attached them to his wrists to serve as shields as well as weapons. Metal clashed against energy, energy clashed against metal again and again until Steel did a sweep kick knocking Serpro off his feet and making him lose his beam saber.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha lets see how well you do against me without your little toy." and saying that he brought his foot down hard on Serpro's weapon destroying it completely (Painful, shocked silence begins with the shattering sound echoing). Serpro could only stare at what had happened. Not only had he lost his weapon but he had lost the last remaining shred of his family. The scenes flashed through his memory, his dad in the hospital bed bleeding horribly and barely breathing, handing the weapon to him after he had announced that he would train hard and hunt down Matrix and avenge the family. He remembered taking care never to scratch or scrape the weapon. How he had spent hours polishing and checking the systems to make sure they were in good working order. Only to have it destroyed in a cruel gesture of pain. (Epsilon1st movement begins) Thinking about what this maverick had taken from him, a great rage formed in his mind. All he heard was the cruel laughter and jeering of his enemy. He felt a primal instinct begin to awaken in him and his human eyes became mere slits and changed into beast eyes the iris's disappearing completely. He felt nothing but rage surging through his very body and suddenly he snapped. He saw nothing but red and without realizing it his claws became like daggers glowing blood red, a red aura surrounded his body and he relished the power, and the only word in his mind was _kill_. Rising to his feet he sprang like a beast landing upon his surprised enemy and began to tear his enemy to shreds ripping apart the armor crushing the metal frame and destroying the head of his nemesis as he screamed in agony. But that was still not enough he began to rip out the systems and wires and would not stop he ripped and he tore he devoured sparks and energy he didn't even notice the black vapors rising from his mouth or the one coming from what little was left of Steel, he couldn't stop himself and in time he had destroyed Steel to where there were only a few scraps left which disappeared as well as small wisps of vapor, but something was wrong he couldn't control himself! He ran away looking for more targets to destroy. Serpro watched as rage powered his body, and though he tried to stop himself he just couldn't something else was controlling him and he didn't know what. He destroyed anything that got in his way and helpless Serpro could only watch.

Suddenly another reploid much like himself appeared in front of him, although he could still only see red he could see the outline, calling for him to halt and to his relief he did stop but to his horror he realized that whatever was controlling his body had stopped merely to take up a fighting stance he called out,

"Please stop me I can't control myself. Whoever you are please stop me." He could hardly recognize his voice it was masked in growls and sounded more like a roar than actual speech! And then it began. His body leaped all of a sudden and began to attack with the same ferocity as before, charging the newcomer on all fours before leaping his deadly claws outstretched, only this time his opponent managed to leap back he saw him raise his arms at him and saw a blast of red energy and then using all his will power he stopped and watched relieved as he was knocked unconscious by the blast and to his relief he had control again. He closed his eyes, no longer seeing red, and went into a peaceful sleep.

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts) Final hated water as much as she hated mavericks and yet here she was at the bottom of a moat running quickly out of air. She had been looking for Dynamo when she spotted a maverick diving into the water. She had jumped and seen him head for a vent. Without thinking she had used her buster and made the rock above the vent collapse blocking the vent. Scuba was furious and had released a whole bunch of deadly spikes that floated on the water, keeping her from getting out of the water.

"Now you'll pay you dirty, rotten Hunter! Just watching you slowly run out of air is a beauty to my eyes. HAHAHA!"

Final knew she was through. Already she was beginning to black out from lack of oxygen. (Strength and Valor starts) But suddenly a green and red blur broke through the spikes and crashed upon the surprised Scuba and he exploded afterwards. Then the blurs separated and she saw the green outline of a reploid come up to her and then threw her to the surface. Then she blacked out as she hit solid ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Hehem Bass, Treble and the Mega Man Killers belong to capcom. However Flute, Keys and Gozillon are my characters. But Gozillon is based off of Godzilla so I have to give the Toho Co. copy write on Godzilla or risk being sued. This is actually kind of a comic-relief chapter as well as an introduction chapter.

**New Hunters**

With the threat over the group planned to rendezvous at the bases entrance.

"Well it doesn't look like too much damage was done." said X.

"Ahhh!" came Zero whose leg was still broken.

"We need to get Zero to the infirmary." proclaimed Royaltie.

"Just who were those reploids X and why did they help us?"

"I'm not quite sure Axl but we owe them our lives."

"I wouldn't say such an oath so quickly Buzzsaw. I think I know who these characters are and let me tell you I'm not sure it's a good thing that they did save us."

"That is just like you X we save your sorry butts and here you don't even trust us. That sure is gratitude for you." The group was shadowed by battle smoke and the one in the center was the one talking.

"There back, get ready to fight."

"Put those toys down we didn't come here for you to fight us oh and by the way X. Me and you still have an account to settle."

"Just who are you?" Said Axl not lowering his Axl Bullets.

(Resolution begins) "We are Chaos Control and I am the leader of this small resistance. The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself as a black reploid with a helmet that gave his head a cobra styled look. His buster was ringed at the end with gold and a black cloak flwed behind him.

"Bass!" Shouted X, Scorch, and Royaltie at the same time. (Spiders theme music plays)

"Yep, I'm back guys and I brought a couple of friends along the way."

With that said the rest of the group revealed themselves.

The first reploid they saw looked like a purple wolf that was walking on its hind legs.

"Treble!" Said the trio in unison.

The next one to reveal herself was a pink reploid about the same age as Royaltie. She wore pink armor which looked a lot like hearts, where her armor wasn't covering her was white she wore a pink mask around her eyes and sported two blond pig tails. On her right arm was a red and pink buster and on her left arm was a red launcher. On her shoulder rested a white cat with a golden collar preening itself."

"Flute and Keys!" growled Royaltie.

The third member walked out revealing himself as a gladiator styled reploid sporting gold armor and blue midsections. In his right hand he sported a gold lance.

"Enker!" Shouted the trio.

The fourth member was a green reploid carrying a red Sakugarne pile driver. He looked a lot like Scorch with the visor but there was a yellow V on his helmet.

"Quint!" Once again yelled the three.

"The fifth member revealed himself as a red orange reploid with saw bladed spikes all over he looked a lot like a gangster because he had spiked bracelets and anklets.

"Punk!" Once again said the surprised trio.

The sixth member revealed himself as a black and silver reploid with twin blasters mounted on his arms. His helmet had silver horns sprouting from his helmet and on his shoulders were launchers.

"Ballade!" Cried the three once again.

"Hey one of us is missing." Said Punk.

"Hmmm well he'll be here soon. Oh! There he is coming out of the battle smoke. It looks like he's carrying something." Stated Quint.

"Sure enough out of the smoke came a green Godzilla style reploid sporting twin blasters on his arms with a long flowing tail. He was carrying the unconscious form of Serpro.

"Serpro! Shouted the group seeing there friend in such bad shape. "What did you do to him!"

"He was out of control he was rampaging through the place destroying anything that got in his way. I told him to halt and he did and then he said that he couldn't control himself and asked me to stop him so I did."

"You did the right thing Godzillon. You had to use force but at least you managed to stop a Berserk."

"A Berserk what's a Berserk? Asked Axl.

"I think it would be better if we discussed this indoors." Said Quint.

"Just why are you here Bass? I was expecting you to be on the enemies' side, not ours."

"Man X why can't you get this through your memory drive." And suddenly he turned and grabbed X by the collar and rammed him into the wall punctuating every word. "I AM NO LONGER THE ENEMY!"

"Ok! Ok! No need to go ballistic on me but that still doesn't answer my first question about why you're here."

"X remember how Wily took the Orion crystal and hid it in his fortress? Well it turns out that Wily made one last robot that none of us knew about. Apparently he was a rebuilt version of the robot that Duo fought before crashing on Earth. And to make matters worse I discovered that Wily managed to break off a piece of the Orion Crystal. After finding this out I went and activated all of the special robots and moved out to stop Wily."

"So, what exactly is a 'Berserk' asked Auroran Flash.

"I can answer that," proclaimed Quint "a Berserk is what you might call a temporary maverick. In other words your friend Serpro was infected with dark energy and went maverick. But only for a short time."

"Excuse me this is all very interesting but need I remind you that there are two reploids who need to go to the infirmary!" Said Zero still being carried on a stretcher.

"Oh right." Inquired the reploids.

Later in the infirmary Bass explained how him and his crew had managed to track down the 'Master' as that was all they could find out about his name. After the little speech Zero was fixed up and back on his legs again and in one surly attitude. Serpro on the other hand was kept in the infirmary for three days recovering and even after leaving the infirmary he just would not come out of his quarters. It took another whole day until he finally talked to anyone and then it was only X he would speak to.

"X, I'm glad you could come and see me even though I haven't been talking to you lately. I…I want to resign from active duty X."

"Serpro, you can't quit right now you're one of our best fighters and we need all the help we can get right now because according to what Bass has been telling us this opponent is hard and we're going to need all the help we can get when we go up against him."

"I know X but I…I just can't go back on the battle field. What if I go berserk again I know that the virus is what was making me act the way I was but I activated that feeling. I was so filled with rage and anger that I activated that setting. I went on a rampage X! I mangled and thrashed so many victims that I couldn't get enough, the virus loved it and if I hadn't given in to my anger I wouldn't have allowed the virus to gain that much power."

"Serpro that maverick riled you to the core. You probably would have been killed if you hadn't used that ability. Serpro, think of it this way now that you know what causes you to gain such power you know how to prevent it. You are a great warrior and an even better friend. Who knows maybe if you practice that ability of yours you can learn to control it. I want you to think about it for a while and then if you still feel this way I'll take you off active duty. Ok?"

"Ok X. Thanks for talking with me but what good am I now? I mean my main weapon is destroyed and I don't have any way to defend myself."

"Why don't I give you some vacation time Serpro? You think you can get yourself armed again in that amount of time? Who knows maybe you'll create defenses even better than you have now."

"Thanks X, you might not here from me for a few days but I will think about what you have told me."

"Ok Bass I will grant your request. You and your friends can stay here and prepare yourself for the fight ahead but under one condition you guys have to train when everyone else trains you understand that? And you have to go by the ranking system just like everyone else Ok."

"Sure Dr. Cain, me and my group will train when everyone else trains."

"Well then you better hurry on down to the training area because practice begins in ten minutes."

"Oh shoot, I'll tell my team immediately."

Bass rushed out the door in a very big hurry.

"We'll just see how good these guys really are."

(Classic Military music begins) "Alright you newbies, you are about to be put through the most vigorous training in your lives. Now let me make one thing clear to you right now. When I tell you to do something I want you to do it no questions asked you got it." This came from a previous Repliforce commander known as Colonel he wore a uniform of silver, black, and red and sported an orange beam saber.

"Sir yes sir!" Shouted the new recruits.

"Hold up there," declared Bass as him and Chaos Control ran through the doors.

"And just who pray tell are you?" Declared Colonel.

"We are…" Began Bass.

"Late!" shouted Colonel "And five minutes late at that. Listen you wanabees if there is one thing I hate; it's reploids who are late. And since you're five minutes late you will be doing five hundred push ups beginning now!"

Bass and company didn't waste anytime. They knew that with people like Colonel it was better not to argue. And after their push ups were done they went through the most exhausting workout of there lives. First they had to go through an obstacle course in ten minutes flat. Then they had target practice, there was just one small difference… they were the targets. After 'target practice' they went through weapons practice, being taught how to use all kinds of weapons from plasma pistols to rocket launchers. There was one small problem with this though because Enker would not give up his lance and decided that his honor was better than orders. Colonel told him that honor was a valuable thing and that he respected his loyalty to his honor, but he also told Enker that to be a true warrior one had to learn how to use all kinds of weapons. Enker agreed and was given his weapon for the day, a laser sword. After weapons practice they finished off with combat practice where each trainee was paired off with another trainee to fence with one another. Needless to say that Bass and his comrades passed with flying colors but they were still way to exhausted to celebrate.

"I must say I am impressed with your abilities I think that you don't need to go through basic training anymore, but I do think that you do need to have a little more practice with different weapons. Tomorrow I want you six here two hours earlier for advanced training. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Remember that's 3:00 PM sharp." (Music ends)

As Colonel left through the door Bass and his crew, who had been at attention for the entire time, collapsed in a heap.

"Ha, ha, ha you six look like you had the workout of your lives."

"Oh can it X. I don't know how you can put up with a trainer like him. I feel like I just went three wrestling rounds with Frost Man."

"Oh my, well then you better get to bed and rest up for tomorrow because the advanced training is ten times harder than basic training, as I understand it you just went from Training class D to training class B that's only two ranks below my team. Oh and by the way do any of you have hyper modes yet?"

"What the heck are hyper modes?" Inquired Flute.

"They are special armors or abilities that you can activate."

"Oh you mean like when me and Treble combine into our super mode?"

"Yeah Bass, just like that."

"Well I know that me and Flute have hyper modes but I'm not quite sure about the rest of us."

"Oh well I suggest you start working on some because you're going to need those abilities if you plan on getting up to my rank. See you later."

The reploids only groaned.

**Looks like things aren't going to be so easy for Chaos Control after all and what about Serpro? I told you this story gets better!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok if you haven't played Mega Man X Command Mission before you may get lost in this chapter. There is also another original character named Guilroid who is based off Digimon's Guilmon. So I have to give them credit. Also Chief N, Nana's weapons, and Steel Massimo's body are MY IDEA! No one is allowed to use them without my permission.

**Old Friends**

Serpro was busy in his quarters equipping his new gear. He had spent nearly all his yearly earnings, buying the necessary components for his new weapon systems. His first new equipment was a brand new beam saber which he renamed to Dragon Blade. It looked like a golden beam saber. The handle was decorated and formed to look like a dragon with its wings spread out and its mouth open wide. On the heads center was his family's insignia. Once again he activated it to make sure it was working properly it sprang forth with a sharp hiss glowing a deep crimson. He deactivated the weapon clipping it to his side. He then proceeded to attach his brand new arm blades to his arms as always he turned them on to make sure they were working they glowed the same crimson that his beam saber did and extended an entire foot. He attached them to his wrists and then proceeded to place the tension crystals into them. In order to know when his anger was building up he had small red sensors placed into his entire body. Basically they would glow a deeper and deeper red the angrier he got and when that happened he would be able to brace himself for the change and control it better. He had also paid medical reploids to install a molten plasma furnace in him so that he would never again have to worry about being defenseless. Seeing that he had done pretty much all he could. He headed out of his quarters.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BASS DESTROYED DYNAMO!" Screamed Final. They were in a protected area overlooking the training room. Bass and his team were on the other side and when Bass heard Final he knew he had better stay away from her for awhile. Serpro had arranged a special meeting with his teammates to show them his new arsenal. He would be going up against Godzillon that day in a battle in the training area.

If he hadn't I would be dead!" Said Zero.

"I know that but still…"

"Shhhhh! Here he comes let's see what he can do now." Said Buzzsaw.

(Stand by Zero begins) Slowly the doors opened and Serpro walked inside. He had been practicing controlling his anger a lot in the past few days and had finally gained control. In a way he thought of his rage as his own hyper mode. His friends had gathered on one side of the viewing room while Godzillon's pals had gathered on the other side of the arena. Godzillon himself stood at the end of the room waiting he had prepared for this fight himself and was prepared to do his best. Serpro drew his Dragon Blade activating it. His team seemed impressed at its construction and he couldn't help but grin. Godzillon had a grin on his face as well and Serpro had a feeling that he had something up his sleeve. The battle began. Godzillon immediately opened fire. Serpro stood in one place deflecting Godzillon's blaster shots without moving an inch. He had learned long ago that sometimes it was best for one to wait for his opponent to make the first move, than to charge in first. Serpro's patience paid off. After realizing that his long range attacks weren't doing him any good Godzillon charged into battle firing his blasters the entire time. Serpro couldn't help but snicker because if there was one thing he knew how to handle it was a reckless charge. Serpro flipped over Godzillon landing behind him. Unfortunately Godzillon had guessed at this and quickly did a tail swipe catching Serpro off guard this was followed by a roundhouse kick that sent Serpro flying into one of the walls. Serpro was furious about being caught off guard so easily and quickly decided that it was time to show his friends his new techniques. Serpro charged Godzillon dodging his blasts and doing a sweep kick knocked Godzillon off his feet but Serpro wasn't done quite yet he activated his new jet wings turning into an arrow at the same time and collided with Godzillon over and over again knocking Godzillon out of the air and getting him into his claws. He then performed a seismic toss that would have taken Godzillon out if it hadn't have been for one small detail. Godzillon had secretly been taking out his M-16 Nitro Cannon, without anyone noticing and when he was thrown he quickly did a back flip and aimed his gun straight at Serpro. Serpro was too surprised to react and was blasted out of the sky. Now Serpro was furious Godzillon had bested him not once but twice. His sensor crystals were glowing so red they looked like volcanoes.

'_Ok no more Mr. Nice guy._' Serpro activated his new hyper mode 'Berserk'. He was surrounded in an aura of red, his pupils narrowing to slits but he still had his iris's to show he was not going out of control. It was time to release one of his super attacks.

"**FURY CHARGE**" he roared. He activated his arm blades and went streaking forward at the speed of mach 2. Godzillon was caught completely by surprised and was nearly destroyed by the attack except Serpro didn't want him destroyed so he angled off to the side just so that he clipped his arm off at the joint instead of crashing through his center, but something was wrong. Godzillon's decapitated arm was glowing a strange yellow-green and then suddenly it reattached itself. Chaos Control nearly fell over laughing. Godzillon was equipped with a Matrix Regenerator System! Godzillon simply laughed and suddenly his chest opened up and at least twenty missiles were launched out of it. Serpro deflected them as best as he could but sill managed to get hit. His anger was off the charts now his eyes seemed to be glowing like fire and so Serpro unleashed another one of his new attacks.

"**MOLTEN BLAST**". His mouth seemed to overflow with molten red plasma as it exploded out of his mouth. Godzillon countered with his radioactive plasma breath attack and it seemed that the battle was at a stand still. Blast was meeting blast and neither seemed to be gaining an advantage. They ran out of energy for their breath attacks at the same time.

"Serpro seems to be doing real good," Signas said. He had just walked in at the beginning of the battle unnoticed. He looked a lot like Colonel except his uniform was navy blue and black. His right arm was purely robotic (he's in X5 through X8) and carried a devastating energy punch. Everyone whirled around and saluted. "Now don't be like that let's enjoy the show. They sat down again and X watched in amusement as Axl self-consciously put his arm behind Final. Suddenly Buzzsaw sat up.

"HOLY CATS WHAT IS SERPRO DOING!

Serpro had had it he wasn't going to be beaten by this guy; he prepared to use his ultimate attack. His crystals shot out red lasers creating a protective red sphere around him and then he charged the sphere from the inside until finally, with his last move separating him from victory he roared out

"**DRAGON OBLITERATION!**" The sphere exploded sending the destructive blast in all directions. Godzillon was enveloped in the blast and was defeated at last. He crumpled to the ground unconscious. Serpro's aura dissipated and he roared in triumph. It was silent and then everyone in the observing room cheered even Chaos Control was clapping. Suddenly sirens were going off.

"Warning! Warning! All personnel to teleportation area immediately.

"Well we had better get going." said Godzillon who had recovered from the attack.

The teleportation area consisted of ten teleportation pads in one room there was a giant computer that could operate the teleporters from the base. At the moment all the teleporters had been activated and the data was coming through. The teleportation process ended just as X's team and Chaos Control came in the room. The first figure to step out of one of the teleporters was a black reploid in a hat with two blasters mounted to his sleeves. He had yellow tags on his backside and wore a black tuxedo. (Marino's theme music plays)

(Marino the thief begins) "Spider!" Announced X, Zero, and Axl all at once. How could this be? Spider couldn't be alive Redips had copied his data.

"Hey guys did you miss me." He stepped off the teleporter pad and made his way towards a dumbfounded X.

"How can this be!" Shouted Zero "Spider! You…You're…"

"Alive? Well of course I am. Redips ambushed me when we were in the factory. He took me out or so he thought and copied my data. The truth is I used one of my cards to make me appear dead. Then when he left I limped away to recover my strength. You really thought I was dead? ME! X you should know better!" The conversation ended as the second figure to step out of the teleporter was revealed, a samurai style reploid with a gravitonic ion canon mounted to his back he also carried an electric blue sword mounted on his arm.

"Shadow! Everyone down this reploid is a traitor!" X shouted as he aimed his X Buster.

"Calm down X. Do you think we would have brought back the real Shadow? This is another reploid who has simply been placed in Shadow's body." Spider said placing himself as a shield in front of the reploid.

"I am sorry for the trouble that the former occupant of this body caused you."

"He's on our side I tell ya!" Spider insisted.

"He sounds like… Ail is that you?" asked X.

"Yes X, although the Resistance didn't want you to know it at the moment. My memory chip was not destroyed when I self-destructed. They recovered the body of Shadow and placed my chip in Shadow's body."

At that moment another reploid stepped out of the teleporter he was a massive reploid in green and yellow armor with red wings on his back. His head would remind you somewhat of a hawk's beak. He carried a huge battle lance with energy ax blades mounted on each side.

"Massimo!"

Then another reploid quite similar to Massimo stepped out he was a little taller and wore blue and silver armor he had two massive spikes on his shoulders and sported an iron tail, he also had the head of a silver rhino. He carried a giant yellow beam saber (more like a beam-cleaver!)

"Hi there X, I would like to introduce you to my teacher and mentor, the real Steel Massimo."

"It's an honor to meet my student's best friends. Massimo has told me so much about you three. Thank you for saving my home."

"It's an honor for me to meet the great warrior who fought against the Rebellion army single handedly." replied X.

"After we defeated Redips I went back to the Tianna Camp and freed Massimo, giving him a new body in the process."

The introductions were cut short as another reploid came out of the teleporter followed by another reploid soon after. They were both female but very different from one another the first was a small white reploid with her hair styled like gold angel wings. She looked a lot like a thirteen-year old nurse. The other figure behind her was a tall red reploid with a green hair-do with a coif at the end; she was very beautiful. On the back of her waist she carried two Beam Daggers in her lion headed hover pouch. She wore a red mask with three view holes on her head.

"Cinnamon and Marino." Proclaimed Axl.

"Well it's about time a few new females joined the gang." Proclaimed Marino.

"Yeah, hello. Uhmmm I don't want to be rude but what are your names?" Asked Cinnamon shuffling her feet.

"Her name is Shea…" Axl didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Final stamped on his foot before he could finish.

"My name is Final. And I'm actually not a reploid I'm a human who just loves to kick maverick butt." She said with a smile as Axl jumped up and down holding his foot.

"Well who cares. When someone has an attitude like that who cares whether she's human or not, she is still a maverick hunter."

"My name is Flute." Said an annoyed Flute.

"Oh my, who is that handsome hunk you are hiding." Swooned Marino as she noticed Bass.

"Oh this is my brother, Bass; he's the leader of Chaos Control.

"Well is he needed at the moment or can I steal him for a second?"

By this time Bass was blushing furiously.

At that moment another reploid was coming out off the teleporter pad. X, Axl, and Zero had never seen this reploid before. He was a red raptor styled reploid having a hazard sign on his chest. He wore red spike colored armor and sported four beam sabers (Yeah its Guilmon but hey what can I say, he's my favorite digimon and I just had to include him in my story).

"Oh yes, X this is one of the newest members of the resistance, Guilroid."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet the saviors of my home." Said the dinosaur style reploid sounding like a nine year old kid.

"Ever since I heard of how you guys defeated the Rebellion Army I wanted to be just like you. So I worked hard and joined the Maverick Hunters."

"It's a pleasure to us as well, but I do have one question. How on Earth do you use four beam sabers? Do you keep some of them for reserve?" asked Serpro feeling as though he recognized this reploids voice.

"Let me tell you guys what. Why don't one of you fight against me and I'll show you how?"

"Maybe later Guilroid. As always you are eager to fight." This voice came from a reploid sporting a red hawk on his shoulder. He wore a blue robe and was dark skinned he wore a helmet with braids sticking out in a circular path wearing a helmet who's top looked like an eagles head. He carried a silver staff with a gold eagle on top.

"Who are you?" Inquired Zero

"X, Zero Axl this is Chief N he came to us a year after you defeated the Rebellion Army. He took control of Giga City and volunteered us as the Giga City Maverick Hunters. He is a great leader and a great friend." Said Marino.

"It's true." Said Signas.

"So just why did you bring everyone here?"

"X, I have some awful news for you." This voice came from the now fully materialized female reploid resembling Alia quite a lot. She wore a white tank top with the number 77 in red letters written on the front. She wore white headphones on her head. She now however had a gun holster.

"Nana, you too?" Proclaimed Zero.

"The Apocalypse Forces have taken over Giga City. We barely managed to escape alive and…"

"Wait a second where's the Professor?" Proclaimed Cinnamon, a great frown of worry on her face.

"I'm right here Cinnamon apparently they destroyed the teleporter pad so I just barely managed to materialize in time." The voice came from a platypus reploid with a backpack with four red mechanical arms (This was the best description I could think of). He was very comical but his face had a look that could melt glass.

"I can't believe they managed to break into Central Tower! I mean I put the hardest security codes I could think of on those doors and how on Earth did they manage to land on the air way platform? I put a vaporizing force-field around that entire area!"

"Warning! Warning! Unknown object entering base airspace prepare to intercept!"

"Well it looks like we arrived just in time." Proclaimed Spider pulling out one of his deck of cards and inserting it into his sleeves.

"Finally some action!" Proclaimed Guilroid.

The hunters ran out to the area outside the base. They could see the object hurtling through the sky, covered in an electric blue light. It impacted with a huge explosion. Debris went flying everywhere. While everyone was coughing and trying to see, a form walked out of the crater. He was a blue and white robot with a giant arm with a spiked bracelet around his wrist. He also had a red chest (I described him the best I could Ok?). But what caught everyone else's attention was what the newcomer held in his hand. It was a medium sized crystal it was geometrical spire at the top with a octagon like shape at the bottom with perfect cuts. Everone else but X, Zero, Scorch, Royaltie, Buzzsaw and some other hunters from the Psycho Accident, missed the fact that the crystal was pulsing purple a bad sign indeed. They also noticed the small jagged indent on the crystal. A roughly cut area on the bottom that should have been pointed.

"Duo." Proclaimed X, Zero, Scorch, Roll, Buzzsaw Bass and Flute.(Steel Massimo begins)

"Hello my friends I came here as fast as I could. The minute I sensed the dark energy radiating from this planet I headed here as soon as I could."

"Duo something's wrong dark energy is being created but we don't know how that is possible. You took the Orion Crystal and reverted it back to a positive energy source didn't you?"

"Yes, I did but apparently Dr. Wily managed to pull one last trick. He apparently managed to break off a piece of the crystal and then inserted it into the remains of my nemesis he apparently took his remains and rebuilt the demonic tyrant. I have come to help you defeat this enemy so that the Orion Crystal can be made whole once again."

"Ok, Duo we are happy you can help. After all we're going to need all the help we can get." Proclaimed X.

**Ok so Duo's back and the whole gang from Giga City are here. The Apocalypse Force better watch out now! By the way Spiders explanation is my idea. In the real game I don't really know if that's what happened. This is also where you'd have to read Buzzasw's story "Past Shadows Future Shock" to understand what's going on here. And the other hinters are Ice Blue X, Slash, and Crossfire. But I don't know their real names so I suggest you just go to if its still there, to find out what's happened in the past.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Enemy**

"So Duo," Asked Zero "just what are you doing back here on Earth?"

"As you probably already know dark energy is once again being made and whoever has the shard of the Orion Crystal has infused this new army that is giving you trouble with the dark energy that the shard is generating and if I can't reconnect the shard to the Orion Crystal I will never be able to restore the crystal to its original positive form, and to make things worse if this evil creature manages to capture the crystal he will be able to enslave this planet in one shot if he wants to."

"So basically what you are saying is that if we can't recapture the Orion Crystal shard. The entire human race could be enslaved!" Shouted Guilroid looking about ready to explode.

"It could be even worse than that. He could destroy the planet or even worse change the entire human race!"

"Change? What do you mean by change?"

"You don't want to know!"

"Oh no you don't I want to know! There is no way I'm going to let any stupid hunk of scrap change my creator in any way whatsoever!" Shouted Guilroid self consciously reaching for two of his sabers.

"Just who is your creator? I'm sure I would like to meet him."

"My creator is my brother, Takato Atsumasha." He didn't notice Serpro's startled look.

"Hold up. Did you say Takato Atsumasha? Does the name Tatsuda Yuromisha ring a bell?"

"Yeah, he was my brother and creators cousinso in a way he's my cousin too, his family was killed in a maverick's attack. They say that he became a maverick hunter. Why do you want to know?"

"Is Takato still alive?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I have a surprise for you about you and Takato's cousin but if you want to know it, you have to fight me in a duel." Guilroid missed the wink he gave Duo.

(Maverick Hunter 1 starts)"Ok if I win you have to tell me about Tatsuda."

"You got it I'm a dragon of my word."

"Then prepare for the fight of your life." After that declaration Guilroid took his first two sabers. Serpro watched as Guilroid first attached one of his sabers to his tail, then placed one in his mouth, he then proceeded to grab one in each of his paws.

"Uh…I see why you use four sabers." Said Serpro quite nervously.

"Do you want to really fight me or do you just want to tell me about Tatsuda."

"Sorry but I don't back down." As he said this he activated his Dragon Blade.

"Fine!" Guilroid charged Serpro swinging two of his sabers in very fast circles.

"_When will these kids learn?" _Serpro stood his ground waiting for this young fighter. When Guilroid was only a foot away Serpro flipped over his opponent quickly doing a tail swipe after landing, knocking Guilroid into the air he did a high kick knocking Guilroid's saber out of his mouth. He then charged into him activating his jet wings and did a seismic toss that knocked him out. He activated Guilroid's lost saber and dashed over and put the blade to his opponent's throat.

"Huh, I guess I'm going to have to train a lot more before I can learn the secret you know about my cousin.

"Actually I think you already know the secret."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? You're creator's cousin was the only one who could defeat him or a young reploid single handedly, even when he wasn't armed and he was a human."

"Y-You're Tatsuda!"

"How's things going for my Cousin?"

"But I thought that you and your family…"

"My parents used their insurance to pay for my transplant. And I destroyed Matrix this time for good. I avenged my family. I received a letter from him talking about a new cousin awhile before the accident, but I didn't know that my new cousin was a small nine year old raptor."

"That's because I was recreated by your cousin to avenge your family and it was done all in secret."

"I always knew Takato was good with his hands. Well now you can tell Takato that I live."

"No, I can't. Remember Giga City was taken over."

"Then we'll just have to take it back. Won't we?"

"Yeah!" The two reploids punched their claws together.

(Resistance Lines starts) "So what's going to happen if we can't stop the Master? And he gains the entire Orion Crystal." Said Nana

"First of all he is no Master. He has a name, Apollyon, and there are three possibilities." Said Duo "One, he enslaves the entire human race. Two, he destroys the entire planet. And three… is the young one gone?"

"Guilroid?...Yes."

"He changes the entire human race into reploids themselves. He'll have an empire of never ending subjects!"

"WHAT!" Shouted Serpro and Guilroid as they both entered the room.

"I thought you said he was gone." Duo glared at Nana. Everyone covered their sound receptors from the volume of the two outraged lizards.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING SOME BLAGGARD TURN TAKATO INTO A REPLOID!"

"NEITHER AM I COUSIN. WE'LL STOP THIS GUY IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO. I BECAME A REPLOID BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE. THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING ANOTHER MEMBER OF MY FAMILY BE LOST!"

**Well who would have thought. It turns out Guilroid is Serpro's cousin! Man mysteries are just being solved left and right here huh.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah I know I havn't gotten 15 reviews yet but I felt merciful. Enjoy!**

**Espionage**

(Mysterious Ways starts) "What, Dynamo was destroyed, a new group of fighters have arrived on the scene and Duo has returned!"

"Y-y-yes-s-s sir," proclaimed the shaken reporter.

"I have told you to call me the 'lord' not 'sir' you know the penalty for such degradement."

Before the unfortunate reploid could beg for forgiveness he was blasted into oblivion by a blast from Apollyon.

"I need more formidable opponents for these new opponents. Slither!"

The green snake armored robot appeared in front of his master.

"Yessss my lord what sssservice can I give you."

"I need info on deadly and formidable robots. I want you to gather me a list of the most deadly robots you can find."

"Of coursssse my lord. I will not fail you."(Music stops)

It was quiet at the headquarters. A movement in the grass was seen but it looked like nothing. The movement was seen once again only now by the wall. Slither steadily climbed the wall. Upon reaching the top he used an Espio-Snake to open the door. The small snake crawled through the ventilation system and worked its way towards the control center. It then disabled the lock on the door. Slither made his way into the base without a sound.

A door opened in the hallway and Guilroid walked out towards the kitchen grumbling.

"Darn, energy furnace. If it's not happy it will not let me sleep. Well hopefully an energy bar will make it happy." As he made his way towards the mess hall he saw a shadow slip by very quickly.

"What the…"

He silently crept towards where he had seen the shadow.

"Why is it headed towards the data archives?"

Slither recalled his snake as he went pass the control room. He was very close now to the data archives. He rounded a corner and saw a locked door.

"Dratssssss." He called out another snake and watched it head back towards the control room.

As Guilroid walked on he saw a snake round the corner.

"Stupid little beast I'll teach you to enter this base."

He drew a saber and followed the snake to the control center he watched as it deactivated the lock to the data archives.

"Hey! Don't mess with those controls!"

The snake spun around and seeing it had been found charged the reploid.

"Hey! Stay away from…"

The snake latched onto his leg and self-destructed.

(Maverick Hunter 2 starts) Slither cursed as he heard the explosion and quickly grabbed the archives he had been looking at and transmitted them to the base. Sirens blared as he ran towards the exit. Suddenly Guilroid tackled him to the ground. He was hurt bad though so it wasn't hard for Slither to kick him off. Seeing this would be the end of him if he didn't do something fast Guilroid activated his ultimate attack.

"**SABER TOP**" He rammed his tail into the floor and grabbed all four sabers with his hands and feet. Slither started spitting acid at the deadly top but all were deflected. He was chopped up in seconds. At that time all the hunter members entered the area and saw a very exhausted looking Guilroid stop spinning and collapse.

"Serpro get him to the infirmary right away."

As Serpro took his cousin to the infirmary X looked at the chopped up remains of Slither and Duo looked at the dark energy pouring from the disintegrating remains.

**Uh oh this doesn't sound good. What are these 'new opponents'?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well 15 reviews equals new chapter.**

**Regenerated Maverick Elite**

(Mysterious Ways starts) The 'lord' watched happily as the information sent by Slither was downloaded to his data banks.

"Hmmm Slither is gone." He said as he felt the exposure of the dark energy.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I have what I want. My, my, my Slither definitely does his work good this is an impressive list. They will make great editions to my army." Once again he used the same technique he used before and many forms appeared in an electric purple light. One was a reploid garbed in a green colonel outfit, and in his hands he had two command batons. The next was a bald headed reploid with two purple scars across his eyes, but his body couldn't be seen as it was concealed under a cape. After him was a purple ninja styled reploid wielding a crimson beam ichimonji. After him was a burly large reploid with a giant spiked ball attached to his back. The one after was a short, old reploid with a red mechanical eye and spiked armor on a hover platform. Next was a purple reploid with a helmet similar to Boba Fett's with a blaster on his shoulder and a compartment on the other. After him appeared a reploid similar to Zero in every way except for the fact that he had red eyes, gray hair, and his armor was black and violet. The next was a very tall reploid who had one black wing on his right shoulder he had white hair and he had an incredibly long beam saber that reached one and a half yards long and was a blood red magenta (Yes it's Sephiroth but who cares he was mega hard to beat). After this another reploid appeared he was very strange. His mid-sections appeared to be see through with gelatinous goo inside his armor was yellow and he had an insane look on his face. After this four more reploids appeared. One was a golden armored reploid with a ruby in his chest and a giant broad sword. The next was a skinny silver reploid with a sapphire in his chest and a giant three spiked star. After him was another silver reploid only he was more in the classic night styleand had a red gem in his chest, he had a small force shield and a long three spiked javelin. The one after him was a female reploid, she was very beautiful but had the appearance of a witch, she wore a blue-purple dress with yellow diamonds on the edge and hovered off the ground. She had a golden wand with a bright diamond in the center. Two more appeared one being small and yellow while the other was red, very large and tall. After them a small white reploid appeared he was childish in appearance with purple hair and purple mid sections with a large blue crystal in his chest. The last one was Dynamo returned from the dead. "Welcome back to the land of the functioning my Maverick Elite."

(Resistance Lines) "This is so strange." said X "All the intruder took was some archives of our most dangerous mavericks. Why would anyone want those?"

"Simple," said Duo "As you already know the Orion Shard can bring the dead back to life so basically now you have your top mavericks living once again."

"This is very bad then." proclaimed a very grim X. "They were Redips, Sigma, Serges, Agile, Violen, Vile, Nightmare, Sephiron, Zain, Geemel, Garres, Belkana, Bit, Byte, Double, Lumine, and Dynamo."

"No doubt about it we must attack now!" declared Signas.

**Short yes but hahahahaha! I finally brought back all the main villains of the whole Mega Man X series. Oh and Sephiron is an original character but he's based on Square Enix's Sephiroth from Kingdom Hearts and KH2. Want another chapter? Give me a total of 20 reviews which shouldbe easy since there is 15 already.**


	15. Chapter 15

**All right I'm going to be gone for a week and so for all my fans this is my goodbye present. But I still want 22 reviews when I return.**

**Peace before the Storm**

(Mysterious Ways starts) The lord was watching the meeting like a reflection in his shard. "So they plan to attack do they, but I can't risk losing my Orion shard I must have the entire crystal and soon. Sephiron!"

In a flash of feathers a warp hole appeared in the room and there stood Sephiron.

"What do you wish, Lord."

"I want you to go to the hunter base and steal the rest of the Orion crystal for me it should be with a reploid called Duo."

Inside the Infirmary room Guilroid was in a royal tantrum.

"What do you mean I can't go! I want revenge and I want to kick a bunch of maverick…"

"That'll be enough out of you young one. I know how much you want to fight but you are in absolutely no condition to go on this mission."

"You just don't understand Chief N. The only reason I joined the Maverick Hunters was to avenge my cousin, if I don't go and fight against my cousin's enemy I will feel as though my sacrifice…" He stopped looking very ashamed.

"Sacrifice? What Sacrifice?"

"I was given the chance to become human; it was a one chance thing. I was going to take it, mainly because I fell in love with a human she was always nice to me and she was really a lot like me, and then I heard of what happened to Tatsuda."

"So you gave up the love of your life, and the chance at making that love come true, to avenge Serpro?"

"Yes."

That night as everyone slept Sephiron teleported into the hunter base and walked through the many corridors searching for Duo. He teleported into room after room searching for Duo. After he made it to the top floor he found Duo standing on the top of the building gazing at the moon. Sephiron quietly walked up behind him gripped his long beam saber and sliced through the air only Duo received no damage he just flickered and disappeared too late he felt a strong fist smash into his back and knock him off the building. Duo was on the building looking down when all of a sudden Sephiron jumped up onto the building landing with sizzling energy going off beneath him. "Are you Duo?" 

"I am."

"Then hand over the Orion Crystal and I will spare your life."

"Sorry but I can't do that."

"Then die!" And with that the battle began.

(Peace and Tranquility starts) While Guilroid was talking with Chief N. Axl had found Final at the top of the hunter base without her helmet with her legs over the side of the building.

"Hey Final what are you doing up here you need to be getting ready we're heading out tomorrow."

"I'm just taking a look at the city." She said but Axl could tell that something was bothering her.

"Final what is wrong?"

"I told you nothing."

"I know you better than that Final now what's wrong." Final gave a sigh and then suddenly she started to cry.

"I just miss them so much. And thanks to Bass I can never get revenge for them. And now… my life has just been awful. The only thing that kept me going was my want for revenge."

"So you simply miss your parents." Axl didn't know how to help her with this problem he had after all never had parents except for…

"I know how you feel."

"How would you, you're a reploid you never even had parents?"

"You're right but I did lose my adopted father."

"You're adopted father?"

"Yes you see I don't know where I came from all I know is that one day Red came and took me in. He trained me and took care of me and in turn he became the closest thing to a parent I ever had, then to save the world I had to… kill him. But Red understood and forgave me. From then on the Hunters have been my family but no one not even Zero has been as close to a father as Red was."

"I'm sorry." Final didn't notice the pained look on his face.

"It's okay. Well come on we need to get ready for tomorrow." So silently they headed back into the building hand in hand.

Suddenly an explosion came from the roof. Startled they ran for the stairs.

(One winged Angel starts) Sephiron charged forward at an incredible speed and slashed. Duo jumped out of the way charging his fist for a critical hit. Sephiron did a high jump slashing at him. The two weapons met together creating an explosion, but neither breaking through the others defense.

"You're out of your league Duo. Only one reploid could defeat me and that's because he had one advantage he couldn't be affected by my ultimate attack!"

And with that he jumped into the air and as he chanted his whole body seemed to glow red.

"**SIN HARVEST!**" Red Lightning came from his form and lit into Duo.

Duo felt his strength decline to its lowest point and with that Sephiron delivered the final blow. Duo dropped the Orion crystal and fell to the ground.

Sephiron chuckled and took the crystal leaving the unmoving Duo on the ground as he left the building. Just as he disappeared Final and Axl came onto the roof.

"Axl quick get X!" shouted Final as she saw the defeated warrior.

(Resistance Lines starts) A meeting was held after Duo had been taken to the infirmary. Everyone was there the Class S Hunters, Chaos Control, and the GCMH. Final was at one end and Bass was as far away from her a he could get, still aware of her problem with him for finishing off Dynamo.

"This is bad," said X "If Duo was defeated by a reploid it was most undoubtedly one of the Master's minions. And if he has been defeated then that means the Orion crystal has been taken to him. We must therefore head for Giga City before he has time to activate its power on the entire world."

"So basically what you're saying is that instead of planning a strategic plan and then attacking we must go full force?"

"No Chief N. We have already formulated a plan all hunters except for me, Zero, and Axl are going to…"

"NO WAY!" Shouted everyone else in the room. "WE ARE ALL GOING WITH YOU AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Fine, everyone will…"

"I'm sorry X but you will be including me as well."

"But Chief N… you have no way of defending yourself."

"X it's time I revealed myself to you. My name is Nolispe but you would probably know me better as… Epsilon."

"EPSILON!" everyone cried except Chaos Control.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you all but I needed to give retribution for my past deeds. And I knew you would not except me if you knew who I was but…" And with this he picked up his cane and pushed the eagle head down and a silver beam came out of the bottom. "I can still defend myself."

Very well Epsilon. We attack immediately

After the meeting Axl and Final walked down the hallway alone.

"Axl?"

"Yeah Final."

"Do you really think we can win?" Axl was silent.

"We have to."

(Mysterious Ways begins) As Sephiron returned Apollyon greeted him.

"Welcome home Sephiron. I see you have the crystal. So I assume the mission was a success. Did you destroy Duo when taking the crystal?"

"Yes Lord Apollyon. I drained him and then slashed him right on his chest."

"Well done but unfortunately that may not have been enough. As I understand it Duo has regenerating properties. But who cares you are hereby promoted to my supreme second in command. And I will allow you to be one of the first to see the completed Orion crystal's power."

They walked into the throne room where Garres and Belkana held a girl of about the age of 9 in their hands she was very pretty but was beaten with bruises all over her body. She hung there limp with tears in her eyes. (A Rebels Fate starts)

"Lord Apollyon surely you don't intend to kill a young girl!" Said Sephiron flabbergasted at the beating the girl had received.

"What is the human's name?" Asked Apollyon, ignoring Sephiron.

"Who cares. She's a perfect specimen for our experiment." Said Belkana.

"So Sephiron since you brought the crystal to me what should I do to her. There are three choices. I can either enslave her mind. Destroy her. Or turn her into one of us. Which do you think I should do?"

"_I may be a merciless warrior but I am not heartless. I will not allow him to enslave her mind or destroy her. That leaves…"_

"Make her one of us. _At least this way she will still live and have control of her mind."_

"Very well." He then attached his shard to the crystal. "Behold the power of the Orion Crystal!" And then he held the crystal in one hand and blasted it with dark energy from his other. The crystal focused the energy on Sophia and she screamed in agony. Soon the purple light covered her entire body and then it morphed and changed into a new likeness."

When the change was complete Sophia had been turned into a yellow kitsune like reploid standing on her hind legs with white paws covered by purple wrist armor. She had a white diamond on her chest with two oval diamonds on her wrists. Sephiron stepped back startled. He had thought she would keep her form and just have been a reploid, not have her changed entirely. _"What have I done?"_

Apollyon however was impressed.

"My, my. This crystal is more powerful than I thought. Take her back to where you found her." After that he walked away.

Sophia the human-turned-reploid had just seen her new form and only wept as she was walked back to her home.

_You monster. Is this what you want? To cause emotional pain! What am I truly fighting for? _Sephiron just stood there alone, lost in his thoughts and morals. (Music stops)

**Oh no Appolyon has the Orion Crystal. Ultimate power is his. And is it possible that Sephiron has some morals?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Take Off and Sabotage **

At the Maverick Hunter H.Q.

Bass was headed for the _Pegasus _but he was stopped by Colonel.

"Colonel, Sir!" Saluted Bass."

"At ease! I came to give you something for the coming battle." Colonel handed Bass a dark cylinder with a red spike as the pommel."

"Thank you sir. What is it?"

"It's your own personal beam saber. X told me to give it to you saying you would probably need it." Bass activated the saber it glowed a deep shade of violet.

"I'll make sure to say thanks."

Signas walked across the bridge of the _Pegasus _to his command chair. The _Pegasus_ was the pride of the Maverick Hunter Fleet and the greatest achievement of Douglass the Class S mechanic. It was literally a flying fortress and the flag ship of the fleet. It was pure white with blue markings with Pegasus styled wings, and on every wing there were 10 jet fighter hangars. The bottom held an immense hangar that held hover bikes, ride armor, and other war vehicles. The very center was a weapon in itself. Douglass had taken the schematics of the Enigma canon and increased its power by 50. The bottom of the wings carried gigantic missile and torpedo tubes. It had the strongest shields ever created, and the hull itself was made from Force Metal. It was powered by Supra-Force Metal. The bridge contained state of the art super computers and an entire teleportation system. It was shaped in the form of a Pegasus head with the view port being right where the eyes would have been. Practically 10 turrets adorned each side of the top of the hull. The biggest feature was the hyper drive accelerator fusion core. This was so powerful that if the ship ever had to go at mach speed the accelerator would give them a boost for practically an entire hour before the Supra-Force Metal needed to recharge.

It was flanked by 10 Class GS Alpha Fighters. These fighters were a fighting force in themselves. The _War Hawk, Jupiter, Freedom, Silver Falcon, Aztec, Zeus, Aphrodite, Stryker, Atlantis, and Beast_ were specially customized Destroyers. Each one was painted, and equipped to the captain's liking. They were each shaped in a Star Destroyer form (the ones from Episode 2 and 3 not the ones in Episode 4,5,and 6), and pretty much had the same capabilities but all were different colors.

Guarding the entire fleet were Class X Endurance Battalions. These were humongous war ships that projected an Infinite Force field across the entire fleet. They were bulky in appearance and looked a lot like giant Rebel Blockade Runners, only black and silver. They had hundreds of hinged titanium force iron plates that could withstand pretty much anything. The hinges would lift up revealing Enigma Canons that would fire on any invaders, but because of their bulkiness they aren't very fast and the fleet has to move at about the same pace. Their sheer endurance and shield power however make them very valuable to the fleet because once the force field is up only by destroying the Battalions could the shield be destroyed.

Finally Omega Class War Galleys made up the sheer brute force of the armada. These ships were manned to the teeth with canons, lasers, missiles, and pretty much any other kind of weapon you can imagine. They're greatest however was a giant beam spike that appeared from the front and could ram a target with major damage. However because of its vast array of weaponry it doesn't have very strong shields, however because of it's size it makes up for that with great agility. Also there were numerous other ships for medical and training needs.

"Status Captain Bellerophon. Bellerophon was a special class captain with a brown beard wearing a gold captain's trench coat and having a small Pegasus Icon on his hat.

"Douglass! Captain Bellerophon shouted into an intercom "What's…"

"…_our status?"_

A green reploid wearing glasses with a red scarf and having a huge tool belt replied,

"Our engines are working; the power core shield is up and running…" He looked behind him uneasily at the Supra-Force Metal adaptor. He had never wanted to use such a dangerous energy force for the _Pegasus _but he had had no choice. "…and the Supra-Force Metal is securely…"

"… _in place."_

"We are ready for take off Commander."

"Prepare for lift off in 10…9…8…"

Outside all hunters began boarding shuttles however no one saw a strange suspicious hunter enter the _Pegasus._

"…7…6…5…" The shuttles now fully loaded prepared to launch. The Engines began to start.

"…4…3…2…" The fleet lifted off the ground and the after burners began to ignite.

"…1…TAKE OFF!" The fleet's engines ignited and slowly began their way towards Giga City.

"Lord Apollyon I have infiltrated the flag ship."

"_Good work Gemini. Now what you need to do is sabotage the flag ship Pegasus. According to the Orion Crystal if the Pegasus is destroyed the explosion will destroy the entire fleet! You must find the Main Core room and destroy the main power source. Then we won't even need to worry about the Maverick Hunters. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"_

"Very well Lord Apollyon. I will not fail you." Then Gemini slowly made his way towards the Main Core and towards unsuspecting Douglass.

"Sigh I can't wait for all this to be over then I can finally put my mechanic skills to work for a much more peaceful cause." Douglass was watching the cameras that watched over all entrance ways toward the Main Core. Suddenly a small laser came out of nowhere and destroyed the cameras far too quickly. (Desert Maze starts) Douglass spat out the coffee he had been drinking. "WHAT THE HECK!"

Suddenly the doors were blown off their hinges. In walked Gemini. Frightened Douglass ran for the intercom. Gemini shot the device with his Gemini Beam which, after destroying the intercom, rebounded and hit Douglass in the arm.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cried Douglass.

"Stay out of my way weakling." Gemini then kicked Douglass into a desk. He walked towards the door only to be propelled back. "Curses a shield!" he then walked towards Douglass. Picked him up and said, "What is the password for the door!" He then stuck his Gemini Beam to Douglass's head.

Douglass however had been prepared for this. His hand quickly grabbed a screw driver and rammed it into Gemini's weapon.

"Gahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Gemini in agony. "You will pay for that!" Douglass knew he wasn't built for combat, but he also knew he had to try. As Gemini tried to kick him he grabbed his foot. Gemini countered by punching Douglass in the gut. Douglass gasped. Gemini then brought both of his fists down on Douglass's back. Douglass crumpled to the ground and in so doing he lost the password key for the door!

"Gemini grabbed it and ran for the door.

"_No"_ thought Douglass "_this can't happen"_ slowly he picked up a wrench and limped towards Gemini. Gemini had just brought down the shield when Douglass whacked him alongside the head. Douglass quickly grabbed a nail gun and brought it up to Gemini. Gemini screamed in agony as Douglass pumped nail after nail through his chest. He knew he wouldn't survive this mission. He kicked Douglass into the Main Core room. Gemini knew he was through, but that wouldn't stop him from accomplishing his mission. He walked over to Douglass grabbed the nail gun and walked towards the core. The path towards the core was filled with arcing electricity that protected the Supra-Force Metal. If he could get a clear shot he could destroy the Supra-Metal by blowing up the energy adaptor that it was hooked to. He fired it hit a vent tube. Gemini slowly turned around. Douglass was right behind him with one final punch he knocked Gemini into the core he was electrified by the electric arcs before he slammed into the Supra-Force Metal and was overloaded with energy, he exploded. Douglass knew he had to work fast that explosion had damaged the core badly if he didn't fix it the entire thing would explode. The _Pegasus _would cause an explosion so large it would destroy the entire fleet! He worked his way slowly towards the core. He did his best to avoid the arcing electricity but because of his wounds he had trouble avoiding them. He got shocked twice before he entered the core. He worked fast bits and pieces of Gemini were all over the place slowly disintegrating. He reached the adaptor and slowly began to make repairs. He wasn't called a Class S mechanic for nothing but he was missing one more thing that would complete the repairs, an omega wire. He needed this to reroute the electricity from the Supra-Force Metal back to the ship. If he didn't the ship would cease functioning completely and crash into the ocean. He knew that all reploids have at least one omega wire. Time was short he looked through Gemini but everything had disintegrated. Douglass knew what he had to do. He took a screw driver and opened up his right arm the pain was immense but he found it the omega wire that connected his energy source to his right arm. He took it out and connected it to the adaptor. The energy went into his damaged arm but he finally fixed the adaptor. Slowly Douglass made his way back out of the core. When he reached the end he sent a distress call to the bridge asking for medical assistance. Then poor Douglass collapsed. (Music stops)

After rushing Douglass to the Infirmary Shuttle a meeting was scheduled for every available hunter to come immediately to the _Pegasus's_ meeting chamber. As Final and Axl walked down the hall towards the meeting chamber they began to talk.

"Axl this is getting serious. Whatever we plan Apollyon seems to be one step ahead of us. I just don't understand. How does he do it?"

"I believe I can answer that question for you young human." Duo suddenly had appeared in front of them in a bright flash. Final and Axl jumped.

"How did you…were you…what are you?" said a perplexed Axl.

"I am a physical form of pure light. I have come to this world three times now.

_(Flashback to Mega Man 8)_

The first was about 200 years ago. A mad man by the name of Dr. Wily had found the remains of my enemy and the Orion Crystal in its negative form. With the help of a younger version of X, known as Mega Man, we defeated him but could not find the Orion Crystal and when the base was destroyed I assumed that the Orion Crystal had been destroyed. I was a fool.

_(Flashback to Past Shadows, Future Shock by Buzzsaw the Righteous)_

I returned about 2 years earlier to help X with another problem. Sigma, the worst creation I have ever seen next to my own enemy, had been recreated, and an evolved dark nemesis of X's known as Dark Phantom had been revived. He attempted to return Zero to his original purpose, to destroy X. He failed and for a short time he fought on our side but was destroyed by Sigma. After that Sigma found the Orion Crystal and revived Dr. Wily. He and Sigma worked together and created a devastating machine called Uni-Sigma. Due to their own pride they were defeated and the Sigma virus was finally destroyed. I took the Orion Crystal in an attempt to restore it to a positive energy source.

_(End of Flashback)_

But now 'he' has been revived. Dr. Wily reconstructed him and apparently hid him in an isolation chamber. Before he did however he reinserted a shard he managed to take from the Orion Crystal. Apparently he had a time limit placed on the chamber for 202 years or maybe even 200 because he has awakened. Now I have come to take back the full Orion Crystal and destroy him once and for all."

"Wow you must be ancient Duo." Said Final. "I have a story very similar, except mine hasn't lasted for over 200 years!" At this last bit she and Axl laughed and even Duo smirked.

"I already know about your story young one."

"What! Have you been spying on me?"

"No. I can merely tell by your eyes I have seen many lives that people have lived just by seeing their eyes. And so far yours has been one of the most tragic. How your parents were taken from you at a very young age. How you swore vengeance on the one who destroyed them. How you became friends with a fox kit by saving her life. How you have destroyed countless Mavericks as a bounty hunter in your search for Dynamo. Now I also see that a new light is shining in your eyes, some new joy that recently popped into your life."

"Whoa!" cried Axl. That is a pretty sweet trick."

"Ok, but that history lesson did not answer my question about how this jerk was always a step ahead of us." Said Final.

"It's simple. The Orion Crystal allows him to see into the near future. This allows him to see the outcome of the future event allowing him to change the outcome."

"So why didn't he see that the saboteur would…"

"What are you doing talking instead of moving!" The conversation was cut short as Colonel came in and said that if they didn't get to the assembly in 2 seconds he was going to make them move by making them run or risk 10 hours of extra training with him! Needless to say they moved very, VERY, fast.

"Dr. Cain will now address us. All listen at once!" came the voice of a very, very large reploid. He was gold all over with blue and red trimmings, on his uniform was the sign of the Maverick Hunters, his face had a respectful grim look with a sharp mustache.

"Thank you General." Dr. Cain came to the center of the assembly riding Sparky who had converted to a small hovering platform. "As we all know we had an intruder attempt to sabotage our entire mission. We can't allow such a thing to happen again. Therefore every single person or creature in this fleet will be called up and checked. I know this is unnecessary to many of you. I also know that many of you younger reploids will probably short-circuit from boredom, therefore if any of you wish to perform in any kind of physical activity, please talk to General who has prepared for a small battling spectacle to take place in VR chambers. As you know damage received in the chambers is minimal but does drain energy. Any two opponents will be chosen by random and pitted against each other. Also all personnel who are with the hunters, whether it be navigators, mechanics, pilots, or even errand runners will be required to perform training from this moment on. This is a new starting point for the hunters. I'm sorry it had to come to this." At this moment Sparky said something to Dr. Cain, that nobody heard, who immediately returned to the podium. "I almost forgot. All robotic partners will begin battle practice as well. We have had a volunteer who has volunteered to train them. Please submit your attention to Pheonix!" At this Pheonix walked over.

"I am honored to receive this position. I assure you that your partners will be completely safe in my care. I will train them, hopefully, as well as Colonel. Only maybe not as intense."

"Final are you going to participate in the spectacle? I know I am."

"Sure Axl but we had better hurry."

They were the first two at the line talking to General.

"I'm not sure it would be safe for a human to take part. It could be more dangerous to you than the others." General said with a worried look on his face. "It might be safer for you to be paired up with a less powerful opponent I think."

"General, no disrespect sir, but you don't know what you're saying! Final has beaten hunter after hunter in the ranking system and is in Class A at the moment only Chaos Control is standing in her way from reaching Class S."

"Well I'll tell you what. If she can defeat all of the mavericks that are given to her to fight in the simulation, I will let her have the rank of Class S. In fact if any reploid wants the same chance I'll give it to them as well." At this he turned towards the line of hunters. "I have decided to add a little bit of competition to this spectacle, for those hunters who would like to increase their rank from D, C, B and A to a higher rank please step forward." Almost all the hunters stepped forward. "Alright I will give everyone a chance. The rules are simple eight mavericks will be generated by random if you can defeat all the mavericks with only one stopping point to take a break your rank will increase." Those of you who want to fight one another will have time to get ready and if you wish you may also watch the other hunters in their battles." After this the hunters entered a large chamber Final, the only human, was in the lead.

**Oh yeah we have a winner here. Douglass defeats an enemy I bet you didn't see that one coming! And you can bet the next chapter is going to be LONG!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I got things fixed heres the REAL chapter 17 Enjoy!**

**Let's See What You Can Do**

As Final entered the chamber the first thing she noticed was a large table at on side of the room. On it were thousands of small metal wrist bands. The rest of the room was very empty.

"_Just what am I going to fight in an area this small?" _thought Final.

"Hey Final," It was Flute. "So you going to try and increase your rank too?"

"Yeah Flute. I'm also going to win."

"Yeah well me too. Oh, here comes Axl."

"Hey Flute. So Final are you ready for this? You probably haven't been in a VR Training Chamber before have you? Well I'm sure General will expl…"

"Greetings Hunters," came over the intercom and a picture of General appeared on a monitor. "You are about to face eight mavericks that will be chosen at random. Now just so you know all beginning mavericks will be easy. So take one of the metal bands from the table. These bands will tap directly into your mind and will give you access to any weapons, armors, or abilities that you have gained. So when you're ready simply press the blue button and you will be teleported to a VR Chamber where you will fight your opponent. Also you may only take one break." Final double checked herself to see if she had everything ready and took one of the metal bands. "When you are ready simply press the blue button in the very center." Final did so and was teleported to a medium sized room. Everything was uncovered steel, the walls the floor, the ice…the ice! Final looked around the room and saw ice beginning to creep across the floor and walls. She also noted that the room appeared to be getting dimmer. She activated the clinging spikes on her boots and started to walk into the darker area of the room. As she walked she was sure she saw a black silhouette.

"Hello! Is somebody there?" Maverick Hunter 2 starts) Suddenly the figure charged at her and Final could make out the figure of a buffalo with golden horns and a loin cloth… the horns pointed right at her! Almost too late she leaped into the air and pretty much 'leap-frogged' over the bull and took a few shots at the maverick with her buster. It didn't seem to do much damage in fact all it seemed to do was make the creature very ticked. She watched as it pointed its palms at her and launched a barrage of icicles at her. This was no problem for Final since she had dodged much faster projectiles before. She in fact stepped up the crystals like steps and leaped off the last one…just as a huge freeze beam was fired at where she was two seconds ago! Final activated her beam saber and drove it through the mavericks head leaping off just as it exploded. Final dusted herself off.

"Easy peezy, lemon squeezy." Suddenly the scene changed she was now on the top of a building with large pillars surrounding her. Suddenly a small mushroom reploid fell from the sky.

"Prepare to be destroyed!"

Final almost dropped over laughing. Was this some kind of joke? He was half as tall as her! Not that the feeling lasted long when all of a sudden there were two, then four, then eight, then sixteen of him. She watched as four of them formed a living wall and attempted to ram her.

"Oh crud!" She jumped over the wall by running up a wall and back-flipping over them watching them seem to explode against the wall. She didn't have much time to catch her breath. Strange clones that were like rainbow globs began flying at her disappearing as they hit the walls. Final was getting tired of this. She activated her beam saber and suddenly disappeared! The mushrooms ceased fire and looked around for her. Not realizing that a distorted form was right above them…until it was too late. She knew her cloaking device wouldn't last forever so she had to make this quick. Silently she charged her buster. She released it just as the mushrooms looked up. It destroyed most of them except for two. These two then began doing all kinds of weird motions before they both flew high into the air and came down so hard that the shockwave they made on impact knocked her off her feet. The mushrooms charged at her and then began assaulting her with punches and kicks. A weakened Final fell to the ground. The mushrooms threw their hands up in triumph just as they were made into mushroom kabobs by another Final who came down in-between them and they were both skewered in two thrusts of her beam saber.

"I…will never…eat…mushrooms…again. I guess that duplicator was worth the 50,000 zenny I paid for it." Even as Final caught her breath the scene was changing again now she was in a building of some kind. The background changed to that of a gigantic generator and her fighting area was reduced horribly to a catwalk. Giant wires hung above her so thick she could have probably swung on them like monkey bars. All of a sudden things turned pitch black and she saw multi-colored lights above her. The lights came on and she saw she was looking at a giant yellow mandrill. He roared and then charged so fast that the impact threw her against the wall with a horrifying force. Luckily she took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed one of the wires.

"Oh double crud." The next thing she knows the giant jerk is coming for her again. She let go just before he got to her he released and nearly squashed her. Final got ready to jump. Then the maverick smashed his fist into the ground and gigantic electric sparks went shooting from them. It caught Final by surprise and she did the only thing she could do. She went over the side! The maverick walked over to the look at what he believed to see the splattered remains of his opponent. All of a sudden a foot caught him in the back knocking him over the side.

"Thank you magnetic grip gloves that costed me 200 zenny." She said as the mandrill fell onto the conductors below the catwalk and exploded with the overload of energy. Once again the area shifted now to an observation hangar observing a volcano!

"No way, I hate lava." All of a sudden a giant red t-rex styled maverick crashed through the ceiling letting in a blast of extremely hot air.

"MATTREX! YOU'RE ONE OF THE REPLOIDS WHO HELPED WITH THE DESTRUCTION OF EURASIA! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Mattrex simply released a blast of intense flame at her coating the ground with flame. Now Final would have to fight him from the walls!

"Oh triple crud," Not that Mattrex would give her much of a chance. He flew at her like a blazing comet. Knocking her into his claws he threw her out the observation window towards the lava below. Final wasn't going to have it end like that. She grabbed onto a protruding ledge and pulled herself up. Suddenly Mattrex landed on the platform knocking it down in crumbling pieces. Final knew she was dead if she didn't summon help.

"Pheonix it's go time!" Pheonix suddenly appeared in jet mode Final grabbed onto her and pulled herself up. Mattrex wasn't going to give up either though and flew at them in meteor form again and again. Finally Final took her buster and with the combined force of Pheonix's lasers knocked Mattrex into the lava. Mattrex burst out of the lava and threw a giant chunk of lava rock at them Final couldn't avoid it and was knocked off Pheonix. Pheonix was teleported away as Final fell onto a jagged slice of volcanic rock. Final got up painfully and looked in terror to see that Mattrex was making his way towards her through the lava. She began jumping from rock to rock but just as she reached the shore of the lava Mattrex swung his tail catching her in his tail and began to squeeze. Final choked off from breath took her plasma pistol and waited. Mattrex opened his mouth and then Final blasted the plasma down his throat. Mattrex seemed not to notice but then a small eruption came from his chest and flame began to spew from his joints. Finally it came from his eyes. Final couldn't take much more of this heat, already her armor was beginning to heat up. She pried her arm up and then released her spark wire it connected to Mattrex's head and then was coursing with electricity. Finally his tails grip loosened and Final escaped. She activated her beam saber and drove it through Mattrex's skull leaping off as he exploded in an intense ball of flame. Final was exhausted if there was anytime to ever take a break now was the time. She pressed the blue button on her metal band and was teleported out of the VR chamber. (Music stops)

"Hey Final!" It was Axl who had ran up to her when he saw her leaving the chamber. "That was totally wicked I didn't know you could cloak and duplicate yourself."

"That's because it is always supposed to be a surprise." Moaned Final. She didn't like revealing her secret abilities. "So why aren't you still in their?"

"There was a glitch in my VR chamber and I ended up falling down a shaft that normally shouldn't have been there."

"Uh huh right." Final didn't look like she was buying it.

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah. Hey why don't we watch how Guilroid is doing."

:Guilroid is doing fine. Of course he has been getting close range fighters every time. He's gotten Boomer Kuwanger, Crystal Snail, Crush Crawfish, Slash Beast, Grizzly Slash, and Blizzard Wolfang. Now he's fighting Gravity Antoni…" Axl was cut off as Guilroid turned into a deadly blade tornado and destroyed Antonion. "Never mind." Now Guilroid's area shifted to that of a sea. A whirlpool was in the center and there were three platforms. "Oh man Guilroid has Splash Warfly he'll beat him easy if he destroys his glaive." Sure enough Warfly jumped out of the water. He then charged at Guilroid. Guilroid simply got into a bizarre stance. His left foot had a beam saber and his mouth held a saber but his right hand was reaching into a small pouch that was belted to his waist. Warfly charged and then swiped at Guilroid. However he caught the glaive with his mouth saber and did a 360 spin swinging his foot saber. This caused Warfly to jump into the air where Guilroid did an aerial back flip and cut Warfly's hands off forcing him to drop the glaive. Warfly seeing he was now defenseless back flipped into the sea. He appeared in the center and released a high pressured blast of water. Guilroid was caught by surprise and his beam sabers were lost in the sea as the blast hit his chest. Guilroid was now defenseless or so everyone thought. Everyone knew Guilroid could shoot Pyro Blasts but they also knew that fire wouldn't affect Warfly. Guilroid then took a small yellow gem from his pouch and replaced it with the red gem in his forehead. Guilroid's body seemed to shine very brightly and then his armor turned gold and yellow!

"**THUNDER BLAST**" He said and then he released a small yellow blast, which looked about the same size as a Pyro Blast, from his mouth. Warfly ducked under water as the blast hit the water. He then flew really high up into the air with electricity coursing through him. Guilroid grabbed the glaive and then pitched it right through Warfly's center. Guilroid had won Rank S!

"Congratulations Guilroid." Came the announcement from General. Guilroid had just received his new badge and walked over to his friends.

"I did it. I beat all the mavericks!" He said very proudly.

"Yes you did Guilroid. I'm very proud of you." Said Serpro. "Your training really paid off huh."

"Yeah it did. Thanks for training me. How to use my environment to my advantage was a real determining factor."

"No problem. So Final are you ready to re-enter?"

"Yeah! Those mavericks aren't going to stand a chance."

"Final had re-entered the VR chamber and was waiting while the environment changed to that of a dark room. There appeared to be a generator in the back ground but it was hard to tell in the dim light. Final activated her ultra-violet sensor to see better. She looked around for her opponent. But it was really hard suddenly she heard a rustling behind her. She jumped onto the wall just as a spiked tail almost skewered her!(Maverick Hunter 2 starts) She now knew she was fighting a dark reploid. Suddenly the lights turned on. And she saw that she was facing a purple and violet centipede styled reploid. She released the ceiling as a small homing mine magnetically attached itself to the ceiling. It exploded just as she landed. Then the maverick teleported behind her and for a moment she was in hand-to-hand combat for a while. Kick was met by block, block was met with kick. Finally the maverick got a punch laid on him right in the face. He was knocked down and Final was just about to attack him with her buster when he bit her! He apparently injected venom because Final couldn't attack! The maverick instantly began to converge on Final with a barrage of kicks, ninja moves, and punches. Final finally was able to counter an attack and then it was her turn to give a beat down. Kick, punches, flips, tosses. Every single attack hit its mark. Finally Final did a cool move on him.

"**DRAGON LIGHTNING CLAW"** Her hand charged up with magnetic energy and then with her fingers in a claw formation she plunged her arm right through the center of the maverick. Waiting for the next scenery shift Final waited while she caught her breath. The scene finally changed to that of a glass chamber There appeared to be utter chaos in the background. Everything simply shifted and reformed. Suddenly a gigantic beam of light crashed into the floor. When Final could see through it she saw that there was now a skinny sunflower styled maverick. The maverick shined and jumped into the air. A bright flash resounded blinding Final for the moment when the flash ended she saw that there was now a glass platform in the center of the room. The maverick then seemed to disappear into the floor and re-appear behind her the maverick then kicked her and teleported again. Final, still smarting from the blow got up to survey her surroundings.

"Take this!" Final looked up the maverick was above her! She jumped out of the way just as a beam of golden light came at her. The maverick then released two bursts of light that were traveling around the room. Final leapt onto the platform as the searing blasts of light traveled around the around the room. The maverick had created a sword of pure light so Final had activated her beam saber. As the two converged in a series of fencing moves. The maverick changed the scenery again there Were now two vertical glass pillars hanging from the ceiling. Finding her footing gone Final fell to the ground she watched as a giant beam of light came crashing down towards her. The maverick rose its head and laughed in triumph. But as the beam died down. The maverick saw a glimpse of red-orange before Final's beam saber had turned it into mulch.

"Thank you barrier aura. The 2000 zenny I paid was worth it."

"Man Final is doing good." This was Serpro. Don't you think so Axl? Axl?" Axl wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching Final's brain at work. He had thought for sure she would lose when that beam hit. But she was always ready with some type of surprise. _She'll definitely win. There is no doubt about it._

"AXL!"

"Oh. Yes Serpro?"

"I asked don't you think Final is doing well."

"Yeah she's doing great."

Final was now on a tall stone pillar.

"So you have come." Final whirled to see a giant gorilla styled reploid. She gulped as she knew he wasn't a maverick. "I am Soldier Stone Kong. I fight with honor. We shall see if you can do it also." He drew a giant stone sword and equipped a stone shield. He then slowly moved towards her. Final of course was too fast for a reploid as heavy as him. Seeing he couldn't catch her. He released his shield and it followed Final. Final leaped onto Stone Kong's back and drew her pistol and shot hole after hole into Stone Kong. As he shimmered and started to disappear he said. "You do fight with honor. It was a privilege to fight you." And then he was gone.

As Axl saw his old mentor Stone Kong disappear a big lump formed in his throat. He remembered how he himself had done exactly what Final had done, painful memories of a painful past. A past that involved killing his own father.

"Red I'm so sorry." An old memory flashed through his head.

_Flashback_

"Remember Axl one day we might fight for leadership of Red Alert. When that day comes remember I will always be proud of you."

_End of Flashback_

"I will make you proud Red. Even if you're not here."

This was it. One more battle and she would be done. The scene changed to that of a large laboratory filled with giant containers. The containers held sickly gray and green liquid. As Final went to look for the final enemy she did not notice two red eyes that watched her in the containers. Suddenly the liquid burst out of the containers where it rushed into a small orb that seemed to float in the middle of the room. The blob then appeared to form into that of a small bee like creature. It had a needle on the bottom and appeared to have containers of the sickly ooze on its back. As Final watched the creature It dove at her attempting to skewer her with it's long needle. As Final jumped she saw the creature release energy through the ground. It then appeared to release globs of the sickly green goo and she watched as it attempted to ram into her. She activated her beam saber and sliced it in half she then watched as it seemed to dissolve until there was nothing left. The maverick appeared in front of her and attempted to blast her with lasers but before he could she sliced him in half. But instead of disappearing it became two of the creatures only slightly smaller.

"What the heck!" The creature now was cutting itself up and creating clones upon clones of itself. There was nothing left to do time for her ultimate attack.

"It's time once again Pheonix! Time for **VIXEN**!" Pheonix appeared in an orange teleportation beam and then flew as light into Final. Final appeared to glow orange for a second and then she stopped. Where Final had stood moments before there now stood a beautiful kitsune reploid. Pheonixe's head had become a helmet that covered everything but Final's mouth. Her lost hand had become an orange paw that looked like a hand with her buster attached. And Pheonixe's tail was now attached to her. Her brown hair billowed behind her like a brown fire.

"**FINAL REVENGE!**" Cried a voice that sounded like mixture of Final's and Pheonixe's voice. Her body appeared to heat up and glow a golden orange. Light erupted from her hands and she formed it into a sphere of pure glowing energy. She flew up high into the air and then she released the globe into the center of the clones where it exploded vaporizing the clones on impact. Any left were finished off by the meteor styled attack that happened afterwards. Vixen's body glowed like fire and impacted onto the floor where a large shockwave resounded destroying everything it touched. Nothing was left now except one more clone. The true creature she had been fighting. Vixen ran with a speed unparallel to anything seen before by the hunters leaped into the air and using her buster shot a charged blast, unlike her usual light blue buster shot however it was a molten orange.

"**FINAL BLAST**" The creature along with the whole area was vaporized. As Final defused from Pheonix they teleported out. "You did good as always Pheonix. We haven't used that move in years." As the two left they were surprised to hear a loud applause from the hunters. They were literally picked up and carried to the platform where General, Colonel and Dr. Cain waited. The place quieted.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" roared Colonel. "IT WAS ONLY A SIMULATION! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DESTROY THE WHOLE CHAMBER!"

"That will be enough Colonel." General had spoken raising his hand. "Final although it is true you have destroyed a whole VR chamber. You have earned Rank S. And besides that you gave all of us a wonderful performance." As Final excepted her new rank another round of applause arose. The biggest from Axl who had watched from the beginning. Final sat down to observe more of the spectacles. Axl jut watched Final. The Final who had not just won only rank S but had won his affection as well.

As Final and the rest of the guys watched the rest of the hunters fight their mavericks soon they realized that there was a possibility that they would be fighting each other. They worked out the situation amongst each other while the last of the hunters finished their maverick tests. Everyone in Chaos Control passed as well as a couple other hunters. In fact the inspections were almost over. Then it was time for the main event.

"All right everyone it is time. Time for the battle spectacle. Who will go first?" Two hands shot up immediately. They belonged to Bass and X. The time they had waited for had come. Time to see who was the best.

The two rivals made their way to the enclosed area that was to be used for the spectacle. A light-green force field covered the entire area; this would keep the spectators safe from any stray blasts, which was highly likely. The spectators cheered them on Bass's purple cloak swayed so dramatically with his movements. X's holographic scarf flowed quite nicely. These two had fought for years. Now it was their chance to prove to everyone that they were the best. And better yet they wouldn't have to wait for their chance. As the two walked from the opposite sides of the arena, their solemn faces and determined glares told everyone this was going to be one heck of a battle.

(Mission to Rebel starts) The two rivals walked into the enclosed space and stared each other down. Colonel walked into the center of the arena and said in a loud voice.

"Remember you two. No killing is allowed in this tournament. We have Lifesavers as well as human doctors to heal any wounds so you can use whatever you want. Don't show any mercy."

"Don't worry Colonel I won't." said Bass throwing his cloak out of the arena. He powered up his buster and took a fighting stance. "Are you ready X?"

"Yes Bass. I'm sorry it has come to this. I don't care about who the better reploid is. I only care about the well fare of the human population. If a true fight is what you want then I will give it to you. But I'm not proud of needless violence. You are the better reploid. But your pride blinds you in battle. That is why you lose. You are more powerful. You are faster. You are stronger. But you aren't as loving. Fight for what you know is right. Don't you remember our battle with Perfect King?" Bass gasped in astonishment as he did remember. He kept telling himself he had only won by his own strength. But he knew he was wrong.

_(Flashback to Mega Man & Bass)_

The great behemoth Perfect King stood before Bass. Dr. Wily's ultimate creation. Ha! He was the ultimate creation! And this ego-ridden tin can of a robot was taking away his glory! For this one battle against his creator Bass had worked with his nemesis. Why hadn't he destroyed him when he had the chance. Was he starting to grow weak and enjoying Mega Man's company? Never! He was only using Mega Man. He would then destroy him on his own. King was an obstacle the same as Mega Man was, an obstacle! He was created to destroy Mega Man and he would! But then again Protoman had been created to destroy Mega. But he was Mega's brother to begin with. He was weak! Bass was strong he would not be beaten by King as Protoman had been. Suddenly Bass was knocked down as King blasted him with his laser. Bass was weakened and Perfect King picked him up with ease.

"NOW I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT BUG YOU ARE! YOU ARE NOW OBSOLETE! I AM SUPERIOR NOW! ME, PERFECT KING!" Perfect King began to squeeze. No it couldn't end this way! Bass had to win!

"BAAAASSSSSS!" Suddenly a blinding blast of sizzling blue plasma was released it slammed into Perfect King's arm disintegrating the joints. Mega Man rushed to Bass. "Bass are you ok?" Bass was shocked. How could his hated enemy care for him? Weakness had nothing to do with it. What was it that made Mega Man care so much? He knew Bass hated him. Why did he try to continually save Bass? Was it possible he had love for Bass? Bass's thoughts were cut short as Perfect King blasted a hole through Mega Man's chest! Mega Man was gone? No! No it couldn't be possible! He was meant to deliver the finishing blow not King!

"MEEGGAA MAANN!" What was this utter feeling of loss and despair?" Bass was utterly confused. Did he truly feel sorry and crushed? He wasn't programmed with emotions what was going on? Whatever this feeling was it would have to wait. King must pay he has robbed me of my destiny. "KING YOU HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE! YOU HAVE KILLED MY ONLY TRUE FRIEND!" Bass paused. Friend? When had that come around?

"YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS BASS! YOU AND I BOTH WANT THE SAME THING. MEG MAN DEAD! WE HAVE SUCCEEDED! SOON THE HUMAN RACE WILL FALL! THEN WE WILL RULE! JOIN ME BASS! FINISH OFF YOUR RIVAL SO NOTHING REMAINS! HE'S ALL YOURS!"

Bass was lost. Why was he so unhappy? Mega Man was dead! He had won! What held him back! He remembered the values Mega Man had told him make him strong. Love, Courage, Forgiveness, Friendship…Brotherhood! Bass was the strongest but he didn't have the strongest values. That had been Mega Man's advantage! Through their adventures he had witnessed them all. Now it was his turn. He needed that strength now.

"Sorry King but I'm not going to let you do that!" Bass whirled on the surprised monster and did what he had never done before. Instead of his rapid fire he released a great energy blast. He had charged it up and released. The blast was too much for Perfect King.

"YOU FOOL! WE COULD HAVE DESTROYED THE HUMAN'S TOGETHER! YOU HAVE BECOME WEAK LIKE HIM!"

"Doing the right thing is not weakness." Perfect King rumbled and explosions came all over from within his body. Finally he exploded Bass shielding Mega Man with his body.

Bass picked up Mega Man and rushed out of the building. Dr. Light could save him. He had done it before. "Mega Man we still don't know who's the strongest. You can't die. I won't let you."

_(End of flashback)_

"You know you won because you wanted to do the right thing. You destroyed Perfect King and became much more powerful. What's more you even saved me. There is truly no contest here. You have the same values as me now."

"You're right X but that was years ago. Besides it must be decided once and for all. You are more powerful than your previous self. I want to see once and for all who is the best. This battle is not just a battle to me. My honor is at stake. We must settle this before we can truly become friends."

"So be it Bass prepare yourself." The two rushed at each other each other busters drawn. Both knew that no matter who wins their rivalry would finally be over. The spectators knew this was going to be the fight of the century.

**Oh yeah Final kicked Maverick butt big time! And the next chapter you can bet is going to be awesome the moment you've all been waiting for X vs. Bass! Who will win? Well you're going to have to wait. Oh and I really don't know if that's how things went in Mega Man & Bass. I just made that up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm feeling merciful so here's chapter 7. The moment you've all been waiting for. Bass vs. X who will win? Ha. Enjoy**

**Rivals End**

(A Friend in Danger starts) Bass and X rushed at each other. This battle would be their best yet both activated their beam sabers and swung with all their might. The blades clashed together so hard energy flew from the collision. As they both stood in their stalemate each trying to gain the advantage they began talking.

"Say X." Bass side steps in an attempt to knock X off balance.

"Yes Bass?" X parries the blow

"I always wondered," horizontal slash "those values you mentioned," parry, "how do they make you stronger?"

"Well for one thing," block, "Love helps me," slash, "by making me all warm and limber," parry, "You know more evasive."

"Oh you mean like THIS!" Bass performs a series of slashes and thrusts that X avoids with ease.

"Exactly." X attempts to knock Bass off balance but Bass jumps up with a vertical slash with all his might on the way down. "Courage strengthens me." He demonstrates by holding back Bass's vicious attack with his beam saber using only one hand.

"Show off!" Cross-slashes followed by a thrust. "Let me guess Forgiveness gives you the ability to fly!"

"Close but no cigar." Blocks both slashes.

"X I don't smoke." Jumps in the air in an attempt to stab X.

"It's an expression," steps backward, "actually forgiveness charges me up. Makes me a bit faster and stronger and I jump a little higher. Jumps over Bass with a flip before landing to parry a dashing slice. Bass does an unsuspecting upper cut with his buster knocking X backward.

"I hope you have a value for endurance."

"Actually that is exactly what friendship does for me." Blocks a vicious cleaver move with his beam saber.

"Ok value boy so what does brotherhood do for you?" Begins to converge on X with a flurry of slashes.

"Actually nothing." Jumps backward.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope it's just my motivation." Begins his own vicious assault of slashes. "I want to see the day where reploids and humans live in peace. And I sure can't do that if I die now can I?" Locks beams with Bass again.

"Ok I get it. Now enough talking lets begin a real fight no holding back X." Now the real fight was on. Vicious slices and slashes were done by both of the combatants. Bass was using his beam saber with a lot of skill. X however had had a lot more practice and it wasn't too long afterwards that he managed to knock Bass's saber out of his hand.

"Give up Bass?"

"Do I ever give up X? I always fight till I can't fight any more."

"Isn't that a sad fact." Bass raised his arm up.

"Treble, come!" Treble howled from the stands and became a purple light that blasted through the barrier and into Bass's body. A bright purple light blinded the combatants and when it had disappeared where Bass had stood a strange creature now hovered It was shaped like Bass but had gigantic purple and black wings. Treble's head formed a kind of helmet with Bass's fins attached and two glowing red eyes were visible. The gold trimmings had been replaced by magenta stripes. His buster was now equipped with what looked like a triple threat with Bass's now clawed hand protruding from below the buster. And his saber had become a six bladed saber, three on top and three on the bottom. His legs had the appearance of Treble's with Bass's armor. Two purple shoulder guards protected his arm joints with magenta blasters poking out. The final part was Trebles tail with two barbs at the end! A violet aura surrounded him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY NEW HYPER MODE X! I DID A LITTLE WORK AS YOU CAN SEE! BEHOLD **OBLIVION**!" Bass converged on X and began to wail on him with punches and kicks. After an upper cut he aimed his buster and released a barrage of magenta plasma on X. Bass then charged toward X saber aimed right for X! "GOOD BYE X OUR RIVALRY ENDS NOW!"

"No X!" X heard the sound of his team mates encouraging him to get up. But he was so weak. Bass was definitely the most powerful now that he was in his hyper mode. If only he could summon his Ultima Form!

"GOOD NIGHT X!"

A blast of energy surged through the arena blinding everything and everyone! Everyone looked prepared to see their champion impaled by Bass. Bass was floating there…and so was X! X had blocked the death charge and Bass was floating there pushing with all his might. Why wasn't he winning X couldn't have the strength to block such a powerful charge. X suddenly disappeared. A sudden pain was felt going through his saber arm. He dropped his weapon and held his now injured hand. And he turned around.

"Hey Bass I thought you were unstoppable!" Bass showed a face filled with surprise and astonishment. Behind him was X! He had destroyed a copy! And suddenly X began to glow with a golden light. X's armor turned a golden hue and two compartments appeared as shoulder guards. His helmet took on the look of golden fire with a bright red gem in the center of the helmet. Silver streaks appeared on the visor and sapphire stripes appeared on his face. The rest of his body went through a similar transformation. Three sapphire beam blades appeared on his right hand and a great gold, sapphire and silver quad buster replaced his old one with his hand coming out below it wielding a blazing yellow beam saber. Two silver blades protruded from his back emitting an anti-gravitational field suspending him in the air. A golden aura surrounded his whole form.

"YEAH! GO X!" The spectators crowed. Bass was bewildered he could fill the energy emanating from X.

"BEHOLD BASS! I AM NOW AT MY FULL POWER! FACE THE POWER OF **ULTIMA**!"

"VERY WELL X! LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!" X and Bass rushed at each other their auras creating tails behind them. They each threw a punch at each other and they collided with so much energy that they were both thrown back a few feet.

"**OBLIVION DARTS!**" Bass cried and the compartments on his shoulder flew open and released a barrage of powerful missiles made out of pure magenta plasma.

"**ULTIMA ORBS!**" X compartments opened and a barrage of golden orbs flew from them. Both attacks collided together creating small explosions through out the arena. From the smoke blasts of energy the two rivals clashed. The clashing stopped and the spectators saw why. X and Bass were stuck in a stalemate with their beam sabers neither of them getting the upper hand.

"COME ON BASS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STRONGER REMEMBER!"

"GIVE ME A BREAK X! YOUR JUST AS STRONG AS I AM NOW!" The two released their stalemate and began a flurry of chops and slashes. It was amazing how quick and evenly matched they were. They both flew up high in the arena and began firing on each other.

"Go X! Come on Bass!" The spectators were shouting.

"TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE ATTACK X, **OBLITERATION!"**

"VERY WELL BASS! **JUSTICE!**" The two charged up their aura so that they both had turned to one color. Bass was now a violet fireball and X was now a golden comet. They met together with unbelievable force so strong they caused the force field to lose 50 of its strength. The two were pushing against each other their swords locked in one last stalemate. They were putting every ounce of their strength into this attack. Slowly Bass began to push his way through. X was slowly being pushed back. Bass was winning!

"No X!" cried X's fans.

"Keep going Bass!" came Bass's fans. Finally it ended X was shoved into the force field where he reverted back to normal. Bass relinquished his attack and reverted as well.

"One last attack X, my charged plasma against yours." Bass and X charged their weapons.

"1…" Bass began charging.

"2…" X was also charging. The two weapons both were glowing by now.

"**3**!" They both shouted releasing their attacks. A bright blue beam of plasma burst from X's buster to meet the laser of pure magenta energy fired from Bass's buster the two weapons collided with a ferocious blast creating a blinding light so powerful even General had to cover his eyes. As the flash dissipated everyone looked to see who was left standing. Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"NO WAY! IT'S…"

**Who won? I'm so mean aren't I? You probably already know don't you? Oh and these hyper modes are completely mine. Almost every hyper mode used in this story belongs to me. Only the original hyper modes used in MMX:CM are not created by me in fact. So no stealing! Ask permission first.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Giga City Infiltration**

"One last attack X, my charged plasma against yours." Bass and X charged their weapons.

"1…" Bass began charging.

"2…" X was also charging. The two weapons both were glowing by now.

"**3**!" They both shouted releasing their attacks. A bright blue beam of plasma burst from X's buster to meet the laser of pure magenta energy fired from Bass's buster the two weapons collided with a ferocious blast creating a blinding light so powerful even General had to cover his eyes. As the flash dissipated everyone looked to see who was left standing. Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"NO WAY! IT'S…"

In the center of the arena Bass was supporting X helping him up and the two were walking from the arena. Bass had won the fight. X had char marks on his armor and looked really beaten up.

"X!" X's team mates ran to them in disbelief. Bass had beaten X! As they ran they heard X tell Bass.

"See Bass…I …told you …you were…the strongest."

"Don't talk X. I'll get you to the infirmary." Chaos Control was congratulating Bass on his victory. But Bass told them to stop. He was too busy to be proud at the moment. Cinnamon came over to Bass.

"I'll take it from here Bass. It's ok. I'll have X looking like brand new."

"Cinnamon you're not going to go overboard this time are you?" Marino said tapping her foot on the floor.

"Oh Marino, of course not. X is my friend. And I'm older now."

"What are you two talking about."

"Nothing." Cinnamon said slowly.

"Cinnamon once helped a reploid look brand new a little too much." Marino said. "I think it's a story for another time." As the two walked away Axl looked at Cinnamon a little strangely.

"Axl it's nothing alright!" Axl still stared until Final stamped on his foot again.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"Thanks Final." Final only giggled as she walked away with the rest of the team.

Sure enough Cinnamon had X good as new. Everyone walked out of the infirmary.

"Hehem," Bass said "Where were we X? Hmmm. Oh that's right…I KICKED YOUR CAN X! I TOLD YOU I WAS STRONGER!"

"Well so much for hoping Bass would be modest." Sighed Royaltie.

"Leave him alone Royaltie Bass has earned the right to gloat. That was the hardest battle I've had in two years. The last was fighting Dr. Wily." No one noticed how badly Serpro flinched at the name and how his claws balled into fists.

"So X you finally beat that old geezer for good." Bass said with a smirk.

"No Bass actually he committed suicide. His last words were that he was satisfied now. He knew Dr. Light was the greater scientist."

"I almost feel sorry for Dad." Said Flute. All he wanted to do was prove he wasn't just Dr. Light's sidekick."

"Yeah well he went about it the WRONG way." Serpro suddenly raged. "Your Dad is the cause of all Mavericks, the Maverick Virus, thousands of lives lost, and even the trouble we're in now! Heck he's basically responsible for why I'm a reploid myself!" Serpro turned around, "So many good lives were lost because of him! And no rivalry is worth all that trouble! ZERO! NONE!" Serpro punctuated his last word by slamming his fist into the corridor wall.

"Dad really caused all that?" Flute was awed.

"NO he did something else too!" If it was possible for reploids to cry Serpro would be bawling his eyes out. "Not only did he cause the tragedy that led up to me becoming a scaly cyborg!" Serpro whipped his head around. "He caused the death of my parents! Him and his stupid Virus! And it killed not just my parents but it also killed my friends, and other innocent people!" Everyone was shocked everyone knew about the tragedy at Data Central. But they hadn't known how many victims were connected to Serpro. "That man killed a lot of good friends of my parents. It even killed some of the guys who picked on me. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IT KILLED INNOCENT LITTLE KIDS AND BABIES! AND FOR WHAT? A STUPID RIVALRY!" Serpro suddenly charged down the hall so fast it caught everyone by surprise.

"Wow I never knew a rivalry could hurt someone so badly." Flute said softly. "Me and Bass have always been the rivals of you two. How many people have suffered because of us?"

Apparently Guilroid had been holding back his emotions, because now he burst out himself. "HATRED ALL ENDS BADLY! MY COUSIN HAS SUFFERED EMOTIONALLY FOR LONG ENOUGH! IT WASN'T JUST THOSE PEOPLE WHO WERE HURT! MY BROTHER TAKATO WEPT FOR DAYS THINKING OUR COUSIN WAS DEAD! BUT WHAT SHOULD YOU CARE! YOU ALL HAVE NO EMOTIONS. I DO BECAUSE I WAS PROGRAMMED TO FEEL AS HUMAN AS POSSSIBLE! BUT YOU, CHAOS CONTROL, HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE HAVE GONE THROUGH!" And he charged after Serpro.

"Guilroid come back here!" ordered Nana. But Guilroid was too far down the hall to hear her. "I'm terribly sorry. Guilroid has never reacted that way before."

"It's just emotional trauma." Said Punk "They'll get over it."

"I hope so." Said Signas "Giga City will be reached in under ten hours."

Guilroid found Serpro in one of the hangers on the Pegasus. He was working on a ship. Guilroid was impressed at the craftsmanship. It was gold with three cockpits resembling dragon heads. It looked a lot like a three headed hydra. Serpro was apparently fixing something. He had a hatch open and was not even aware of Guilroids presence.

"Serpro…"

"Go away!"

"No Serpro. We need to talk."

"X if you tell me what to do one more time your…oh hey Guilroid. Didn't know it was you."

"Serpro what just happened back there? Your not the only one upset."

"I know its just that…Wily, that…" At this point sirens went off announcing the approach to Giga City. "…destroyed so much of my life and the people I loved."

"I remember when the news came to Giga City they said that only two boys survived the attack. Takato was heart broken. He wouldn't leave his room for days except to eat. When someone tried to talk to him about you he would just blow up and tell them to shut up. One day he wanted to talk to me telling me that he was going to create a reploid to avenge you. We worked for hours on end and finally I was complete. Well my body anyways. One day he said he wanted me to help him transfer his mind to the body. That's when I said I would do it. He objected at first but submitted later. The next day I joined the GCMH and trained for the day when I met Matrix. Your not the only one who was hurt Serpro. I gave up my love life for you!"

"Right Chief N told me. But now this new threat is threatening the whole world. Including Takato. And we have to stop him at all costs." Guilroid smiled knowing his cousin was thinking straight again.

"Now tell me about this ship your working on." Serpro proudly told him all about the Solar Hydra, his personal ship. They were still talking when X and the gang came by.

"Well it looks like the two hot heads finally cooled down." Nana said incredulously.

"Knock it off Nana," said Massimo "they were just upset. You saw the holo-broadcast on Data Central just like everyone else."

"Massimo," Steel Massimo was talking now, "they still responded in a negative way. But too much is at stake at the moment." Suddenly Dr. Cain's voice resonated from the loud speakers.

"Enemy air craft have entered air space. Pilots proceed to air craft. Hunters prepare for infiltration. May Dr. Light's, genius illuminate our way."

(Mysterious Ways starts) "Lord, the Hunters have arrived." Announced Lumine.

"WHAT!" He roared his cloak swishing magnificently behind him as he rose from his throne. "Gemini has failed me. But then why did I not feel the loss of dark energy?" Lumine coolly looked at his master. He had never been programmed with fear. Which is why he always delivered the bad news.

"Master. Surely you did not think that an ancient prototype dating back 200 years could defeat more evolved models? He was practically dust compared to us. Of course he would fail."

"SILENCE!" I don't know where you get the courage to speak to me that way. But that is something I admire in you. You may be useful to me after all Lumine. A new threat has been revealed to me by the Orion Crystal. Only it will in the end be able to stop me. How I don't know but it's too risky. You must destroy it. Do so and great things are in store for you."

"I doubt that Lord." Lumine began to walk away. "The only thing I wish for is for the human population to cease so that we reploids may be able to evolve and live in peace." As he said that the doors closed.

"Insolent whelp! How dare he mock my power!" Apollyon sat down. "Well no matter. He'll get his when the time comes. Sun Star!" The celestial robot appeared in a bright sun burst-like light. Lead a strike attack against the oncoming maverick hunters. Ready all available troops for full combat. If the hunters want a fight. I will grant their wish." Then he laughed unknowing that Sephiron had witnessed his plans.

_So the Lord can be stopped. I will avenge you. I will gain retribution._ (Music stops)

The fleet met with an armada of dark ships matching them quite well. Single fighters poured out of the hoods and began to attack the ships. No one noticed the escape pod that left the _Pegasus_ however. It landed in the ocean with a tremendous splash. While the aerial battle took place above them. The plan was simple Gaudile would deactivate the water tubes leading to the water containment center. From there they would sneak into the central tower. A lot of fighting was not a choice as that would alert the enemy.

"Now all of you must be careful when going through the water tubes. That water is electrified but it will not go through the tubes immediately when I shut the vents but if pressure builds up and it escapes you all will be in terrible danger. Also there is only one major spot of danger you'll face in the water facility. The water we use is heated through a large boiler before it reaches the surface. You'll have to make it through a very intensely hot boiler room. Now I know Final will not be able to survive in that kind of heat as well as some of you others. That's why someone has to go in there and activate the emergency coolant expository. That should cool things down long enough for you all to make it to the surface. But be careful that is a very well guarded area. And intelligence reports that an Elite is guarding the Coolant Expository. Who it is we don't know but you need to get to that Expository. So which one of you will do it?"

"I'm immune do to my force-metal body to all elements including heat. I will go and activate the expository." Announced Epsilon.

"Are you sure chief? I'm pretty heat resistant too."

"Guilroid stand down!" Guilroid sat back down. "I will do it there will be no more discussion about it. You're young and inexperienced. This will be my final act of retribution. If I don't come back I appoint you Nana as Governess of Giga City. There will be no more arguments my friends. We will win I assure you though I may not be there. But don't let that stop you. Rejoice for me as I will have rejoined with Shadow, ScarFace, and Ferham."

"Yes Chief N."

"No Nana as a last request I ask that you call me Epsilon. I will be ashamed of it no longer." After this X walked over to Epsilon.

"Epsilon what was your ideal."

"It was foolish…it was for we the reploids to rule the planet giving justice and destroying all evil, war, and disease so that the humans could live the life we live. I still remember our absurd plan."

"Epsilon your motives were right and your actions wrong but I forgive you. I'm sorry I had to stop you."

"Enough! Now is the time to get down to business and stop the insane creature who threatens all existence."

Everyone agreed and exited the pod. They swam to a small tunnel entrance in the steel foundations of Giga City. Ready to end this disaster once and for all.

**Well looks like there's no turning back. I guess things just aren't meant to be easy. And who and how exactly does Sephiron plan to avenge? Well keep reading and you'll find out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Its not safe for me to be on the internet for a while. And so to my loyal fans I leave you this chapter as a parting gift. I still won't update till I have 40+ reviews from now on though.**

**Retribution**

As the troop made their way through the tube everything was silent. The left over water still clung to the floor making things a little slippery for Final. As she finally slipped and began to fall Axl caught her. Final blushed though you couldn't see it through her helmet and said thanks. The two teens fell behind the others and talked about how things would be when this crisis was over. Final told Axl that she didn't know what she would do after this. Her whole life had been devoted to tracking down Dynamo. She knew that eventually she would fight Dynamo and then she didn't know what she would do.

"You'll always be welcome at HQ Final." Axl said.

"Thanks Axl but I can't stay at a military base all my life. I'm not like you. I'll grow old and die eventually someday and I don't want to spend my last days spending all my time in some bunker."

This caused Axl to wince. She WOULD be gone someday. She was human. And he wasn't. He would remain the same age for all time. While she would slowly wither away to nothing. That would be torture for him. He never should have become so close to her. He remembered what he had said to Zero a while back.

_(Flashback)_

"_I think you like her Axl."_

"_Don't be ridiculous Zero" Axl looked away. If he could blush he would be. "I'm a reploid and she's a human. It could never be possible."_

_(End of Flashback)_

It never would be possible. He would lose his friend no matter what. Unless…no he could never do that to her. What would be the point of her living forever if she hated him. Final and Axl walked with the others without speaking a word. Lost in their, probably last, thoughts.

They Finally came to a branching tunnel with a line of ladder rungs leading up. They climbed to the top and found a huge air tight vaulted door slightly red in color. Zero walked up to open it and recoiled the minute his hand touched the handle, a blast of steam was heard on the other side drowning out what he was saying but when he was done Marino slapped him telling him he shouldn't use such language around Cinnamon and Guilroid.

"It would appear that this is where we leave company." Epsilon grasped the handle and told the others to brace themselves. He opened the vault and a blast of steam blew from the opening and everyone groaned as the intense heat hit their bodies. Epsilon silently went in and closed the door. Everyone got up and prayed for Epsilon's success.

The room was filled with metal pipes red from the intense heat with vents all over the place releasing scalding steam. Due to his immunity Epsilon wasn't affected but he saw that the room was practically a maze. Sighing he navigated his way through the maze of pipes. Finally he found an elevator and rose out of the intense heat. The room was much cooler and slightly fogged up as Epsilon walked through it. Using his past knowledge of the building he navigated his way to the surface. The streets were abandoned and it was very silent. Taking advantage of the situation Epsilon made his way to a small building. Inside it was light blue with cold on the floor and special black mats made a pathway past a reception desk and led to a stair well going down with a sign saying 'authorized personnel only' Epsilon headed down where he saw open vats with a freezing steam rising from them. The coolants, he thought. He looked around and saw that another set of stairs raised up to a catwalk that led to an area filled with computers. With a small platform leading to a red button covered by glass. Epsilon slowly walked across the catwalk. As he entered the computer area he stopped. _This is too easy. Redips is supposed to be here guarding the release system._ Suddenly it dawned on him. He leaped onto a computer as Redip's Command Batons almost pierced through him. Redips responded by releasing a slash of energy that Epsilon blocked with his activated sword. (Redips 1st movement starts)

"You're getting old Epsilon. Normally you would have absorbed that attack. Could it be that you have lost your power. He then leaped at Epsilon swinging his batons in deadly patterns that Epsilon barely blocked. Redips shielded himself from a kick that pushed him back towards the catwalk. "Seriously Epsilon do you think you can beat me that easily. He then released another wave of energy charging at Epsilon. Epsilon blocked the attack but was slashed in his right side by the running slash performed by Redips. Epsilon responded by picking up a computer and throwing it at Redips. Redips shielded himself which once again resulted in him being pushed back. Taking advantage of the chance Epsilon threw back his cape and released his wings. He flew up a dealt a punishing hi kick to Redips gut. He then released an energy blast from his hand and lobbing another computer at him. Redips blocked the energy blast and was hit in the face by the computer. He cursed as he was nearly knocked off the catwalk. Epsilon then turned around and headed back towards the release system. Redips took advantage of this and threw a baton that went through Epsilon's right arm it also hit some of the tubing, releasing a freezing blast of coolant, blocking the release system. Epsilon cringed in pain. Before he turned around and received an uppercut from Redips. Epsilon did a sweep kick which as Redips avoided he got to his feet and dealt a searing gash across Redip's left arm, Redips replied by slashing one of Epsilon's wings. But he had made a grave mistake. In so doing he had jumped to do the slash. Epsilon took aim and with his famous Meta Crush kick he sent Redips flying towards the release system and also the freezing coolant stream. Yelling in rage he threw his last baton behind him as he went through the freezing air and came out the other side solid ice and smashed into the release system, shattering into a hundred fragments, dark energy leaving him and the fragments disappearing like smoke.

(Sympathy and Sorrow 2 starts) But Epsilon had been so worn out he had been unable to block Redip's last attack the baton had crashed through his chest protruding from the other side. Slowly dieing but satisfied that he had atoned for his past deeds and had allowed his friends to complete their task his last words were, "Ferham…ScarFace…I'm coming." Then he exploded his last thought being. _Retribution at last. _(Music ends)

Outside the others watched as the door turned to a shade of light gray. Epsilon had accomplished his task. They opened the door and saw that the room had indeed cooled down. The boiler was still working however so they quickly made their way through the room before it could heat up again. Once through Nana guided them through the city towards central tower. As they passed the station and didn't see Epsilon. They bowed their heads in a moment of sorrowful silence. Nana shed a tear before once again turning serious and working towards Central Tower again.

Guilroid had found his old home but no one had opened the door. Things were just too silent. Guilroid being distracted took a wrong turn and got lost.

"Oh man now I've done it." He walked through the street he was on when he heard it. The only sound disturbing the suffocating silence was a quiet weeping. Someone was crying? Curious Guilroid

followed the sound to a lamp post. Sitting under the light was a yellow kitsune reploid. There was something about her that caught his interest but he didn't know what. The reploid suddenly saw him and half crying, half yelling screamed at him.

"Get away from me. You monster get away from me. I hate reploids I hate all of you!" She then took a step back as though she was going to run. This confused him. _She HATES reploids?_

"Hey I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm with the Maverick Hunters we came here to rescue you." The reploid now less afraid took a closer look at her unexpected companion. There was something familiar about him, but she didn't know what. "Are you alright. You look pretty shook up." She nodded her head. "Do you know where Takato Atsumasha is?" He asked. Convinced she wasn't in danger the reploid walked up to him. She stared at him. He did the same. They both knew they knew each other but they just couldn't put their paws on it.

"Yes I do know him. He's the brother of my sadly ex-best friend." She lowered her head and then Guilroid figured it out. _No it couldn't be!_ She continued talking. "I still wonder where good old Takashi is. Probably in that forsaken war raging over the sea." _She doesn't even realize I'm right here. But how did this happen? _Suddenly he remembered.

_(Flashback)_

"_Three possibilities." Said Duo "One, he enslaves the entire human race. Two, he destroys the entire planet. And three… is the young one gone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_He changes the entire human race into reploids themselves."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Guilroids eyes narrowed to slits. _How dare they! HOW DARE THEY! They will pay for this! _Sophia noticed him growling.

"Hey are you ok?" She said walking closer to him. He turned on her. His words masked in growls.

"What…is…your…name?" Although he already knew.

"Sophia." That tore it for Guilroid suddenly he roared in frustration and anger. His girlfriend had been their test subject! She had been used as an experiment! Sophia had backed away back to the safety of her light post.

(A Friend in Danger starts) "Sophia it's me! I'm Takashi." Sophia looked like she didn't believe him.

"That's impossible. He was human styled. You're not Takashi!"

"Ask me a question, any question." Guilroid was desperate.

"Ok ummm…What am I on the inside? I only told that to Takashi. And he promised to never tell." She gave him a challenging look.

"You're a pampered, unhappy, and friendless golden retriever puppy." Sophia was shocked. That's exactly how she had felt when she first met Takashi. That's when they had become friends.

"Takashi?" She looked at him with a new awe. "What happened to you? Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me? What's going on?"

"Calm down Sophia, and the name is Guilroid." He said. Suddenly Sophia looked startled. Guilroid felt someone tap his shoulder. He gulped as he turned around and found the others with their arms crossed looking down at him Nana with her eye brows raised.

Suddenly Nana asked, "Ok which one of you kids is going talk?" (Music ends)

After introductions were made. And Sophia now known as Diamond unknowingly joined the GCMH the group made their way towards central tower while the two kids explained how they met, what had happened, why he left, how they met again, and so on. However everyone was more interested when Diamond explained what had happened to her. According to what she said she had been planting flowers when a large knight reploid and lady reploid came down the street. Trying only to be kind she offered them some of the flowers. The lady was surprised but the knight had become angry and grabbed her arm, slapped her and kicked down her tray of flowers. The lady had been very astonished, but after she took a close look at her a glint had appeared in her eye and she had been beaten by the knight reploid until she could barely move, the lady then used a wand and put her to sleep.

"That must have been Garres and Belkana!" said X.

"OH WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON THEM!"

"Please continue Diamond." Said Royaltie.

"HER NAME IS SOPHIA!" Growled Guilroid before he was hit on the snout by Nana.

"Don't be rude Guilroid!"

Diamond continued. "When I woke up I hurt all over. I saw that I was in central tower where we were waiting to be teleported to an unknown location. When the teleporter sent us to our destination

I saw I was in space through the windows. Then we walked through the place. It was horrible inside were all these weird reploids I recognized in my history books. The Robot Masters were their names I think. But what was horrible, were all the skull gargoyles that hung around each corner. All leering at me as though they were going to attack. Finally we came to this huge room with two massive gargoyle warrior statues standing guard over a large evil looking door it was black and had all these horrible carvings of snakes devouring birds and beasts biting into the bodies of…"

"Ok we get the picture please go on." Flute had a disgusted look on her face and looked like she would puke if she could.

"Yes well then we entered this massive throne room it was all stone with 13 gargoyle heads all different shapes and sizes surrounding the perimeter of the ceiling then the floor was made of obsidian with these red streaks in them. Finally there were these platforms with skulls lining the edges of each one all made of limestone and on the top was a black throne with these demonic wings behind it and three heads one of them hung above it while the two others served as arm supports. And the legs were clawed feet. Then there was him. The one who did this to me." Diamond began to cry again.

"Apollyon." Announced X a new hatred for even speaking the monster's name rising up within him.

"The two who took me held me up and he stood with this dark angel looking guy. Sephiron was his name I think. Anyways he took this dark crystal from the other guy and then attached something to it and then it shot this beam of purple energy at me. Then I turned into this." She held up her white paws and closed them into a fist. "Then they took me back to my house, my family didn't recognize me and kicked me out. I've been on my own for three days now, AND ITS ALL THEIR FAULT!" She cried shaking her fist at the tower.

**Uh oh sounds like the Apocalypse Forces are about to receive a major butt whooping. And looks like Guilroid's love life is back in action and she's horribly ticked off! One of the Maverick Elite down 17 more and one major pain in the butt to go. And Diamond is based off Renamon and she belongs to Digimon. But Diamond/Sophia is still my character.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Man this part of the story is so long I had to turn it into ten chapters! Oh and pretty much all Hyper Modes, except Sigma's, used in this chapter are owned by me! I don't own all the characters though. And the only reason I've updated is to give you something to read. But no more tiln I have 40 reviews! The fact is that I need more time to write more chapters. Thats all. Enjoy!**

**Battles Galore Part I**

The group finally reached Central Tower. It towered above them. Looming up as dark as the part it had now taken. Everyone was surprised to find the front door open, as in thrown off its hinges. Everyone entered the base. It was very dark in the room. Marino found some lights but when she tried to turn them on nothing happened.

"Welcome Maverick Hunters, and to some of you others welcome home." (Rebellious Ambitions starts) The voice was calm and collected but had a faint tint of supremeness. Only one enemy sounded like that.

"SEPHIRON!" cried Final.

"Yes Final. It's me. You and me have a score to settle. I know the bounty for my head was extremely high. But did you truly have to kill me?" He spoke as though he had been betrayed and morally injured. There's a scene of a surprised Sephiron being sliced in half by Final.

"You got what you deserved!" Final raged "You did after all come for the bounty on my head! It's not my fault you became an open target when you attacked me with Sin Harvest." Another scene shows the draining red lightning attack giving her an aura while Sephiron is an open target not harming her.

"Ahhhhrrrrr! I still don't know how you were able to be unaffected. No reploid has ever survived! Well no matter. I have been given orders by the Lord to destroy you!" Suddenly canons appear out of the ceiling with laser pointers aimed at everyone. Everyone expects this to be the end when in a flash all the guns are destroyed. Axl glimpsed a flash of red for a brief moment.

"WHAT! I don't know how you did that, but I was trying to be merciful. Now you have no choice but to die at the hands of the Lord's maverick elite! Here's the way this works. Only one of the elevators work. One goes up and the other goes down. To activate the electricity a group of you have to go down but I warn you now. It's a one way trip. Once you're down you stay down until the generator is activated. But to get to the generator you have to go through the Maverick Elite. If by some impossible chance you succeed. The lights and all electricity will come on again and the other elevator can go up. Then all you have to do is battle your way through the rest of us Elite. If you manage to survive you will face me at the end. I'm your final test. If you could defeat me, you would be able to reach the Lord. But we both know that that will never happen. Unless you wish to turn back now. This is your only chance to escape destruction. Submit to being ruled by the Lord and end this foolish crusade at once. This is your only chance." The intercom went silent.

"No way we're turning back right guys!" said Spider loosening up his wrists.

"Yeah we have payback to give!" Yelled Guilroid.

"Plus we never give up." Said Final "Not now not ever!"

"Ok then who will go to the lower levels then?" asked Nana. X, Zero, Royaltie, Scorch, Auroran Flash, Bass, Flute, Ballade, and Punk volunteered. Flute was only going because she would never leave her brother and Punk because he was eager to punish these, as he put it, honorless, no-good scoundrels. Ballade simply got in the elevator. "Are we going or not."

The elevator trip was indeed fast. As soon as they hit the bottom the hunters led by X walked out and down a long corridor.

"Maverick Hunters your time is up!" X and Zero whirled around they had heard that voice before! "X, Zero you disappoint me. Bringing reinforcements. Are you by chance starting to become afraid to face me alone?"

"Shut up and show your face SIGMA!" Zero yelled stepping forward and activating his beam saber.

"Zero you of all people should know I prefer to play with my pray before killing them. Like when I played with your DNA and released the Zero Virus! I used you like a puppet and you in turn helped me with that plan. I know all about you Zero. You were Dr. Wily's greatest creation but now you work with X. You're a failure as much as X is a failure.

"SHUT UP! Zero powered up his buster and began firing all over the room. A chunk of metal almost hit Punk who used his fist to destroy the offending piece of metal.

"That's right Zero. Become angry. Destroy my enemies for me like you tried to destroy X in the Eurasia colony." Sigma's voice still blared. Zero dropped to his knees with his hands over his ears.

"Leave me alone!"

"You are the embodiment of the virus. The cause of so many deaths and tragedies across the world. The cause of Tatsuda's imprisonment in a dragon reploids body! You caused his families death. You killed the hundreds of pathetic innocent human beings, the millions that died at Lagoon City, the thousands killed by Gate's infection, Serpro's family…even the death of Iris.

"I had no choice! She was threatening the whole world!"

"Was she? You were the one who contained the virus in the first place. If it wasn't for you. None of this would have ever happened. You're the threat to the entire world. Face it Zero you are the source of all mavericks!"

"SHHHUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!" X had found the intercom and destroyed it cutting off Sigma's onslaught of psychological warfare on Zero.

"Don't listen to him Zero. He's only trying to distract you. He caused those deaths not you. HE was the one who ruined Serpro's life, HE brought about the circumstances that led to Iris's death. You had nothing to do with it. You were the vessel but you were also the anti-code. YOU destroyed the virus for good. Remember that. Always remember that."

"You're right X. But I did cause all this. If I had never been created…"

"Wily would have made another carrier. No one could have stopped the virus. NO one!"

"Look guys I'd be the last to break up such a touching moment but we have work to do." This was said by Auroran Flash.

"You're right we have to stop Apollyon!" Then they began to run down the rest of the winding corridor, all now proof against Sigma's poisonous voice. They finally came to a door.

"Everyone ready?" asked Royaltie.

"Yes." Said Ballade powering up his Ballade Crackers.

"I'm ready to Screw Crush these jerks." Said Punk finished sharpening his saws.

"I'm ready X let's kick this Sigma's butt. No one puts my brother in a mental breakdown." Said Bass.

They pressed the button and the door opened.

They were in a large rectangular room the generator taking up the whole side of the opposite wall. The only problem was the huge force field blocking it off it looked like magenta fire streaming from the ground. That was not what made everyone stop though. What made them stop was the figure with his back to them. A reploid wearing a long flowing cape.

"How kind of you to end my boredom Maverick Hunters. I was seriously beginning to run out of insults for your likes only. X have you once again come to bring 'Justice' to the world? Or have you come to take out your frustrations on me?" He turned around his heavy feet clomping on the ground everyone saw the two purple scars across his eyes as well as the red crystal placed in the center of his forehead. "Oh but look at this. Here are nine hunters and only one of me. I can't possibly leave some of you without someone to fight."

"Give it up Sigma!" said X "We are going to stop you and you know it. Now deactivate the force field."

"X, are you getting old? I never give away something. The power of the force field lasts as long as I last!"

"Then you give us no choice." and X fired his buster. The blast headed towards Sigma. He raised his hand and caught the blast and absorbed its power!

"As you can see X, you don't have a chance of fighting me now. Now to give you all somebody to play with!" Sigma's form appeared to glow he raised his arms upward he was surrounded in a magenta aura with lightning streaking from his body. Slowly ten silhouettes pulled themselves from his body and then they all rushed the Hunters. And as his eight team mates were touched they teleported into the small pillars that surrounded the sides of the room. Four on each side. The other two simply faded through the ceiling.

"What did you do to them?" X raised his buster and aimed it at Sigma.

"Silence pathetic worm. They have been sent to new locations to battle with my clones. But you X should be more worried about your own life!" Sigma charged him and they too were teleported away.

Bass had been too surprised to react to the glowing silhouette that charged him. He had only watched as it collided with his body and then all of a sudden he was here. He found himself in a primitive throne room. There was a table of the world at the bottom of the room and here he was at the top. He looked around. He found what he was looking for at the top of the throne room. On the top of the platform was the bald headed jerk with the two purple scars who had attacked him. He wore green chest armor with red crystals on each side and one in his forehead and was almost a head taller than Bass. His boots were brown with spikes ringing the top and he was wielding a long green beam saber.

"Welcome Bass. Do you like it? This is the rewards of power. Domination and your hearts desire. It could be yours you know."

"Can it baldy. I already dealt with someone ten times harder than you! He tried to convince me to join the dark side. You can take your meaningless offer and cram it in that oversized mouth!" Bass said taking off his black cape and throwing it behind him.

"INSOLENCE!" Sigma leaped off the throne and charged Bass with his saber extended. "No one talks to me like that! NO ONE!"

"Can it phony. You're not even the real deal. You're only a copy of Sigma. You don't stand a chance."

(Sigma X1 music starts) "SILENCE BUG!" Sigma brought his beam saber down with all his might upon Bass. Bass dodged and activated his saber swinging it behind him to catch the next swipe of Sigma's attack. Sigma began converging on Bass in fury making so many slashes that Bass could barely deflect them all.

"Maybe I ticked this guy off a little too much." While Bass was blocking another slash Sigma suddenly delivered a painful uppercut to Bass's jaw. Bass flew backwards and Sigma dashed to him and grabbed his head and began to squeeze.

"Now you will pay for your insolence!" The pain was immense. He had to do something and fast!

"TREBLE!" A bright purple light came and Treble appeared. He glowed a holy blue and rose to his hind legs. His paws became fingers and he stood as tall as Bass. "Treble help! Stop Sigma." Treble's eyes narrowed and magenta beam like talons rose from his fingers. He charged and swiped Sigma with his claws causing Sigma to drop Bass in pain.

"Oh no you don't!" Sigma kicked Treble into a wall and released a blast of energy from his hand that slammed into Bass and trapped him on the wall. He was magnetized and couldn't move! "Now to deal with your silly mutt!" Sigma reactivated his saber and advanced on Treble. Treble rose from the ground and dashed at Sigma claws at the ready. Sigma swiped and caught Treble's claws. He dealt a punishing blow to Treble sending him crashing into the throne. The throne fell on Treble's leg pinning him down. As Treble tried to move his leg Sigma leaped to the throne. "Now Bass watch as your mutt suffers a painful end!" Sigma brought his foot down hard on Treble's body causing the creature tremendous pain howling in protest. "See the pain rebellion brings to others Bass." Sigma said stomping on Treble again. "See the pain he's in Bass. See the torture he goes through for a hopeless cause. Surrender and I will end his torment." Bass knew Treble couldn't talk but the look on his face said 'Don't even think about it. Cram his saber through that oversized head of his.' Bass was still magnetized and couldn't move. Finally he realized what he must do.

"Treble join me again! Let's recreate **OBLIVION!**" Treble glowed purple once again and entered Bass and they formed the great entity once again. "NOW SIGMA FACE THE WRATH OF TRUE LOYALTY!" Bass charged Sigma and released his Oblivion Darts Sigma distracted fired hundreds of head blasts to meet the deadly darts creating a huge screen of smoke. Bass charged up energy and once again unleashed Obliteration. Sigma distracted was sliced into hundreds of shards by the whirling fury of Bass and Trebles combined might. When the smoke cleared all that was left was his disembodied head. Bass and Treble lowered to the ground and de-fused. "We did it boy. We did it!"

"FOOLS DID YOU TRULY THINK I COULD BE DEFEATED SO EASILY?" Bass whirled his head to look into the smirking face of Sigma's head floating in the air. Now I will release my own Hyper Mode! **BAPHOMETTE!**" (Sigma final form X1 music starts) Sigma's head rose from the ground and into the darkness behind his throne. A huge rumbling was heard and all of a sudden things stopped. Bass was watchful listening to the quiet. He looked closely at the darkness watching it…an object suddenly came hurtling towards him and Treble. Bass leaped as well as Treble as a disembodied purple claw came crashing from the darkness shattering the tiled floor as it hit. Bass leaped onto the wall as another claw attempted to crush him. Then a great monstrous form emerged from the darkness behind the throne. It was attached by a black skeletal projection from the wall. It attached itself to an immense purple armored body. The thing had immense shoulders with two giant spikes protruding from them. The body was decorated with blue sections and gold designs which was held up by hundreds of strong cables. Attached to the body was a spiked, goat like head the same as the body with two soulless turquoise eyes leering at him. Sigma's head was covered by three steel guards that covered most of his face. But the triumphant look in his eyes told Bass this was far from over. "SO IMPUDENT WORM! DO YOU BOW DOWN BEFORE MY ALMIGHTY POWER OR DIE BEING PAINFULLY THRUST INTO THE PIT OF OBLIVION!"

"You do know what they say right Sigma? The bigger they are…" and at this he activated his beam saber. "THE HARDER THEY FALL!" Bass dashed towards the behemoth with Treble right beside him. The monstrosity released a blast of molten plasma that turned the floor into a molten inferno. Bass had jumped onto one of the beast's claws to avoid the attack and was preparing to leap at the behemoth's head when a blast of lightning nearly electrocuted him. Treble leaped at the colossus's head howling in rage when the head released a barrage of giant plasma orbs that struck Treble down knocking him to the now blazing floor. "TREBLE!" Bass leaped to his friends rescue but was knocked back as the claw he had been on smashed into him and the other claw grabbed Treble and lifted it up to the air.

"SURRENDER OR IT DIES!" Bass recovered from the blow and leaped off one of the walls to take a slash at the claw imprisoning his canine compadré. The claw lifted up out of his reach and Bass cursed as his saber missed. The saber cut one of the cables on the bottom-left side of the behemoth by accident. Sigma's body shook a little and the claw imprisoning Treble fell a bit before regaining its levitation. Bass knew he had found the monsters weak point. He avoided the continuous attack of plasma orbs and sliced another heavy cable on the bottom left followed by the third. The claw losing all power fell towards the molten floor still in the monsters grasp. Bass leaped and kicked the claw upside down so that Treble was on a platform on the lava. Treble reverted to his dog form and broke free from the claws and with a howl leaped towards Bass. Treble latched onto his back and a glow surrounded them and when it had cleared Treble had become a jet pack with huge wings that were now firing intense amounts of plasma into the lower right cables.

"**HELLFIRE!**" The first cable snapped as Sigma hurled his claw towards Bass but this form was far less bulky and made it easier for Bass to dodge.

He flew towards the second cable on the right. With a hideous screech Sigma's colossus attempted to blast him with a barrage of plasma but Treble's wings formed a barrier blocking the assault. Bass took aim behind the shield and released a burst of his deadly magenta plasma. It cut through the cable and Sigma's form shook again, the claw came down fast and as Bass dodged, he cut the final cable. The body shook as its last claw fell into the molten floor. The claw was not done yet though as it fell it released a blast of lightning that struck Treble and knocked Bass unconscious. Treble struggled and released himself from Bass catching a wall with his claws he began to slowly slide toward the molten floor. Bass awoke and with a cry of rage leaped to the top of the wall and fired a continuous barrage of plasma slicing through the cables suspending the evil creation as the last cable was cut the monstrous body collapsed into the molten pool it had created and writhed with an unholy howling coming from the head. Treble leaped to the body and stood baring his teeth at the scowling head of Sigma. Bass leaped down landing on the back of Sigma's war machine.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I AM SUPERIOR! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY A KID AND HIS MUTT!" Treble growled and began to charge a blast of blue plasma in his mouth. Bass did like wise both aiming at the hideous abomination who had attacked them. The room shook with the impact as the blue and magenta blasts vaporized the head which with a yell of outrage turned to a shadow before disappearing in a swirl of black mist. Treble reverted to his humanoid form and with a triumphant look on both of their faces the two clashed fists together as they began to glow yellow and as they teleported out of the ruined throne room. Bass said "Good job bro."

X had found himself on what looked like a platform made of obsidian hanging in the air. Dark clouds covered the sky and a eclipsed sun showed its red light. The only thing there was a belt of meteors that ringed the platform. Sigma had surrounded himself with a shield of flames and had created a giant screen on the outside of the platform that showed where his friends were as they fought the Sigma copies. He had gone on and on about how his friends were doomed. X had laughed as Bass destroyed his first clone and Sigma had a 'that's impossible' look on his face. X watched as the shield around Sigma grew smaller and knew that to get to Sigma his friends had to continue to defeat his clones.

Royaltie had been startled when Sigma's purple silhouette had charged her and had of course been an easy target. After she had teleported she found herself in a large generator room. In the center was a huge generator that she heard humming with energy. She looked for something out of the ordinary but couldn't. All of a sudden from the ceiling there dropped a large figure. He landed on the floor with a huge 'clunk'. He was in multi-colored armor of blue, purple, red, orange, and green. He was bald and had two purple scars across his eyes.

"Welcome Royaltie. To your destruction. Your brother caused me a great deal of pain a long time ago. He robbed me of Zero and ruined another of my brilliant plans. I said I would crush him under my heel but it appears that you are doomed to become that bug!" (Sigma X2 music starts) Sigma crossed his arms across his chest and three steel blades came out of each of his wrists. Royaltie began firing plasma at him but Sigma merely swatted it away like it was nothing. She backed away as Sigma began to walk towards her a triumphant look on his face. "You may as well give up. No one but X could defeat me. Besides that you're a weak and pathetic GIRL!" That was a mistake. Royaltie was angrier than heck now. Who cares if she's a girl? She still can fight. She's rank S for crying out loud. She began to fire charged plasma so fast that Sigma was being pushed back inch by inch while blocking them. Royaltie began to charge up a level five blast and Sigma fired a large wall of electric energy at her. She dodged to the side and released. The blast was so powerful that when it impacted Sigma, it threw him hard into the generator. Royaltie leaped up the wall and disappeared into the darkness above. Sigma charged energy and seven balls of purple energy were released hanging in the air. He watched closely and saw the light of Royaltie charging up for a large blast. She released and Sigma dodged out of the way and the seven balls of energy homed in on Royaltie's location. Royaltie leaped from the small ledge she had been standing on as the attacks flew in missing her by inches. She landed on the generator and looked down to see Sigma's face. He had leaped up to her and then he kicked her knocking her down, her landing ending with a crash. Sigma jumped down and with the same heavy sound walked up to her. She suddenly did a hand stand kicking Sigma in the jaw. He flew back caught of guard. Royaltie dashed to him and began to converge on him with kicks and punches. She finished by grabbing him and hurling him into the air. She knew he was helpless and charged her buster to its highest setting and released. The blast hit him with a huge explosion. He fell to the ground charred by the blast. Royaltie kept an eye on him. She knew better than to think it was that easy. She watched as Sigma simply vanished. She looked around her expecting some kind of trick. With a victorious yell Sigma appeared in a death dive right above her. Royaltie dodged just as Sigma's claws came down grazing her chest armor with vicious cuts. Stifling the pain Royaltie braced herself as Sigma's leg kicked her ten feet away from him. He then withdrew his claws, dashed forward and began a hideous barrage of punches. As the assault continued Royaltie kept her guard up. Seeing this was getting him nowhere Sigma took a step back and released an electric wall. The searing electricity passed through Royaltie and knocked her off her feet Sigma came up and with a vicious head butt sent her flying into the center of the floor. She wasn't moving. Sigma turned his back and Royaltie began to glow blue and slowly lifted into the air. The glow became intense and Sigma was forced to turn his head from her shining figure. When the light subsided a heavenly being stood before him. She was covered in blue armor with eight slender gold angel wings. A silver sword and shield were in each hand. A gold crown was on her wrists, dress, chest and helmet. With a large blinding halo above her.

"SIGMA! YOU'RE EVIL HAS MADE THOUSANDS SUFFER! YOU'RE INSANITY HAS CAUSED MILLIONS PAIN! NOW BE PURIFIED BY **LIBERTY**!" The marvelous being dashed towards Sigma firing a golden beam from her sword. It struck Sigma square in the chest paralyzing him. As he tried in vain to move he saw the beauty float to the ground and gracefully walk towards him. She raised her wings and declared, "SIGMA YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED AND FOUND WANTING! DISAPPEAR FOREVER IN THE GLORIOUS LIGHT!" Her wings began to glow.

"**ZEPHRYL'S LIGHT!**"

In horror he watched them shine eight beams of piercing light straight on him. They were so bright…so penetrating. The light slowly erased Sigma from existence his last cry as horrid as his demise. Royaltie lowered herself to the ground and sighed in relief.

"DO YOU THINK IT'S THAT EASY? YOU HAVE MERELY CLOSED THE BOOK ON YOUR OWN LIFE! NOW YOU FACE THE **VIRUS**!" (Sigma Final Form X2 starts) A series of bright green gridlines began to form out of nowhere. They began to connect and form a giant head. Three red circles were formed out of gridlines creating the leering visage of Sigma's head. Royaltie gasped as the thing head butted her knocking her into the generator. Royaltie lifted herself up and once again began to glow.

"**SWORD OF JUSTICE!**" Royaltie aimed her sword and released another blast of golden light. The beam struck the artificial monster head on but appeared to do nothing.

"YOU IGNORANT FOOL! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT TRICK COULD WORK ON A VIRUS? YOU'RE MORE PATHETIC THAN WHEN YOUR BROTHER FOUGHT ME! NOW FEEL MY POWER!" Sigma opened his 'mouth' and a flashing red beam of energy was released.

"**SHIELD OF EQUALITY!**" Her shield absorbed the blast and began to shine. Royaltie also began to shine and green digital code began to swirl around her. The bruises Sigma had inflicted disappeared. Sigma knew his beam attack wouldn't help him so he changed to a new tactic. He began to 'vomit' green gridline spheres and out of those spheres tricera-tanks and torpedas began to appear. Then four grew to eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two soon there was a whole army of the little monsters. Royaltie floated in the air and then her wings detached and formed into eight glowing blades. "**CHERUBIMS WINGS!**" The eight blades trail-blazed through the army as soon as a blade hit, the enemy would burn in a white flame. Sigma was the only one to escape the attack by forming a shield of green gridlines. He then launched the wall at her. She raised her shield but the attack merely knocked her back. Royaltie was becoming weak from the exertion of keeping up her Hyper Mode another attack like that would take her out. Sigma disappeared in a digital static and then appeared inside her, actually it was the opposite. Green lightning surged into her damaging her horribly. With a last ditch effort she released her ultimate attack. "**CELESTIAL HALO!**" The halo above her began to glow with white fire and expanded to twice its length. After it had Sigma within its complete area a bright beam of white fire flew down from above. Sigma's gridlines began to flicker.

"NO THIS CANNOT BE…I CAN'T…BE…DEFEATED…BY A…GIR…" His gridlines broke apart, turned black, and disintegrated into black mist. Royaltie, weak with exhaustion, collapsed and teleported away in a yellow light.

"This is impossible!" Sigma yelled as his shield diminished further.

"What can I say that is my sister after all."

"Oh yeah! Well lets see if beating me really does run in the family. Your brothers next!"

As the light had attacked him Scorch had raised his shield in defense. The light had hit his shield and the next thing he knows he's at the bottom of a very large elevator shaft. Sigma was standing in plain sight in front of him he was wearing purple chest armor with two yellow plates. His purple scars had been changed to red and his crystal and eyes were now green, six horns were on his back. Two came up and the other four came down like a cape. His arms were red with spikes ringing them before the hands came out. His legs were purple and had three yellow stripes on each one. He was carrying a glowing purple shield.

"Hello pitiful slime. Have you come to burn in your sins!" (Sigma X3 music starts) "**FIRES OF CREATION!**"Sigma's hands glowed blazing red and huge fireballs were released. Scorch put up his shield and began to fire his plasma blasts. The fireballs were blocked but the shields energy was drained horribly. Sigma put up his own shield and blocked his blasts not moving an inch. _As long as he's got that shield he's invulnerable._ Scorch charged a blast and released Sigma brought his shield up and blocked the attack. "Pathetic. Nothing can get past my shield." He saw Scorch running away up the wall and leap.

"Hey Sigma. Block this! **FLARES FURY!**" He threw the grenade down and the blast was so powerful that Sigma jumped high into the air. Scorch came down behind him and kicked him in the back. Sigma fell to the other side of the room. Scorch was behind him with a raised buster. Sigma threw his shield and sliced off the nozzle of the buster as Scorch dodged. "Dang you!"

"Now how do you intend to defeat me?" Sigma had a smirk and was charging up his hands again. Scorch knew he was defenseless he had no choice now.

"I say Sigma…meet **APPOLLO**!" A giant ray of light came down from above and covered Scorch in bright light. So bright in fact that even Sigma's shield couldn't block the glare. When the light died Sigma look up to see his opponent. A great shining figure was before him a great golden sun was attached to his back. His magenta armor was decorated with golden horse heads. At his chest blazed a pulsing red gem. His face had been partly covered by another horse head serving as a helmet. His hair flowed above him now and he levitated off the ground surrounded by a golden aura. In his hands a golden saber was held, the blade looking like a ray of the sun. "SIGMA YOUR DEEDS HAVE BEEN HEINOUS YOUR ACTS HORRID! MANY HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR MADNESS! NOW FACE THE PURIFYING LIGHT!" He held up his other hand and released a blast of energy that looked like a golden horses head. **"RAY OF THE SUN**!" It came like lightning at Sigma. It struck his shield and pushed Sigma backward. The onslaught was too much for the shield. Sigma cursed as he leaped and the shield was devoured by the piercing ray.

"Impressive I must admit Maverick Hunter scum, but I'm not done yet! Its time I eclipsed your existence!" He began to fire barrages of fire balls at Scorch.

"**SOLAR ARROWS**!" A golden bow that blazed with a red aura appeared in his hand and fiery arrows made of light simply were formed as Scorch drew them. He released and destroyed all the on coming fireballs. He rushed Sigma and swung his blazing saber before Sigma could avoid him. Slicing him into three pieces

"Gahhh..ahhhh. This…isn't…over…Maverick Hunter…you…must first…defeat…**KAISER!" **He exploded in a brilliant light and everything went dark. Scorch watched closely his hyper mode creating the only light in the area. He heard something rising from the floor but he couldn't see what it was. He did know one thing however…it was big. He watched carefully looking for whatever had come into this battle. A powerful blast of purple energy was released and Scorch barely blocked it with his saber. The intensity of the attack was powerful and pushed him back. "**ANCIENT LIGHT**!" He released a small burst of energy into the air and then the entire area was illuminated. A mechanical colossus stood before him. The body was mostly blue with the feet being bronze, his legs having chrome knee caps and the hands having white lines on them. The center formed a face with two yellow eyes. The whole upper part of the thing was covered by a massive maroon collar that formed shoulder guards. Two giant vents were on the back and two blue lasers were on each shoulder.

"NOW PATHETIC WORM YOU WILL BE CRUSHED BY ME MIGHTY POWER!" (Sigma Final Form X3 starts) The colossus lifted two yards off the ground and charged toward him. In a flash Scorch slid beneath the behemoth and came out the other side as the thing came down where he had been in a crushing drop. Three steel orbs were released from his back and came towards him. Scorch jumped first to the wall dodging one then leaping off the wall as the second one impacted and with his fist glowing he punched the third destroying it as it came towards him. He took careful aim and released a volley of his solar arrows. Sigma merely laughed as the vents opened up and four missiles were released stopping the volley. He then slapped Scorch into the wall like a fly. One of the lasers turned around and attacked him. Scorch released a ray and sent the ray into the laser causing it to explode. Scorch had no time to rest though the mines had been released again. This time he used his saber to slice them before they could reach him. Another volley of missiles was launched. Scorch raised his arm. "**SUN SHIELD**!" The sun on his back dematerialized and reappeared on his arm blocking the attack. He knew his hyper mode wouldn't last much longer. He leaped up the wall above the top of Sigma's armored suit so he was right above Sigma's head area and released his ultimate attack. "**APPOLLO'S CHARIOT**!" The horse heads on his heads glowed bright yellow and suddenly a barrage of flaming horse shaped energy blasts were released. They impacted the colossus with huge explosions while Scorch landed on the ground as he reverted from his hyper mode. His blazing saber returned to its fiery red as he deactivated it and dashed towards the suit. The smoke cleared and Sigma turned to gaze at his opponent that last attack had damaged the suit horribly. He turned his last laser so it was locked on to Scorch. Scorch dashed out of the way as the deadly purple beam came at him. He went to the back and aimed at Sigma and released two charged shots that hit the vents that blocked his head.

"HA! YOU MISSED!" Sigma's foot kicked him from behind into the wall causing major damage. "ANY LAST WORDS WORM?"

"Yeah, I sure wouldn't want to be you. Because I never miss." Suddenly Sigma felt immense pain in his back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He cried as his suit began to bulge.

"While you were distracted I threw two of my Flare's Fury into your vents. I wasn't aiming at your head at all. Now that the energy has been released all your mines and missiles are exploding inside you!" Sigma roared in rage as his form grew even bulgier and explosions from within him blew the chest's eyes out with them smoking as well as any joints in his body.

"I'M NOT DONE YET! I SUGGEST YOU RUN! I"LL MAKE THE EXPLOSION SO POWERFUL IT DESTROYS YOU TOO!" Scorch began to leap up the walls. With one last cry of rage Sigma exploded with a shockwave of red slicing him in half and the blast reaching Scorch just as he reached the top. It blew him back leaving him charred and exhausted. Sigma's head appeared from the door looking like melted plastic with his metal skull and glowing red eyes showing through. It closed in on its helpless pray preparing to possess the body and destroying it from the inside out. "I…will…not…be…defeated…again!" It charged at Scorch glowing green when a black blur appeared and using a black and yellow Aztec-like sword sliced the head in two. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It disappeared like black ash in two separate halves and the blur disappeared along with Scorch in a yellow light.

"OK X WHATS GOING ON!" Sigma was furious and was pacing around inside his protective barrier.

"Not that I want to help you Sigma but I seriously don't know myself." Sigma glared at X and resumed his pacing.

"Well it appears that beating me does run in your family. But let's see how it runs in your friends as well. Ballade will be the first to fall!"

**3 Sigmas down 8 to go. Just who are these mysterious characters who keep popping up? We've got a red blur and a black silhouette. Just who are these people and what do they want. Well sorry to tell you but that won't be revealed for another twelve chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Who's ready to see Sigma get his butt kicked some more! Special thanks goes to Logan and Kyle for giving me 40!**

**Battles Galore Part II**

Ballade didn't know fear. He knew determination and skill. He had been unprepared for the attack used by Sigma and was now in a large hangar with a hot iron skull with tusks in the back ground.

"These guys know how to decorate that's for sure." A sinister laugh came out of nowhere. Ballade watched carefully he had fought many opponents in his life. He had observed many styles and techniques. He knew he was a dangerous adversary. He also didn't know what to expect. Suddenly four blasts of energy came out of nowhere! Ballade leaped up a wall and over the blasts. As he leaped a black wraith like being flew across the floor and swung a green beam scythe where he had been. Then it dematerialized. Ballade landed and turned one of his Ballade Crackers into a long saber of orange energy. The wraith swung again, its scythe catching Ballade's Ballade Blade. The two were in a dead lock until Ballade fired two napalms from his launchers, blowing the wraith back and disintegrating its cloak. Its scythe lodged itself in the floor. Ballade walked over and picked up the scythe.

"This will make a great edition to my armory." Suddenly the scythe flew from his hands and into the smoldering remains of the wraith. A white hand caught it. (Sigma X4 music starts) Rising from the smoke was Sigma. He was blue wearing yellow and red armor. He was far bigger and taller than Ballade. He had large shoulder pads with red blade boomerangs. On each foot there were three red fins.

"Ready to die Hunter!" He charged and swung the scythe. Ballade raised his blade to block the scythe but was hurled back by the impact. Sigma jumped into the center of the hangar and hurled his scythe in a circular pattern. Ballade threw his blade at Sigma but it was deflected. Sigma then hurled the scythe extremely hard lodging it into the floor. Ballade saw electric jolts coming from the scythe and leaped to avoid the electrified floor and launched one of his Ballade Crackers. Sigma took the attack and winced in pain. Ballade landed on the wall to avoid the floor. Sigma, furious at the attack released four of his red boomerang blades. Ballade tried to avoid the attack but it was almost impossible on the wall. One managed to cut off one of his horns. Now he was angry.

"No one touches the horns!" Sigma recalled the scythe and hurled it at Ballade again. Ballade was extremely ticked. He disappeared from the wall as the scythe impaled itself and electrified the wall. Sigma saw Ballade charging at him at an extreme speed with two Ballade Blades. Sigma let loose blue eye beams just to see Ballade vanish again. Sigma saw him Ballade above him as well as an onslaught of Ballade Crackers formed into kunai. Sigma recalled his scythe barely in time to block the onslaught. After he had deflected all the kunai he saw Ballade charging at him again, this time with eight long kunai in between his fingers. Sigma attacked with his laser eyes again. Ballade vanished to appear on Sigma's side and kicked knocking Sigma sideways. He then appeared below and with a straight upward kick sent Sigma soaring into the air. He appeared above Sigma with a Ballade Cracker formed into a rope. With insane speed Sigma found himself wrapped like a mummy and his scythe gone. Ballade was standing on top of him forcing his head down.

"**BALLADE CRASH**!" Sigma's impact sent tiles flying. Sigma was battered and bruised trapped in the crater formed by the attack's impact. He saw Ballade walk over to him and raised the scythe above his head.

"You haven't won yet…you still have to defeat…my…**CYBORG**!" The scythe flashed down and an explosion filled the crater. The hangar began to shake. Ballade dodged and slashed falling debree and then the floor collapsed out from underneath him. Ballade, to avoid being crushed, leaped upwards to the last piece of the collapsed floor. With a crash the flooring fell to the floor to a bigger room. This one was filled with strange equipment and large machines used to channel energy. Despite being able to see this it was dark and Ballade's new scythe was the only thing lighting the way.

"Must be the exit." He began to walk towards it when all of a sudden a mechanical creature materialized out of nowhere. It was mostly purple with gray midsections. The head was a sharp oval with green eyes. In it's 'hands' was a dark gray particle disruptor ray. In the center of the head was Sigma's smirking visage.

"NOW MAVERICK HUNTER YOU WILL BE DESTROYED JUST LIKE YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS!" (Sigma Final Form X4 starts) Ballade launched one of his Ballade Crackers at the cyborg but it dematerialized before the blast hit. "LET'S COOL YOU OFF!" Ballade saw two robotic heads one red and one yellow materialize to block his passage. He heard a sound like Ice Man attacking. He turned to see another head, this one blue, moving towards him releasing nitrogen from its mouth. Ballade smirked and released one of his Ballade Crackers at the head. It hit square in the center and turned to ash then the other two heads disappeared. Preparing himself for another attack he turned his back and then the three heads appeared as well as an entire wall of spikes! A huge gust of air came up from behind him and threatened to blow him into the spikes. He turned and saw a hideous sight. Sigma's head was now very large taking up one sixth of the room. The top of his head was clear like glass exposing his metal brain. The skin was mingled with metal and the eyes were worse. One was swollen purple and the other was a metal scope protruding from the head. The mouth was a giant fan which was blowing him towards the spikes. Ballade leaped onto the yellow head above him, which to his surprise, simply helped him. The grotesque head disappeared and Ballade heard Sigma's voice again. "LET'S HEAT THINGS UP!" The heads reappeared this time the yellow and blue heads formed a wall while the red head releases a volley of fire balls. Ballade with his superior speed easily avoided the volley dashed up to the head and skewered it with the eight kunai in his hands. The heads disappeared and the robot reappeared. "DIE!" the robot fired the disruptor ray and Ballade barely avoided the deadly wide range of the disruptor's rainbow energy. His foot was caught in the ray's path causing him immense pain. To Ballade 'Play Time' was over.

"That's it Sigma! Now you will face my ultimate form. Ballade put his hands together in classic ninjutsu prayer form. Ballade began to glow white and then disappeared in the blinding light. When things were visible again Ballade had changed completely. His face was covered by an ornately decorated white visor with silver designs. His horns had become five spikes jutting from the top of his now white armor. Two Chinese dragons made of pure yellow energy swirled around him and his hands were still in classic ninjutsu prayer form.

"BEHOLD I AM **HOKAGE**!" His voice was more intimidating than before and he caused shivers to go through Sigma's circuits.

"NICE LIGHT SHOW BUT YOU'RE STILL GOING TO BECOME SPACE DUST! JUST LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!" Sigma fired again the beam heading straight towards him. Ballade vanished just before the deadly ray hit him. Suddenly Sigma felt thousands of powerful kicks penetrating his body. Ballade appeared again this time with a long katana of yellow energy raised above his head. Panicking Sigma dematerialized seconds before the long blade met its mark. "THIS WILL GIVE YOU A SHOCK!" The three heads reappeared. This time the red and blue heads were on either side of him and the yellow head was straight above him releasing blasts of electricity. Ballade did a hand stand and launched himself, feet fist, straight upwards slamming into the yellow head, obliterating it. He quickly formed two long three bladed chakrams and hurled them in the remaining two heads. The grotesque head reappeared this time trying to suck him into its ever-mashing teeth. Debree was also being sucked in which also added to the inescapable suction. Ballade quickly formed a glaive of yellow energy and placing it straight in front of him headed for the things mouth.

"CHEW ON THIS!" The blade went in and the head gave an agonized moan ceasing its suction attack for a brief moment which Ballade took full advantage of. He dashed to the other side of the debree and was pulled back after reaching the other side. The mouth apparently noticing it had not eaten him jiggled grotesquely before regurgitating the recycled debree which was now heaping boulders of recycled matter. Forming two fans Ballade charged forward slicing any boulder that got in his way. As he reached the head he leaped up and threw both fans through the glass and destroyed the brain. The grotesque thing shuddered before it slowly turned into black mist. "HALF DOWN AND HALF TO GO!"

"NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" The battered mechanical body reappeared and aimed its disruptor ray at Ballade. "THIS IS THE END!" An extremely thin and concentrated red beam was swept across the floor disintegrating any remaining debree. Ballade dodged leaping up the wall and in front of the creature. His two dragons flew from his body and rammed the body wrenching it free of it's moorings and pinning it against the wall.

"YOU'RE RIGHT SIGMA! THIS IS THE END!" Ballade glowed white and he reverted to normal while the white glow swirled into an ornate white sword of energy which seethed with energy.

"**HIDDEN HOKAGE BLADE**!" He swung the massive blade releasing a blast of pure white energy that vaporized anything in its path towards Sigma.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blast slammed into Sigma and turned him into black mist the instant it reached him. His horn had been repaired during the transformation and he silently teleported away in a yellow light wielding his new beam scythe which now glowed a powerful blue now that it had a new master.

"Ok this is starting to annoy me!" Sigma's shield was still very thick as it thinned but Sigma's outline from before had now become a black silhouette.

"I'm just glad Ballade wasn't that powerful when I fought him the first time."

"Well, let's see how Bass's sister does against a much more powerful adversary!"

"Right," X said slowly. "Um Sigma the only one who has ever managed to defeat Flute is my sister and, offense meant, your fifth form was the easiest for me to defeat." Sigma's eye twitched in anger.

"Well let's see if it's as easy for her!" He shouted.

Flute was scared. Some weird being conjured up by that bald headed freak had tackled her, and now she was in some weird dark room with gold patterns in the back ground and the green outlines of two beings. In the back of the room were two capsules. One was blue and red, and the other was red and green. Green wires snaked their way all over the room. It was dark and she was alone…and afraid.

"Yes," came an unfamiliar voice. "Give into your fear. Drown in your own terror. You are alone with no one to watch your back. When you don't know who's there or where you are you are afraid, weak…MINE!" A blue silhouette materialized out of nowhere in the center of the room and then the baldy who had trapped her here appeared. He wore almost all white for his armor, save his chest and the crystal at the top of his chest which were bright green. His mid-sections were black and implanted in his armor were violet crystals. He had his arms folded across his chest and had a beautiful almost fluorescent purple cape which spread out like angel wings behind him as he slowly descended to the ground. "You are not a fighter, you are luggage. Unable to fight for yourself. You talk big and stand on your brother's title. You are a burden to your whole team. Bass only keeps you around because you're his sister"

"That's not true!" Flute stood shakily but firm. "My team loves me and I CAN defend myself!"

"Then prove it!" (Sigma X5 music starts) Sigma tossed off his cape and charged at her. Flute dove beneath him and fired at his exposed back. The shots just bounced off the armor however doing barely any damage. Sigma began to launch himself back and as Flute prepared to dodge underneath him again he dropped down and kicked her hard in the chest. He then began to fire blasts of swirling blue energy. Flute threw her Heart Blades into the blasts taking them out. Sigma created three purple Sigma heads that circled around him and charged at her again. With a squeak of alarm Flute leaped up the wall and attempted to dodge him. He nearly hit her but that's all he needed to do. One of the viruses he had summoned hit her square in the chest and the pain was hideous. Flute felt as though she had been horribly burned quickly on the inside of her whole body. She fell do to the pain and Sigma watched as she attempted to fight off the pain. When she had recovered she saw Sigma hovering in the center of the wall opposite to her. He smirked and began to release huge waves of blue energy. Flute dove to avoid the wave in the center then leaped to avoid the waves on the floor and then fired a level 3 plasma blast. The blast caught Sigma square in the chest. "So you do have some fight in you!" He opened his eyes after wincing and saw a storm of heart blades coming at him.

"**HEART BREAKER**!" The hearts thunked into his armor and then exploded crippling his arms. After recovering from the pain he opened his eyes to see Flute's buster, glowing with pink energy from the amount she had charged, aimed at his chest at point blank range.

"You see I can take care of myself!" She released the energy she had charged enveloping Sigma in a large blast of pink energy. The blast's glare subsided and Flute looked in horror at what she had done. Sigma's white armor was now charred and tainted in many places and his head was the only thing that even looked close to what it had before. His arms had been disintegrated without their protection. And his legs were now almost unable to support Sigma's weight. The worse thing however was the sparking melted hole that was square in the center of his chest. Sigma forced himself to speak.

"Apparently…I was…wrong. You may…be able…to…handle me…but…lets see how you do…against…the doctor's greatest creation!" He fell to the floor and disappeared in a blinding explosion.

"Doctor? He couldn't mean…da…" All of a sudden she heard thumping sounds. Suddenly she was blown back as a blast from the wall resounded cutting the lights. Rising from the rubble she looked to see only pure darkness. "Who…who's there?"

"I'M HERE!" (Sigma Final Form X5 starts) A dim light revealed the thing which had spoken. A gargantuan blue robot had knocked the whole back wall down into rubble. The head was easily three times bigger than she was. Giant red scars covered the great pure white eyes, which were providing the dim light. A giant red gem was sat in the center of Sigma's smirking face, right in the forehead.

"BEHOLD **COLOSSUS**! THE DOCTORS GREATEST CREATION!

"Doctor? Who is this doctor?" She said praying it wasn't who she thought it was.

"WHY FLUTE I'M ASTONISHED! YOU SHOULD KNOW HIM BETTER THAN ANYONE! AFTER ALL YOU WERE ONE OF HIS LAST CREATIONS!"

"No! It can't be. Dad would never…" She finished by firing a blast at the things chest. Suddenly it turned to data, the blast passing through harmlessly.

"I KNOW ITS HARD FLUTE! BUT DON'T WORRY! I'LL MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY…" Flute saw the walls begin to crack. "…PERMANENTLY!" Flute ducked as two giant blue gauntlets burst through the walls. They were clawed with orange midsections and rocket propelled. They were spiked at the knuckles and barely missed Flute as she ducked. The disembodied gauntlets lifted up, the palms opening up and revealing two purple eyeballs.

"Ok, that's just gross!" Flute dodged as purple fire balls were fired from the eyes.

"DEAL WITH IT!" The gauntlets flew back through the holes in the wall and Sigma's right eye fired five blasts of green energy on the floor. Flute dodged them easily by leaping up the wall.

"Ha-ha you missed me!" and she fired another level five blast at its head. It turned to data seconds before the blast impacted. The blasts then flew back at her from the ground. Surprised Flute barely dodged as they flew towards her. They homed in on her one more time before they impacted. The gauntlets quickly returned catching Flute off guard and punched her into the wall and the blast covered her in rubble. Sigma watched the rubble confident he had won. But just to be sure one of the gauntlets left the room and later came crashing through the ceiling destroying it entirely. A bright light and the rubble where Flute was buried was turned to powder.

"YOU KNOW THAT REALLY WOULD HAVE HURT." Sigma caught off guard turned quickly to see the figure who had spoken. Standing on his other gauntlet was Flute. She was now wearing long white cat gloves with glowing pink claws. A gold band snaked its way up to her elbow on both arms. Wherever she had once had pink armor was now white. She was now a bit taller with a gold cat collar and a white tail, and her mask was now white with cat ears. "GET READY FOR **CATASTROPHY**!"

"IMPOSSIBLE HOW DID YOU…"

"ESCAPE? SIMPLE, I CALLED MY CUTE KITTY KEYS AND WE MERGED TO FORM MY HYPER MODE. THEN I SPED OUT OF THE RUBBLE SO FAST YOU COULDN'T SEE ME." She gave the insulting gesture of sticking her tongue out with her eye pulled open.

"IMPRESSIVE BUT IT WON'T SAVE YOU!" The arm she had been standing on's wrist rotated and opened up the palm so that the eye could release another fire ball. Flute did a pirouette to dodge the attack and then she leaped up high into the air as she began to dive down spinning quickly with her claws coming down first.

"**CAT ATTACK**!" She drove her through the arm, bringing it down to the ground, no longer a threat. Sigma roared in rage more than pain and sent his other gauntlet through the side hole so it was now hovering above the ceiling with its clawed fingers pointing down. Four bursts of lightning form the tips of the fingers attempted to hit Flute nearly succeeding. She leaped off a wall and towards the gauntlet. "**CAT SCRATCH**!" The claws grew longer for a brief period and with a vertical slash she sliced the gauntlet into two separate pieces.

"THAT'S IT!" Flute ran for her life as cubes of violet plasma attempted to incase her. The last one of them then solidified and began to try and crush her. Flute fired a blast of pink plasma at it creating a huge explosion that blinded Sigma. Sigma regained control of his optics to see Flute aiming her buster at him at point blank range.

"DÉJÀ VU DON'T YOU THINK!" She glowed white and her cat like armor disappeared and her buster became Keys with his mouth as the nozzle. "**CATASTROPHIC BLAST**!" A gigantic blast of pink energy was released. So powerful it threw Flute backwards. The blast impacted Sigma with a humongous blast.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sigma cried as the blast decimated his body and melted the carbon substitute that formed his face. Flute was disgusted as a giant decapitated dark-gray skull fell to the floor. She turned her back and defused from Keys and began looking for a way out.

"DROP…DEAD!" Flute turned just in time to receive a laser beam of violet energy, released from the skull, piercing straight through her chest. The skull laughed as Flute fell to the ground slowly dying. A flash of purple and a silhouette of light purple energy formed the figure of a mustached old man who walked up to Flute and mysteriously healed the damage in a purple light. Flute was still unconscious.

"Rest now my child." He turned to face the skull. "A coward does not deserve to live!" He raised his palms and a large beam of light purple energy vaporized the skull into black mist. With Sigma gone, both of them teleported out of the room in a yellow light.

"Come on! Who are these interfering scoundrels! Flute should be dead!" Sigma's barrier decreased once more.

"I seriously wish I knew myself Sigma."

"Well let's see how your girl-friend does shall we!"

"She is not my girl-friend! She's a friend and she's a girl but that doesn't make her my girl-friend!

"Sure X." Sigma said slowly with a smirk. "Then her dying shouldn't affect you much."

"Hey! I didn't say I wanted her dead." X quickly said.

"So you admit it! You do have feelings for her!"

"Why am I even arguing with a deranged, bald headed psychopath anyways?" X said to himself and turned around to watch Auroran's fight against Sigma.

"I heard that!"

Auroran Flash was ticked. Sigma had fired a silhouette of dark energy at her and the next thing she knows she's in a scarlet room with two digital gargoyles in the background. She heard a shudder-causing wheezing, and then a moan like the reanimated dead was followed by a tortured voice coming out of nowhere.

"Who's there? Who dares…to…annoy me!" The voice was constantly grunting, like it was an effort to simply speak. "You…will pay…for…disturbing me!" A form materialized in the air and just as Auroran raised her buster, prepared to fight…it collapsed in a heap to the floor. "Why…can't…you…leave me…in peace!" Royaltie lowered her buster. Sigma was mostly covered by a raggedy dark-red cloak, but the little body she could see was light-blue, gray, and green…it was also heavily damaged. His face was smirking as usual, only now he had a crazed look in his eyes. Auroran knew that this Sigma clone was nothing more than an empty shell, filled with only malice, anger, hate, and pain. He slammed his face into the floor in an attempt to push himself up but fell down again in his weak state. "Who…are you? Why…are you…here!"

"My name is Auroran Flash." Sigma flinched then slowly, like the dead leaving his grave, he rose slowly to the floor.

"X…X's…girl-friend?" Suddenly he laughed, a humorless laugh that sent chills through Auroran's spine. "This…is…perfect! Now…I'll make X…suffer…by…killing you!" (Sigma X6 music starts) Slowly, with his crazed look freezing her in place, Sigma began to drag his body towards her. Auroran, still frozen in shock, was a sitting duck as Sigma made his way towards her. As Sigma reached for her throat, she finally came to her senses. She had unknowingly been charging her buster at this time and released the blast that blew Sigma backwards. Out of the hole in his shoulder came five blasts of green energy that quickly launched themselves at her. She dodged the blasts by leaping up the wall and landing on the other side of them. She looked to see that Sigma had slowly begun to make his way towards her again. "You…will…perish! X…will…suffer!"

"You retched being. No will, only hate. No one not even you deserves this heck. Allow me to end your suffering!" She fired continuous blasts that peppered Sigma's body. Holes showed all through his raggedy red cloak. Sigma grunted as the blasts cut through his body. Sigma still continued to move forward.

"X…will…suffer!" Sigma opened his mouth wider than it should have been able to and released a blast of yellow energy. The blast was unnaturally fast and Auroran barely dodged the attack.

"I'm trying to help you! Why attack me?" She said as she released another blast of energy that struck Sigma straight in the chest. Sigma's head snapped back into place with a hideous crick sound.

"X…will…suffer!" Sigma repeated and fired another blast. As Auroran dodged she saw Sigma's hand begin to glow green as he charged up energy in it and then with a great deal of effort did an upward karate chop that created a wall of green energy that rammed into her and crushed her against the wall. Struggling to rise she charged up her buster and hit Sigma head on, releasing his Revenge Volts again. As Auroran dodged the attacks she saw Sigma charging up energy again for another Energy Wall attack. This time however it was magenta energy. Auroran knew this attack would do a lot more damage than the last one if she didn't do something fast. She began to charge her buster to its highest level. Sigma released and as the attack came towards her he began to drag his body back towards her.

"Now…X…will…"

"Not suffer!" Auroran released her fully charged buster sending it straight into the attack, but instead of destroying each other the massive blast reflected the wall back at Sigma.

"No! X…must…suffer!" The wall crashed into him smashing him into the wall and he slowly was dematerialized by the energy. Auroran was forced to watch Sigma's gruesome fate because barrages of Revenge Volts were overflowing from the punctures in Sigma's body. She could only dodge the barrage and listen to Sigma's dying statement. "X…will…suffer! If not…by my hands…then…by…**ZOMBIE'S**!" With one last horrifying scream his head obliterated as the rest of his body turned to dust which also began to burn in an eerie green flame until there was nothing left.

Auroran only stared in horrified stupor at where Sigma's remains had once been. How could her X bring someone to live such an existence? Even Sigma didn't deserve such torture. Suddenly she remembered Sigma's last words. _If not by my hands then by Zombie's? What did he mean by_… Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a mechanical clanking that mixed in turn with a loud moaning that scared Auroran more than Sigma's wild look. A while ago, during the time of peace, she and her friends had unearthed an ancient movie known as 'Dawn of the Dead' curious they had watched the movie discovering too late it was a horror. The sounds of those hideous beings in that movie had scared the heck out of her. The movie had been destroyed by X, the only one who had been able to reach the remote and stop it, swearing no such abomination should have ever been imagined let alone turned into a movie. She had still been unable to sleep for two weeks afterwards. Now that horrible moaning had returned only now it was ten times scarier, because it was louder and worse of all it was real. The lights went out and the gargoyles on the background appeared to howl in agony as they disappeared from existence. The clanking continued until with a crash a form burst through the opposite wall. The dust was blinding and as Auroran stumbled forward she felt herself lose her footing and stumbled backwards. As her vision began to clear she looked up.

"What the h…" She finished with a gut wrenching scream for standing before her was the image from her nightmares caused by that accursed movie. Sigma had become a towering zombie of copper colored metal. His whole body was a skeleton with crucial opponents filling the inside as well as giant red cables giving the unpleasant appearance of muscle. Millions of purple, blue and red cables snaked from his back and punctured into the walls, most likely to draw power. The torso and down was covered by the ripped and thrashed steel floor. What scared her the most however was the head which was nothing more than a skull made of the same copper colored alloy with soulless green eyes giving off a sickly green glow and a red gem in the center of his head.

"NOW YOU DIEZ!" (Sigma Final Form X6 starts) Auroran fired her buster but her shots only bounced off his strange alloy body. He laughed and his crystal glowed and shot blasts of green energy at her that solidified into a sickly green goo. She dodged the blasts and saw them morph into small green clones of Sigma's head with fanged mouths and small red gems. Some were like puddles while others had a boost system that allowed them to hover in the air. One became a spiked platform that hovered about the ceiling. They were so horrible Auroran screamed and began blasting them to kingdom come. "ZUVVER!" Sigma's mouth opened and a large green cross-hair pin pointed Auroran. She dived as a large beam of green energy crashed down where she had just been. Suddenly she felt her leg go numb and stiff. She looked down to see that one of the ghouls had encased her leg and more were moving up her body. Disgusted she began blasting them off her. But the damage was done. Her whole lower leg was now encased as a green unmovable glob. Sigma began firing barrages of ghouls. They made their way towards her firing small green paralyzing blasts. Blasting away she didn't notice the previous ghoul who had become a platform. It came over above her and crashed down on her encasing her chest and soon after her arms. She was now helpless as more and more ghouls swarmed up her body encasing everything as unmovable round globs except her head. She now looked like a shiny green human shaped blob with rounded feet and hands making them unmovable. Soon they were encasing her head and her head was also soon nothing more than a round green globe. The only thing recognizable was her mouth. She heard Sigma's moaning voice. "BEVORE U DIEZ I LET U ZCREAM WUN LAZ TIMEZ!" Auroran did scream, not some unintelligible scream, but a sentence that scared Sigma with her tone.

"You're suffering will end! Let **CHERUB **end your misery!" Her voice was cut off as more ghouls covered her mouth, then the blob that was Auroran reshaped itself into a skinny box and sealed the top, encasing her forever. Sigma laughed thinking he had had nothing to fear. A cracking sound caught his attention. He looked down and saw the green coffin was cracking with white light spilling from the flaws.

"WUZ IZ THIS!" The coffin shattered and the light blinded Sigma. When he could see again he trembled within. Standing on the green coffin was Auroran. She was wearing white-gold armor with amethyst gems implanted on the chest in the shape of wings. She had six beautiful almost fluorescent purple wings behind her. Her midsections were lavender with vertical yellow stripes and her legs and arms each had two small wings as well.

"LET YOUR TORMENT END RETCHED BEING! LET IT END IN BLISSFUL PEACE!" Sigma began to create an entire army of ghouls that assaulted her with small green blasts. Two angelic blades formed out of golden light in her hands. The hilts were gold and shaped like angel wings and the blades were like white lightsaber blades. With one swing she deflected all the blasts back into the ghouls who after being hit appeared to implode into green puddles. "**ANGELIC PEACE**!" She flew forward and using her blades destroyed all the remaining ghouls.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sigma moaned as she flew over him and cut all the cables that powered him. Losing his power he slumped to the ground. "U DIEZ NOW!" Sigma gathered his remaining energy and reopened his mouth opening it farther than it should have been able to. A large gray laser was in his mouth and being activated created a gigantic beam of green energy. Auroran crossed her blades and, though being pushed back some ways, blocked the attack. Powerless Sigma watched as a large sphere of holy looking energy was formed in her hands as holy looking energy flowed from her body.

"**MICHAEL'S MERCY**!" She released the hold and the sphere became a large piercing blue and white beam that surged towards Sigma.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sigma's head was enveloped and slowly it began to crack into pieces. With one last scream Sigma's head fell to pieces that were vaporized into black mist. Auroran exhausted from using the attack reverted back to normal and collapsed to the ground. Then surrounded by a yellow light she was teleported out of the room.

"This is not happening." Sigma groaned as he watched himself being defeated by a girl again. "I'll never live this down."

"Don't worry Sigma you won't be 'living' much longer at this pace X declared as he once again attempted to break through Sigma's barrier.

"Can it X!" Now let's see how the 'honorable' gangster of Bass's crew fares against my 7th form!" X grimaced. Sigma had been at his best at that time. At full power and having a whole arsenal of devastating weapons he had barely managed to defeat him and then only with the added help of Zero and Axl. Punk was alone. He hoped Punk had become stronger than he once had been because this Sigma was hard for him…Punk was only recently a Class S hunter. Would he really survive this encounter?

**Sorry but you know the rules. 5 new reviews equals new chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Battles Galore Part III**

"Sigma is honorless with a capital H!" Punk had been standing with his comrades one second, and then that honorless baldy had transported him into some very large blue metal and see-through hangar that was descending at a very fast rate. Punk smashed one of the see through crates. "Come on out Sigma! I know you're in here somewhere!" A distortion in the hangar appeared as Sigma warped into the room. He was easily twice as tall as Punk in multicolored armor. His head was protected by a gray box-like collar with a purple section just below. Three large red crystals were implanted in his green armor, the center one was a big triangle in the center and the other two were sharp ovals that gave the impression of two eyes, and his and his midsections were black. His green shoulder pads were massive each having a yellow stripe and three gray pylons jutting out. The lower arms were green with violet gems on the bottom and gray armor on the top. The hands were purple with two yellow stripes on them and the fingers were also yellow. His waist was purple with a yellow belt and his upper torso had two blue gems on the sides. His legs were multicolored. They were orange, black, yellow and purple with steel side shields on the back and his feet were green with a yellow side strip with red bolts.

"I should have known a great warrior like you would one day face me."

"That's right and now you're screwed you honorless b-hind!"

"Honorless? From what I know about you, you were once honorless yourself.

"You just crossed the last boundary of my patience! No one snoops around in my past! **SCREW COMET**!" (Sigma X7 music starts) Punk withdrew himself into a saw bladed ball and blasted towards him. Sigma warped to the ground and pulled out a purple long-barreled revolver from his back. He brought it up in front of him, blocking Punk's vicious attack. Being cautious Sigma grabbed punk by one of his spikes and hurled him into the air. He landed in a small alcove high above the ground. Punk looked down and charged one of his saw blades until it was red with heat and hurled it at Sigma. He once again blocked the attack and now turned to offense. He began firing rebounding sky blue energy blasts that Punk barely avoided. He ducked and dodged the attacks and finally released a fully charged saw blade that was glowing white with energy. Sigma attempted to block the attack but it was far too powerful, blowing Sigma backwards the second it hit. Punk took this chance and with amazing speed uppercut Sigma high into the air. Caught off guard Sigma took many of Punk's brutal punches and kicks before he managed to warp away. "Stop hiding and come back here you coward!" Sigma reappeared from behind and cuffed Punk across the head.

"Who's hiding?" He warped to the outside of the hangar and took two black rapid fire magnums from behind his back and began to fire at Punk. Still feeling the pain from Sigma's previous attack, Punk was forced to run away from the rapid fire attack. He leaped up the wall and as the rapid fire followed him, he flipped over the see-through platform and hurled three saws. Sigma couldn't bock the attack with his magnums and warped back to the hangar, just in time to receive a kick form Punk, straight in the groin. Punk staggered backwards swearing he had been aiming for his stomach. As Sigma recovered from the extremely painful blow you could tell he was ticked off from the move. "Honorable huh?!"

"I swear I was aiming for your stomach!" Sigma knew from the look in Punk's eyes that he was telling the truth…but he didn't care.

"That's it!" Sigma yelled. He crouched down and from his back a large red and gray bazooka lifted up to his shoulder and fired a massive purple ion beam. Before it fired Punk had leaped up to the ledge however.

"I'm seriously sorry about that kick!" Suddenly Sigma concocted a devious plan.

"I know it was an accident. I was just simply angry. Here." And at his he threw down his guns and deactivated his bazooka. "Lets shake hands and continue this fight honorably." Punk cautiously went over to Sigma and shook his hand. "Now I know for sure that you are honorable." Sigma's grip tightened. "Problem is…" suddenly he hurled Punk behind him throwing him off the descending hangar. "I'm not!" Punk yelled in outrage as he disappeared into the darkness below. Sigma looked down at where he had thrown Punk. He saw a bright flash of purple light come from under the hangar. Satisfied he turned his back…bad mistake.

"YOU EVIL CHEATING B-HIND!" Sigma, shocked, whirled to see the imposing figure behind him. Punk's armor had turned to a deep shade of violet with jagged scarlet stripes. His knuckles were now twice as big and iron black. His eyes were red with blood-lust. He was riding a dangerous looking hover-cycle with the same coloring as Punk's armor. It had three jagged, hooked spikes in front with the hover-engines ringed with iron spikes. A gray fright wig protruded in a ragged ponytail from his helmet. "WHAT YOU DID WAS HONORLESS! NOW I'M **HONORLESS**!" Sigma stared in fright as Punk revved up his hover-cycle. "FEEL THE COMBINED WRATH OF BEHEMOTH AND MYSELF!" (Yeah Behemoth comes from Digimon Season 3. Deal with it.) Punk charged Sigma and ran him over, throwing him hard against the hangars platform. Punk leaped off Behemoth who, as though having a mind of its own ran Sigma over again, leaving him helpless as Punk's foot came crashing down on his head. Punk then picked up Sigma and kicked him hard into the chest denting the armor and creating a flaw in the center crystal. As Sigma came down Behemoth crashed into him again as he flew from Punk's kick. The velocity making the next attack even more damaging. "**PUNISHMENT**!" With blinding speed Punk began pummeling his body with his iron knuckles. He kicked Sigma again and again until finally he threw Sigma high into the air with an uppercut, leaped back on Behemoth and began to glow with a crimson aura. "**DARKEST CRIME**!" Punk and Behemoth charged once more this time turning into a bolt of crimson energy and crashed through Sigma's chest shattering the central crystal as they drove threw him. As they returned to their normal forms Sigma had a gaping hole in his chest as he staggered backwards.

"This..isn't..over…Not…yet!" Punk walked over and placed his hand on his chest.

"Die." Sigma was pushed off the platform. Sigma screamed as he fell and was swallowed up by darkness. With Sigma gone Punk reverted back to normal and 'petted' Behemoth. All of a sudden a gigantic flash of blinding light enveloped the hangar from below and everything whited out. When Punk opened his eyes he was speechless. Punk found himself in the center of a spiral staircase of debris in the middle of black empty space. (Sigma Final Form X7 music)

"READY FOR THE REAL THING?!" Punk looked down to see a giant Sigma body rising from a portal that looked like the planet. It was 100 times bigger than his previous self. His chest was red, yellow, and purple with a large red collar containing a more devilish version of Sigma's head merged with the chest. It was gruffer looking with red horns. His chest had a large yellow crystal implanted. His torso was white and connected to a red waist with a yellow belt containing a blue crystal. The upper arms and legs were white and each connected to a massive red arm. His arms were knuckle lined and his feet had yellow vents. "LET THE UNIVERSE TREMBLE! **GOLIATH** IS BORN!" Sigma disappeared and reappeared closer to the platforms. "PERISH!" Punk leaped up as Sigma fired a purple ion beam from the belt. Sigma teleported again and held out his palms where giant blasts of green energy were released twice from his white hands. "ASP! ASP!" Punk watched them rise from his palms and curve towards him.

"**SAW SHIELD!**" A giant saw formed in Punks hands and began to spin. As the blasts hit the shield they were redirected at Sigma, who suffered a very large amount of damage, and after each saw hit the shield grew redder until it was blazing scarlet and the heat could be seen radiating it. Sigma charged forward and as he did Punk leaped to the side as Sigma's fist impacted the platform. Punk hurled the super heated saw at Sigma. It cut through Sigma's shoulder as though it was butter. Screaming in pain and outrage Sigma charged again just to get smacked hard in the face by Punk's Screw Comet attack. As Sigma recoiled from the damage Punk recoiled back to the platform and leaping up released a barrage of powerful saws that sliced the demonic face apart and revealing Sigma's true face only bigger this time.

"TAKE THIS!" Sigma began to spin and four giant yellow plasma blasts were generated and flew towards Punk. Punk stood still and watched as the barrage harmlessly avoided him, but Sigma wasn't done just yet. Punk looked to see Sigma charging once more. Having no choice Punk leaped off the platform and into empty space.

"Behemoth, help!" Punk's hover-cycle flew down beneath Punk but with no solid ground beneath them they continued to fall. "Behemoth, I know we haven't practiced or even tried but…**SPACE MODE**!" Behemoth became a glowing white silhouette and transformed. The back hover-generators became rockets. A cockpit formed over Punk and Behemoth grew giant metal bat wings. "Yes! You did it Behemoth now lets finish this! Ultimate attack now!" Sigma appeared in front of them glaring at his opponents. He roared in outrage and began to spew a meteor shower of fireballs. Punk smirked and he and Behemoth charged into the storm. They began to glow again only this time they glowed with a blue aura. "**GREATEST HONOR**!" They melded into one and became a streaking arrow of blue fire. They crashed through the barrage of fire balls taking little damage.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Together they smashed through the central crystal and turned to see Sigma's body turning to vapor until with one last cry of outrage the body turned to black mist. They returned to the platform and Behemoth returned to normal.

"Who needs girls when I have you?" As a yellow light surrounded them Punk hugged Behemoth.

Sigma's eye was twitching and X's mouth was wide open.

"He loves his hover-cycle!" They both said and then burst out laughing.

"Oh man that is rich huh X?" Sigma was slapping his knees.

"Yeah, even though we're mortal enemies Sigma that is hilarious." Suddenly Sigma turned serious.

"Your right X! Now we'll see what Zero can do by himself without your help."

"Please Sigma you know Zero can beat you."

"Yeah, but this time I have a special surprise for him! HAHAHAHA!"

Zero found himself angrier than he ever had been in his life.

"Sigma! Come out and face me you spineless coward!" He was back in Sigma's palace on the moon. The lavender-white halls he recognized instantly. This is where he, X, and Axl had fought Sigma for what was supposed to be the final time, according to Luminé. How perfect could things possibly get? He would fight Sigma alone and with his own strength only. He walked on the red carpet to the white arch which he knew meant that Sigma's throne room was close. "I better get my strongest weapon." Zero's beam saber glowed with a bright light and grew into a long-broad yellow sword with white data code coursing through it and it was framed along the sides with connected dark-gray plates. "The Σ Blade, the strongest blade I've got by far." Zero walked through the arch and once again saw his enemy. He was sitting in a giant white throne with his arm on his knee supporting his head. He was easily a head taller than Zero and was obviously uglier. He appeared to be made out of black armor with green viral code holding him together. Three spikes came out of each foot, four from his back and a whole bunch over his arms, and small holes were in his armor. His chest had a large red sphere in it and his head was black, a green crystal, and two long black horns one of them ending in viral code.

"Welcome Zero. It's been a long time since we last fought hasn't it?"

"Not long enough! I never wanted to see your guts again!"

"Well I see your anger hasn't lost its flare yet, ever since Eurasia!"

"Shut up! I'm going to rip you to shreds for what you've done!" Zero charged and swung his blade but only succeeded in cleaving through the throne because Sigma warped away. Zero turned to see Sigma wielding his own Σ Sigma blade except this one was green with viral code coursing through it (Sigma X8 music starts)

"Bring it on!" Sigma began firing blue energy rings. Zero timed his leaps carefully making his way through the rings. As he exited the last he leaped toward Sigma bringing his blade down just a Sigma warped away.

"Darn!" Zero knew what was coming next.

"Take this!" Sigma was above him, cleaving downwards. Zero dodged as Sigma's blade hit the floor. Zero swung his blade and Sigma blocked. Sigma smirked at Zero's frustration as he effortlessly pushed him down to his knees. "Face it Zero. Speed won't beat me this time!" Zero began to glow.

"Then I'll just have to power up!" Zero's armor turned black wherever it had been red and white wherever it had been yellow. His ponytail became gray and his sword seemed to glow brighter. Slowly he pushed Sigma's blade back, forcing Sigma to back up to regain balance, and stood up. "Now you're in for it, now that I'm **BLACK ZERO**!" With the increase in power Sigma was done. Though Zero had lost some speed the strength kept Sigma at bay during their fight. Finally Sigma managed to warp to safety He appeared in the center of the opposite wall and fired a red beam from his eyes that lit the opposite wall on fire. Now Sigma began firing rings again. These ones were spinning and with the loss of his speed it made it very difficult for Zero to avoid the rings. As he avoided the last he saw that Sigma had charged up for an energy attack. "Oh…" His last word was cut off as Sigma laughed and released a huge blast of energy. Zero brought his sword up to block the attack but was still knocked backwards into the wall. Sigma warped in front of him attempting to cleave Zero in half. Zero rolled beneath him as a discharge of viral energy was released from the blade. Zero swung again just as Sigma warped away.

"You're weak!" Suddenly Zero felt himself become immobilized and watched as he floated to the center of the room. Sigma appeared holding Zero's head in his hands slowly squeezing harder and harder as Zero cried out in pain.

"Hahaha! Now you're doomed!" Violet flames silently appeared behind Sigma and a tall black silhouette stepped forward. "There's no one to save you this time Zero!"

"Is that so?" Startled Sigma swung around just in time to receive a blast of ebony energy from the figure. As Sigma lost his grip the figure vanished. Zero wasted no time after he had suddenly escaped Sigma's crushing grip. Running forward he plunged his blade through Sigma's back and the blade protruded through his chest.

"Impossible…How could you…You couldn't…Must destroy…Zero can't…" His words ended in a gurgling sound and as he exploded he screamed in outrage one last time. After the explosion was over Zero saw that all that was left of Sigma was a charred gray upper body. With contempt Zero spat and turned his back on the corpse.

"Who was that? Why did he save me?" Suddenly the whole room began to shake. Tiles, small pebbles and debris began to rise off the floor and Zero began to lose his footing. He turned to see Sigma's corpse levitating into the air glowing bright green. "No!" Zero rushed to finish off the corpse when the green glow exploded throwing Zero through the wall. The strain reverted him back to normal and he saw that he was on the surface of the moon. He watched as huge fissures streaked toward Sigma's palace and it crumbled into a giant abyss. Debris and parts of the ruins levitated upwards and formed into a large form. Suddenly it flew towards Zero.

At the rim of the abyss it crashed the force of the impact throwing Zero back wards and creating a huge dust cloud. A monstrous voice which sounded like the combination of Sigma's voice and a dragon's roar broke the silence.

"BEHOLD! YOU HAVE MADE ME **INVINCIBLE**!" The dust finally settled allowing Zero to get a good look at the thing. The creature's lower torso was hidden by the abyss but the top of the monsters body showed enough. It was draconic in form in the same style that Sigma had been composed of only now it was twenty times bigger. Massive jagged wings were on its spiked back with green viral code forming the wings. In its center was a giant pulsing red sphere and the head was fanged with a glowing green gem in its forehead and its eyes were blood red. "NOW MAVERICK HUNTER YOU WILL DIE IN THE OBLIVION OF SPACE!"

"I don't know how you did this but you're going down!" (Luminé Final Form music) The monster roared and attempted to crush him under its large claws. Zero dodged but the impact alone sent him flying backwards.

"DIE!" The dragon flew from the abyss and from the safety of the air began firing twelve red beams from its eyes. Zero leaped and dodged to avoid the rays but it wasn't easy because the rays formed walls of burning plasma that he couldn't jump over. Finally the flames died down and just in time as the monster flew high into the air and came down attempting to crush him under its large clawed feet. He dodged but the creature's impact sent rubble flying which smashed into his back. Picking himself up he leaped as the monster tried to crush him under its paws again this time however Zero leaped onto the claw and drove his sword into the arm. The monster roared in pain and attempted to skewer him as black spikes suddenly began to rise up its arm. Zero ran up the arm and onto the head. He ran to the green gem positive that that was the monsters weak point,

"Time to get yours monster!" Zero was about to attack when he saw what was inside the gem. Sigma's charred body was encased by the gem and it was glaring at him.

"GET OFF ZERO!" Stunned Zero was knocked down to the ground by a blast of energy from the gem. The monster brought both of its claws down in a killing blow towards Zero still stunned. Coming to his senses he dodged just as the two claws bored a crater into the ground, the impact sending Zero flying into the air.

"Serpro's going to hate me for this!" He recalled his Σ Blade and changed to his D-Glaive. As he was in the air flying towards the abyss he hurled the glaive straight into the monster's right eye. Screaming in pain the monster began flailing its tail and as it did Zero grabbed onto it and using it as a medium sling shot himself back onto the ground. The monster was still having a fit over its eye and Zero had to avoid its flailing claws. Finally when it had recovered it switched to a new tactic. It leaped into the abyss! Zero stunned that Sigma would commit suicide let down his guard. What he didn't know is that the creature was at that moment beneath his very feet! Blasting through the moons surface it launched Zero into the air who then began to fall into its open mouth. Cursing himself for letting his guard down he fell into the creatures open maw and grabbed onto one of the fangs and dangled over its throat, which he could see led to the creature's chest and was filled with green viral code. He changed his weapon again but in doing so he lost his grip and fell screaming down the throat. In the crystal Sigma waited for his monstrosity to absorb Zero's life force and transfer it to him so he could restore himself, but he never got it. A blast of dark light came from the mouth and the holes in the creature's chest. Then an aching pain came from his creation's middle. With a blast of debris blasting from the body Zero's T-Breaker crashed through the body. Clawed hands grabbed the side and a terrifying figure climbed through the hole as it resealed itself. It was vampiric in appearance with dark violet armor, which was also black, blue, and maroon. It had black wings with gold and orange veins. It's helmet had two maroon and blue bat wings, and below it showed the image of Zero only now with red-wild eyes. His height had also increased with a large red crystal implanted into his black chest armor. He smirked showing that he had gained fangs adding more credibility to the vampiric appearance. His midsections had turned gray and his legs were black with gold and orange lines and two spikes on each foot, and his hair had become a duller blonde almost white in fact.

"WHAT THE BLAZES? WHAT ARE YOU?!" Sigma felt a cold chill go up his back just at the sight of this monster and at the moment its back was turned. He was terrified when Zero whirled his head around to look at him and declared with pure malice in his voice.

"YOUR'RE DOOM HAS COME! I'M **ABSOLUTE ZERO**! FREEZE IN TERROR!" Sigma regained control of his body and tried to swat Zero out of the sky. Zero caught the claw in both hands and with little effort kept it from going down. Then he bit into it the sharp fangs piercing through the armor and drained the viral code until, with nothing left to hold it together, it collapsed into a shower of rubble. "NOT VERY TASTY!" Zero spat. Sigma howled in agony and pain as he felt his life force drained from his body. He had had enough!

"EAT THIS!" The monster released a huge stream of sonic waves from its mouth and they were waving in such a fashion that even Zero couldn't avoid them all. He was pummeled into the ground and was hurt badly by the attack. "NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT FOREVER!" Zero strained to get up and saw Sigma's creation charging green energy into its mouth. He flew upwards just as a massive beam of energy was released. He barely avoided the attack and nearly didn't avoid another round of the laser eyes. With a ferocious roar that shook the entire area Sigma declared his final words. Zero saw the moon starting to collapse cracks appearing everywhere and lifting into the air. "PREPARE TO DIE! I'M SENDING BOTH OF US TO ARMAGEDDON!" The center crystal began to pulse redder and redder and suddenly a shield of red generated around the beast and it withdrew into its protective wings. Zero flew high into the air and began to glow with a dark light. He came surging downwards at and extreme speed with his fist coming in first.

"**VAMPIRIC PUNCH**!" With a shattering sound his white and violet clawed fist impacted though the shield like it was glass. As he came towards the wings his body glowed with an icy aura and brought his foot down so it would be the first thing to impact the wings. "**SUB ZERO KICK**!" As his foot collided with the wings they froze solid and another kick from his other leg shattered them. Zero flew onto the head and dashed to the giant green crystal which held the remains of Sigma. "**CALAMITY ARTS**!" Zero slammed his wings onto the sides of the crystal freezing them. Then he upper cut the crystal knocking it clean off the head. Zero dashed ahead of it and as the monster's core prepared to unleash its attack Zero roundhouse kicked the gem into the red core turning it to black mist and Sigma cried in outrage one last time. The monster, losing its power source, collapsed and fell into the abyss as a downpour of black rubble and Zero was teleported away in a yellow light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sigma cried as his shield was diminished even further. The shield was now so transparent that X could see Sigma's complete outline. "I've had enough of this!" And he released a large blast of ebony energy that X dodged. Sigma prepared to do so again and then stopped. "What am I worried about? I still have two more clones powering my shield."

"You're not going to get that chance Sigma! **SOUL BODY**!" Suddenly a whole army of rainbow Xs formed from his body. "Transferring armor now!" Suddenly different armors suddenly appeared on the clones bodies. The first three were almost identical except for the complication of the forms as they went (Armors X-X3), the fourth one was gold and yellow wielding a green beam-saber identical to Zero's first saber (X3 Ultimate Armor). The fifth was a lot like the first three only far more protected (X4 Armor), the following was far more complicated it was black with three gold spikes on the helmet and four fins protruding from the buster (X4-X6 Ultimate Armor). The following four were all different. The first was in blue and white armor with jet wings implanted in the back (X5 Falcon Armor), the second was gray, blue and white and looked extremely bulky (X5 Gaea Armor), the third was blue, whit, and green, with blades all over the place and had a real samurai appearance to it (X6 Blade Armor), the fourth was Black and yellow with the classic look of a ninja (X6 Shadow Armor). The next was the same as the first three except it had gold outlines and the buster almost looked like a red magnet (X7 Float Armor). The last four were almost identical in every way. The first was gray and white with a collar covering the mouth and yellow fins on the helmet (X8 Neutral Armor), the second was just like the first except wherever it was gray it had changed to red (X8 Icarus Armor), the third was just like the last two except it was blue where it had been gray (X8 Hermes Armor), the fourth was the exact same except it was gray and purple wherever the previous armors had been gray, red, and blue (X8 Ultimate Armor). The next two were completely different. The first was black, gold, and red and instead of a buster it had a silver claw and the helmet had horns (MMX: CM X Fire Armor). The last one was extremely weird. It was mostly blue with a little silver and clear crystal everywhere and both arms ended in gigantic blasters, one a Blast Cannon and the other a Gatling Blaster, its left eye had a targeting sensor, a large disk-like rocket pack was behind it and on its shoulders were small black missile launchers (MMX: CM Ultimate Armor). "Now all together! **X ANNIHILATION MANEUVER**!"

The first clone charged energy into its hands and released a large blue fireball. "**HAREYUKKEN FIREBALL**!"

The second charged at the barrier and with his fist flaming upper-cut the barrier. "**DRAGON PUNCH**!"

The third charged its buster and released a barrage of rainbow plasma. "**CHARGE BUSTER**!"

The fourth slashed the beam saber and formed a wave of green energy. "**ZERO'S REVENGE**!"

The fifth charged energy and released a storm of plasma thunder around itself that struck the first barrier over and over again. "**GIGA STORM**!"

The sixth had gold energy thruster's pop out of its back and crashed into the barrier as a comet of golden light. "**NOVA STRIKE**!"

The seventh charged energy and released a storm of silver arrows that struck the barrier repeatedly. "**GIGA BARRAGE**!"

The eighth generated an enormous sphere of green energy and rammed it into the barrier. "**GIGA CRASH**!"

The ninth used a saber and like the third created a slicing wave of yellow energy. "**GIGA SLASH**!"

The tenth's hands appeared to glow yellow and it charged at the barrier and when it reached it two giant yellow blades sliced around him. "**GIGA SLICE**!"

The eleventh glowed blue and a huge barrage of plasma flew from his body to repeatedly strike the barrier over and over again. "**GIGA CRUSH**!"

The twelfth charged energy into its buster and released a laser of plasma. "**X BEAM**!"

The thirteenth repeated an attack similar to the tenth except it was red plasma instead of blue. "**GIGA CRUSH**!"

The fourteenth glowed blue and like lightning converged on the barrier with extremely fast punches and kicks. **"X OVERDRIVE**!"

The fifteenth attacked in the same fashion as the fifth except his was more like a rainbow comet than a golden comet. "**NOVA STRIKE**!"

The sixteenth charged energy into the silver claw and crashed it into the barrier. "**CHARGE CRASH**!"

The seventeenth locked both of its blasters and its missile launchers on Sigma's barriers and began firing rounds and rounds of plasma, missiles, and rockets. "**NOVA STRIKE**!"

The last to attack was the real X he charged energy into his buster and blasted the barriers. As the combined forces of these devastating attacks pounded the barriers they eventually exploded the explosion taking out all the clones leaving the armors to return to X storage space.

Back inside the tower Bass along with the rest recovered from their wounds and waited for X to return. They noticed that every time they had escaped form Sigma one of the pillars which used to be glowing bright yellow dimmed to a lifeless gray, Bass also noticed that as soon as all his team mates had appeared only one pillar remained. The one in the center of the wall of fire. The one which obviously contained X and the true Sigma. And so they waited and waited.

**Oh yeah! Time for the moment you've been waiting for! The REAL Sigma getting his butt whooped big time. Too bad it's not for a whole nother chapter…hahahahaha!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright the moment you've been waiting for! X vs. Sigma and let me tell you now it's going to be one heck of a fight! Merry Christmas!**

**Sigma's Last Stand**

As the blast fire cleared X looked to see his nemesis. With the barriers gone he could clearly see the figure of Sigma. His black cloak flowed behind his massive figure two heads taller than X. His armor was black and red. The chest plate formed a skull like face with a red crystal inside. His arm pads looked like black dragon skulls with horns and demonic looking eyes. His midsections were a lighter black with red streaks going through them before ending in a black joint ringed by red spikes. His lower arms were the same with three red marks coming out of the joint. His red wrists had three, black as night, long razors that were pushed back and his hand was black with curved knuckles with three red gems in them before ending in wicked looking red talons. His torso was red with four black hooks coming out with his muscles clearly exposed. His belt was black with dark skulls. His upper legs were the same as the upper arms only with an extra black slash going upward. His knee joint was protected by black dragon like skulls with glowing red eyes. His upper legs were black with a red triangle before ending in his black boots, which were red at the top with black hooks and red markings which ended in purple clawed feet with red spike knuckles and red claws. His cloak was clasped with a skull and it appeared he had six bony spikes coming from his shoulders, two pairs small and the other pair big. His face was the same bald and blue eyed except this time he had purple stars and an upside down pentagon star in the center of his forehead with a red gem implanted. Sigma threw off his cloak and glared at him.

"Die X!" (KH2 Organization theme music starts) X leaped back as Sigma rushed at him and punched the ground hard where he had been standing. The obsidian cracked with the force of the blow and a small shockwave of dark energy erupted which knocked X off balance. Sigma wasted no time and released an ebony fire ball which impacted X hard. X recovered to see Sigma summon a sword. It was black with the pommel being a three pointed star, with a small red gem, which formed into a black hilt. The blade was a malevolent shade of purple with black veins running through it. X began firing his buster but the sword suddenly circled Sigma of its own free will moving faster and faster and blocked all the shots before hurling itself at him in an intense thrust. X dodged the blade and barely blocked the blades 360° counter spin with his own beam saber. Then the sword flew into Sigma's hand Sigma then threw the sword which began to circle the entire circumference of the arena and summoned another weapon. This one was a long barreled revolver. It was violet with a black barrel that ended in a wicked looking bayonet. Now Sigma began a hell strum of ebony lasers in a rapid fire before he hurled the gun at X like a tomahawk. X dodged but suddenly felt a slash in his leg. When he had dodged he had gotten into the path of the sword which had been spiraling inward. X cringed in pain and barely blocked the ebony fire ball that Sigma unleashed. He almost got nailed by the returning gun but ducked just at it went by. He looked to see Sigma dashing at him with his sword and X almost died there but managed to block the attack with his own beam saber then quick as a flash he released a level 2 plasma blast. Sigma caught his gun and with both of his weapons blocked the blast like it was nothing. But X had quickly begun recharging and now at full power released his attack. Sigma created a wall of violet flames and absorbed the blast before it hit, then, he shoved the wall away from him sending it straight at X! X had no time to dodge and just braced himself for the attack. The wall hit at tremendous force and badly damaged X. He was helpless as Sigma began to pulverize him with a barrage of fire balls. He was weak and hadn't made a single scratch on Sigma yet. Sigma laughed and aimed his gun and sword at X and released a piercing beam from his sword and a volley of plasma from his gun. X screamed in pain as the attacks pounded him. What was he to do? Sigma was harder than ever and he was too weak to even give up. Suddenly a small option entered his optics. 'Call for Rush?' X didn't know who Rush was and merely replied yes. He felt himself get covered in an impenetrable force field of blue light and slowly felt energy entering his body. He saw a red light teleport what looked like a red version of Treble to the ground. He was the same as Treble only he didn't look as wolfish. He looked as X and smiled and howled his war cry! Sigma had been stunned but now he had recovered.

"I don't know where you came from mutt, but you are dead!" He threw his sword which impaled itself into the floor as Rush jumped upwards and released two ebony waves in opposite directions. Rush glowed red and X saw his paws turn into rockets and he flew high and began releasing blasts of blue energy from his mouth. Sigma deflected the blasts with his sword and fired with his gun. The blast missed Rush as he flew to dodge and came down in a missile like dive towards Sigma. Sigma leaped back as Rush impacted the floor. Sigma looked for the dog but could only see smoke. Suddenly a hell strum of missiles flew out of the smoke and Sigma barely chopped them up in time taking a small bit of damage from the explosions they created. He saw the dog rush out, only now it was an anthro version, of the smoke with his hands wielding light blue claws the same as Treble's magenta claws Thus began a huge melee match between Rush and Sigma and all the while X was getting stronger. Finally Rush took a hit from Sigma's foot and with a yip flew into one of the stone columns outlining the arena. Sigma charged at the dog and X saw his razors on his wrist turn so they were now skewering claws.

"Rush!" Rush saw Sigma and teleported away as Sigma's fist smashed into the column cracking it in two and the top part simply vanished from sight as it fell into the eternal nothingness below. With Treble gone X's healing shield disappeared and Sigma turned just to get a plasma blast straight in the stomach. He grunted and glared at X.

"I don't know what kind of trick you pulled just now X but it won't happen again!" Sigma gained a brilliant magenta aura and rose into the air. "Now X. Feel my wrath!" Sigma vanished and X started looking for him. He stepped back just as a blast of plasma hit the spot where he had been standing. Unknown to X Sigma had turned intangible and was now hidden on the side of one of the pillars sniping at X. X dodged another blast and shot in the direction the blast had come from. The blast missed and hit the pillar but the smoke revealed Sigma and X blasted at where he saw Sigma. Sigma warped away and appeared right above X. Coming down on X like a meteor. X dodged to the side but was struck down by the attacks second phase which was four ebony waves of energy which X took a full blow from. He was hurled, hard, into a pillar and crumpled to the ground. Sigma dashed forward his blade ready. X wished Rush would return and just as Sigma leaped up to bring his sword down point first through X's body the healing shield reappeared and as Sigma's sword touched the shield his body seemed to spark with blue energy and with an infuriated yell he flew backwards. Rush returned, looking a little battered still, and began to barrage Sigma with blast after blast from his mouth. Suddenly another of Sigma's shields flew at Rush and with amazing agility, X thought, easily back flipped landed on his hands, pushed upwards and released another barrage of missiles while in the air. Judging from the shouts of outrage X figured Sigma had been unable to block the missiles in time. Suddenly with a sound of breaking glass the shield disappeared in a shower of pixels and X realized he had been restored to full health.

"Rush come here!" Rush seemed to turn happy and rushed at X only now he began to glow red and to X's surprised turned into energy and entered X's body. A bright light resulted and X saw that his armor had turned red. His shoulders now had compartments and two thrusters came out of his back. His midsections were white with yellow outlines and his legs had become like Rush's. He looked at his wrist to see a setting that said 'Merge Function' and saw a yellow bar slowly going down. _Now I get it. This must be the Rush Royaltie told me about. The canine companion of my previous self Mega Man._ Sigma was mad and leaped threw the battle smoke and X saw he had charged ebony energy into both his hands.

"Die in pain X!" He brought his hands together and hovered into the air. Dark flames of ebony energy flowed from his palms and coated the arena in fire. There would be little fighting from the ground now. Dark black beams flew form Sigma's eyes towards X who flew in circles around the arena as the beams followed him. X performed a tricky maneuver which gave him enough time to launch an assault of missiles which impacted Sigma's exposed form. Caught off guard Sigma hesitated giving X just enough time to give him a painful kick in the back of the head which sent Sigma flying. "That does it X!" Sigma fired a beam of black energy from the crystal on his head. The beam was extremely fast and pierced its way through his right shoulder. X screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Sigma ran down and brought his foot down on X's back. "Now…you…will…DIE! The last word was punctuated By Sigma grinding his heel into X's back. X whirled as Sigma tried to decapitate him and slowly got up just to receive a full punch from Sigma. X defused from Rush and activated the heal shield. Only now the dog was even weaker due to the beating he'd had received he needed help and fast.

"Come on isn't there someone else who can help?" Finally a small option appeared in his mind.

'Call for Beat?" X once again had no idea what it was talking about but accepted the option.

Sigma watched in amusement as Rush weakly shot another blast from his mouth. With a casual back hand he deflected the blast and kicked the dog to the ground. He summoned his gun and aimed it at Rush's head. He relished the moment as Rush attempted to move out of the way just to collapse in a heap. Suddenly a flash of blue rammed into his wrist making him drop the gun. He turned and got smacked in the face as well. Finally he used his sword and gun to block the attack. The blue arrow smacked into he guard and flew backward for a few seconds. It was like a blue hawk. Its wings were silver and its chest had a blue sapphire implanted in it. The talons looked like silver and with a tweet it landed on X's shoulder and created a shield of blue energy around him.

"No Beat. Help Rush not me." Beat without hesitation flew off X and landed on Treble recreating the sphere. Sigma was angry at being cheated on his prey once again. He began to charge up energy in his hands making them look like they normally would when he was about to launch a fireball but this time he brought both palms together and with a roar of rage a flood of ebony flames erupted from his hands. X braced himself for the impact but saw that the flames were being blocked somehow only a yard away from him. Without a second thought he took advantage of the distraction and charged his buster to full power. He released the full extent of his energy into his buster powering it up to its highest and strongest setting: Level 10. With a roar of loathing he released the blast. (If you've seen the Kame-Hame-Ha from Dragon Ball Z you'll know what the blast looked like) the flames were cut in half and dissipated as the blast blazed through them before reaching Sigma the blast went straight through his center coming out the other end. He staggered back just to be peppered by the combined efforts of Rush's plasma bursts and Beat's arrow dives. By the time they were done little remained of Sigma. He looked like Swiss cheese with smoking holes everywhere. His sword and gun had been dropped in the attack and now vanished from existence as well their arcane source of energy gone. Beat and Rush dashed towards X who was still recovering from the power he had used in the last attack. He saw Sigma looking like a statue of black obsidian with holes all through it. "I won't make the same mistake I made for centuries Sigma!" And despite his condition he powered his buster once again this time to level 3 and released. The destructive force flew through the air and blasted the remains of Sigma into a thousand fragments which, soon enough, were vaporized as well. Rush leaped on X and began licking him in absolute bliss. Beat flew over X excitedly until X managed to get up and then he landed on X's shoulder tweeting happily. "Looks like I have two more mouths to feed." Rush just wagged his tail.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET X! THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR MANGY ANIMAL COMPANIONS! I AM NOWUNBEATABLE!" X turned just in time to see a large form crashing through the floor of the arena. With a resounding crash the obsidian shattered into hundreds of fragments. Losing his balance X tumbled downward. He felt himself crash into one of the fragments and blacked out and fell into the abyss below.

X awoke to find himself in pure darkness.

"Hello…Rush, Beat, are you there?" Suddenly chains glowing with an ebony aura came out of nowhere and wrapped him up. Then thoughts began to cry out in the darkness. (Scary and dramatic organ music begins to play)

_This is it. You've failed. Sigma finally beat you. Sigma was always superior. You are a failure. You deserve to die. Join the scrap heap! Die you worthless being!_

The voices flooded over him more chains began to wrap around his body until he was cocooned in ebony chains and held up by four chains. Suddenly he felt himself raised by an unseen force he tried to break free but the voices jeering at him seemed to drain him of his strength and finally the chains stopped. They unwrapped themselves and X found that, to his horror, his whole body was now in the same armor that Sigma had been in. He cried out but the chains restrained him once again. Suddenly an ebony colored wire frame of Sigma's face appeared.

"GIVE IT UP X! YOU AND I WILL BE ONE! WITH YOUR STRENGTH YOU ARE INVINCIBLE. I WILL BE YOUR MIND AND YOU WILL BE MY BODY! TOGETHER WE'LL RULE THE HUMAN RACE!" X continued to struggle until finally more chains suddenly burst from the darkness and impaled themselves into his back and hung him like a marionette in the darkness. "YOU WILL BE MY GREATEST PUPPET X! GREATER THAN BERKANA AND GARETH, THE X HUNTERS, REPLIFORCE, THAT FOOL DOPPLER, THAT WORTHLESS GATE, RED ALERT, AND OF COURSE THAT WEAKLING TECHNO." X felt like he'd been strung up and that he had lost all control of his body.

"NO! I will not join you Sigma I will never submit!" Suddenly the chains pulled his body downward forcing him to bow to Sigma.

"I'M AFRAIDYOU HAVE NO CHOICE X!" One chain with a hook suddenly shot into the center of his chest. Suddenly X felt like he was being ripped from his own body. He howled in agony as his very being was pulled from his body. "BUT FIRST X I WISH TO GRANT YOU ONE LAST GIFT." A sarcophagus looking structure gridded into existence behind Sigma. The top looked like a jackal with the Maverick insignia branded in the top the lower half appeared like a black wolfish figure. The casket opened revealing a swirling black vortex of rainbow light. The chain was coming from it and slowly it began to draw him into it. "A PLACE FOR YOU TO REST FOR ALL ETERNITY! AND NOW YOU HAVE NO ONE HERE TO SAVE YOU!" The face laughed a humorless laugh.

"Yes he does!" (Pure Silence) A bright light had appeared in the darkness its very appearance cutting through the darkness like a knife. X looked like he was halfway drawn out of his body and he looked at the light.

"BE GONE! WHOEVER YOU ARE!" More chains flew form the darkness but these had extremely sharp blades on them. The light seemed to create two blades of pure light and with ease cut them to pieces where they vanished like black dust. Now chains came from all directions and attempted to stop the light. But like fluid it swerved and weaved and sliced any chain that got in its way still dashing toward him. With a horrendous yell Sigma created large bars of ebony grids and hurled them at the figure. The figure seemed to leap onto the bars and ran down them slicing one in half before he leaped and with a downward thrust sliced the chain pulling on X. X flew back into his body and saw briefly that the light looked a bit like Santa Clause only in a lab coat. He saw the light create two more blades of light and together the four seemed to launch themselves at the four chains holding him in the air. As the last chain snapped he collapsed and saw the figure turn around to face Sigma.

"Get out of my son's head now!" Then he blasted Sigma backwards with a huge comet of light, Sigma seemed to break apart into ebony lines before he was caught in the coffins pull and yanked inside. The coffins lid slammed shut and seemed to dissolve downwards into small pixels. X saw the man walk towards him and watched as he placed his hand on his chest and slowly a healing blue light washed over his body and returned his armor to normal.

"Dr…" The man put his hand to X's mouth and calmly spoke.

"All will be revealed X. But right now you have a battle to fight." Then a portal of light appeared in the darkness and the man stepped backwards into it. X called for him to wait but suddenly the portal glowed extremely bright and X was forced to look away.

X heard voices in the darkness.

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Of course he is."_

"_But he isn't awake."_

"_Oh will you just calm down Rush!"_

"_You should talk Beat!" _X saw a small crack of light in the darkness and walked towards it. The light flashed and X opened his eyes to see Rush and Beat hovering over him.

"X!" Rush began to lick his face. "You're awake!" X smiled but it disappeared fast.

"Where's Sigma?" He searched and found that his surroundings had changed. A circle of obsidian flooring was now the only footing to be found. They appeared to be falling through a tunnel of dark red with ebony lightning and violet storm clouds everywhere. "Where are we?"

"OBLIVION OF COURSE!" X stepped back as an ebony distortion in the chaotic scenery appeared. He stepped back in terror. Sigma's new form was frightening to behold. His chest was that of his Kaiser form, only now it was black with red eyes and a wickedly jagged red spike sprouting from the forehead with his draconic wings, except now they were even bigger, from his Invincible form. Three black draconic heads glared at him from the top. The six arms were disembodied the first pair looking like a cross from his Goliath and Cyborg forms with a Cyborg gun mounted on each wrist. The next pair was the biggest of them all and was connected to the main body by a lighter black midsection with sickly-green veins coursing through them. The lower arms were a shimmering black with giant spikes that had sickly-green veins running through them, and the claws were blood red. The other pair was the same as the first only these looked like Colossus's arms with a Baphomette head in the center of the palms. The last pair was Invincible's claws with giant hooked blades on the side. Each hand had a jutting crystal all in different colors. The torso was a lighter shade of black with a large red crystal protruding from the chest. Five black spikes formed a cage around the crystal and X could see sparking ebony energy going through them. The lower part of its legs were a lighter black, same as the torso, but emblazoned in red on each was the maverick insignia. The upper legs connected with dark black armored lower legs. These were the same as Invincible's only now they were bigger had giant thorns up the side and ended in blood red claws. Six red crystals were implanted in the legs the first five formed an upside down pentagon with a large red spike seething with ebony energy forming the center. On each side of the chest three tentacles with blood red pincers thrashed madly about. A long black dragon tail drooped downward and X saw that gigantic crystals formed a razor sharp ridge of spines along the tail which ended in a blood red spear head at the end. Behind him a large black sun-like discuss floated with enormous red crystals on the tip of each ray. "BEHOLD X! MANY DEFEATS I HAVE MET AND MANY GREAT THINGS I HAVE LOST! BUT IN THE END YOU HAVE ONLY STRENGTHENED ME! AND NOW I STAND BEFORE YOU TO THANK YOU FOR GRANTING ME SO MUCH POWER! THANKS TO YOU I AM NOW **ETERNAL**!" (KH2 Final Battle music starts) The dragons roared and all eight disembodied arms threw themselves up into the air. "DIE X!" The third pair of arms opened and the Baphomette heads spewed fire at X. The searing flames trailed X as he tried to avoid them but he couldn't go too fast because the flames were ahead of him too. After he had gone around the entire area once the arms retracted and one of the dragon heads shot a barrage of ebony fire towards him. He leaped to the side just as the flames scalded forward. Next the fourth pair brought it's hands down and the claws thunked into the obsidian. Taking advantage of this X charged his buster and shot at the claws. The hit was direct but did no damage. The claws finally pulled free and returned to the main body. Another dragon lowered its head and locked onto X. "PERISH!" As X leaped to avoid the attack, the dragon shot violet beams from its eyes which hit X dead center and knocked him off the obsidian. With a cry he fell. Suddenly he felt solid ground beneath him. He looked to see himself standing on Rush's back. Rush had turned into a rocket board. X was laughing with relief when a piercing red beam almost nicked him in the side of the head. He looked to see that Sigma had deployed his first pair of hands and was now trying to de-molecularize him. Doing fancy twists and aerial maneuvers X finally manage to get to the top again but not before launching a blind blast at the hands. The ruby crystal on the left arm cracked as the plasma hit it by chance. X saw Sigma writhe in pain and realized that the crystals were his weak point. The hands flew back and once again a dragon head dropped for its attack. This time the dragon raised its head and fired a storm of black fireballs. X dodged and weaved to avoid the rain of black fire, finally the fireballs ceased and X got ready for the next pair of hands. The second pair opened their palms and released a gigantic beam of red energy from each.

"Get on X! Hurry!" Rush flew in and knocked X onto his back just as the two beams like whirlwind, spun about the whole area. After a few seconds the whirling beams were launched into the air. X wondered what was going on when Rush barely avoided a blast of red energy that came down out of nowhere. Like random lightning beams of red sparking energy flew downward. The final beam was larger and nearly struck Rush. X leaped off his back and onto the obsidian as the first dragon head lowered itself to release its ebony fire. X caught a glimpse of an ebony crystal on the inside of the throat before he was forced to leap to the side to avoid the flood of searing flame that followed. The third pair of hands took their turn to attack. X jumped on Rush just as the Baphomette heads released a storm of plasma orbs. As Rush came close to them X released a fully charged level 5 plasma blast that utterly destroyed the left arm's rainbow crystal. With its power source gone the arm simply fell into the endless abyss below them. With a roar of pain and outrage Sigma flapped his wings creating a huge force that threw X high into the air and away from Sigma. Beat flew to the rescue grabbing X's arms and flying him back towards Sigma.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Five Sigma heads of red gridlines suddenly appeared in front of Sigma's body and one by one threw themselves towards X. Because of their size it was almost impossible to avoid them all. The last one caught Beat's wing and forced him to drop X. Luckily they were already over the obsidian flooring. The fourth pair of claws attempted to crush X once again, but X was ready this time. He dodge-rolled from beneath the claws and leaped as they impacted and using his beam saber he sliced the green crystal on the left arm clean off. The arm shuddered and then collapsed into a heap of black tiles that turned to mist and vanished. Once again Sigma cried in pain and resorted to the first tactic of hurling X away from him with a gust of wind. Beat returned and caught X. Once again the five wire frame Sigma heads attempted to knock them out of the sky but this time as the fifth one drew close to hitting them X let go of Beat, and ran down the head to safety. The second dragon prepared to blast him and X saw the violet crystal imbedded in its skull but before he had a chance to take a shot at it the dragon locked on target and blasted him to the ground. By this time X was extremely weak so he decided to use his sub-tank. Unfortunately he had only recharged half way when the right three tentacles shot forward and stole the sub-tank from him and dropped it into the abyss. "NICE TRY X!" The other two tentacles grabbed him while the left three tentacles came forward and punched him in the gut knocking him backward. Beat flew and picked X up before he fell into the abyss. X was weak and so he activated the healing shield again. Beat and Rush began to try and defend X's shield but were forced to flee Sigma's attacks leaving the shield unprotected. The remaining fourth arm lifted high into the air and slammed down on the shield. The shield held but was greatly diminished, but the claw was no more. The shields protective energy coursed through the arm and enveloped the claws green crystal until with a sound of breaking glass it shattered and the claw disintegrated like its partner. The first pair of arms returned and tried to de-molecularize X. Rush returned to his jet mode and allowed X to jump on. X headed for the left ducked beneath the penetrating beam and swung his beam saber finishing the job on the ruby crystal. As the arm fell into the abyss X leaped onto the other arm and drove his saber into the crystal there as well. Sigma as always roared in pain, blew X into the air, tried to knock him out of the sky with his red Sigma heads, and failed to do so. The black dragon head instead of rearing its head upward this time concentrated on X's position and let loose its barrage of black fireballs. X was ready however and using a charged level 7 blast cut through the black fireballs and vaporized the head's black crystal. The head seemed to thrash and whirl about, black light streamed from its mouth before its head exploded in a chain reaction of black explosions. With the head gone Sigma turned to a new tactic. His tail came alive and whipped X into the air, and then streaming homing lasers of magenta flew from the crystals on his tail. X had been caught off guard and didn't have time to react…luckily Rush did. Rush caught X and together they made the lasers home in on their own crystals. The lasers vaporized the crystals and of course caused Sigma extreme pain. "BE LOST IN OBLIVION X!" Three ebony Sigma heads appeared and charged energy into their mouths. X barely dodged as the three concentrated blasts shot right where he had been and formed a sphere of ebony energy that exploded sending a large shockwave in that area. Finally he and Rush arrived on the obsidian floor. X turned and barely avoided getting toasted as the ebony dragon head released its devastating flamethrower. The right third claw had come to avenge its fallen comrade and let loose a wave of molten plasma. Beat picked X out of the way and X charged a level 3 plasma blast and bulls-eyed the arms rainbow crystal. The wave ceased its attack and the arm fell into the abyss. Once again the heads appeared but this time instead of hurling themselves at him they released beams of flashing light that neatly cut off all area of escape. They began to duck and weave attempting to catch Beat in their tube of death. Finally due to Beat's superb flying they went through the center of the heads and landed safely on the obsidian walkway. The violet dragon locked its gaze on X but before it had a chance Beat had dived through the crystal on its forehead shattering it. The dragon thrashed about and almost crushed X as it fell onto the walkway. A blue light streamed from its open maw and it exploded in a chain reaction of blue explosions. Sigma roared and used its tail whip again. As X was in the sky he took pot shots at the magenta crystals before Rush caught him and he used a level 4 blast to cut through the rest of them. As Rush and X flew off the tail glowed magenta and exploded in a chain reaction of magenta explosions. The second hands prepared to use their beam destruction move but X wasn't going to give them that chance. As he flew by he hurled his saber smack dab into the middle of the left claws ebony crystal. As Sigma howled in pain Beat grabbed onto X and Rush took up a position next to the other claw. Rush charged up to level 3 and X charged up to level four, together they released their plasma in perfect synchronization. The blasts collided adding up to a level 7 explosion…the crystal was vaporized. With a roar of agony Sigma toppled. X landed in front of the ebony head waiting for it to open its mouth. When it never did he took matters into his own hands with Rush and beats assistance he lifted the mouth exposing the ebony crystal inside. He charged his buster for level 5 and released. The crystal vibrated, cracked, and shattered. Together they ran as the head reared up and thrashed about wildly. Finally it exploded in a chain reaction of ebony explosions. There wasn't any movement. Collapsing X fell to the ground.

"X! We did it we really did it!" Beat exclaimed in absolute bliss.

"And better yet we're a team again." Rush responded returning to his human form so he could help X up. "So how long has it been X, 20, 200 years?" X finally got the breath to speak.

"202 years to be precise, but who's counting?" Laughing they looked for a way out.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" The trio whirled to see the middle opening up. Suddenly Sigma's ebony grid lines cam into existence inside a whirling tube of green sparking energy. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Sigma dropped beneath and X and co. barely jumped onto another tile as Sigma came back up smashing the platform to fragments. Sigma came down again this time using a kick to shatter the platform X had been on just a millisecond ago. "I'LL OBLITERATE YOU!" The central crystal which stood out of the chest in a jagged point began to course with energy as the five smaller one started feeding it. The energy gathered and the largest red beam X had ever seen blasted from it. He watched as Sigma flew back into the center and suddenly ten swirling gridline Sigma heads appeared. "I'LL DESTROY YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!" The Sigma heads opened their mouths and green beams formed. Rush flew in and picked up X just as the beams formed a floor of green energy waiting for someone to fall into it. "NOT THIS TIME X!" Sigma warped in front and prepared to release the super beam again. Rush flew up just barely avoiding the beam. "DIE!" Sigma swatted Rush out of the sky and X landed on his arm. "TIME TO CRUSH YOU LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT BUG YOU ARE X!" Giant spikes began jutting up from Sigma's body trying to skewer him. He ran and as he ran he grabbed his beam saber which was still lodged in the wrist where the crystal was. Then, chopping through any spikes that got in his way he ran towards Sigma's head. NOT TODAY X!!" Suddenly thin beams of red energy immobilized him and pushed him away from Sigma. He looked and saw the beams were coming from the discuss' red crystals. Sigma stretched out his hands preparing to smash them together and crush X once and for all. Suddenly Beat flew out of nowhere and ran through one of the discuss crystals. This weakened the beams and gave X enough mobility to charge all his energy into his buster.

"HEY SIGMA!" Sigma whirled. "I DID IT AGAIN!" X released the level 10 blast and watched as it tore through Sigma's center disintegrating any crystal that it touched. The body exploded and X watched in amazement as Sigma reappeared shaking uncontrollably like he was trying to hold in his own power.

"I…will not…die…X, I…am immortal…you will die…someday! I…am…" His last word was cut off as he exploded virus code streaming from his body and then he disintegrated into black vapor screaming his outrage for the final time. X collapsed and fell through the abyss. Rush's turbos had given out and Beat was too exhausted to fly. Together they fell until they were enveloped in a shining yellow light and vanished from sight.

Bass and the rest of the group watched as the flaming wall suddenly died away no longer preventing them from reaching the generator.

"Look!" Royaltie pointed and the others watched as the pillar's yellow light died away and three beings appeared on the floor in a bright flash.

"X!" Bass shouted. Treble ran over to Rush and Beat.

"Their alive but…their extremely exhausted." Treble announced.

"Then I guess I'll have to pull the switch." Zero said but collapsed as well. "Or not."

Bass struggled and got to his feet. He collapsed on the generator and using the last of his available energy forced the switch down. Then he too collapsed.

"We're too exhausted to go with the others." announced Royaltie. "I'm too exhausted to even reach for my com. link."

"We're just going to have to wait here and let our bodies do the healing on their own." Punk announced

"Yep, they're going to have to do the rest on their own.

Up top the others waited. It had been four hours since the squad had left to turn on the power.

"It sure has been a long time." Guilroid announced. "Maybe someone should check on them?" As soon as he said it the lights turned on with a thrumming sound and the lights above the elevator activated signaling that they were active. "Uh, never mind." Guilroid sounded a little embarrassed and Diamond giggled.

"You haven't changed a bit since we first met Guilroid." Suddenly she turned sad, "I wish I could say the same for me." Spider walked over and put his arm on her.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing so I apologize in advance. Nothing can be done about the past we can only focus on the present. Trust me if I could change some of the things I did in the past I would be having a much cleaner slate. But I know I can't so I don't dwell on things." Suddenly he put a card in her hand. "This is my trump card. It's my Joker. I use it to remember that life can be all kinds of things. My Joker has different effects it can explode when thrown, or it can do thunder damage, fire damage, or water damage…sometimes it's healed me. So remember life can end in many different ways. Yours has just taken a surprising twist and the best you can do is except it and go on. Do you understand?" Sophia looked much happier and nodded. As everyone started to get into the elevator Nana pulled Spider over.

"I never knew you could council Spider. Maybe you should get a job as a councilor when this is all done and over with."

"Would I still be able to go on missions and kick maverick butt? Because if I don't you can forget it,"

"Of course you could." Nana smiled. Spider was blushing.

"I'll think about it." Then they all got on the elevator and headed for the rest of their battles.

**Hehe I'm getting real good at this. Ok 50 reviews brings the next chapter or if I manage to finish the story all together you get all the chapters!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok as usual 45 reviews and you got yourself another chapter. Or if I finish the whole story you get all of the rest! So keep on reading and reviewing. **

**Battles Galore Part IV**

Outside Giga City:

"Eat laser fire! You bilge suckers!" Captain was on deck. He had been appointed second in command of the Apocalypse Forces Fleet by Sun Star due to his natural leadership abilities. "Wait until the scurvy dogs are in range! Don't fire all our ammo! Watch those shields!" _The Kraken_ shook violently. "What was that?!"

"A lone fighter has somehow broken through our shields and did some major damage to our engine core!"

Inside a small purple ship was the cause of Captain's dilemma. It looked like a cross between a saber-tooth tiger and a dragon. It wore navy blue and magenta armor and was known as one of the greatest pilots in the armada. His name was Stryke Banzai; his last name is nickname due to his catch phrase. A fierce warrior and master pilot, titles which had earned him his position as captain of _The Beast_. He was now in his personal fighter _Stryker_. As he flew he caught three enemy fighters on his tail. He swerved the plane into a barrel-roll downward the enemy naturally following just in time to see him release a barrage of missiles, the last thing they ever saw.

"BANZAI!" Suddenly a giant metal tentacle wrapped around his ship immobilizing it. Then it started drawing the tentacle in…straight into a vat of acid! "Oh no! I did not come this far to be dissolved. He ejected and slid down the tentacles and landed on the hull of _The Kraken_. "And my ship isn't going neither." He charged up blue energy into the palms of his hands one orb was filled with a positive charge and other a negative charge. He hurled them at the tentacle that had his ship and as the blasts met they exploded causing a small electromagnetic pulse to be released over all the tentacles. He headed for the control room but was blown backwards by a mine he had almost stepped on. He looked to see Captain glaring at him. (Maverick Hunter1 starts)

"You are not welcome on my ship bilge rat!" He dashed forward and upper cut Stryke. "Time for you to walk the plank!" Suddenly a dagger of green energy thudded into his right arm and exploded doing major damage. "I'll make sure you're dead before I throw you into Davy Jone's Locker!" A blast of negative energy was released that Captain easily avoided just in time to get a blast of green plasma straight through his left shoulder. Stryke released another combination of Negative and Positive energy which shorted out Captain Stryke walked over and with a devastating tail swipe knocked him onto a catwalk right above the acid pit. He ran up in time to get a kick that almost sent him over the side. Captain launched a mine that seemed to be remote controlled and Stryke had to release a Giga Breath attack which accidentally cut the rails side. Captain dashed over and attempted to slice Stryke open with his razor sharp claw. Stryke dodged hovering over the ramp so he was on the other side of Captain and Captain's claw clean cut the other rail. Captain shot another Remote Canon which Stryke sliced open. "Stop playing and fight! You landlubber!"

"You know I'd rather be a landlubber than an acid-lubber. See ya!" And he ran and jumped to the hull and began to climb his way upwards. Captain, puzzled looked to see the Remote Canon on a timer! Before he could cry out in outrage the bomb exploded plummeting Captain into the acid of his own trap. Stryke climbed to the top and headed for the control cabin. He met a little resistance but that was easily solved by his superb fighting skills. He might be Rank A but that didn't mean he was no better a fighter. He gave the command that released his ship from _The Kraken_'s tentacles and set the ship to self-destruct. He got in his ship and took off just as the ship exploded.

"Blast it!" Sun Star pounded his fit into his chair. "Another ship lost! Ready my ship for full combat! I'll teach these nuisances not to mess with a celestial being!

On _The Pegasus_.

"Fire all cannons now!" The command was followed and another cloaked ship fell into the sea.

"Commander Signas!" Captain Bellerophon had entered the bridge.

"What is it captain?"

"A ship is causing major havoc! It has already defeated ten of our fighters and is now headed this way!" Colonel stood up.

"Prepare my ship!"

"Die pitiful bugs! I am Sun Star the celestial ruler." Sun star was in what looked like a giant golden hawk. In the center were two pyramids with rainbow like prisms on the top. Another fighter attempted to attack. The prisms rotated and a large golden ray incinerated the ship. "There is our target! Terra prepare the ship to attack their flagship!" The pyramid had flaps open up to reveal rows of lasers and below two torpedo launchers popped out and the wings grew another ten feet as a five foot blade of energy extended from each wing. But before it could a large silver ship appeared and began firing a storm of orange plasma (Maverick Hunter 2 starts). _Ra_ raised its shields and the prisms attempted to incinerate Colonel with a sun ray. Colonel barrel rolled and launched a missile at the ship it gave off a magnetic wave which made the ship go wacky until it mistakefully aimed the prisms at itself and incinerated itself. As Colonel looked he saw a figure on a platform that looked like a sun in the midst of nine vapors. Colonel began firing another storm of plasma but the figure raised a shield like the eye of Ra and absorbed the blast and redirected it at the ship. The shields were destroyed by the onslaught, unknown to Sun Star Colonel ejected out a submarine and the last time he saw his ship was when Sun Star incinerated it with a blast of golden light using his shield.

The people on the bridge were shocked when Sun Star burst through the view port.

"Where is your leader? Dr. Cain." Four female navigators stepped out of their seats. The first was pink aiming a buster at him. The second was a red one glowing purple and in a fighting stance. The third was purple wielding a rapier, and the last was green with two guns in her hands.

"Stay away from him!" With a look of amusement Sun Star extended his four fingers and shot a penetrating light from each. With a yell all of them fell to their knees with a hole in each of their right chest.

"Alia!" A new character had entered the scene. With no regard for his safety a purple reploid in a lab coat ran to the pink female. When she didn't respond he seemed to fall to his knees and weep…the sight disgusted him. Suddenly Gate stood up. "I'm going to eliminate you from existence!" (Stand by Zero starts) He threw off his lab coat revealing gold and white armor. The armor was similar to Zero's except it had purple gems. With surprising speed he upper cut Sun Star through the ceiling and up onto the hull. With a blazing magenta fist Gate came up behind him and slammed his fist into his back. "**DATA SPHERE**!" He flipped landing on his feet and released a green sphere of energy. It flew towards Sun Star at an incredible speed. It rammed itself into Sun Star knocking him backwards. He got up and released a burst of golden plasma. Gate dodged and released another sphere this time a purple sphere which separated into seven balls that formed into red and blue squid like creatures. "**NIGHTMARE SPAWN**!" They latched themselves onto Sun Star and began releasing painful bursts of plasma from their chests. The pain was intense but Sun Star could take it.

"**SUN BURST**!" His body glowed extremely bright and exploded outward incinerating the nightmares. However this had given Gate another chance to attack.

"**SPEED REVERSE**!" Gate launched a red sphere of energy which impacted Sun Star. Sun Star slowed down giving Gate an easy chance to lay on some punishment. Finally Sun Star returned to normal and punched Gate backwards. "I've had enough of you! Time to make you pay for hurting Alia!" He produced a blue orb and launched into the center of the area. "**BLUE-HOLE**!" Sun Star resisted the pull of the sphere as hard as he could but slowly he was being pulled in. He formed a shuriken star like weapon out of sunlight and hurled it into the orb. It exploded sending six blasts in both directions. Sun Star raised his shield and absorbed the blast…Gate wasn't as lucky. A sphere struck him square in the chest and Gate sparked with golden light. He collapsed to the ground. Sun Star raised his buster ready to finish the job when he was struck behind by a wave of violet energy.

"You didn't think I was done with you yet did you?" Sun Star whirled to see Colonel standing behind him with his orange beam saber. Signas suddenly punched him backwards as well after he had teleported to the hull.

"And you are not welcome on my ship!" Gate floated back to his feet and took two magenta beam sabers from his belt and ignited them.

"Alia hasn't been avenged yet so you're still going to be dealing with me." Sun Star whirled trying to keep all of his opponents in range. Together the three Hunters rushed him and the battle continued.

"Ding. First floor reached please enjoy the rest of your day here at Giga City." The door opened admitting the rest of the troupe to enter the room. A long hallway slowly made its way up before it reached a door which apparently had seen better days. With some effort they wrenched the door off its hinges and entered. The room was a disaster, charred and burnt. And standing if front of the door was…

"That's them, the ones who beat me and took me to Apollyon!" Gareth and Berkana stood in front of the door facing them.

"Welcome hunters. Ah! Who's this? Oh of course now I remember the first of a new breed of reploids. Sophia was your name I believe."

"Not any more you horrid witch! My name is Diamond now and let me show you why!" She and Guilroid stepped forward away from the main group.

"Ah. And is this your boyfriend? My you two look cute together. Allow us to make it so you're together…forever!" Suddenly a steel wall cut them off from the group and another wall separated them.

"Time to die. Hahahahahahaha!"

Guilroid had been too shocked to move and so he was caught on the other side of the wall. Worst of all, the wall was blocking his sight of Sophia. Gareth stood at attention wielding his lance. Without a word he stepped back revealing a young brown haired teen in a blue shirt and a gray, sleeveless coat. He was also wearing goggles. He had bruises on his body and tears in his eyes but Guilroid could see he was as defiant as ever.

"Takato!" Guilroid was angry at seeing his brother in such a state. He drew his beam sabers and prepared to fight.

"Now, now that wouldn't be polite." And he slapped Takato to the ground. Gareth then placed his lance right above Takato's head. "I would suggest you surrender before I turn your creator into a pincushion!"

"Don't do it Guilroid!"

"Silence!" Gareth kicked Takato hard in the side, making him cry out in pain. That tore it for Guilroid. With a cry of rage he dashed towards Gareth. "Foolish youngling." Gareth was fast and brutal and in no time had knocked Guilroid into a wall. He then leaped upwards and hurled his lance at Guilroid. Guilroid rolled to the side and launched a Pyro Blast at Gareth. Without struggle he raised his shield blocking the attack. He then charged and impaled Guilroid in the arm. With a shriek of pain Guilroid fell to the floor clutching his arm. As he lay there, helpless as Gareth raised his lance for the final blow.

"NO!" A bright flash of light blinded Guilroid and he waited for the feeling of Gareth's lance slicing through his chest. When nothing happened he opened his eyes. Gareth's lance was two feet away from his chest being held back by two yellow blades of light held by a reploid. The reploid was like him in every way except it was pure gold, with angelic wings sprouting from his back and horns instead of bat-like ears. (A Friend in Danger starts)

"Takato?"

"Later!" He said and suddenly let go dodging to the side of Gareth and giving Guilroid a chance to escape the downward swipe from Gareth's lance. Caught off balance Gareth received a punch from Takato sending him flying backwards. He helped Guilroid up, letting his guard down. Gareth charged and punched him hard and kicked Guilroid to the ground again before dashing over and lifting his lance above his head.

"You will not interfere again human!"

"**JUSTICE GUST**!" Takato's wings suddenly flew forward releasing a barrage of razor sharp gold feathers which pushed Gareth back as he blocked them with his shield.

"Come on Bro! You know what they say: United we stand!" Guilroid rushed to his brother's side.

"Where did you get the wicked armor bro?"

"I made it duh."

"You always were good at the transmogrification technology. The only one who could beat you was Sheanne Cain."

"Yeah well the armor does have a side effect."

"Silence!" Gareth was on his feet with his lance pointed towards them. "United or not you both will still fall! The two nodded to each other Guilroid ignited all of his sabers and together the two brothers engaged Gareth together. Gareth was a highly trained warrior and could easily defeat one reploid alone but two was another matter. Though the two weren't really doing much damage he was having all he could handle fighting both of them. Finally the two ducked under a desperate swing from his lance and dealt him a major blow with their tails. As Gareth started to recover they let loose a barrage of attacks.

"**PYRO BLAST**!" Guilroid released a blast of red energy from his mouth that struck Gareth full in the chest causing him to stagger backwards.

"**JUSTICE BEAM**!" Takato released a beam of gold energy from his hand which drove Gareth back even more. Taking both attacks in full Gareth fell to the floor and slowly got up and while he was doing this the two siblings each changed their gems in their foreheads. Guilroid turned into his electric form while Takato's armor turned emerald green.

"**THUNDER BLAST**!" Guilroid released a blast of sparking electricity from which paralyzed Gareth in time for Takato's attack to hit.

"**LIBERTY BEAM!"** Takato released a beam of swirling emerald energy which flipped Gareth onto his back. They changed their crystals again this time Guilroid's armor turned navy blue and his mid-sections turned regular blue and Takato's armor turned ruby red.

"**BLIZZARD BLAST**!" Guilroid released a freezing blast of blue energy which froze Gareth solid just as he managed to stand up.

"**CRIME BEAM**!" He released a blazing beam of ruby energy which exploded on contact with Gareth, flinging him hard into the wall. Once more the two siblings changed form. Guilroid's armor turned forest green and his mid-sections turned regular green while Takato's armor turned sapphire blue.

"**PLANT BLAST**!" Guilroid released a blast of light-green energy which when it hit seemed to ensnare him in green tentacles of energy.

:**PUNISHMENT BEAM**!" Takato released a sapphire beam of energy, which must have been extremely powerful because Gareth cried out in agony when it hit. He struggled to stay standing and then fell to the floor. The two brothers hi-fived each other and returned to normal. All that remained of Takato's armor were bands of rainbow steel around his ankles, wrists, and forehead.

"We did it! That was some wickedly cool armor!"

"Yeah well like I said it has a side effect the bands are now fused to my body. It was a mistake I didn't' have time to fix so I decided to only use it in case of an emergency. Now the more I use it the longer it takes to return to normal. But that is easliy overcome by the…" Guilroid hugged his brother in a bear hug choking off Takato's words.

"I'm just glad to see that you're all right!"

"Bro! I may…be part…reploid now…but…I'm still…human!" Guilroid, embarrassed released Takato from his grip and gave him time to get his breath back.

"So do you think you can blast through these walls?"

"No way. Not even the strongest feature in my armor could destroy these walls."

"And that is the way they shall remain!" (Organization theme music starts) The two whirled to see Gareth back on his feet only now an evil wind was sweeping through the room. Six dark violet javelins appeared out of nowhere. Gareth grabbed three of them in one hand while he wielded his lance in the other the last three were held in the air by the dark wind. (Yeah it's Xaldin's set up but whoop de do I'm giving credit so I can do it) Takato's Justice armor reappeared in a bright light and Guilroid ignited his sabers. Together they charged Gareth but he simply blew them backwards with a blast of wind. As they flew back Takato released another Justice Gust. Gareth turned the three javelins in the air into a whirling shield blocking the attacks he then charged attempting to skewer them both with his javelins and lance. They dodged to the side avoiding the attack but getting thrown backwards by another blast of wind. Gareth whirled and began hurling the javelins at them. He managed to pin Guilroid to the wall and began to walk towards him to finish the job when he was tackled by Takato who he knew, knew that the wind would damage him. Takato finally managed to push his way through the wind and knocked Gareth back with a sweep of his tail. Gareth responded by releasing two gusts of wind which struck Takato so hard that he was pinned to the wall before he crumpled to the ground. "You surprise me human. Your loyalty and love for your brother is touching. But still it won't save you. However if you agree to serve me as my personal guard I will allow you and your brother to live, defending me side by side. It's the only way to save your lives and I know that your brother would agree to do it if it saved your life." Takato stood up and began to shine and glow.

"My brother would never serve you…and neither will I!" Takato turned into a bolt of white light which entered Guilroid's body. He began to glow and stunned Gareth watched as Takato's sapphire chest armor and helmet covered Guilroid's, his emerald leg armor also covered Guilroids, and a gold shield with the hazard symbol on it attached itself to Guilroid's arm but what scared Gareth the most was the long silver lance attached to his other arm. A billowing cape was tied around its neck as though it were a scarf. Beneath the helmet Guilroid's usually yellow eyes had turned brown. The creature glared at him and pointed his lance at him. The creature announced in a voice which sounded like a mixture of Guilroid's voice and Takato's voice.

"YOU'RE CRIMES ARE INEXCUSABLE! FEAR THE POWER OF **GALLANTRY!** FOR I AM YOUR JUDGE AND YOUR EXECUTIONER!" With the last word he charged his lance drawn. With fear evident on his face he hurled his six javelins at him. Guilroid dodged to the side and swung his lance down disintegrating the javelins with one swipe. He then turned and glared at Gareth once again and menacingly walked towards him. Desperate Gareth released razor sharp gusts of dark wind. The attack cut through the air headed towards it target. Guilroid raised the shield and as the gust impacted it they were absorbed into the shield. Waves of light radiated from the shield pushing Gareth back as he attempted to brace himself for the attack. Without a word Guilroid extended the lance in front of him. Gareth knew what this meant and so did likewise. They charged at each other lances extended. They met with a huge flash of blue light and each stopped opposite of the other. (Music stops) Everything was deathly still. Gareth staggered and began to fall to the floor but had turned to black vapor before he landed. Guilroid glowed really bright and separated into himself and Takato. They collapsed out of pure exhaustion. A warp appeared and a figure walked over to the two siblings. He smirked and with a flurry of red slashes destroyed the wall separating them from Diamond.

Diamond was too surprised to move when the wall first appeared. Berkana rose higher into the air.

"So my little test subject. Have you practiced in battle techniques since your conversion?"

"What choice did I have?" Diamond's claws lengthened turning into talons of pure diamond. Her arm diamonds also shimmered and formed two diamond shields shaped like four pointed stars.

"Good my little experiment now let's see if you can defeat me!" (Nobody Theme music starts. Her wand started to blaze and she watched as blue and yellow lights flew into the sphere with a moaning sound. "Spirits of the erased I command you to give me your power!" A red sphere formed in her wand. "**ALPHA SOUL**!" The sphere flew and converged on Diamond. She leaped and slashed at the orb with her diamond claws but they just seemed to go through it and it smacked her in the chest. She was blown back and almost was impaled as the walls morphed into deadly spikes. But this was no time to take a breath. With an amused cackle Berkana began hurling fiery souls down on Diamond. She leaped to avoid one just to see it turn into two fiery pillars that made their way across the floor. With another cackle Berkana released another volley of fire that turned into pillars of fire. As the pillars closed in on her Diamond encased herself in a diamond shield and waited for the pillars to pass. After they had died down she shattered the diamond sending shards of razor sharp diamond into the air. Berkana dodged and weaved through the shards and formed another sphere, this one blue. "**BETA SOUL**!" The orb flew at her but Diamond wasn't making the same mistake twice. She ran and leaped over the sphere coming at Berkana with her claws raised. The witch raised her staff to block the attack but wasn't prepared for the retaliation kick that came afterwards. She flew into the wall, which had turned back to normal Flute threw one of her shields the deadly diamond blade nearly decapitating Berkana. Berkana responded by releasing another Alpha soul. Diamond dodged and began making her way back towards Berkana. What she didn't know was that the attack had recoiled off the opposite wall and was now heading straight for her again. Diamond felt the heat and cart wheeled backwards causing the attack to hit Berkana instead. She flew forwards quickly before the wall impaled her and released another Beta Sphere. Diamond brought up her shield to block the sphere but it just phased through the shield knocking Diamond into the air and hurling her into the wall. Good thing it did to because Diamond watched as the floor morphed into spikes as well.

"Close one."

"Not close enough!" Berkana had appeared in front of Diamond and now began to punish her painfully with a flurry of swipes form her wand. Diamond took the beating hard.

_Come on! There has to be something I can do. I'm a reploid now and that means I'm stronger and that means I'm better too. Come on there must be something I can do. Wait what's this…_ Suddenly four small diamonds appeared behind Berkana. "**DIAMOND STORM**!" Berkana recoiled as the diamonds painfully peppered her with white laser fire. The attack died down and Berkana fell to the floor. She got up and hovered upwards.

"I see that humans are obsolete. Now that my experiment is done I'm not holding back!" She began releasing volleys of attacks, a flood of Alpha and Beta Souls flew at her. But now Berkana had added a new attack. Her wand formed orange spheres which she threw to the ground, creating a barrage of spiked spheres, but something had awoken in Diamond she seemed to flow through the attacks. Now she was untouchable.

"**SHADOW CHASER**!" Diamond turned into a flickering shadows avoiding the pillars of soul fire and dodging the giant ice soul spikes that dropped form the ceiling and pushed through the ground.

"Hey Berkana!" Berkana whirled to see Diamond streaking towards her, moving so fast she wasn't even affected in any way by the spikes. "The creator is always weaker than the creation!" She leaped above her and thousands of diamonds appeared in front of her and rained down a hail storm of white laser fire. "**DIAMOND HURRICANE**!" The barrage pummeled Berkana and drove her body down into the spikes and as the spikes pierced through her body Berkana gave one last shriek as she turned to black vapor. The surroundings returned to normal and Diamond collapsed out of pure exhaustion. Suddenly the vapors stopped soaring upward and flew to the ground where they swirled and condensed into a new figure. Berkana had returned to her normal form only now she wasn't hovering she was wearing violet boots and gloves with black thorns along the sides. Her dress had separated and shrunk giving it the effect of a skirt with the gold diamonds going down the sides. As Diamond stepped back Berkana glared at her and a dark scythe materialized in her hand. Its handle was red with black thorns weaving their way upwards before it ended in a violet scythe.

"It's time to reap what you sow my little experiment." Diamond dodged as Berkana dashed towards her and swung the scythe down. She stepped backwards barely avoiding the vicious blows Berkana was unleashing suddenly her other hand shoved its way forward and released a blinding storm of black petals. The petals were razor sharp and really hurt. As she tried to recover from the attack Berkana raised her hand into the air and released another blast of petals these once spreading out in a circle. They smashed into Diamond sending her crashing into the opposite wall. As Diamond lifted herself up Berkana flew at her again and brought her scythe slicing forward attempting to decapitate Diamond. She ducked down avoiding the slice and gave a punishing kick to Berkana's stomach. As she stammered Diamond charged and dealt her a swift upper-cut. Berkana fell to the ground but just as Diamond was preparing for another Diamond Storm she released her Dark Petals again disrupting the attack and damaging Diamond further. As Diamond recovered she leaped up as Berkana's scythe came down where she had been only a second ago. She released another Diamond Storm and watched as Berkana was peppered by laser fire. Berkana crumpled to her knees supporting herself with her scythe. She pulled herself up and stood on the ground shakily.

"Had enough witch?!"

"Not by a long shot." She brought her scythe down on the ground and violet flowed over the floor and black-thorny vines spouted from the ground. They swirled upwards encasing Berkana in a black trunk with giant thorns. Roots suddenly sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Diamond's legs, the thorns causing her immense pain. She encased herself in a block of diamond sending out spikes that shredded the roots to pieces. More thorny roots burst from the ground and began whipping her repeatedly until one of them wrapped itself around her waist and began to squeeze. Diamond fought for breath but the root held her like stone. Finally she encased herself once again and shredded the root and fell to her knees. More thorny roots appeared this time shooting upwards in an attempt to skewer her. She dodged and with her claws shredded the roots. The dark tree stopped attacking with its roots and then decided to attack with its leaves. Razor sharp petals fell to the ground ruining Diamonds vision and causing her pain. In desperation she released another Diamond hurricane the laser fire vaporizing the petals and striking the tree trunk. Cracks began to appear in the armor like bark. Vines began shooting themselves at Diamond attacking her endlessly. Finally vines caught her legs and then her arms and then her midsection and she was pulled towards the tree. Roots rose behind and formed themselves into a compactor and brought themselves down over and over again waiting for Diamond to be smashed under their weight. Diamond struggled but the vines were draining her of her strength making her weaker and weaker and she couldn't muster the strength to encase herself like she had done before. Finally she managed to create diamond protection but only enough to serve as armor. With the last ounces of her strength she shredded the vines with spikes which burst from her armor. Free, she created another Diamond Hurricane. The lasers decimated the rest of the tree. The bark protecting Berkana cracked and exploded turning into black mist and exposing Berkana, struggling to rise to her feet. Diamond dashed forward and using her claws tore her arm through Berkana's middle. Berkana shrieked one last time and turned to vapor. Exhausted Diamond's armor disappeared and she fell to the floor unconscious. She did not see the flurry of red slashes that decimated the wall.

"Wake up." Guilroid's eyes opened to see Sephiron standing in front of him.

"You!" cried Diamond. She tried to rise but fell back with a cry of pain.

"Don't move. If I had come to kill you I would have done so already." He walked over to the wall separating them from the group. "Those two played a cowardly move." He activated his long red beam saber and with a flurry of slashes destroyed the wall. As the rest of the group saw him they raised their weapons but Sephiroth merely turned his back and walked towards the kids. As he walked by Diamond he stopped. "I'm sorry." Then he warped away leaving the kids stunned and speechless.

Pound. Pound. Pound. A giant mammoth was pounding on the wall creating a lot of noise.

"Give it a rest Axl!" Final yelled "All you're doing is giving me a headache!" The mammoth glowed and shrunk down in the form of Axl.

"Hey Marino!" Spider yelled, "Have you made any progress?" Marino had her most powerful weapons the Beam Swords plunged into the wall and was slowly carving through the steel.

"Yeah Spider!" At this rate I should be done, oh maybe, a week form Friday!" She yelled. Suddenly a flurry of slashes cut through the steel like butter dislodging the two beam swords and hurling them into the wall. "What the…" The wall fell in a heap of fragments and everyone saw it was Sephiron who had done so. They raised their weapons but saw Sephiron simply turn his back on them and warp away. Nana charged to where the kids were laying in a heap. They helped them up and got the lowdown on what had happened.

"Ok so just who are you?" Nana asked not at all recognizing Takato in his armor.

"Oh yeah I've still got the armor on!" The armor doesn't immediately disappear but does so none the less. Nana steps back as she sees Takato. Final comes over and examines the bands.

"Hmm. If you had ran the transmogrification grid into your mainframe and not your central core they wouldn't have fused to your body."

"Well for your information I couldn't do that. The mainframe was taken up from the attack and defense data I integrated into the armor."

"So if you had implanted a matrix adapter into your quantum reflex valve you would have been able to install another mainframe.

"Well Ms. Brainiac I didn't have another mainframe and didn't have time to make one because my home was attacked!" Everyone minus Serpro was staring at them with the strangest looks. Clearly they hadn't understood a word they had said. Takato turned just in time to be crushed in the grip of Serpro who was weeping openly. (KH2 Riku Found music starts)

"You're alive! You're alive!" Serpro didn't realize Takato's face was turning blue. Remembering who he was Serpro quickly set him down and gave him time to breathe again.

"Uh who exactly are you?" He said when he had gotten some air back into his lungs.

"Our cousin of course." Guilroid said giving Takato a friendly slap on the back which knocked the wind out of Takato once more. "You just have to look real good at his eyes."

Takato did so and saw the friendly light in Serpro's eyes. The light he had seen whenever they had played together. The three of them Tatsuda, Takato, and Takashi. The three Musketeers who had always enjoyed each others company. The light he thought he would never see again when he heard about Data Central. The light of his cousin. A tear rolled down Takato's cheeks and he embraced Serpro. No his cousin. (If somebody goes Awwwwww they'll get smacked).

"How's our last remaining family members?" laughed Serpro. (music stops suddenly and things turn deathly quiet) Takato looked away, more tears fell from his eyes, tears of anger, and his fists clenched.

"They're gone. They were killed by the Apocalypse Forces. Trying to protect…me"

**Ok Takato is my idea in this story but the original Takato belongs to Digimon. Gallantry is based on Gallantmon so I have to give credit there too. And finally Berkana and Gareth's dark techniques belong to Xaldin and Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2. Oh and just so you know Gareth was one who gave Sophia those bruises from before, hence the reason Guilroid got to kick his butt. Same as usual 5 reviews equals next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**50 reviews equals NEW CHAPTER!**

**Battles Galore Part V**

Everyone turned to see Serpro. He was simply standing there absolutely stunned. Suddenly his red aura flared up with a ferocious roar he rammed into the next door as it pushed him backwards he roared again and released a stream of molten plasma from his mouth. The molten mass melted through the obstruction leading to another hallway. Not satisfied yet however Serpro began ramming himself over and over again into the wall leaving humongous dents. How dare they. How dare they! They had robbed him of almost all of his family, two kids, one human, the other reploid. That's all they had left him! He would make them pay he'd make them all pay! The aura died down and Serpro collapsed into sobs and roars of pure sorrow and grief. Everything he had once held dear was gone. He sensed the others coming up behind him, but he didn't care. Eventually Takato and Guilroid knelt down beside him and tried to comfort him. These two were now the only remnants of his family he had…the last of the Atsumasha family line and he was the last of the Yuromisha line. And sitting here moping wasn't going to solve the problems. No defeating Apollyon was going to save them and give his last remaining family a bright future. He stopped sobbing rose to his feet and walked down the hallway.

"Well are we going to kick Appolyon's sorry butt or what?" Everyone sighed relived that Serpro was back to normal. They all left the room and headed down the hall.

They entered a new room this one was smaller than the recent room but perfectly capable for a battle to take place. Enker told everyone to halt and stepped forward. It was quiet…too quiet. He swung his lance to the side absorbing a disk of energy that had been thrown at him. A large mine flew to the ceiling and exploded debris starting to rain down.

"Massimo look out!" Massimo was shoved from behind by Steel Massimo just as a large chunk of debris sealed everyone off. The reploids watched carefully prepared for anything. A blast of orange energy was released out of thin air. Enker caught it and redirected it back to its source it impacted with something and exploded. Two reploids appeared from out of nowhere. One was silver and gold with a gold helmet with black visors. In the center of the helmet was a red crystal. The other was the exact opposite. He was very tall and very round. He had a giant gray crystal which gave him a pot-belly appearance His armor was red and his mid-sections were blue. A golden ring was behind his back He had the appearance of a cyclops because he had only one red eye showing. His hair was that of a Mohawk ending in a long whip like pony tail and large bolt heads were all over his body.

"That was pretty smart Hunter scum." This came from the smaller yellow reploid holding his right arm where he had been hit by his own attack. "We are Bit and Byte. I'm Bit."

"I am Byte." said the taller red one with no emotion. He was clearly a very dull person who only focused on his job. Too bad that job was killing them. "And now you perish." The large red one lifted his foot and brought it down hard. A line of purple sparkling energy ran from his foot and pulled a large section of the ceiling down cutting them off, each stuck with one of the two Elite.

(Organization theme music starts) Enker leaped to avoid the debris only in time to receive a spiral kick from Bit who had quickly dashed up to attack.

"Ha! You're weak. Beating you will be no problem!" He leaped onto the wall and launched himself forward. He flew across the area and activated a pink beam saber. Enker dodged just as the blade came over where he had been standing moments ago. He saw Bit right next to him but before he could raise his lance he was sent flying backwards from a kick dealt by Bit. As he slammed into the wall he saw Bit coming at him again with his pink saber. This time he switched to a new tactic. He caught the blade in mid air holding it back with his lance. This destroyed the momentum Bit had created causing him to fall to the floor. He got sweep kicked in the face by Enker. He slid across the floor and back flipped as Enker brought his lance down where his head had been seconds ago. He flipped to his feet and released a blast of energy that slammed into Enker's chest. He recoiled just in time to receive another punch from Bit. Bit leaped up and hurled another disk of energy at him. It struck him and to his dismay immobilized him. He struggled to get loose as Bit came at him again with his saber attack. The saber gashed across his shoulder causing him immense pain. The immobilization wore off. "Dang it I missed. Oh well we know that won't happen again will it?" He kicked off the wall again soaring at him. Enker suddenly leaped upwards and brought his heel down on Bit's back Bit crashed to the ground deactivating his beam saber. He lobbed a ball of energy at him but Enker was ready.

"Right back at ya!" His lance absorbed the energy and with a quick twist he sent the energy from the other side of the lance. Bit was caught by surprise and was rammed from the front by his own attack and sent flying into the wall. As he recovered he saw Enker dashing at him with his saber headed straight for him. He leaped up pushed off the wall with his hands activated his saber. The two weapons met with a clash each ruining the wielders momentum. This began a melee of swipes from the saber and the blade. Enker was trained in close-range combat and Bit wasn't as skilled but his speed gave him an advantage. The duel finally ended when Bit leaped backwards and released a blast of energy. Enker absorbed it and sent it right back at him. Bit was prepared though and had released another blast of energy which collided with the other creating a blinding cloud of smoke.

"I've had enough fun!" Dark lightning danced around Bit destroying the smoke. Eight dark violet kunai appeared between his fingers. With blinding speed Bit tore into Enker. The speed was unparallel the kunai dug into his body giving him punctures and gashes all over the place. Bit leaped back and released the kunai throwing them straight into each of Enker's shoulders causing black lightning to crash down on him. As Enker tried to see he received a hideous uppercut from Bit which sent him flying into the air. "Got you now!" Bit leaped across the room kick flipped to the other and launched himself into the air coming straight at Enker with his saber above his head. But Bit was blinded by a bright light and lost sight of his target falling, hard, back to the ground as he picked himself up he looked to where he had last saw Enker. In Enkers place stood a imposing figure in blue and gold lion head armor with a horned golden helmet. In one hand he carried a blade of gold steel, in the other his lance. On his back was a gold shield. He landed and glared at Bit.

"ITS TIME YOU LEARNED YOUR PLACE! KNEEL DOWN BEFORE **GLADIATOR**!" He then dashed forward at an incredible speed. Bit panicked and simply leapt high into the air and over Enker's deadly charge. He then charged forward in an attempt to attack him from behind. Enker's gold sword caught Bit's and the two began to try and push their way through the other's defense. Finally Enker ducked underneath Bit catching him off-guard. He then kicked upwards sending Bit high into the air. "**LION'S BARRAGE**!" He leaped up ramming Bit in the back with his two weapons crossed. Bit cried in agony but the attack wasn't done yet. Enker flipped around grabbing Bit's arms and holding them hard against his back. "**CHARIOT OF THE GLADIATOR**!" With his feet planted securely in Bit's back they streaked towards the ground in an orange lion shaped aura. With a resounding crash Bit plunged into the ground allowing Enker to leap off as the last phase of the attack took place. The lion aura spread around Bit's area and then erupted in a blaze of orange light. Bit was thrown high into the air and fell with a resounding thud, to the ground. He struggled to his feet took two steps forward and then fell backwards turning to black vapors before he hit the floor. The wall had taken a beating from his strongest attack and fell as dust to the ground.

Massimo pounded the wall of debris but it was too tightly packed and withstood the blows.

"Try all you like. It won't budge. You are trapped and your doom is evident!" (Organization Theme music starts) Byte charged forward in a tackle maneuver Massimo gripped his hands and the two giants pushed with all their might trying to break the other. Byte won. He swung his head around causing his ponytail to whip him in the eyes. Massimo let his guard down for a second. Byte took advantage of this and with a huge punch sent Massimo flying into the wall. As Massimo rose he called forth his Interceptor, this was nothing like his Massive Lance It was made of red-steel and looked like a fiery umbrella. Plus it was so powerful one hit could leave any enemy senseless. Byte launched a mine from his hand which disintegrated after it touched the dangerous metal on the Interceptor. Stunned Byte simply stood there giving Massimo a chance to get some ground. Byte recovered and decided to try his tackle attack once again.

"Not today!" Massimo thrust the Interceptor hard into Byte's gut throwing him backward with great force. He recovered and released a barrage of mines at him. The mines that came in contact with the weapon were instantly disintegrated but others managed to attach themselves to the wall. Now Massimo couldn't afford to be pushed back until the mines exploded. However Byte had taken complete advantage of Massimo's in-action. Massimo dropped his Interceptor and caught Byte's hands. The two were in another confrontation after a while Byte tried to whip Massimo in the eyes again. Bad mistake. Massimo ducked down catching Byte off balance he then lifted him up and threw him into his own mines. The mines blew up knocking out some of the rubble which buried Byte. Massimo bent down to pick up his lance but got thrown backwards by a blast of gravity from Byte. Massimo struggled to get up. Just to get punched backward again by a fist which came out of a warp. Massimo continued to get pummeled by Byte's punches and with a brutal punch to the gut he backed off as Massimo crumpled to the ground. Byte smirked and launched one of his mines. The mine impacted with the weakened Massimo driving him even further into the wall. Byte bent down and picked up Massimo's Interceptor and silently made his way towards Massimo preparing to finish the job once and for all. Massimo struggled to escape but it was too hard. He desperately tried to remember what his teacher had told him. Suddenly he got an idea. As Byte tried to run him through he grabbed the Interceptor ignoring the searing pain that resulted from him touching the weapon. Not being able to move Byte tried to throw him off and he did, threw him out of the hole in the wall that is. Free, Massimo wrenched his weapon out of Byte hands and with a momentous punch of pure brawn and strength sent him flying backwards. Now having some breathing time Massimo shone bright yellow and when the glow had abated he was wearing pure gold armor with ruby wings. Byte began to glow purple and two dark violet spiked bazookas appeared in his hands.

"Now let's see how you do against me in my **GLINT ARMOR**!" Byte recovered from the blow he had been dealt and using his new power warped in front of Massimo to attack him again. He punched, only to have it caught with little effort by Massimo. Byte tried a haymaker with his other fist but that too was caught without difficulty. As the two warriors stayed there in a deadlock Massimo shoved forward with all his might over powering Byte and throwing him forward. He began to glow bright red and his wings generated a ball of red energy. "**BERSERK CHARGE**!" The blast fired forth as a huge beam of red energy. Byte's bazookas powered up and released two beams of purple energy. The power released was phenomenal. The two attacks exploded with a huge blast which blew them both backwards. Massimo saw a warp open up and grabbed Byte's hand and forced his way through the warp. He appeared right in front of Byte. "Now take a taste of this!" With one arm he threw his Interceptor with all his might. The dangerous weapon flew through Byte's chest crashing into the opposite wall. Byte staggered forward, stopped and fell to his knees in silent death and he turned into black vapor. Suddenly the wall separating him from Enker turned to dust allowing him to return to his ally.

As the wall fell the two comrades walked towards each other gripped hands and shook. Now all they had to do was destroy the wall keeping the rest of their group trapped.

"Think you can destroy this thing Massimo?"

"No way. Not even my Berserk Charge can do it."

"Allow me." The two turned around in time to see a blast of yellow energy released by a black silhouette. They dodged to the side and the blast flew into the wall. They turned to see who had helped them. But whoever it was was gone. The blast had weakened the wall greatly but had not opened a complete path.

"Allow me Massimo." Enker's chest lion opened its mouth and charged a blast of gold energy. "**GLADIATOR METEOR**!" With a roar it released the blast. Enker caught it in his lance and focused it so the blast was concentrated completely on the weak point of the wall. As soon as the blast hit there was a huge explosion and when the dust had settled a huge crack in the wall was visible.

"My turn." Massimo wedged his fingers in the crack and tried to pry the wall apart but it wouldn't budge. "**STEEL STRENGTH**!" Massimo began to glow a silvery blue and tried again. With a hideous roar the crack tore open, a lot of it also came crashing down.

"Enker! Massimo! Are you allright?" Nana said. Enker reverted to normal and clutched his shoulder where Bit had sliced him.

"I'm going to have to stay behind guys. My shoulder was gouged by Bit and you can't afford to have a handy-cap slowing you down."

"I'll stay behind to help him out. I'm exhausted from that fight I had with Byte. His gravity powers did a huge number on me."

"Very well, you two rest here and recover your strength." Steel Massimo commanded.

"Yes sir." They both said.

Everyone was walking down the long hall ways.

"Okay I'm starting to get fed up with all these hall ways Nana."

"Hey these tunnels were what separated us from the Rebellion Army you know."

"Yeah but they give so many chances for someone to jump us. Already we've been jumped one, two, three, four times!"

"Make that a fifth time human!" Everyone stopped as a long slice of purple energy came from the side. Ail got cut off when he dodged the blade leaving him alone as a wall of shadowy fire sprang from the ground. "Aww I'm so sorry I meant to hit you please forgive me for missing." The voice was so much like Zero's only more malevolence was in it.. "Don't you just love shadows? They conceal you from your enemies…" Another slice comes at him. "And make great cover for surprise attacks!" Nightmare stepped out from the side of the hall where he had been. "Now shall we begin?" (Organization theme music starts) He dashed forward with his blade attempting a wide slash that would have cut him in half. Ail raised his electric blade and blocked the swipe. He responded by punching Nightmare. Nightmare merely smirked and landed with a flip on his feet. Now he began firing waves and waves of purple energy. Ail did his best to avoid them but his body was slow and hard to maneuver. Most of the slashes missed him but too many didn't. Ail fell clutching his shoulder. Nightmare walked over his blade ready.

"Game over." What he didn't know was that Ail's cannon had been powering up. He brought the cannon to Nightmares chest and blasted him to the back of the wall. As Nightmare recovered he saw Ail coming at him extremely fast. He plunged his sword down into Nightmares shoulder as he dodged him. With a brutal kick Nightmare sent Ail flying dangerously close to the fire. Nightmare no longer had a cocky look in his eyes. He placed his hand to the ground and geysers of dark energy erupted from the ground heading straight for him. Ail dodged the geysers and fired another blast of energy. It headed straight for him. With a yell Nightmare slashed the blast in half. He leaped high in the air and created a huge blade of energy. The blast came at Ail fast. He ducked letting the blade fly harmlessly over him. He got up just in time to get a devastating left hook from Nightmare. But while he was in the air Ail charged energy for one last blast. He flipped over onto his side and released a blast straight into Nightmares back. With a yell Nightmare fell to the ground unmoving. Ail turned to the fire wall wondering how he could break through it. He heard a swishing sound and dodged to the side as a hailstorm of shadowy needles flew through the spot where he had once been. He turned to see Nightmare standing up and beneath him his shadow contorted and moved as though it was alive. With a simple gesture from his hand Nightmare's shadow began to attack Ail. It shifted into lethal spikes that attempted to skewer him. As the shadows backed him into a corner he began to slice through it with his blade. Nightmare seemed to shudder as his shadow was cut by the blade, they retreated back to him. With a cleared path Ail released another blast from his cannon. It headed straight for him but then the shadow rose up to create a shield that blocked the attack. Nightmare fell to his knees and got back up.

"The shadow weakens you doesn't it?!" Ail began firing round of cannon fire into the shadow dodging shadow thorns and shadow needles. Nightmare simply stayed in one place directing the shadows. As the shadows shrunk from the attacks Nightmare got weaker and weaker finally his remaining shadow grew into eight lines that morphed themselves into fanged mouths. They lashed out grabbing Ail's leg and arm. As he tried to pull himself free he felt a horrible pain go up his leg and arm. The shadow was flowing up his arm beginning to envelop him. He pulled with all his might before finally bringing his sword above his arm and leg and chopping them off. As he roared in pain the shadows flew back to Nightmare. With a glare that would melt glass Ail launched his electric blade into the center of the shadows. They writhed and contorted as the electricity paralyzed them. Knowing this would be his last chance Ail took careful aim and fired a huge blast of energy which tore through Nightmares chest. The shadows flew into his body returning to normal. Nightmare began to disintegrate in wisps of dark vapor finally his body exploded in a dark light what was left of him evaporating into the stream never to be seen again.

The flames withdrew allowing the others to move on. Nana and Spider ran over to inspect the damage.

"Its obvious he won't be coming any farther. His arm and leg are damaged badly and there appears to be no sign of his arm or leg."

"It's all right Nana. I don't mind staying behind. Complete the mission and save the humans."

**Ok I'm sure you know the drill by now. Bit, and Byte's dark moves were taken from Larxene and Xigbar so they belong to Square Enix.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay I got 55 so you get new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Battles Galore Part VI**

The troop continued on their way three more members short. There relief however was short lived when they came to three doors.

"Huh? This was never in our tower before?" Nana replied looking at the three doors. She found three card keys matching the doors.

"Looks like Apollyon did some redecorating." Spider announced. Suddenly Sephiron's voice cam over the intercom. "Red, blue, and Gray. Three doors and only one leads to the area you want to go to."

"Stop playing games Sephiron!" Final shouted. Instead of answering the three doors opened.

"One person may enter one door. Eventually one of you should find the right one."

"I will take the red door." Steel Massimo said. Nana gave him the red card.

"I'll take blue." Spider said with a yawn. Nana handed him the blue card.

"I'll take gray then I guess." Buzzsaw said as he took the gray card. They went their own ways and the others waited.

Steel Massimo walked down the hallway noticing that things were getting hotter and hotter. Suddenly he came to a large passage. He entered and stepped back in disbelief. Molten plasma covered the room with only steel ladders and catwalks offering a means of getting around the place. As he watched a bunch of trash fell from one of the holes in the walls.

"This must be Giga Cities Trash Disposal Center. He began to climb being careful not to break any of the girders he noticed that the catwalks went up in a sort of square-like swirl. As he reached the top he moaned. A large catwalk which led to a computer terminal situated on a large circular platform and after that another catwalk which led to a large computer main frame. But what caught his eye was the golden armored figure standing in the center of the platform, resting on his huge broad sword. He simply stood there beckoning Steel Massimo forward. As Steel Massimo entered the platform a huge wall of flames surrounded the terminal and the ground turned red with heat. The armored figure lifted his sword to his shoulder and stood beckoning Steel Massimo to fight him.

"My name is Zain. I have been instructed to guard the Fire Terminal and kill whoever comes here." (Organization theme music starts) Steel Massimo activated his beam-saber and the two titans began at it. Huge sword thrusts and swipes were made. Hundreds of kicks and punches were dealt. Zain leaped high in the air with his sword and came down hard on the place where Steel Massimo had just been. He then turned into a golden tornado and began spinning all over the place. Getting tired of this Steel Massimo activated his own Berserk Charge this one was blue however. The huge beam struck the deadly tornado stopping Zain's momentum and causing him to lose his balance. As Steel Massimo ran to finish him off Zain rolled over and hurled his broad sword into Steel Massimo's left shoulder. The pain was immense and in so much pain he fell to his knees. Zain walked over bringing his sword high above his head ready to decapitate him. Suddenly a purple figure appears behind him and blasts him in the back. Caught by surprise Zain drops his sword having it thunk into the metal two inches away from Steel Massimo's head. The strain of the blow is too much and his sword falls into the fiery inferno below. Taking advantage of the situation Steel Massimo head butts Zain, knocking him off balance, over the railing and into the fire. As he gets up he sees that the fire walls have not disappeared yet. He looks down where Zain was and gets a flaming upper cut from him. Zain lands on his feet his body flaming. Seeing his sword is gone he summons a new weapon. Dark flames go down his arms where they swirl in a circle until they become dark chakrams. "Now you will face the inferno of my power!" Summoning energy Zain creates a huge wall made of pillars of fire. It comes at him slowly but still he can't dodge it. It explodes immediately upon touching him throwing him into the fiery walls. As he struggles to get up he sees Zain come at him full speed. He rolls to the side and he brings the chakrams down on where he was moments ago. Grabbing his saber Steel Massimo blocks the next attack from Zain and kicks him backwards. As Zain slides to a stop he hurls the chakrams turning them into swirling fireballs. Steel Massimo ducks just to see that Zain has re-summoned them. Zain goes in for close combat once more. Using the chakrams like yo-yos he pushes Steel Massimo back further and further. When he's got him backed into a corner he releases a fire ball from his palm knocking Steel Massimo straight through the walls and plummets to his death below. He looks down and curses in anger. Steel Massimo is on a piece of steel that hadn't been melted yet. With a growl of frustration Zain leaps down after him landing on his own foundation. The two battle it out again, one misstep meaning the end of them. Finally Steel Massimo leaps onto a catwalk and begins to make his way up again.

"Oh no you don't!" Zain does so also and so the two battle once again slowly making their way back to the platform. With a huge left hook Zain is sent flying into the air. Steel Massimo charges up the catwalk. Zain regaining his chase goes after him. The two combatants are back on the top trying to finish off the other. Zain has had enough and prepares to do his ultimate attack the chakrams begin flying around him at top speed. Steel Massimo runs and dodges behind a computer terminal as a huge blast of heat radiates everywhere. When things are calm Steel Massimo looks up. All that's left of Zain is a few black vapors which soon dissipate. Exhausted, hurt, and tired Steel Massimo makes his way towards the terminal inserts the key card, falls to his knees and blacks out.

Outside the light above the door turns on.

Spider couldn't believe where his door had led him. He was in the Giga City Water Plant. Pipes of all sizes and shapes were everywhere turning the place into a kind of maze. Spider walked on and finally found an exit. He stepped through and was amazed at what he saw. The whole cities water supply was underground. The water was located 50 feet below the little ledge he was standing on. A large assortment of bridges led to the other side. Which was strangely more artificial? A large terminal was in the back and obviously where his keycard went. He crossed the bridge towards the terminal but suddenly two huge curtains of water surrounded the bridge cutting off his escape and his destination. With fiendish cackle a blue and silver reploid who was balled up appeared.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the guardian of the Water Terminal. Geemel. Prepare yourself for a painful demise!" (Organization theme music starts) Geemel didn't waster any time. He summoned a large, three bladed, red chakram and began hurling it at Spider. Spider dodged the blades easily but didn't have time to attack. Geemel was hurling his weapon so fast that spider didn't have time to attack. Finally Geemel stopped for a second to catch his breath. Spider didn't waste any time. Dodge-rolling he began peppering him with a machine- gun like effect. Geemel dodged the cards so fast though that Spider was astounded. Geemel began hurling his chakrams with much zeal. Spider realizing he couldn't survive this way forever decided to try something new. As he dodged the chakrams he moved up closer and closer to Geemel. Just as Geemel is about to throw his chakram Spider appears below him and with a swift upward kick knocks Geemel high into the air. Spider appears below and begins to pepper Geemel with his cards again this time managing to hit Geemel. Then with a huge upper punch to his back he knocks Geemel high into the air and launches an exploding card. It thunks into his body, flashes, and then explodes causing major damage but the smoke also is blocking his vision. Not taking chances he hurls more cards upward. The smoke dissipates revealing why the attacks hadn't worked. Geemel was standing up on a spiked, floating throne.

"You're going to pay for that!" The throne rammed into Spider pushing him hard into the wall. He ducked as Geemel's chakram nearly decapitated him. Knowing he was no match for Geemel as long as he was on that thing he formulated a plan to destroy it. He activated his hyper mode Trickstar turning himself invisible. He then climbed onto the back of the platform and set bomb cards all over he then ran away just as his hyper mode stopped. Geemel mad about losing him before took no chances he raised his chakram prepared to throw when the cards exploded. The mount was flying everywhere and as Geemel roared in outrage it crashed into the water curtain and fell into the depths below. Recovering from his battle Spider headed for the wall.

"Now how do I get past this?"

"You don't!" Startled Spider spun around to see Geemel soaking wet. He laughed at the comical image.

"Laugh all you like. Soon you won't be able to laugh period!" Geemel's hand rose above his hand where dark energy danced. The water seemed to flow into that energy and then morphed into a purple sitar. With a malevolent smile Geemel began to play. The water began to form clones of water in Geemel's image each one having a chakram.

"Oh crud!" Spider dodged the chakrams that were thrown by the clothes hurling exploding cards into them at the same time. He ran towards Geemel to stop the clones. But just as he got close Geemel flew across the bridge with geysers in his wake. Spider got caught in them and nearly got blown off the bridge. Geemel summoned more clones and then the walls themselves began to attack him. A chakram caught his arm the water pressure causing major damage. With a snarl he began using both arms launching thousands of cards that decimated the clones. Not wanting to take any more chances. Spider rushed at Geemel. Geemel attempted to fly again but Spider was ready. Leaping up high he flipped over and over before bringing his foot down on Geemel's head. As Geemel fell Spider punched him repeatedly. Spider saw the water moving and leaped back as five geysers blew around Geemel. Geemel prepared to summon more clones but Spider wasn't going to let him. He pulled his Joker and launched it. It flew straight into Geemel's chest distracting him from his summon. The card flashed and then blew up. In the explosion Geemel cried out in anger one last time. Spider watched as the vapors left the explosion and saw the walls just crash down. He made it to the terminal inserted his card and then settled down for some rest and relaxation.

Outside the light above the door turned on.

Buzzsaw was itching for battle. He wondered who he would fight. He halted as he saw where he was…the Giga City Armory. It was huge! Weapons of all kinds were everywhere. He walked forwards when suddenly steel walls rose around him. Also a sudden blast of orange energy hit the ground. He looked at where the blast had come from and gasped. Vile was in his black ride armor marching towards him. (Standby Zero starts)

"I am the guardian of the metal terminal." Without another word it charged forward. Buzzsaw leaped firing enchanted blades into its armor as it brought its fist down smashing the tiles. Buzzsaw activated his emerald beam saber and rushed at Vile. With a flurry of slashes he cut off its legs and arms. Vile leaped out and began firing paralyzing blasts. Buzzsaw blocked with his saber and swung at Vile. Vile jumped up and began hurling energy grenades. He dodged them and their shockwave after effect. Finally with no more tricks Vile began to engage Buzzsaw in hand-to-hand combat. He knocked his saber from his hand and the two began to wrestle. Vile had Buzzsaw in a head lock and was continually squeezing harder and harder. Just when he thought his life was over he saw a gray flash, Vile suddenly leaped backwards holding his leg. Buzzsaw turned backwards in time to see his gray dog Drill Bit clamping down hard on Vile's leg. When the drill covered dog saw Buzzsaw it forgot about Vile and ran to Buzzsaw. With Vile distracted Buzzsaw took his chance. He released hundreds of enchanted blades which cut through Vile like a knife. Vile staggered back and then disintegrated into black dust. (Music stops)

"Good to see you too boy!" The walls around him dropped back into the ground. Now back to business. He made his way towards the terminal on the other side of the huge hangar. Just as they were about to reach it another wall popped up this time locking Drill Bit out. On the other side of the wall Buzzsaw pounded on the walls. Seeing it was no use he examined the chamber he was in now. He saw four kinds of ride armor. The Chimera, Kangaroo, Hawk, and Frog mechs. He also noted that there were two vents on each side of the chamber. He heard mechanical sound and leaped out of the way as the Kangaroo came to life. (Standby Zero starts) Vile Mk-2 was at the controls and was charging after him Buzzsaw leaped to the side as it came at him in a deadly charge. He leaped back and fired a powerful blast that struck the carrier hard. The carrier turned around and began to charge again. Once again Buzzsaw dodged the attack and the carrier took one more hit. Vile leaped out of the carrier and ran to the Chimera. He hopped in and came back charging at him Buzzsaw dodged like he had the last two times but suddenly the carrier swerved and punched him hard into the wall. As he recovered from the attack, he saw Vile right in front of him. He rolled under the carrier just as a flurry of punches obliterated the wall. Not taking chances Buzzsaw charged the carrier and drove his saber into its back. Vile leaped from the exploding carrier and began a fist fight with Buzzsaw. It went on forever until Vile leaped backwards and landed in the Frog. Suddenly the vents released streams of water. The drain kept the water from reaching the top but it gave the Frog enough to function properly. Buzzsaw leaped from missile, crate, and weapon to any other solid surface evading the Frogs torpedoes. He knew if he fell in the water he would never be able to defeat the Frog. Finally he saw an opening. He dove down into the water and blasted the drain making it bigger and the water drained much faster. Buzzsaw swam for his life because the drain had created a whirlpool. The Frog was caught and Vile was forced to leap onto a crate to save him self. Finally the water was drained and the Frog was gone. Vile headed for the Hawk but Buzzsaw beat him to it. He attached a flurry of mines to the hull and ran back as Vile attempted to escape the blast. The Hawk exploded blowing Vile hard into the wall. With all his armors gone Vile knew he had to fight him one on one. He charged at Buzzsaw and fired ice balls at him. Buzzsaw cart wheeled backward using his foot to knock the last ice ball back at Vile. Vile flew back to the end of the room and released a fire ball which as it got more oxygen turned into a large pillar of fire. Buzzsaw kicked off the wall flipping over the fire wall and kicking Vile, straight in the head. Vile as he was headed towards a pile of missiles launched seven homing blasts. Buzzsaw avoided them as best he could. Only two hit their mark. With a roar of outrage Vile landed on the missiles which exploded disintegrating him just like it had his colleague. The explosion blew a huge hole in the wall. Buzzsaw made his way to it and saw he was only 30 feet away from his objective. He was headed straight for the terminal when a barrage of missiles nearly decimated hi. He looked up and saw something he couldn't believe.

"Hahahahahahaha! Looks like you actually survived my clones! Nice to see you Buzzsaw it has been a while hasn't it?" Vile was on the rafters of the place all along watching him. Except this vile was different than the others. He was green with a gray chest piece. His shoulder blaster was now orange and he now had orange dread-locks.

"So you were just examining my skills and formulating a plan to beat me huh?!"

"That's right I used up all the dark energy the Lord gave me creating those clones. But I don't need it! Not when I have GOLIATH!" (Vile X8 music starts) The center of the center opened up a hatch and a humongous carrier appeared it was twice the size of the other carriers. The top chest, arms, waist and legs were mostly brown. The rest of the chest was a light lavender and the feet wee red. It had four claws on each arm each one having a large blaster in the end. Vile floated down and assumed control of the carrier. "Now you die!" Buzzsaw and Drill Bit dodged to the side as Goliath came streaking towards them. He began to glow yellow and a huge beam was emitted which vaporized a hole in the steel wall Buzzsaw climbed up Goliath's leg and threw ten grenades into it's air vents. Meanwhile Goliath had trapped Drill Bit in a prison of yellow walls. Vile laughed until he was rocked by an explosion. "What the…" Another explosion muffled the next word out and Vile looked at Goliath's readings. "No! How is this possible?!" With an enraged yell he flew away from Goliath as it exploded. Buzzsaw had kept safe behind a tank and Drill Bit was protected by the shield which had shattered from the blast. Vile was flying high in the sky. "You honestly think you can beat me?! HA!" His shoulder cannon locked onto them. "I'll show you not to mess around with me!" He began firing barrages of and barrages of white laser blasts. It was impossible to avoid all of them and when Vile had stopped Buzzsaw was damaged badly. "Now I'll finish you off!" He charged his next attack. Drill Bit tried to wake Buzzsaw but he just couldn't. He began to glow and then merged with Buzzsaw. His green armor gained gray armor with drill bits in them. His helmet gained Drill Bit's ears. Small drills served as claws on his hands and feet. Finally he acquired Drill Bit's tail. It looked mostly like Buzzsaw but it was Drill Bit who was controlling the body. He dodged to the side just as the blast nearly incinerated him. He leaped at Vile and drilled through his legs with his claws. Vile screamed in pain and kicked Drill Bit away he tried to do his barrage again. But now Drill Bit was in control and he was far easier for him to avoid things. He launched a barrage of his enchanted blades which harmed Vile even more. "THAT'S IT!" Vile began to glow bright white and suddenly tendrils of electricity began to move all over the place. Drill bit did his best to avoid all the snaking energies but a few still managed to hit. As Vile stopped and looked to see Buzzsaw on the ground unconscious. He laughed and that's the last thing that came out of his mouth because Drill Bit had taken Buzzsaw's activated saber and cleaved Vile in half. The two separate parts simply vanished into dark vapors. The dog picked up the fallen card key and placed it in the terminal and then made his way back to his master. Drill Bit was as exhausted as Buzzsaw and simply laid down to rest.

Outside the last light turned on. Everyone waited in anticipation and suddenly the floor lifted them up to the next floor of the tower.

**Okay you know the drill 5 more reviews equals new chapter. By the way Zain and Geemel's dark powers are based on Axel and Demyx from KH2. Also Drill Bit belongs to Buzzsaw the Righteous, but their hyper mode belongs to me.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Valentines Day. Enjoy!**

**Battles Galore Part VII**

They found themselves in the market hall even though there were no vendors. They walked but stopped short of the crackling energy wall blocking the way. By looking very hard they could tell there were two walls.

"Oh man!" Marino exclaimed. "How do we get past this?" Cinnamon and Nana had spotted something suspicious on their side of the walls there were two golden generators that had the spooky figure and shape of tomb stones. Snaking energies came from it and it appeared to be connected to the devices creating the walls of energy. Cinnamon placed her hand on the generator.

"Hey come look what we…" She never finished he sentence because she turned to data and was absorbed into the generator. Nana ran forward but a new force field threw her into the other generator and she too was absorbed as data. The other's stood back praying that they would be okay.

(Awakening starts) Nana screamed as she felt herself broken into pixels and then absorbed. When she opened her eyes she was astonished. She was standing on a gold pedestal with gold statues all around the rim, the background was constantly shifting, and in the center was Sigma. He was gesturing her to come closer. Activating her pink saber and ready to draw her gun she walked forward. Sigma grinned a malevolent grin as she came closer.

"So the alpha female is the one foolish enough to take me on. This will be a very torturous battle in deed. I can't wait to rip your data apart pixel by pixel." He was almost the same as the original Sigma copy except he was more transparent with code flickering through his body from time to time. But the emerald saber was real enough to her. He threw off his cloak which dissolved in a flurry of pixels before it hit the ground. "Ready to die?!" (Mega Man Xtreme Sigma starts) He dashed at her saber at the ready. Nana caught off guard could only dodge the vicious swipes and thrusts. Finally she let her guard down to avoid a combo and received a brutal kick to her stomach. She hit the ground and landed on one hand and both feet in crouch as she recovered from the brutal attack. But Sigma wasn't going to let her rest easily. He began firing burst of energy from his forehead. Nana cart-wheeled backwards and stopped when she saw she was out of range.

"My turn virus!" She spun her gun out of the holster and shot rapid bursts from it. Sigma seemed amused as the shots merely went through him.

"Hahahaha! Bring it on!" Nana stopped wasting her ammo and reactivated her saber holding the blade behind her while her other stayed very close to her gun.

"Fine come and get me!" Furious Sigma charged forward with his saber, ready to cleave her data in half. He did so but then she simply vanished. (Mission to Rebel starts)

"What?!" Sigma glared. He should have had her! As he searched the platform Nana tried to catch her breath. Her Double Data Clone technique was hard to do. She recovered and kicked Sigma in the head just as he turned to her position. He flew across the floor in a heap. Using his knees for leverage he pulled himself up and glared at her. Nana was astonished viral code was simply deleting as it rose from the cut wound her foot had inflicted.

"So I finally figured out your weak spot!" Sigma just glared at her as he got to his feet "Projectile weapons give you a chance to faze your body making the shots go harmlessly through it. However close range attacks are too fast for you to faze through. In other words…close-combat is your weakness!" She charged her saber drawn and ready to do its work. Sigma gasped and leaped over her as she spun around creating a 354° crescent with her blade. "Oh no you don't!" She leaped up and used her knees to kick him in the back side. This began a series of punishing kicks. Finally Nana appeared right above him and brought him down hard with a kick in his gut. She leaped down preparing herself for anything. Sigma rose shakily to his feet. Bits of data were flying off his body. He smirked infuriating Nana. With a war cry she sliced him in half.

"Don't tell me that's the best you got!" Stunned she turned just in time to get a small glimpse of Sigma's fist. She flew across the floor losing her saber in the process. She rose to her feet a red line coming from the corner of her mouth. She gasped. "That's correct. If you get hurt you stay hurt. You're not completely digital like I am! My master has commanded me to stop you and now I shall also avenge his death!" He charged at her once more she ducked and rolled away as his fists collided with crushing force where she had been. She quickly pulled out her pistol and fired hoping it would be too sudden for him to faze. The shots were still too slow and he fazed through them easily. Nana had to dodge again as he attacked her relentlessly. She dodged the next punch swung herself around and kicked Sigma straight in the chin followed by two rounds from her pistol. Sigma gasped in pain as the data began to break up again. Nana deciding to take advantage of the situation ran for her saber. Sigma recovered and did the same. Nana grabbed her saber and rolled as Sigma tried to pound her into the ground with a force so strong it cracked the pedestal. Activating his own saber once again Sigma met her blade with his. They began fencing. Sigma's style was lacking in movement but the blows were very hard. Nana's movements were graceful and acrobatic but were lacking the strength to really harm him only nicking away bits of data at a time. They fought for what seemed like hours each one never letting their guard down. Finally Sigma managed to smack his blade down on Nana's blade causing her to loosen her grip. He took this opportunity and kicked her hand hard. With a scream of pain she fell to the ground her arm badly damaged. Sigma walked over and placed his blade above Nana's body preparing to skewer her with his blade.

"Game over. Girl!"

"Not so fast!" A flash of red gripped Sigma and threw him across the pedestal. It threw an energy drink to Nana. "Good luck." he said and then he was gone. As Sigma recovered from his flash attack. Nana drank the energy re-fueling her. She felt new strength and stood to her feet confident. Sigma was still battered but more than capable of still killing her.

"It doesn't make sense. How can you cause me so much damage when your weaker than I am?!"

"Simple virus. I'm not strong in strength like you and my battle style isn't always very good I'll admit. But I have something special. I'm a tactical expert. All that time you kept me running and blocking your attacks I've analyzed your strong and weak points for example I've figured out by now that that really isn't your body. Its armor made of data. And the more I destroy it the weaker you get!"

"Well I won't give you the chance to take me down!" He charged and Nana charged, their blades both met with a huge flash. When it cleared Nana was on one side with her saber while Sigma was on the other. They both just stood there and then…Nana collapsed holding her side. Sigma turned around grinning as Nana tried to get to her feet. He began laughing as Nana turned into pixels that disintegrated in the air until there was nothing left. (Music stops)

"What are you laughing about virus?!" Startled He turned around just in time to have Nana plunge two pink beam daggers in each side of his chest. He watched as light blue cracks appeared in his armor. Nana pulled out her daggers and smirked.

"But…that's impossible. I saw…you…deleted." Nana charged and brought her foot down hard on his chest the armor blew up into jagged fragments.

"Don't you remember? I'm a strategist!" Sigma roared as his armor exploded leaving only viral code. Nana saw it go over the side falling into an infinite abyss. Nana enjoying the brief reprieve crouches down on her knees. Now, how could she get out of here? Her moment of peace was destroyed by a horrible roar. Nana stood up and watched as a geyser of viral code erupted from the abyss. (Mega Man Xtreme Sigma Final Form starts) The geyser split into three different spheres. They morphed and changed. The two outer spheres formed into four claw-gauntlets made of grid lines. The center morphed into a hound like head with an armored body also made of gridlines. The back ground had changed from its light blue color and shape shifting objects, to a dismal black. The gridded shapes flashed and then colored themselves in. The claws turned purple and the talons turned silver. The head turned red and the chest was blue with two huge red shoulder pads with two iron spikes each. The thing swirled around the pedestal never stopping and always moving. Nana was analyzing the situation when one of the claws attacked she dodged it just before it obliterated the area she had been in. She got to her feet and took a few shots at the claw, but all were deflected by the talons. She dodged again as the other claw attacked her.

"GIVE UP AND DIE PATHETIC GIRL! NO ONE CAN GET PAST MY DEFENSES FOR I AM **DATA BAPHOMETTE**! Sigma's mouth opened up emitting a fiery inferno. Nana ran to and fro, zigzagging, and leaping to avoid the inferno. As the inferno ceased she took another shot at the head aiming for the green crystal imbedded in his head. Sigma raised his claws blocking the shot. Nana had to leap and cartwheel when Sigma began hurling giant globes of plasma at her. She dodge-rolled the last globe and shot at the crystal once again. This time she was closer to Sigma so the high caliber shot almost hit the crystal. She saw one of the claws coming at her again and back-flipped onto it. She leaped onto another claw just as a deadly blast of lightning was emitted from the claw. With nothing to stop her Nana began blasting away at the crystal. It cracked from the first blast and then shattered from the second revealing a culmination of viral code shaped like Sigma's head. She raised her gun to take a shot at the head but suddenly the claw she was on fazed making her fall through. She landed on hands and knees and was just getting up when she saw that the head had created eight bolts of electricity homing in on her!

"You're a strong opponent I'll give you that much!" She leaped as one of the orbs released a bolt of electrical energy. By timing her jumps she managed to avoid all the bolts and then leaped onto a claw as it came at her. Doing a spin that would have been impossible for a human she swung her arm between her legs as she back-flipped off the claw just as it released a lightning strike and in the process shot two powerful blasts into Sigma's crystal. They broke apart as usual. Nana leaped forward her saber ready and plunged the blade into the center of the head. Sigma wailed in agony as he de-virtualized into nothingness. Nana landed back on her feet and placed her body back into the position it was supposed to be. "Yoga. I think I'll start adding that to the female hunter agendas. The pedestals center opened up revealing a large energy orb. So that's what's powering this block huh. Suddenly she ducked and bringing her gun into position shot a rapid fire of blasts tearing through her attacker's center. The grid line creature looked up as it saw its gridlines evaporating. He looked incredulously at Nana.

"How did you know?!" The gridlines in his legs had been finished and now his center was slowly deleting itself.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a strategist I knew you couldn't be defeated so easily so I took a gamble and dropped my guard but when I was near that orb I saw the distortion in space you were causing. So naturally I whirled around and took care of you." As Nana turned away Sigma hurled his saber in a last ditch effort to defeat her. Nana dodged to the side and watched as the saber struck the orb. It exploded causing her heavy damage and wiped out Sigma. Nana limped towards the pillar of yellow energy that had appeared in the orbs place and returned to the physical realm.

Everyone watched as Nana and Cinnamon were absorbed into the pylons. Marino ran towards the pillar Cinnamon had touched but was stopped by Quint.

"Get out of my way! I have to help!" Quint was still as cool as could be.

"Then wait and relax. You've been training Cinnamon correct?"

"Yes but…"

"Then she'll be fine. Right now we should be discussing our battle plan. Such as what happens when we reach Apollyon?" He was cut short by a shrieking sound coming from the other pylon. The gold energy had turned to silver and with a huge explosion and flash of gold light it exploded. Coughing and sputtering the seven fighters fought to see what had happened. When they could finally see they saw Nana damaged badly in a heap where the pylon had been. She was out cold.

"Great!" Final exclaimed. "Now we have another team member down!"

Everyone stared at the other pylon. They prayed that Cinnamon was okay.

"Marino? Serpro? Duo? Axl? Final? Hello. Is anyone there?!" (Phantom of the Opera starts) Cinnamon felt lost. Everything around her was black. "Where am I?" As if something had heard her dismal blue lights turned on illuminating the place to her. Final stepped back afraid. She was in a grave yard, tombstones were everywhere. At each end of the grave yard was a mausoleum, except for the one straight in front of her which was completely black. Stepping carefully and trying to be as quiet as possible Cinnamon made her way towards the black space in front of her. Suddenly a chilling wind caught her by surprise. She watched as two ghostly blue lights drifted from their grave and into the darkness. Suddenly organ music was heard curious she made her way forwards again when she was five yards away the ghost lights turned on revealing a huge Organ. It was mostly black with gold pipes and silver keys. But what frightened her most was the two ghostly disembodied hands playing it suddenly with a loud finishing the entire area was illuminated. All the tombstones were the same as the organ black with gold outlines and silver words. Cinnamon was pushed backwards by the finishing note and struggled to her knees she now saw that the main grave yard was really a huge platform with catwalks on all sides. If she had taken one misstep she would have fallen to her death because at the bottom of the pit were bones, jagged piles of skewering bones waiting to get her. Suddenly a skeleton rose as if by magic and floated to the seat of the organ. The bony fingers disappeared replaced by the glowing blue hands. Suddenly with a horrendous moaning yellow and blue wisps rose from their graves and began swirling and condensing around the skeleton. Its spectral appearance was frightening as the wisps turned into a body that she knew only too well. The specter continued to play the organ and the tune was new. It had a malevolent beat that chilled Cinnamons heart. Finally with a final note a huge gust of power blew her right into the center of the room. She got shakily to her knees waiting for anything.

Step. Step. Step. The sound of foot steps reached her ears. The figure was moving. He was in blue and yellow armor with black arms and legs. The menacing sound of his foot steps began to drive her crazy. She looked and saw to her horror that the head was missing. Where was it? The specter was getting closer and closer. She backed up not wanting to be near the ghost.

"I think it wants me." Startled Cinnamon looked in her hands and saw Sigma's smirking face in her hands with a horrendous scream she threw the head away. It turned into the wispy vapors that now radiated from his body like streamers. It flew into the position on the neck and formed into Sigma's head once again. "Ah did I scare the poor little girl?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm so sorry." Cinnamon was at the edge of the platform and tried to regain her balance as Sigma came even closer. "Allow me to take the fear away!" (Mega Man Xtreme 2 Sigma Final Form music starts) Sigma crossed his arms and from his knuckles grew four, wickedly sharp, yellow blades. Cinnamon was frightened but also got in a fighting stance prepared to defend herself.

"I'm not a little girl! I'm a reploid and can fight just as well as you do! The two combatants stood battle ready. No longer able to bear the silence Sigma charged with a horrendous roar. Cinnamon smirked and spun her self in a dodge before impacting Sigma hard in the chest. To his surprise the blow had hurt him. He flew backward demolishing three tombstones before he stopped himself. Cinnamon was back in her battle pose ready to dish out more punishment. Sigma was furious.

"That's impossible! How could a little pipsqueak like you even dent me?!" Cinnamon was still on her feet her eyes a steely gray-blue instead of her usual innocent blue. Sigma not being able to stand the thought of her harming him again released a wall of electric energy at her. She rolled to the side and cart-wheeled back onto her feet. Sigma was getting angrier and angrier.

"How is it a mere child like you can even harm a being like me? I'm made of DNA souls. Nothing should be able to harm me!"

"Heh, that's right nothing should, except for another DNA soul. That's right my fighting technique is powered by my own DNA soul. The Force Metal Generator! It powers me up and then I release the energy from my hands or feet causing even a specter like you extreme pain!" She beckoned for him to come at her again. "Now let me put you out of your misery!" Now Cinnamon had shifted the playing field. Now she was attacking and Sigma was forced to go on the defensive. Her blasts of gold energy were breaking him down he knew he had to do something fast. Suddenly just as Cinnamon was about to deliver a fatal blow to his head he disappeared. She was looking everywhere. Where had he gone?

"Ha ha! Look up here!" She did and attempted to dodge to the side but that still wasn't good enough to stop Sigma's claws from raking through her back. She screamed in pain falling on her back. Sigma strode over to her and stomped his foot on her chest.

"You are nothing but a poor…helpless…little…girl!" He punctuated the words by stomping on her harder and harder. What he didn't know was that Cinnamon had enough strength to kick him in the other leg this of course sent him tumbling to the ground and then standing over him she charged energy in her hands.

"**ANGELIC PURIFICATION**!" The shining globe went straight through Sigma's chest before exploding in a brilliant flash. As the light covered his body Sigma let out a scream of vengeance before his head was dematerialized by the penetrating light. "Now…who's…helpless?" Cinnamon staggered over to the organ and sat down. She noticed a huge sphere of energy had popped out. "I bet this is what's making all the trouble." With the last of her strength she punched the sphere shattering it with the energy she emitted from her fist. A golden pillar of light appeared. Staggering from the wounds on her back she made her way into the light and disappeared. Suddenly from the blackness two red eyes emerged and turned to misty vapors and followed her out.

"Look!" Final said. The pylon Cinnamon was trapped in was shrieking and sparking and then with a horrendous shriek it exploded in a flash of light. Cinnamon was on the ground the wounds on her back horrible. Everyone was so concentrated on Cinnamon though they failed to notice the wisp of black vapor that escaped down the hall.

"She's way too damaged to continue on Marino." Quint said after examining her. "She's going to simply have to stay behind for the time being." Marino was about to argue but realized that he was right. Quint was on his feet again. The best thing we can do is defeat the enemies in this tower and move on.

"Oh someone get the number of that bus." Everyone turned in time to see Guilroid helping Diamond up, holding her head.

"Well finally the two bed heads wake up." Takato said.

"Hey. Where are Spider and the others?" Diamond asked.

"They have been unavoidably detained due to the ferocious battles that have taken place lately."

"Oh man! You mean we missed the action because we were asleep?!" Guilroid was sulking.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or keep moving?" Nana was sitting up. "I'll take care of Cinnamon. Now go." With a nod the group continued on their way.

The group found themselves on a docking bay. Crates had not been loaded still and apparently would not be until the fight was over.

"Well. It's about stinking time you got here!" Everyone was startled as they watched Double come out from behind a large crate. "I've been waiting for hours for you guys to show up!"

"YOU!" Takato was shaking with fury. "You're the one who killed my parents! You murdered them in cold blood and then knocked me out!"

"Oh please don't remind me of the glorious expressions on their faces when I killed them. It makes me laugh too much." Duo had his eyes closed as he laughed his head off. "The expression on their faces as I decapitated them is too much!" Suddenly a gold flash smacked into him. Serpro was there, his eyes slanted and everyone could see the heat radiating from his body. They knew Double had just written his death wish. Double got to his knees and pushed himself up. He smirked as he saw Serpro standing on all fours prepared to fight him. He grinned a psychotic smile as he activated the lavender beam blades mounted into his wrists. Serpro just lashed his tail as the two circled. Then the two charged and the battle was on!

Serpro was filled with rage and hatred! This merciless monster was laughing about killing his family. HIS family! He had to pay! As the golden dragon of justice it was his duty to kill this sick psycho. Everyone watched as his red aura flared up and got on his hands and feet. He crouched down prepared to leap at Double and rip him to shreds. With a furious roar he charged and punched him as he laughed about the great crime he had committed. Double flew back five yards and got back on his feet. Serpro watched as lavender beam blades emitted from his wrists. The two circled each other neither one making the first move. Finally, not being able to stand it. Serpro leaped at Double activating his saber to protect himself from Duo's two beam blades. As his saber connected he swung around bringing his foot right under Double's chin. As double flew into the air Serpro leaped upwards activating his jet wings. He flew into Double raking him with his claws each time. Finally he performed a seismic spin kick on Double torso tossing him hard to the ground. As Serpro came crashing down in his Dragon Javelin move Double leaped backward just as he collided with the ground. Double leaped in the smoke. They saw Serpro's Dragon Blade flung out of the smoke and skidded four feet away. Things were silent for a while and then everyone saw that the battle smoke had cleared. Serpro was blocking Double's downward attack with his own beam blades. Double was so concentrated on not losing his offense that he didn't notice Serpro's tail lashing back and forth. Finally he swung connecting straight with Double's chest. Double flew back doing a hand-stand flip and released several energy blasts. Serpro was caught off guard and the best he could do was block the attacks. The last one hit its mark on his left leg and he gasped in pain. Serpro's aura had grown even brighter radiating lots of heat. Everyone knew what was coming. Serpro opened his maw and exhaled a huge blast of molten plasma. Double cart-wheeled backwards and sliced the inferno in two separate halves each one choking out.

"Is that the best you've…" Double didn't have time to finish because out of the smoke came a spinning fiery drill. He dodged to the side just as the thing took a huge chunk out of his shoulder. That was too much writhing in agony Double grasped his shoulder. Serpro reverted back to normal and grabbed his saber.

"Now that I've calmed down lets do this right." Thus began a duel that took quite a while. Slashed from Double were easily blocked by Serpro's blade. Finally Serpro caught a blade just at the wrong angle and with a malicious grin Double gouged his left arm with a piercing thrust from his left beam blade. Serpro crumpled to the ground the pain enormous. Double raised his sabers preparing to finish the job. The blades came down. Suddenly Takato dashed forward and caught the two blades with one of his blue sabers, struggling to keep the blades from falling on his cousin. Double smirked and grabbed the boy by the shirt collar.

"I absolutely loved the expression on your parent's faces. I wonder if you'll satisfy me even more?" He raised the blade to Takato's throat. But Takato wouldn't look at him in fear. He just glared at him. Furious Double pulled his arm back. Serpro finally regaining his senses kicked Double backwards. But not before the blade had pierced through Takato's left shoulder. The pain on his face would make anyone cry. And it was that which led to Double's end. The tension crystals were burning red and Serpro's eyes burned like fire. The tension energy formed into a sphere around him and Takato.

"**DRAGON ARMAGEDDON**!" The sphere condensed into a globe at the base of Serpro's mouth. The sphere exploded sending a scalding red beam flying forward. It struck Double straight in the center and raised him off the ground where he disintegrated outward into black vapor as the beam kept flying in the distance. Serpro collapsed from exhaustion. Suddenly Takato coughed up blood. This brought Serpro to his senses.

"I have to get him medical attention. You guys will have to take care of the rest of the Elite. He pulled out a transport consol and called his ship to his location. It arrived quite speedily.

"We're going too." Diamond and Guilroid got into the passenger seats. Serpro just nodded and got into the ship and blasted off keeping Takato safe in the back compartment.

Serpro's ship _The Solar Hydra_ blasted off towards the medical ship of the armada. Then he entered the war zone. Together with Guilroid and Diamond's help they blasted through the attackers coming closer and closer to the Medical Carrier. Suddenly a black fighter with white skulls appeared. Serpro launched two missiles at him but to his frustration the fighter blasted each one.

"Listen you. I have a gravely injured person on board and I need to get him medical attention!"

"Oh I'm so sorry. But my name is Skull and it's my duty to destroy you!" Serpro barrel rolled to the side as a flurry of lasers was released. The two dog fighters were pretty much evenly matched in fire power and armor. Finally Skull caught Serpro's left wing. "Hahahaha. Got you now!" But to his surprise the ship split into three different ships. Guilroid and Diamond came at him from both sides. He dropped his ship doing a loop as Serpro nearly blasted him out of the sky. The ship reconnected and fired more missiles at him. Not being able to instantly hit them he tried to evade them. The missiles however were homing missiles and kept on his tail. Finally they caught up to him freezing his main engine. He fell right into the beam of an enigma cannon. The ship was vaporized and all that was left was black vapor.

"YEAH! We did it!" Guilroid exclaimed from the right cockpit.

"Yes. We kicked big time butt!"

"No time to celebrate you two. Who knows what condition Takato's in after all that maneuvering?" He radioed the Medical Carrier and flew into the open hangar. A stretcher team came out and took Takato away while the three waited hoping for the best.

**Ok I'm sure you know the drill by now. Also Cinnamon's new battle style is based off Hinata from Naruto.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well this chapter is almost done. I got 60 so you get new chapter.**

**Battles Galore Part VIII**

Everyone just stood where they were as Serpro decimated Double. Such anger, such ferocity…they had never seen him like that. They watched as he headed towards the battle raging over the sea taking his injured cousin to receive medical attention taking Guilroid and Diamond with him. Four more team mates gone. Their group was being decimated by Apollyon's forces piece by piece.

"Well well well. It looks like Double has failed in his job." Three teleportation beams, one purple, one red, and one blue, came down from above where they condensed into three reploids. The first was standing erect in a purple toga with sharp shoulder blades and blades at the end of his feet. The second was a massive red and yellow reploid. He looked like a shaved gorilla with small legs and extremely strong arms his midsections and hands like all the others were white and he had green eyes. The last was an old man with a red scope for an eye, white spiky hair and a huge blue gem in his head. The rest of his body was hidden in a black cloak. He was riding on a small green hover platform with spikes along the sides.

"We are the X-Hunters. My name is Serges" said the elderly reploid.

"Yes and we will avenge his death! Or my name is not Agile." The purple reploid said this in a very quick voice.

"And that means you die! Violen will make sure of it!" The burly reploid finished their intro in a very gruff and menacing voice.

"NOW DIE!" They all said together. They formed three deadly barriers with their hands which came at them at break neck speed. Marino, Godzillon, and Quint pushed the others backward just as the barriers closed them all in, separated from the group. Final put her hand to the barrier separating her from Marino just to pull it back quickly as it shocked her. Marino was stuck with Agile, Godzillon with Violen, and Quint with Serges. They could only watch as the six combatants fought one another.

(Organization theme music starts) Quint watched as Serges threw off his cloak revealing his red and blue armor. He accelerated his platform forward trying to harm Quint with his spikes. Quint got on his pile driver and leaped over Serges. Serges pulled backwards just as the pile driver crashed down where he had once been. Quint responded by using his pile driver to create a large shockwave of the floor to fly forward under the power of his pile driver. The shrapnel was jagged and deadly and flew at Serges at a hideous speed. Serges smirked and Quint watched in consternation as a flashing shield rose from the platform and blocked the shrapnel.

"You'll have to do better than that my boy." Quint grimaced and brought his pile driver forward holding it like a machine gun.

"Oh yeah! How's this for better?!" The pile driver began pounding again only now it was firing energy projectiles. Serges raised his shield blocking the brutal assault.

"Is that the best you've…" Serges leaped upwards as Quint came hurtling at him with two green beam blades in his hand. As he was in the air he released a hailstorm of plasma blasts. Quint calculated the places where they would hit quickly and easily evaded them moving only a few times. Serges landed back on his platform. He placed his hand to the platform and a line of mines was released towards Quint's position. Quint dodged just as the mines flew past him. Serges glared at him.

"I could tell you were smart just by looking at you. So then how about a small game of wits my boy? If you can find me before time runs out and then I will admit defeat." Dark violet cards appeared from the ground and began circling the area. Quint blasted one of the cards and had to duck to avoid a mine that came shooting out of it as it disappeared.

"Ok maybe this won't be as easy as I thought." Quint counted the number of cards. 7. 7 chances to get it right. He looked at the clock that had appeared to show him the time he had. 3 minuets and counting. Quint walked forward and watched as only 2 cards moved backward. "

"The other five must be fakes." He took aim at the left card.

"Oh no. I wouldn't do that. If you hit the wrong card this time Quint the game is automatically over." Quint grimaced. He looked at the clock 2 minuets and 30 seconds. He studied the two cards. Each one looked exactly alike. To make matters even more difficult the cards switched places every ten seconds! Time was running out fast. Finally Quint knew which card had the real Serges. He got on his pile driver and leaped high into the air and came crashing down on the third card to the right. Serges reappeared clutching his chest. He began to glow purple and suddenly more dark cards appeared from the ground. "Ready to kick things up a notch?!" Quint leaped high as spinning cards began flying at him nonstop. Finally one caught his pile driver knocking him off. To avoid major damage he did a handstand and fell to his feet just in time to get hit by more flying cards. They began to slice and dice him swirling around so fast it was like a twister made of blades. When the attack ceased Quint was badly damaged and gasping for air. "Do you give up my boy?" Quint staggered to his feet.

"N-never. I…will not…be defeated…by you. I…swore my allegiance…to the Hunters. I…will win!" Suddenly he began to darken his green armor was replaced by black armor and his visor lifted up revealing two blood-shot maniacal eyes. A new weapon had now been added as well, a black buster cannon.

"AND I WILL KILL YOU! I am **SHADE**!" With a maniacal grin he shoved his fist forward and, to Serges's surprise, sent him straight into the barrier. Energy coursed through Serges's body as he was shoved up against his own barrier. Quint stepped forward and pointed his finger at Serges's arm. Serges felt unimaginable pain as his arm was cut off by Quint's sadistic power. But Quint wasn't done just yet he spun Serges around hanging him over the edge of the platform, a 2,000 mile drop. Quint used his power to grab his pile driver. He connected it to his arm the power from it now coursing through his new buster. "**SHADE'S FUN**!" A huge barrage of yellow plasma sprayed over Serges peppering his body with laser fire. Finally a hideous red glow entered Quint's eye. "I must thank you Serges. By releasing that horrendous attack on Quint you unlocked his anger with all the pain you inflicted giving me the chance to take over. I am Shade and I kill for fun!" Serges suddenly began to ache all over. His body was expanding outward and growing bigger and bigger. Shade grinned as he closed his fist. "**SHADE'S BANQUETTE**!" A white hot sensation entered his body as a molten hole began to bulge from his chest and then with a horrendous shriek he exploded outwards turning into data that Shade absorbed into his body the cuts and wounds disappearing. He watched as trails of dark vapor dissipated in the air. "Now I'll deal with the others. Their DNA is sure to be tastier." Suddenly he gripped his head and shook violently. "No…this is my body now!" He began to writhe in agony slowly his dark armor broke apart turning green as the armor was absorbed back into his body. Shade's eyes turned normal, no longer blood shot and the visor covered them once again. Quint was on the ground gasping and trying to push Shade into the depths of his mind. He grimaced revolted by his evil side's ideas of 'fun' and the taste of Serges DNA was still in his mouth and he revolted it. He crawled to his pile driver and leaning on it fought to imprison Shade in his mind again.

(Standby Zero starts) Godzillon rushed forward just as the barrier trapped him with Violen. Violen grinned and shoved his hand forward. Rapidly moving bolts of energy were emitted from his hand. Godzillon did the same releasing a barrage of his green plasma from his wrist busters. Seeing that wasn't going to work Violen turned to a new tactic. He began trying to clobber Godzillon with his wrecking ball. The lethal weapon came at him and Godzillon dodged to the side as it impacted the spot where he had been. The ball turned on him bouncing back his way. He ducked as his head was almost knocked clean off by the ball. He swung up behind it and with a tremendous punch sent the ball back at Violen. Violen only grinned as he side stepped his attack and with a sling shot maneuver sent it hurtling into Godzillon. The force was hard and left a huge dent in Godzillon's body. His matrix regenerator was already repairing the damage. Godzillon rolled beneath the next attack and shot a blast from his wrist busters. Concentrating on the balls movement Violen was helpless as the blast impacted his chest throwing him backwards and the ball came snapping back to his back. Godzillon ducked as the ball came by and began firing rounds and rounds into Violen. Violen finally managed to get up throwing up his arm he released another volley of energy bursts from his hand. Godzillon concentrated plasma in his mouth and released a Giga Blast that cut through the small blasts like insects. Violen saw the blast and jumped upwards just as the beam connected to where he had been a second ago. Godzillon pulled out his M-16 Nitro Cannon and blasted Violen out of the sky knocking him backwards into his own barrier it shocked him a while. He pulled himself out and looked just in time to see a barrage of missiles coming at him. He raised his arms and braced himself for the attack. The missiles were like biting insects to him and soon he became extremely annoyed he forced his wrecking ball high over his head coming straight down on Godzillon hammering him down with vicious blows.

"I will recycle you into new armor!" Finally as the attack ceased Godzillon struggled out of the crater that had been created by Violen's vicious assault. He had dents all over the place and his chest had a huge dent in it. However his regenerating system was already taking care of that. It was almost freaky how the dents and broken limbs simply healed in a greenish light. Violen was too stupid to realize this was his worst mistake ever. As Godzillon's chest regenerated a small hole opened up in the chest. A pylon emerged and was trained on Violen. "**MAGNETIC COFFIN**!" A blast of magnetic energy blasted Violen knocking him down a few paces. As he got up tiles began to lift off the ground and flew into Violen. With a huge yell Violen was slowly encased in a coffin of steel. Godzillon grabbed his M-16 Nitro Cannon and powered it up. Normally he would never power his weapon up to its full extent but Violen had REALLY ticked him off! The weapon was glowing red at its barrel. Finally he released the blast. It came sailing towards the coffin a huge blast of red energy. Just as it was about to hit a wall of rock suddenly burst from the ground. The blast obliterated the wall. The coffin began to bulge outwards until with a huge roar Violen destroyed the coffin sending the tiles flying, one of which hit Godzillon in the chest. (Organization theme music starts) Violen was standing there glowing violet with an enraged look in his eyes. He brought his hands upward where two violet tomahawks materialized, one in each hand. As Godzillon got to his feet he hurled them at him Godzillon dodged them and brought up his M-16 Nitro Cannon but was suddenly struck from behind by the tomahawks. He screamed in pain and dropped his weapon. The weapons dematerialized and rematerialized in Violen's hands. Godzillon waited for the wounds in his back to go away but they wouldn't his matrix regenerator system wasn't healing him! He struggled to his legs and began to fire volleys of plasma at Violen. Violen merely grinned and brought up a sphere of compacted stone. The blasts hit it sending a barrage of stones flying at Godzillon he braced himself and sustained little damage. He looked up and rolled to the side as Violen's wrecking ball came down where he had been. "Try this on for size lizard boy!" Violen brought his fist down hard on the ground sending a huge shockwave across the battle area. Godzillon was knocked off balance and fell to his knees and watched as Violen prepared to smash him to pieces with both his tomahawks and wrecking ball. But he wasn't done yet! He began to glow silvery blue. Violen let loose his attack. The two tomahawks however just bounced backwards after hitting the glowing lizard. As his wrecking ball came down on Godzillon the ball just halted in midair. The glow died down and Violen saw his opponent. His armor had turned chrome-gray and his midsections had turned silver. He was pretty much the same except that he was three inches taller had hundreds of compartments all over his body and his spines were blue energy blades. The creature opened his eyes and tightened his grip on the wrecking ball cracks beginning to appear on the surface.

"I AM **MECHA-GODZILLON**! DEFENDER OF JUSTICE AND THE EXECUTIONER OF THE WICKED! FACE ME NOW AND MEET YOUR END!" With the last word he tightened his grip completely and Violen wrecking ball shattered with the strength exerted by Godzillon. He summoned a fortress of rock around himself and began blindly hurling stalagmites at him. Godzillon jumped high into the air and began to spin extremely fast, his spines turning him into a deadly disc. "**EXECUTIONER'S BLADE**!" The stalagmites were sliced through like hot butter He smashed through the fortified walls and uppercut him. He leaped back as giant skewering stalagmites rose from the ground. A platform of Earth formed beneath Violen and he hurled hundreds of boulders at Godzillon. The hundreds of compartments on his legs, arms, and chest opened up revealing rows and rows of missiles. "**MISSILE JUDGEMENT**!" The thousands of missiles decimated the hundreds of boulders leaving Godzillon a perfect opportunity to release another attack. "**NUCLEAR PUNISHMENT**!" A blast of blazing white radiation flew from his mouth cleaving through Violen's rock shields and blasting the ground out from beneath him causing him to crash to the ground. The three main compartments on Godzillon's chest opened up and a huge frosty blue crystal was revealed. The crystal began to glow until it was fully charged and giving off a freezing aura. "**ABSOLUTE ZERO CANNON**!" The blast was fired off; it struck Violen and instantly turned him into solid ice. Godzillon's chest closed and two glowing blades appeared from his wrists. "**BLADES OF JUSTICE**!" The two blades thunked into the ice then yellow cracks appeared in the ice and traveled through the whole body the cracks grew brighter and then the chunk of ice exploded the fragments turning into dark vapors. Godzillon's flashy armor dissolved into data that was absorbed by his chest crystal. The two tomahawk wounds were still causing him immense pain and he soon blacked out and fell to the ground in a peaceful sleep.

Marino drew her beam swords and got in a fighting stance. Agile was also in a fighting stance wielding a red beam katana.

"You will lose this fight. Why even try?" He was ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Because I have friends to protect." She dashed forwards and leaped over Agile as he came at her swinging vicious swipes with his katana as he ran at and incredible speed. She then attempted to sweep kick him but he leaped backwards landing on the crate that had been caught in his barrier.

"As I said it is futile. I am far quicker than you. And that is why you cannot win." Marino smirked. Speed? She would show him speed! She began to glow white and her armor turned black and her mid-sections turned skin color. She dashed forward and almost had Agile until he blocked her sword swipe with his katana he then flipped to the side and tried to kick her in her left side. She dodged to the side punching him away. He quickly got back on his feet and came at her again. Thus began a very long and fast sword duel. Agile was always dashing about and Marino was always right there in his face. The speed at which they were moving was invisible and it almost looked like they were teleporting and only stopping when they struck each others weapons. Finally Agile leaped high in the air and created an energy wave with his sword. Marino ducked underneath just in time to get kicked backwards by Agile. She hopped up and leap-frogged over him as he charged with his katana. After getting over his head she kicked him in the back sending him into his own barrier. He struggled to get out but just as he did she leaped high into the air and brought both of her feet down hard on Agile's chest causing him a lot of damage. He rose to his feet and watched as she spun around locking her mask in place and sent ten piercing energy needles at him. He took all ten in his legs, five in each. Now his mobility was limited giving Marino a perfect chance to end her hyper mode with a bang. She split into three clones and each dived upwards and struck him in the chest at the same time. Agile flew back into his barrier only to be thrown back by the shock of the barrier.

"Now who's the one having trouble with speed?!" She raised her swords over him prepared to cleave him in three pieces. She failed to notice the ice on the ground however.

"I'm not done yet!" She was blasted forward as a pillar of ice suddenly erupted from the ice beneath Agile. Marino took it full force in her stomach which threw her backwards four yards. Agile was back on his feet.

"I may not be fast now but I am still powerful enough to defeat you!" He summoned dark energy which condensed on his arm until it formed a violet shield with spikes on top of it. Ice was now slowly covering the ground moving outwards from Agile's position. Agile ran forward and took a swipe at Marino with his shield. She leaped back ward but slipped on the ice and fell on her face. The ground was definitely slippery. She pulled out some fire-aligned shuriken stars from her belt and launched them at him. Agile raised his shield blocking the stars with ease. "Is that the best you can do?" Marino glared and ran forward keeping traction on the ice she pulled out her beam swords. She struck once on his shield twice on his bottom guard and swung her leg into his unprotected side. Agile flew to the side but not before trapping Marino's legs in ice. As Marino strained to get free a wall of ice lifted up from the ground in front of Agile. She watched as skewering icicles formed on the wall and then the wall began to move towards her slowly but menacingly. She tried to free herself but the ice was just too strong. Finally she activated her swords and cleaved through the ice. She leaped over the wall just as it smashed into her prison exploding into hundreds of sharp chunks of ice. She came running at Agile who tried to stop her with waves of fast moving ice that damaged her heavily, but nothing was stopping her now. She got in Agile's face and kicked him upwards before leaping up and kicking him downwards. As he came down she sliced through his body in a cross shaped series of slashes. Agile yelled in outrage before he turned in dark vapor. The wounds she had received finally caught up with her and she laid down to recover from her ordeal.

With the deaths of its mediums the barriers collapsed into dark mist which soon disappeared. The trio realized that from now on they were on their own. They left Marino, Godzillon, and Quint so they could recover from their battles and moved on to the final leg of their mission…Sephiron.

Axl was behind the others looking at the others still resting from their battles with the X-Hunters.

"It's good to see you again brother." Axl whirled to see who had spoken.

"You!"

**Who is it? And why is he Axl's brother. Man I'm mean aren't I. Well once I have 65 reviews you can find out in the final part of this chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**After a long and tedious wait Battles Galore is finally finished. And its all thanks to your 75 reviews.**

**Battles Galore Part IX**

"Where is he?" Final was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Axl to catch up.

"Patience Final. He will arrive when he is able." Finally Axl caught up to them.

"Well it's about time Axl. What were you doing?" Instead of answering Axl just walked past her.

"Come on aren't we supposed to be saving the human race?" Stunned by his coldness Final just walked with them down the hall. The final door was ahead of them leading to a large helicopter pad. They were back outside. Final could see the shimmering barriers outside. They walked forwards.

"Wait here." Duo said and walked forwards. A barrier of dark energy erupted from behind him sealing him off from the others.

"I was starting to think you would never arrive." A flash of feathers suddenly appeared and Sephiron stood in the center of the platforms his sword held at the ready.

(One Winged Angel begins) "I didn't expect you to be alive Duo. It's a mistake I won't make again." Sephiron suddenly ran forward and swung his saber having it collide with Duo's arms as he unleashed a punishing amount of blows with his saber. He ceased his attack and teleported back to the center of the arena as Duo's fist created a crater where he had once been. "That's enough!" He ran forward and with invisible speed dealt Duo some very painful cuts. Duo charged energy into the palm of his hand and released five energy blasts. Sephiron simply punched the ground creating an inferno of violet fire that erupted from the ground all around him. Duo jumped backwards turning into a bolt of blue lightning that streaked forward. Just as the flames died Sephiron got blasted backwards before he could warp to safety. He finally managed to warp second before he ran into his own barrier. Duo looked around. He rolled to the side as Sephiron's blade nearly threw him into the air. He leaped up and dealt a painful punch to Sephiron's back side.

"I'll show you true power Sephiron!" Duo turned back into lightning and struck Sephiron repeatedly while in the air. Sephiron finally managed to warp to the ground.

"**SIN HARVEST**." The red lighting from before began to course through Sephiron's body and headed for Duo.

"Not this time!" Duo turned into pure energy making the deadly lighting useless against him. Sephiron glared and charged at him again. He swung his blade in his vicious combo but the blade merely passed through Duo's body. Finally with the combo done, Duo solidified both fists punching Sephiron backwards. Sephiron did a hand stand and flipped back onto his feet using the momentum he had acquired to sling shot himself into Duo shoving him backwards and off the platform. Sephiron followed leaping at him. Duo turned his feet into energy allowing him to stand on the barrier undamaged. Now a sword-against-fist fight broke out on the wall. Sephiron's menacingly long blade was deflected over and over again by Duo's arms and legs. Sephiron finally flipped backward attempting a surprise thrust attack. Duo blocked it with his arms and tried a spinning kick but missed. He brought his arm behind him catching the blades next attack. Sephiron warped back to the platform.

"Stop running away!" Duo yelled.

"Give in to the darkness." Spheres of dark energy began to appear and home in on Duo. As Duo avoided them he missed Sephiron's warp until he felt Sephiron's foot connect with his back. He flipped backwards to avoid the combo of sword strikes Sephiron unleashed.

"Take this!" Duo turned into hundreds of bolts of blue energy that struck Sephiron repeatedly. Sephiron warped to safety after the tenth bolt had hit him. The bolts condensed back into Duo who after reconstructing himself dealt a hideous karate chop to Sephiron. Sephiron warped to the safety of the helicopter pad and leaped back as Duo came charging down with his fist. Duo leaped backwards and used energy punches to block Sephiron's sword strikes before moving into his sword range ducking as the sword nearly decapitated him and kicked Sephiron hard in the gut. Sephiron flew back.

"**SIN HARVEST**." Duo barely turned into pure energy as the red lightning flew straight into him. He returned to normal just to get punched in the face. Sephiron warped back to the center of the arena. "Had enough?"

"Never!" Duo charged once more but now Sephiron began to glow and angelic blue.

"Take this." Sephiron flew into the air and charged Duo swinging his blade like a mad man as he got closer to Duo. Duo could only brace himself and take the damage until the move wore out. Finally the sword strikes ended and Sephiron floated to the floor. Duo took his chance and rammed Sephiron hard in the gut with a fully charged fist attack. Sephiron flew backwards. "I've had enough of this." He warped to the center of the arena and stretched his hand upward. Giant globes of compressed darkness appeared around him and began to spin outwards. Duo tried to dodge them but they kept getting faster and faster until finally he got nailed by the attack and thrown off the platform. Sephiron stopped his attack and walked over to the edge of the platform. Suddenly a lighting bolt flew up giving him a vicious uppercut to his chin throwing him backwards. Sephiron actually yelled as he was sent flying backwards. But the moment was short.

"Ready to surrender?!" Duo was still in a fighting stance prepared for more. Sephiron got up and dusted himself off.

"You're quite a challenge I'll give you that much." Sephiron began to glow with a magenta aura. "But let's see how you fare against me now that I'm not holding back any longer!" He raised his hand and floated high into the air with his wing out stretched. "Descend heartless angel." A magenta halo appeared in his hand and he threw it at Duo. He dodged but the halo continued to attack him. Finally he sliced the halo in half with an energized karate chop. "Impressive." Duo leaped back as Sephiron's blade nearly cleaved him in two. Sephiron had become much faster. The battle continued the way it had before only now Sephiron was far more ruthless making hundreds of combos while dashing around the platform. A lot of times he would distract Duo with his dark orbs and then as soon as Duo got past them he would charge and unleash his vicious combo move. Duo was strong but they could both tell he was wearing down fast. Final smashed her saber against the wall trying to break through. Axl simply stood there watching the battle.

"What's the matter with you? Come on help me!" Axl didn't even notice her. Final was puzzled. What was up with Axl? She turned her gaze to see how Duo's battle was going. Duo was simply standing there bracing himself as Sephiron wailed on him with his blade. He was in his energy form so the attacks weren't doing much damage but Duo was obviously straining to hold it. Finally he could take no more and reverted to his physical form. Sephiron leaped backwards hovering in the air.

"**DEUS EX MACHINA**!" A giant portal opened up behind him. Sephiron closed his hands together and pointed them at Duo. Huge meteors flew through the portal pummeling Duo into the ground. Duo was badly damaged and just laid on the floor gasping for air. Sephiron strode forward and raised his blade over Duo. "This ends now."

"NO!" Sephiron whirled his head to see Final with a fully charged plasma blast. She released and watched amazed as it broke through Sephiron's barrier. It flew forward crackling with energy and struck Sephiron square in the chest making him drop his blade and clutch his chest in pain and surprise. Duo didn't waste the opportunity he grabbed Sephiron's saber and sliced him in two at the waist. Sephiron's lower half flew off the platform turning into dark vapor as they fell. Sephiron's upper half remained on the ground slowly disintegrating. (Sympathy and Sorrow 1 starts)

"Duo…well done. I am impressed…before I fade away…I just have one wish. Tell Final…to avenge Sophia…and defeat Apollyon. Tell her…to fulfill my last wish…and avenge my great sin. Goodbye." Sephiron's last word was said just as his head turned to black vapor and he was no more. Duo was astonished and merely laid down to recover his strength.

(Sympathy and Sorrow 1 continues) Final watched as Sephiron disappeared as black vapor and the barrier finally lifted. She ran to Duo and analyzed the beating he had received. Duo chuckled.

"It's too late Final. That battle took all my strength. You and Axl will have to be the ones who defeat Apollyon. Sephiron was no maverick. He was a great warrior and asked me to tell you that he wants you to carry out his vengeance. He wants you to destroy Apollyon and avenge Sophia. Will you do it?" Final was stunned by Duo's words. "Don't you understand Final? Sephiron wanted to be defeated. That's why he let the barrier weaken enough for you to hit him. He has served his purpose and now it's your turn." Duo was starting to turn into pure energy. He handed her a ball of condensed pure energy that was absorbed into her body. "When the time comes, use this to defeat him. I have to recharge now. I wish you the best of luck." And then Duo dematerialized into a pillar of blue light that rose into space.

"I will Duo. I will defeat him." A gunshot is heard and Final grasps her side. She falls over and her helmet slips off rolling to the edge of the platform and falls off. She turns around to see Axl with his gun trailed on her. He had a malicious grin on his face.

"I was told to take care of you. To defeat you before you could reach Lord Apollyon. Now here you are alone and defenseless." He shimmered and she watched as his whole outline turned into a bright light that reshaped itself into that of a white reploid with purple hair.

"You…you're not…Axl." Final looked on wide eyed as the stranger walked closer and closer to her.

"That is correct. I am Lumine. I am the bringer of evolution to all reploids." He was right next to her. "And that means…I don't need you humans!" And with that he kicked her knocking her off the edge of the platform. She activated her magnetic grip and latched onto the ledge of the wall. Lumine strode forward and began grinding his foot on her hands. "Humans are a pestilence to reploids everywhere. They are weak!" He brought his foot down on her hand. "Useless!" He brought it down again. "And obsolete!" He brought his foot down even harder forcing Final to let go. Now only one hand stood between her and a hideous plunge to the bottom of Central Cower.

"You're wrong. A human can be just as good as a reploid!" Lumine seemed to find this humorous and laughed an insane laugh.

"Humans? Humans stronger than a reploid? That is so untrue. We reploids are superior in all ways. We can last forever yet you humans wither away until your nothing but dust!" He grabbed her wrist and hung onto her. "You humor me greatly. I might just let you live as one of us once this is all over? You have the fiery spirit and boldness uncommon in most humans. Admit defeat and join us. Otherwise I will kill you here and now." Final faced Lumine in the eye.

"I would join the reploids…" Lumine smirked and brought her on to a solid foundation. "…but not with mavericks!" She swung her arm around and cuffed Lumine hard in the head throwing him backwards. Final stood up still clutching her side. (Lumine theme music starts) Lumine glared at her and his armor turned red. He raised his hand. Fire erupted from his palm and Final dodged to the side where a huge inferno erupted from where the flames hit.

"Very well. You have determined your fate." He rose into the air and his armor turned dark purple. Final watched as a huge violet beam saber erupted from his hand. He raised his blade prepared to cut her down. Final closed her eyes waiting for the end to come. (Silence)

"NO!" A gunshot flashed by striking Lumine in the shoulder knocking off his aim and cleaving the entire area to the left of Final. (Strength and Valor starts) They both looked towards the entrance. Axl was there with one of his gun barrels smoking. He was holding his side and glaring at Lumine. Final ran to him.

"Axl you're okay!" She gripped his arm.

"This is my fight Final. You're going to have to defeat Apollyon. This is a personal feud."

"I knew I should have finished you off until there was nothing left." Lumine was rising higher into the air. "It's a mistake I won't make again!"

"Final go! It's obvious the teleporter leading to Apollyon is in the control room. Go now!" Final ran for the door.

"No!" Lumine began to bring a barrier up. Final leaped over it and through the door just as it closed. She took one last look at Axl and then ran.

"Looks like it's just you and me brother!" Axl stood erect and cocked his gun.

"Do you think you can beat me on your own?! I will kill you and then go after the human!"

"Then let's do this maverick!" And then the battle began.

(Final Judgment starts) Final ran back down the hall way and opened the door they had passed earlier. Inside she found a huge computer. This was obviously Giga Cities Maverick Hunter HQ. She ran to the consol. All other destinations had been blocked except for one called 'Apocalypse' a space station high above the planet.

"Well only one place to go." She selected the destination and watched as the teleporter activated. She stepped on and watched as it powered up. "Good luck Axl."

Axl dodged as another pillar of crystal came at him. He stepped on three more and released a rapid fire volley on Lumine. Lumine ceased his attack and floated to the side before the energy bullets reached him. His armor returned from its copper brown to its usual white. He floated upwards and attempted to cleave Axl in two with his purple blades. After three swings he was forced to let off as another volley of shots.

"Give it up Lumine. I know the pattern of all your attacks. Avalanche Yeti, Optic Sunflower, Bamboo Pandemonium etc. I know them all. He dodged to the side as Lumine came charging at him with green armor. When his attack didn't work he flipped backwards and held out one palm.

"Oh yeah, you forgot brother we new generation reploids have access to all the old generation reploids. That includes Flame Mammoth!" Axl barely dodged to the side as a huge fireball was released. He got cut in the side by a boomerang next. "Boomer Kuwanger." Axl barely got out of the way as Lumine nearly obliterated him in a rolling attack. "Armored Armadillo." Lumine's armor suddenly turned lavender. "And lest we forget…" He launched a tornado from his hand that carried Axl towards the edge. "…Storm Eagle." Axl swung his arms trying to regain his balance. Lumine came charging at him. "And here's a move I learned from Slash Beast!" Axl finally righted himself and leap frogged over Lumine and kicking him over the edge. Lumine merely floated back onto the platform. "very good brother. For a moment there I thought you were going to be too easy to kill."

"Yeah well don't forget Lumine. You're not the only one who can transform!" Axl began to glow and soon had morphed into leopard like reploid with long silver claws. "Wild Jango is a new reploid himself! And he specializes in thunder attacks!" Axl created two disks of thunder energy and released them. Lumine was blasted backwards by the attack and took some time to recover.

"He's not the only one!" Lumine's armor turned to a cerulean blue He floated into the air and released volts and volts of electricity. With Jango's speed Axl evaded the bolts but just barely as soon as the attack was done with however. Axl returned to normal.

"Aw crud!" He began trying to fire at Lumine but the little menace continued to evade his shots with ease.

'This is too easy! But I'm beginning to grow bored. I think I'll finish this here and now." His armor turned gray. Axl knew what was coming now. He dodged and weaved as huge steel cubes began to fall from the sky. He leaped just as the last cube, which was huge, fell to the ground. Lumine's armor turned yellow. Axl ran and leaped forward as a huge ray of light came crashing down where he had just been. He leaped again just as another beam crashed down from above. He looked and saw that one more was about to crash down straight on top of him. He rolled to the right just seconds before the attack hit. Lumine was clapping his hands. "Well done Axl. That was very impressive. However…" His armor turned red. "…that won't beat me!" Axl fell to the ground as Magma Dragoon's molten plasma erupted from Lumine's hand. He got up just in time to be hit by small robotic sting rays.

He was blown backwards by the attack.

"Stop attacking at a distance coward!" Lumine flew into the air and aimed his fingers at Axl. Yellow rays exploded from his finger tips. Axl barely dodged the blasts. "Oh what's this? Homing Laser? That sounds perfect for the job!" Lumine placed his hands in front of him and Axl saw energy gathering in his hands. Axl took his chance and shot a blast of energy straight through Lumine's right shoulder. "You'll pay dearly for that brother!" Lumine turned bright green and saw bladed wheels were released from his palms. Axl managed to dodge one but the second cut straight through his right side causing him tremendous pain. Lumine was angry and released more and more of the attacks. By the time he was done Axl had hundreds of cuts all over his body. With an outraged yell Axl trained both guns on Lumine releasing an endless barrage of laser fire. Lumine floated around the arena not having enough time to attack Axl. Finally he encased himself in two pink shells. He used the shields as both a defense and offense by hurling them straight at Axl. He was forced to let up his assault to dodge the dangerous shells. Lumine's armor turned orange and he dashed into Axl with an aura of blue flames. He punched Axl high into the air then leaped up and brought him crashing down to the ground. Axl wasn't going to last much longer. Then he remembered his hyper mode. With it he could surely beat Lumine but was the risk worth it.

_(Flashback)_

Axl, X, and Zero are in a castle with Lumine's lifeless body. Axl walks forward and is whipped with black cables that crash through Lumine's body. Another flash shows them Axl and two other hunters surrounded by mavericks. Axl's armor turns silver and his power is increased ten-fold. He easily takes out the mavericks but then he begins to attack his fellow hunters killing them. He then reverts back to normal and looks horrified at what he had done.

_(Flashback ends)_

Well it didn't look like he was going to have any choice. He concentrated and slowly his armor turned white and silver. He leaped out of the way as a web of electric energy almost caught him.

"No more games Lumine!" Axl dashed forward and punched Lumine hard in the face knocking him backwards. "Now we're playing for keeps!" Lumine was beaten senseless by Axl. He couldn't even start to prepare an attack. Axl had become vicious constantly beating the heck out of Lumine. Finally with a double-handed bash he sent Lumine into the ground hard causing tiles to fly up. As Lumine tried to get up he was cuffed hard into the head. Axl grabbed him by his leg and began to bash him against the ground over and over again. Finally he brought his gun up to Lumine's chest and fired a continuous blast of energy the shots coming clear through his body. Lumine gurgled and then turned to dark vapor in Axl's hands. Axl got up and walked towards the door. Suddenly he grasped his head as though he were in pain and fell to the ground his armor reverting back to its normal black coloring.

Final had never liked teleporters. The sensation of being sucked from one place to another always made her queasy for some reason. When she was on the space station she gasped. Sophia's description was nothing compared to seeing the real thing. The walls were crimson with black out linings. Around every corner was a gargoyle head leering at her. Their fanged maws wide open. Finally she came to the door. It was worst that what Sophia had been able to describe. Hundreds of images of pain, suffering, and death were everywhere. Then she saw the statue guardians. The one on the left had three heads like Cerberus the dog of the underworld. In his hand he had a huge skull adorned sword with a zig zag styled cross guard that finally ended in a long blade. His right arm had a wristband with four hooked claws curving downwards. The armor it wore was adorned with skulls of all kinds. Its eyes glared at her. The second was modeled after the grim reaper. A hooded head was all she could see. Its long robes flowing down to the ground. In its hand it carried a large skull adorned scythe. A necklace of skulls and bones was around its neck. Final shuddered.

"Thank goodness these things aren't alive." She shuddered again this time as a cold draft entered the room. She looked up and stepped back in disbelief. Eight red eyes were staring at her. (KH2 Boss battle music starts) With a huge amount of effort the gargoyles broke free from the wall they were mounted on and towered over Final. "Oh shoot!" She leaped back as the grim reaper swung its scythe down on her. It crashed down on the stone tiles shattering them. The Cerberus swung its sword forcing Final to duck as the blade swung over her. She fired a blast of energy from her buster and struck the Cerberus's leg. It broke apart but then reformed itself. Final activated her beam saber and cleaved through the blade. She ran away as the blade reformed and dodged a vicious slice from the grim reaper. She had to leap high into the air as the Cerberus nearly cleaved her in two. These things were like Golems! You could never kill them directly you had to find their weak point! The grim reaper swung its scythe once again. This time Final leaped onto it and clung on for dear life as the gargoyle finished its swing. Final made her way towards the things head. She finally reached the head of the grim reaper and looked at it. As she suspected a weak point was there. Three small purple crystals were imbedded in the back of the hood. Taking her saber Final gouged out the first crystal. It shattered and the gargoyle howled in agony. It shook her off and nearly decapitated her. She leaped back and had to duck as the Cerberus nearly killed her. She leaped onto the sword and jumped onto the center head. The three crystals were on the back of his heads. She cut off the center jewel and leaped up as the Cerberus nearly crushed her with its free hand. She leaped to the floor and jumped as the Grim Reaper nearly turned her into two separate pieces. She got close to the wall and got ready for the Grim Reaper's swipe. It came and thunked hard into the wall. The Grim Reaper pulled and pulled trying to free its scythe. This made it easy for Final to run to the head and cut off another crystal. The Grim Reaper once again writhed in agony and tried to swat Final. Final was obviously too fast and easily evaded the attack. She flipped backwards dodging the hand and drove her blade down into the last crystal. The red eyes blacked out and the gargoyle fell to the ground lifelessly and smashed into rubble. Final dodged another sneak attack from the Cerberus and ran up the sword. She held her blade out and sliced the last two crystals in half as she ran along the back. The red eyes blacked out and the Cerberus turned to rubble too as it crashed to the ground. Final fell to the ground landing on both hands and feet and stared as the door opened. She saw the throne room and in the center was Apollyon his cloak flapping. Final entered and the doors slammed shut behind her.

**Well there you have it Battles Galore is finally over. Next time it's Final vs. Apollyon. Review please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Dooms Day Battle**

Final looked at the cloaked figure. His cloak was blacker than night and his head was completely covered. The only thing she could see was his magenta eyes and a spike protruding from the shadows. His cloak was held together by a clip that looked like a malevolent skull with red eyes. He was facing her.

"So you've come." A wind swirled around the room and magenta flames reared up blocking her off from the door. Apollyon began to rise off the floor. "I gave Lumine strict instructions to dispose of you before you got here." Apollyon's sleeves were raised and blades of magenta fire ignited from the sleeves. (KH2 Xemnas First Battle starts) "But it seems I will simply have to do it myself!" Apollyon came flying towards her, spinning like a drill with his blades of fire coming at her first. She dodged the attack activating her saber in time to block as Apollyon whirled around trying to hurt her with his blades of fire. Apollyon pounded on Final attacking unmercifully, never giving her a chance to counter attack. Final ducked a swing and attempted to cleave him in two but Apollyon merely floated up higher in the air. "Pathetic." The blades of fire disappeared and instead torrents of flames burst from his hands. Final rand to dodge the blasts but it was extremely difficult she dodged to the side as the two torrents collided forming a ring of fire. Apollyon raised his hand upward. "Die human." The circle erupted. Everything within the circle erupted in magenta flames. "Reploids are superior." Final got to her feet and saw Apollyon coming straight at her! She raised her blade catching his and did a blind backward swing while she got ready to fire her buster. By pure chance the blade struck Apollyon in the arm. He floated back to the center of the throne room and his blades were extinguished. "Impressive. I never thought a human could harm me. But it is still futile. I am destined to rule and you cannot change fate!"

"Fate? I was destined to die like all the other inhabitants when Dynamo destroyed Eurasia. I was destined to die in the jungle when I escaped to Earth." She readied herself prepared to fight to her fullest. "Fate is not the master of my life!" Apollyon raised his arm and from the cloaks sleeve a blast of magenta energy was released Final leaped to the side and watched as it created a crater in the obsidian floor.

"You are a fool. Like all humans you tire and wear out eventually. You die of sickness and age. We reploids are superior. We do not die of disease and we can outlast any human! The human race is destined to die by my hand!" Apollyon began releasing numerous blasts of magenta energy. Final either dodged or deflected the blasts. The intensity was tiring her however. She couldn't last like this forever. Apollyon seemed to tire of this and began charging energy into both his hands. Final barely dodged as a piercing beam nearly obliterated her on the spot. The beam split into two and Apollyon began to spin around the room trailing the beam along with him. Final rolled under one of the beams and flipped backwards as the next one came. She charged her buster and released. The blast sailed true and struck Apollyon square in the back. He flew forward a few feet and turned to glare at her. "It is futile!" His blades of flame reignited from his sleeves and he flew at her. She dodged to the side and fought as hard as she could. But every blow she blocked was so intense it drained her strength entirely. Apollyon was beating down landing blow after blow. She flipped backwards and thrust her saber forward. Apollyon simply side stepped the blow and brought his blade down on her arm. The pain was immense! Final screamed as the burning blade cut through her armor and burned her arm. Final was powerless as Apollyon brought his arm to her chest and blasted her backwards forcing her to drop her saber.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" Final held her scorched arm struggling to stand. Apollyon simply laughed.

"Because I can! I am destined to be the ruler of all! Ever since I stole the Orion Crystal from Duo my fate was assured. I will be the absolute ruler of your pitiful human race. I will drain this planet of all life and then destroy it in one blast. The Orion Crystal gives me this power! And I will use it!" He ran forward and swung his blade at her chest knocking her into the air. The scorched flesh showed through the new hole in her armor. Apollyon lifted her up preparing to run her through with his blade. Final was exhausted and weary and could barely keep her eyes open.

_This is it. I failed. I'm just no match for him. He's right. I am too weak. I wear down and become weaker and weaker as a battle goes on. Mom, Dad, I wish you were here. _An image of the last time she saw them flickered into her mind and then she saw him once again. The black reploid who had murdered her parents and destroyed her home! _Dynamo! You…you…I will make you pay. I…WILL…NOT…QUIT!_ Apollyon was powerless as Final kicked him straight in the head sending him flying backwards.

"That's impossible. How can you continue to fight? You can barely stand!" He looked and saw Final standing tall her pain and weariness gone.

"Dynamo is still alive! And I won't die until he IS!" She charged him dealing him a painful kick to the stomach. She un-holstered her gun and peppered him with repeated fire. She held the trigger down and would not let up! She finally had to stop when she ran out of ammo. She looked and saw Apollyon sprawled on the floor, his cloak in tatters. Suddenly a magenta aura enveloped him and he stood up. He grabbed his cloak and ripped it off, shattering the pin that held it together and his true body was revealed.

"Very well then I will destroy you slowly and painfully." (KH2 Xemnas last battle music starts) His entire body was a suit of ebony and violet armor. His head was a classic knight styled helmet with magenta eyes and a long spike coming from his forehead. A long mane of purple hair fell from behind his helmet. His hands were clawed gauntlets with purple gems on his elbows and knees. His shoulder pads, feet, and knees were spiked all the way around. His chest had two gems on either side of his chest. But what was most impressive was the crystal implanted in the center of his body. The Orion Crystal was now a full hexagonal shape. The magenta aura surrounded his body like fire and he stood there waiting. Final was still weary and the pain nagged at her, but her will and determination had overcome them. She threw aside her gun, since her ammo was used up. She activated the magnetic grip in her glove and her saber flew into her hand magnetized.

"Are you ready for your final fight?" These words angered Apollyon and he charged her, his aura dragging a fiery trail behind him. Final leaped out of the way as his clawed hands sliced the air where she had been. She fired a blast from her buster and watched as Apollyon sliced the blast in two separate pieces. He leaped up and his tried to kick her but his attack was blocked by her gauntlets. She leaped backwards and released more blasts from her buster. Apollyon dashed his way through the blasts and upper cut her into the air. He leaped up and brought his heel down on her reopening the pain from the gash in her middle. Final screamed in agony but Apollyon wasn't done yet. He punched her repeatedly causing major damage. The aura was like the flames and burned her flesh. Final recovered and kicked Apollyon backwards. She watched as he charged again and blocked his downward swipe with her beam saber. The aura protected his hands making repeated attacks possible. Final leaped backwards and released a blast from her buster. The blast was at close range giving Apollyon no chance to block it. It impacted straight at his head sending him flying backwards. Apollyon was tired of close range and instead turned to a new tactic. He surrounded himself in a sphere rendering Final's blasts against him useless and rose high into the air.

"You will burn in agony!" Final dodged to the side as a long pillar of magenta flames fell from Apollyon's sphere and crashed into the ground. Final leaped up just in time to escape the fiery shockwave that erupted from the pillar. Apollyon repeated this tactic over and over again. Final was growing weary and her leg was caught in the last shockwave flinging her hard into the wall and causing a lot of damage. Apollyon's sphere became a blazing comet and flew at her from above. Final rolled to the side as the attack impacted the wall sending magenta fireballs in four directions. She got up just to have her face raked by Apollyon's clawed hands. Blood flowed from the wounds and the aura had burned the skin. She rose and trained her buster on him. Apollyon simply batted the blast of energy back at her with a swipe of his hand. The blast sailed and collided with her. She was shaking on the floor, struggling to get up. Apollyon walked over and kicked her in the side sending her back into the center of the throne room. "It seems this is YOUR final fight." He pointed at her and a swirling beam of flames erupted from his finger and cut through Final's left shoulder. She screamed in agony as her skin burned, but still she struggled to her feet.

"No…this isn't my final fight! Not…until…I've defeated…Dynamo will I die." Apollyon was flabbergasted. Never had he witnessed such determination, let alone from a human. He strode forward and gripped her head with his hand.

"What is it that makes you so determined?!" Final's face burned from his touch. Apollyon searched the deep recesses of her mind. He finally found what he was looking for. The image of Dynamo killing her parents and then Eurasia crashing to the ground was shown to him. Images of her childhood with her parents flashed through his mind. There was so much happiness, joy and…and…light! Final was let go and she fell to the ground and looked up to see Apollyon howling in agony his hands on his head. Her light was doing far more damage to him than her attacks. Apollyon finally calmed down and glared at Final. "I will extinguish that light…forever!" His hand came flying towards her and grabbed her head once again lifting her high into the air. Suddenly tendrils of darkness wrapped around her and it was her turn to scream. Darkness was flooding her mind, assaulting her with despair, hatred, and malice. Her light was slowly fading. Her past experiences of joy and happiness going with it, replaced by images of Dynamo and his work. Only one thing remained of her light, a silhouette of a reploid. Upon seeing it her strength returned. Light flooded from that small spark cutting through the darkness. Outside Apollyon watched as a light blue aura surrounded final snapping his chains of darkness. He let go of her with a scream as his hand was burned. Final just floated there surrounded in the aura of light. The bloody cuts and wounds she had received healed in an instant. Her brown eyes turned blue and her armor was repaired. "This is impossible. Revenge alone cannot cause this!"

"Then maybe I'm not just fighting for revenge. Maybe I have another reason for not giving up!" Final called her beam saber and ignited it. Apollyon just stood there blinded by the light. A new battle began. Final flew forwards and wailed on Apollyon the aura protected him from her sabers cutting ability but not from the impact. He grew weaker and weaker as the blade collided with him over and over again. Finally he regained his senses. With a sudden kick he disarmed her and had his second arm blocked by Final. Hand-to-hand combat had begun. Apollyon was powerless and could only block Final's vicious assault of kicks and punches. With a back handed twist she damaged him in the head knocking him unconscious for a second. She summoned her new power and formed into one attack. A sphere of blue light formed in her hand. She charged the energy with her own containing it all in one hand. "**DRAGON LIGHTNING CLAW**!" The pure magnetic energy combined with the purifying light raced along her hands creating a huge crackling globe of energy. She rushed forward and drove her arm through Apollyon's middle. Apollyon gasped falling to his knees.

"This…is…impossible! How…could…a…human…beat…me?!" Apollyon's crystals began to overload exploding into spheres of magenta fire. A great inferno built up all over his body, his arms, legs, and body burning. He let out a scream of agony. His armor began to fly off disintegrating into the inferno where it turned to dust. Final watched as Apollyon burned until all his armor had disappeared revealing only a charred skeleton with the Orion Crystal still imbedded in its chest.

"Now whose final fight is this?" Apollyon let loose one last scream and then exploded in a majestic magenta blast that sent Final flying across the floor. When the blast had subsided she looked to see what was left of Apollyon. All she saw was the Orion Crystal suspended in the air. "I better get you to HQ right away." She took as step forward only to be thrown back only a yard away from the crystal. Chunks of obsidian began to fly upwards nearly crushing Final against the ceiling. She rolled to the side and landed on the throne room floor hard. Suddenly Apollyon's voice boomed loud and clear through the entire station.

"LET NO JOY BE HEARD THIS DAY! THE END OF THE WORLD HAS COME AND I AM IT! ARMAGEDDON IS HERE! FOR I AM **APOCALYPSE**!

Outside in space the station glowed with a violet aura and began to change. A demonic head grew from the top. The face was a red skull, with sharp, exposed steel teeth, which ended in a double goatee and the eyes each had a black forked scar across them. The sides of the head were jagged at the top before ending in two enormous horns that crackled and sparked with malevolent energy. A large tank was on top filled with dark energy in the forms of black skulls. The side rockets on the station moved 90 degrees becoming shoulders for the behemoth. Enormous jagged blades grew from them each with a violet stripe on the bottom. Huge arms grew from the shoulder which connected with the lower arms with huge spiked elbows. The hands were lethal each finger ending in a long deadly claw with every joint having a sharp spike on it. The center of Apocalypse was the main body of the station with a gothic window in the center which glowed with rainbow light only a skeletal rib cage grew from it forming the torso before connecting to the thighs. A huge loin cloth made of black obsidian covered the lower torso with giant violet barbs dangling from the sides. The legs grew from the torso connecting with spike ringed knee caps which also grew large lower legs that ended in giant armor that covered the remaining legs. The boots had wicked red spines growing from them and the knee cap was one large spike. Two blood-red rubies were implanted where the feet extended as deadly razor sharp hooks.

"NOW LET THE DESTRUCTION OF THE PLANET BEGIN!"

Final waited wondering what was going on. The room had darkened and now only the Orion Crystal gave off any light.

Step, step, step, step, Final whirled looking for the source of the foot steps.

"Its been a long time hasn't it?" Final's eyes narrowed. She knew that voice! From the darkness emerged a black armored reploid wielding a double bladed violet beam saber. His helmet was weirdly shaped with a visor covering his eyes and long gray hair. Final activated her beam saber.

"Dynamo."

**Hahahahahahaha! Alright the moment you've all been waiting for! Final has finally caught up to Dynamo and let me tell you now. This battle is going to be greater and more action packed than the one with Apollyon! The usual if you want to read I need five new reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Apocalypse**

"I hear you've been looking for me." Dynamo's face was stern no longer cocky or non-serious. "I'm guessing you're still sore about Eurasia."

"Guessing! You murdered my parents! You destroyed my home!" Final was shouting with tears in her eyes. "You're darn right I'm sore! And you're going to pay!" She charged and swung her blade just to have it caught effortlessly by Dynamo's. (KH Possessed Riku battle music starts) They both pushed hard trying to out-muscle the other. Final finally caught Dynamo off guard and sent him backwards with a kick. Dynamo landed on his feet and quickly used his buster to blast Final backwards. Final recovered from the pain and the two rushed each other once again and struck (Music stops).

On the _Pegasus,_ Sunstar was still standing although he was obviously badly damaged. Gate was unconscious on one side of him and Colonel was incapacitated on the other. Signas was in front of him holding his shoulder and panting heavily.

"Give it up Sunstar you can't win!" Sunstar was silent and then laughed like a mad man.

"Can't win?! I am Sunstar! I still have enough power to destroy you and you…you're almost dead as it is!" Suddenly Signas just stared at something.

"What is that?!" Signas grabbed his two comrades and ran to the safety of the ship leaving Sunstar in open.

"That's right coward run! Run from your better!" He turned and saw Apocalypse high in the air drawing lower and lower to the ground. He stepped back in fear as Apocalypse raised its hand and then grabbed him. Slowly he was brought to Apocalypse's face slowly the mouth opened leading into a dark pit of no return.

"Lord Apollyon wait! I've done everything for you! Please don't…" His last words were choked off as Apocalypse devoured him. Throwing him into his enormous saw toothed maw as Sunstar gave one last scream of fear.

"APOCALYPSE HAS NO MERCY! NOT FOR HIS LESSERS OR HIS ENEMIES!" With that he swung his arm backwards and flung the _Pegasus_ across the sea. Then, charging energy into his arm he plunged it into the sea and soon an enormous sphere of dark energy formed and grew as slowly the sea began to turn gray and evaporate with hundreds of sea creatures floating to the surface and then sucked into the sphere. "SOON THE EARTH'S LIFE FORCE WILL BE MINE!"

Signas and his injured comrades were thrown forwards as the ship was hurled by Apocalypse. He struggled to his feet and made his way back to the control room. When he got there he saw that Iris, Alia, Layer, and Palette had recovered.

"Sir there's a broadcast coming from the enemy. Should I put it on screen?" Signas nodded and the head of Pharaoh appeared.

"My enemy Signas. It would appear as though we both have a common enemy. He has destroyed our general and must pay for it. I am now leader of the Apocalypse Fleet. I propose an alliance against this threat.

"Name your terms."

"The only term I have is that when this is over you will allow us to leave in peace, and in return we will not fire on any more of your troops. Do we have a deal?" Signas looked hesitant.

"You have a deal so long as no one fires on any of our ships. If one ship is attacked the deal is off!" Signas whirled to see Dr. Cain standing.

"Agreed." The screen turned blank and Signas looked on in disbelief.

"Sir! How can you trust them?"

"Because they are in danger as well as us. Why fight as enemies when we can fight as allies?" Signas hesitated and grabbed the mike and called the fleet.

"ATTENTION ALL MEMBERS OF THE FLEET! CEASE FIRE ON THE APOCALYPSE FORCES AND TRAIN ALL FIRE ON THAT THING! REPEAT! CEASE FIRE ON THE APOCALYPSE FORCES!" The order was carried out swiftly and soon those who had been trying to kill each other were now watching the others back Apocalypse apparently didn't notice and continued to concentrate on his orb. Finally the persistent stings he was receiving began to annoy him. His left palm opened up and a giant compactor was launched obliterating anything in its path. The lead ships managed to dodge but lots of fighters were destroyed.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC ATTEMPTS ARE FUTILE!"

(KH Possessed Riku battle music starts) Back inside of Apocalypse Final and Dynamo's battle continued. Final leaped backwards and fired her buster but Dynamo dodged and followed up with a blast from his own buster. Final dodges and once again takes a slice at Dynamo which is once again blocked. This had been going on forever and Dynamo wasn't tired at all. But Final was tiring and Dynamo could tell.

"Give it up Final. You know you can't beat me. You're tiring because you're human and that's only making my job easier!" He had finally caught up with Final and dealt her a painful blow across the face throwing her backwards. As she got up he grabbed her arm and began to squeeze. Suddenly a piercing scream was heard. Sunstar was falling from above right towards the Orion Crystal. Final closed her eyes as Sunstar was impaled by the crystal, he screamed and soon his body turned dull and old and finally disintegrated but the DNA remained and then turned into rainbow energy that was absorbed into the walls. Final took advantage of the situation and broke Dynamo's wrist and kicked him in the chest throwing him backwards a little. She took advantage of the moment and ran forward and prepared to cleave Dynamo in two. But her blade was caught in the nick of time by Dynamo's own blade. "Nice try."

"Grr. Why won't you die?!" Final spun around attempting to cleave through Dynamo, but she'd also opened herself up for a counter attack.

"You're mine!" Things go dark and there's a scream of agony. (Music stops)

Outside things were not going good the sea was almost dry and as white as a sheet and there wasn't a living thing in it. The two fleets continued to be battered with ease by Apocalypse's attacks. Another twenty fighters were decimated by the compacter. Finally one ship managed to lay a direct hit, hitting the wrist with a plasma concussion grenade. Apollyon writhed in agony and brought his other hand up placing his injured one on the sphere of stolen life. Huge red beams erupted from the claws and decimated a hundred fighters with one swipe.

"Pharaoh this isn't working!" Signas was shouting at the temporary ally.

"Do not yell. We are trying our hardest! Is there nothing you can do?" A thought suddenly hit Signas. "Do you have a super weapon aboard?"

"No this ship IS the super weapon in itself. We have no super cannons or powerful bombs aboard."

"What if you flew your ship into that thing?" Pharaoh's eye's raised.

"Destroy our flagship? Never! However if you agree to allow us on your ship I will set the ship on auto pilot and fly it into that demonic behemoth."

"Agreed." Doctor Cain got to his feet. "Escape in separate ships and we will pick you up." Pharaoh nodded and the screen went blank. "Prepare to fire Heaven's Cannon. Their ship will cover our preparations and give us a clear shot." The gigantic cannon on the _Pegasus_ began to charge energy forming a bright golden orb of light that slowly grew in size. Meanwhile a number of escape pods ejected from the Apocalypse flag ship and then the ship headed towards Apocalypse. The last bit of the sea evaporated and the orb stopped growing. Apocalypse absorbed the energy and fired a blast of the orbs energy from his palm. The orb struck the ship. A small explosion radiated from it and then with a horrendous explosion a huge ring of dark energy obliterated the ship and turned into a rising beam of energy that launched into the sky. When the beam disappeared nothing was left of the ship. The weapon had fully charged and was released as a majestic shining beam of celestial gold. The beam came straight towards Apocalypse. Apocalypse's mouth opened and a swirling vortex formed in his mouth a huge blast of violet energy that crackled with black lightning erupted from the maw and slowly began to push its way through the Heaven's Cannon beam.

"Quickly put up the shields!" Signas commanded. The beam came rushing at them.

Dynamo was holding Final's arm and his blade had pierced through her shoulder. Final had tears in her eyes. Dynamo grinned and kicked her backwards leaving her in a weeping heap two yards away from him.

"Don't you see Final? When I killed your parents they themselves fought me and failed. They were trained professionals! You taught yourself and never learned any true fighting styles of your own. If your parents couldn't defeat me what made you think you could. Humans cannot beat me! You should have quit and lived the best life you could. Now you'll die just like your weak parents!" The words stung and they cut her deep, deep into her soul, deeper than she thought possible, too deep. Dynamo had made a huge mistake. (KH2 Boss Battle music starts) A fiery aura surrounded Final, covering her hands and feet, giving her an animal shaped aura. Long ears shaped themselves on her head a fiery tail appeared and the aura gave her claws on her feet and hand. The aura became even more animal like over her buster giving her two hands. She rose to her feet and opened her eyes. They were wild and enraged.

"I'm going to kill you!" The aura radiated behind her as she ran at an inhuman speed on her hands and feet. Dynamo released blasts from his buster but they were sliced in half by Final's aura. Dynamo had time to cry out before he was kicked high into the air. Final leaped high into the air and thrust her claws into Dynamo's armor. "Now I'll show you what fighting skills I've learned!" She began to spin him around faster and faster until it looked like they were a flaming tornado. "**COMBUSTION CARNAGE**!" With a scream of pain Dynamo was flung into the wall with his armor charred badly. Final landed on all threes and charged towards Dynamo. Dynamo had recovered and released a huge chain of energy geysers that surged towards her. She spun to the side and released a flurry of blasts from her buster. They all hit their mark driving Dynamo backwards. Final charged again scratching Dynamo's chin as she flung him into the air she leaped up driving her knee into his back and then quickly spinning around her foot came down with a sickening crunch on his face. "**WILD CAT WASTELAND**!" Dynamo was pounded into the ground but the attack wasn't over yet. The aura converged entirely on Final's legs forming the image of a pouncing cat. The attack drove into Dynamo causing major damage. But all this power had taken its toll. Final had returned to normal and now was panting heavily as her body began to feel the pain from all the move's she had just performed. She leaned by the Orion Crystal almost too weak to stand up.

"You're going to pay for that!" Dynamo had gotten to his feet and charged energy into both hands. Two dark blades of energy formed and he released them. Time seemed to slow down as the blades came closer and closer to her. She just looked up weakly and waited for the blades to hit their mark. The blades were two inches away from her head she fell to her knees touching the Orion Crystal and then drowned in purple light.

Outside the beam of malevolent power impacted of the _Pegasus_'s shields draining them badly.

"Sir! The shields can't take much more of this!" Alia was struggling to stay in her seat the blast was rocking so much. Just as the shields were about to give the beam stopped.

"I WILL LET YOU LIVE FOR NOW! I NEED THE EARTH'S ENERGY RIGHT NOW! BUT DON'T WORRY THIS WILL ONLY TAKE A MOMENT!" Outside the Apocalypse Forces had finally arrived in the launch bay. Pharaoh strode into room and stared at Dr. Cain and Signas.

"Now what will you do?" Outside another sphere had been formed and thrust into the planet slowly everything began to turn gray and the plants began to wither.

"We need a miracle."

**Same thing as always. 5 New Chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Guardians of Orion**

(KH End of the World starts) Final awoke to nothing but purple. She rose to her feet and looked around.

"Where am I?" She began to look around. Everything around her seemed to be made of crystal which shimmered like violet rainbows. She took a step forward and stepped back quickly as she felt her footing gone. She wandered around being more careful. She soon realized that the area she was standing on was a full hexagon made of sparking purple crystal. Small islands of crystal floated on the outside but she knew she could not make it all the way over there. She was stranded on some island of crystal. It even had black sand. (KH End of World battle music starts) "Now what do I do?"

"You battle me and proceed if you win!" Final leaped backwards as a monumental amount of black sand erupted in front of her. It condensed and formed into the figure of a cyclops. It was made of black sand with one band of gold around each leg and arm. The center had a collar of gold with a golden eye inside it. The eye itself was a red ruby. Final leaped over the thing as it attempted to smash her into the ground. She went to activate her beam saber but found it missing. The creature turned around and formed a glowing ball of violet energy into its hands. After charging, it released the sphere Final leaped backwards but was thrown backwards by the explosion. The creature dissolved into a mound of black sand and rushed at her with its fist still formed. Final leap-frogged over the fist and fired a bust blast which was simply absorbed by the sand.

"I'm over here you dumb one-eye!" The sand reformed into the creature and it glared at her. Suddenly its hands detached from its body that came flying at her! She rolled to the side narrowly escaping the attack. The fists came back and reattached themselves to the monster. The thing seemed to grow annoyed and formed a huge crackling sphere of black and red energy in its hands. IT was about to release it but was stopped as Final's fully charged buster shot struck it squarely in the eye. It shuddered a bit and then collapsed into sand, this time for good. As the sand fell away a new character was introduced. He wore black and gold armor that was encrusted with rubies. His midsections were white and he wore a gold mask over his face. His eyes were glowing green. In his hands he held an Aztec sword. The blade itself was gold with a black snake shaped handle with ruby eyes and a long gold line down the sides.

"Very good. La Devil is not always so bright but he is my partner. I am La Thor. Now let's see how you do against a true warrior!" His other hand he pulled out from behind his back. In it was her beam saber. He tossed it to her giving her a chance to activate it. "Now show your power."

"With pleasure." The two rushed at each other bringing their blades together with a slam. Final whirled around doing a 360 degree spin but the attack was blocked with ease. The two fenced for a while neither gaining an advantage. La Thor leaped back and released a ring of yellow blasts. Final leaped through the hoop and released a blast from her buster. It sailed true striking La Thor square in the chest. La Thor sailed backwards coming to the edge of the platform. (Music stops) He slides off and grips the platform with one hand. La Thor was slowly losing his grip on the smooth crystal. Just as he was about to slip and fall he was grabbed by Final who struggled to pull him up. She lay there panting as La Thor looked at her stunned. "You're really heavy, you know that?"

"Why did you save me? I was your opponent not your ally."

"Don't know something just told me too." La Thor got up and helped Final to her feet.

"You have passed my test. I am a guardian, one of six. You may precede Final for showing mercy to your enemy. A path of floating crystals rises from the abyss and leads to the next island she turned to thank La Thor just in time to see him fade away. "Never lose sight of your dreams." Final was now on a circular piece of crystal that hung over the abyss. She ran to the center and looked everywhere for the next island but could not find one. A mass of purple flames shot from the floor and condensed until they formed a new reploid. He was tall with black and violet armor with clawed gauntlets. He had no face but a robotic brain showed through a glass dome.

"Are you another guardian?" Final simply stood there waiting for an answer.

"I am Dark Phantom. Brother of Zero and the second challenge you will face!" (KH End of World battle music starts) With that he released blasts of dark energy trying to harm her. Final whirled around and leaped over the onslaught and released her own blast from in the air. But it didn't do any good since Dark Phantom raised a shield that blocked the attack. "You'll have to do better than that." He raised his hand and Final felt herself go stiff and unable to move. She watched as Dark Phantom raised her off the ground and flung her across the arena with what appeared to be psychic power. She hit the crystal hard and winced in pain. She got to her feet and activated her beam saber.

"You're going to pay for that." Dark Phantom simply created a blade of violet energy and charged. Final brought up her blade catching it and slid beneath him and kicked his legs apart knocking him off balance. She brought her blade down on where he was but missed as he rolled to the side. She tackled him as he tried to use his psychic power once again. Both of them lost their sabers and were rolling around on the ground wrestling with each other. Dark Phantom finally wrestled free and kicked Final away. Final activated the magnetic grip and her saber flew into her hands. Dark Phantom's did the same and the two resumed their fight.

Outside things were as bad as could be. Apocalypse's sphere continued to grow and the dry, barren Earth began to crack and chip. Things were also bad because every living being on the land was slowly withering away. Every creature on the planet slowly died their life force being sucked out of their bodies by the devastating power of Apocalypse. The plants withered and turned to dust. The animals were drained and slowly began to die. The end of the world had finally come. Only those that were in the air on the ships remained safe from the spheres deadly force. And so the Hunters just watched as the planet they had strove to protect died before their very eyes.

Finals blade clashed on the violet blade once again. She did a leg swipe causing Dark Phantom to leap. She spun around quickly and blasted him backwards with another blast from her buster. Dark Phantom recovered and sent a blast of dark energy at her. She rolled to the side and held her blade in front of her catching Dark Phantoms downward slice. Slowly she pushed her way back up and dealt Dark Phantom a punishing kick across the face. She ran forward and before he could move had her blade across his throat signaling that this fight was over. (KH End of the World starts)

"Heh. You're pretty dang good. You beat me fair and square." Suddenly columns of crystal rise from the ground leading up to another island above her. "You're free to proceed. Oh and make sure you give my brother some tips. You're as good, if better, sword fighter than he is." And then he too faded away. Final didn't waste time and ran up the flight of steps to the next island.

Final walked on the narrow path that was the next platform in this crystal maze. Columns of crystal were on all sides of her and everything was covered by a strange mist.

"_Wonder who I'm going to fight next?_" Her question was answered as a blast of light blue energy shaped like an X nearly hit her. A robot in bronze armor walked out of the mist. He was mostly covered in jeweled armor but his mid sections were a deep blue and his hands were white. A long navy blue cape billowed behind him. He carried only a bronze shield with a blue gem in the center. "So just who are you?"

"My name is King and I pray that you will defeat me."

"All right if you insist!" Final charged energy into her buster and released. The blast sailed through the air headed straight for King. King raised his shield and absorbed the blast. Final barely dodged in surprise as a beam of light blue energy nearly hit her. "Hey! I thought you wanted me to beat you!"

"I do. I just can't let you do it." (KH End of World battle music starts) Final was ticked and charged dodging the X's that were being fired at her. She reactivated her saber and cleaved the shield in two and dealt King a punishing kick to the stomach. Punch after punch pummeled King forcing him backwards more and more until finally he caught Final's arm and threw her across the path. "You show a lot of strength to avoid all my attacks and destroy my shield but now let's see if you are fast enough to truly defeat me!" King held out his arm and a golden one-bladed axe appeared in it. He threw his cape over the side of the pass and leaped into the air and brought his axe down where she had just been. Final weaved and ducked King's axe not having enough time to make a single counter attack. Soon King had her backed up on the edge of the road. Final decided to take a risky gamble and stepped backwards off the edge of the road. King looked on in shock and ran to see no sign of Final. Puzzled and disappointed he stood in the center of the road deciding what to do next.

"**DRAGON LIGHTNING KICK**!" King was blasted backwards dropping his axe as Final crashed through the path feet first and knocked him for a loop. He fell to the ground unable to move due to his disorientation.

"How did you do that?" Final was worn out and simply sat down to talk.

"When I stepped off the edge I activated the clinging spikes in my boots. I had to be careful and listen to your foot steps to follow your movement. When your foot steps stopped I assumed you had also and took my chance." King got to his feet and stepped to the side. (KH End of the World starts)

"You have out maneuvered me in the heat of battle. Therefore you may pass." King stood to the side and as Final walked by he started to fade away. "By the way, keep my brother Bass out of trouble ok?" And then he was gone. Final walked down the path and contemplated her thoughts.

"_La Thor, mercy. Dark Phantom, strength. King, strategy. Hmm. I wonder who my next opponent will be_."

(Music stops) "Sir!" Iris was at Colonel's side and Alia at Gates. After thirty minuets they had finally recovered from their battle with Sunstar.

"What happened?" Colonel was struggling to his feet but collapsed in a heap. The two quickly learned about the situation at hand.

"So now what do we do?" Gate said returning to his normal form.

"The Hunters giving up already?" Everyone shielded their eyes as a beam of pure energy erupted from the ceiling. When they could open their eyes again they saw Duo fully recovered.

"DUO!" Everyone shouted. General made his way to Duo, kneeled and looked him in the eye.

"What do we do now? You have more experience fighting this monster than us. Is there any way to restore the world?"

"As long as Apocalypse doesn't absorb it, all the stolen energy should be returned."

"So there is still hope?" Iris beamed.

"Hope! Let's just say this will be Apocalypse's 'Final Confrontation'. Now how much power is left on this ship?"

"There's enough for one more blast from Heaven's Cannon."

"Begin to channel it into the cannon. Soon Apocalypse will begin to malfunction and when that happens you must strike!"

(KH End of World music starts) The path led to a diamond shaped island. Like two step pyramids glued together at the bases. Final was on the outer most ridge.

"So you've come at last I see!" Startled she looked up and saw that on the top of the pyramid was a being, made of violet energy. It looked like an old man in his 50's with a huge mustache. He was wearing a lab coat and a tie. "Behold I am the father of Bass and Flute and once Mega Man's greatest enemy." (KH End of the World battle music starts)

"So you're Dr. Wily. The eccentric mad scientist that disappeared years ago and was finally defeated in battle by X aboard Uni-Sigma. So I guess this will be a battle of the minds am I correct?"

"Correct. We'll see who the greater mind is!" A circle of flaming skulls surrounded Dr. Wily. A scythe made of violet energy appeared in his hands. H leaped up and swung the scythe creating a beam slash that streaked towards Final. She jumped up to the next ridge and released a blast of energy from her buster. Wily whirled around and threw one of the flaming skulls. Final dodged but the explosion knocked her backwards. She got up and activated her saber and leaped upwards. Wily sent another slash of energy at her but she cleaved it in half. She sailed towards Wily and attempted to slice him in half but the scythe blocked it. The two stayed suspended in the air as they clashed scythe blocking saber and saber blocking scythe. They finally landed on the top of the pyramid still fighting. Finally Final jumped backwards and blasted Wily backwards with a surprise shot from her shoulder guns. Wily is completely caught off guard and slides to the edge of the diamond and falls off. Final waits to see what will happen next. She feels a tremor and leaps up as the diamond revolves 180 degrees bringing her face to face with Wily again.

"That was a cheap move!" Final was agitated and charged at Wily. Wily grinned and released a huge blast of energy that Final almost didn't manage to jump over. She fired her buster rapid fire style pummeling Wily with energy. Wily trembled and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ready to give up?!" Wily simply grinned and leaped into the air. Final had neglected to watch where she was. She was on the edge and the diamond revolved once again knocking her off. Quickly she fired off her secret spark wire and slowly she pulled herself up. She finally made it to the top of pyramid and clambered back onto solid ground.

"You've got quite some will there. Too bad it won't save you!" Wily charged, his scythe ready.

"I'm tired of playing!" Final dashed past and sliced. Wily fell to his knees and his scythe dissolved.

"Good job kid. Nice work." (KH End of the World music starts) The diamond lifted through the air coming to a stop in between a square shaped platform with another square hole in the center. "Keep my kids out of trouble okay. You've got the will to win." And then he was gone just like the last four. Final stepped off the platform and onto the new platform. As soon as her foot had left, the platform dropped down once again. A shining portal appeared on the opposite side of the platform out of it stepped another man only this one looked like he was made of blue energy. He was a plump old guy who looked like Santa Claus almost. He wore a buttoned lab coat and had a pipe in his mouth. Final couldn't believe who she was looking at. Her role model and idol.

"Dr. Thomas Light?!" Instead of responding Dr. Light took out his pipe and watched it dissolve in his hand.

"That's correct. Now let's see how determined a fighter you truly are!" (KH End of the World battle music starts) Two beams of pure energy erupted from his hands and he charged. Final activated her saber and fended off his vicious blows and attacks helplessly. Final finally swung beneath her legs and punched her sending her flying through the air. Final flipped over and landed on her feet and one hand.

"Well fine if that's the way you want to be…" She charged magnetic energy into her fist. "…so be it!" The two charged exchanging vicious attacks and blows. Final ducked an over head swing and Light jumped her retaliating kick. Final swerved to the side catching Light's arm in her hand and threw him over the square hole. Light seemed to kick off of the air throwing himself back over the hole and towards final spinning like a whirlwind with his two blades, catching her off guard and dealing a huge hit on her. Final landed hard on the ground. She leaped up as Light tried to swing his blades down where she had just been. She caught his next attack with her saber and pushed off of him releasing a blast of energy from her buster. Light ducked and released his own blast of energy. Final leaped upwards barely missing the blast.

"You are formidable I'll give you that much." Light charged and Final caught both blades. Light pushed down harder and harder bringing Final to her knees. "Why don't you just give up?" You know you can't beat me!" Final's memories of Dynamo still out there somewhere forced her to glare. Light stepped backwards a bit.

"Because Dynamo still lives!" With a huge push she hurled light forward.

"Very well I didn't want to use this on you but you give me no choice! Not even your thirst for revenge can protect you this time!" Light hurled upwards bringing both blades plunging down like two fiery comets. They impacted the square creating a huge un-avoidable shockwave of white fire. Final watched as the flames slowly came towards her. She had to beat this but how. Light said her thirst for revenge wouldn't save her. The flames were almost upon her. What else did she have to fight for? Suddenly images of Axl flashed through her mind, the last one being him saving her from Lumine.

"You won't beat me!" Final charged forwards her saber poised.

"Revenge will not be enough Final!" Light looked in stupefied awe as Final began to make her way through the flames protecting her face with her buster.

"I'm fighting for more than revenge!" She broke through the blaze and sliced. Light fell to his knees and then he chuckled.

"Very good Final." His voice was now friendly as he walked towards her. "You finally have learned that someone else's determination cannot be beaten by revenge alone. Your determination has led you to victory over my own. Now you must move on to your final challenge by the Guardians of Orion."

"Wait. Before you fade away, who are the Guardian's of Orion?"

"We are the phantoms of those who wish to help the world. People such as King, Wily, and La Thor after they were defeated before they died wished to make up for their past wrongs. The Orion Crystal heard them and now they dwell within it and protect its great power. However we can aid those in need for a small period. La Thor aided my son Scorch. Dark Phantom aided his brother Zero. Wily aided his daughter Flute. And I aided my son X. King was keeping the power safe and in check at the time. And your next opponent aided you all from the beginning."

"So the one who foiled Sephiron's attack was…"

"Yes. Now…" Light raised his hands and pillars of crystal rose to create a walkway. "You have many of the great virtues that make a strong warrior Final. You have mercy, strength, strategy, will, and determination. Now only one more separates you from your greatest goal." And then he faded away."

"Wait what was the last virtue?!" But there was no answer and so she walked along the path towards her final challenge.


	34. Chapter 34

**Pure Victory**

Outside Apocalypse laughed as he saw his orb growing bigger and bigger. It was now huge the size of Giga City. Then something new began to happen.

"NOW TO ABSORB IT ALL!" A huge wind began to emanate from the sphere tearing apart pieces of the earth and sucking them into the orb. Outside the _Pegasus_ began to slowly move towards the sphere. The ship was centimeter by centimeter pulled into the orb unable to escape because they had used all their energy to charge the cannon. Apocalypse watched their struggle with glee and continued to laugh as the very world was slowly pulled into the orb.

(KH End of the World music starts) Final continued to follow the path Dr. Light had created for her. She continued to notice that the farther she went the darker and blacker the crystal turned. Soon she was in pure blackness with only the dim violet light illuminating the path. She took a step and fell backward as she felt her foundation disappear. She looked behind her and saw the path vanish into the darkness below.

"So you have come." Final jumped to her feet. Slowly nine more platforms of crystal rose from the blackness. Standing on the furthest one was the silhouette of a tall reploid. Suddenly he vanished and appeared on the center platform. He was a very tall reploid. He wore red and lavender armor and had a white chest piece with two green gems. He was mostly angles. He had sharp curved shoulders, sharp hook tipped feet and a very sharp double bladed yellow beam scythe. His face was white that had a lightning shaped scar across his right eye and had sharply curved hair the color of hay.

"Who are you?" Final suddenly remembered the face. That face had been on bounty hunter profiles for days until the Maverick Hunters took him out.

"I am the father of Axl. Red." The scene flashed through her mind instantly. She and Axl were on the building. Axl filled with sorrow after he told her how he had been forced to kill his own father.

"I…I can't fight you! I can't kill my best friend's father!" Instead of answering Red sighed.

"Unfortunately Apocalypse controls the crystal and I have been given the order to kill you by any means necessary." (KH Ansem Battle music starts) Then he swung his scythe creating a slash beam of blue energy that nearly sliced her in two. Final leaped to another crystal as two clones of red appeared and sliced their scythes down on where she had been a moment ago. Final continued to leap from platform to platform. Suddenly she saw purple electricity swirl around her platform. She leaped and grabbed the edge of the next one and watched as a vortex of purple energy rose up from the four pillars surrounding Red's. She pulled herself up and saw Red look at her with sadness. "Final you must fight me no matter how much I don't want to." Final began to tear up.

"I can't! Axl is my best friend! How am I going to be able to kill the father of my best friend?" She leaped as the two clones attempted to slice her again.

"I am in torture being forced to serve that psychopath. If you really want to help me defeat me!" And he released another blast from his scythe. Final ducked and leaped onto the next platform and took a shot at Red. Red teleported to another platform and attacked her once again. Final drew her saber and caught the beam then ducked beneath and blasted Red. Red staggered back a second and then teleported away. Final leaped once more as the clones tried to attack her. She found Red on the farthest platform and released a charged blast at him. It almost hit but Red teleported once again. Final leaped away as the purple vortexes erupted from the ground.

Final dropped a tear and de-activated her saber. "I'm sorry Red but I can't do it! Axl is my best friend. I could never…" She had to stop talking as another blast from the scythe nearly slices her in two.

"Would Axl want me in this kind of torture?" Final skipped a beat and stared at him. "What Axl would want you to do is free me. If you won't do it for me then do it for him." Final's eye's narrowed and she re-activated her saber.

"I'll do it for Axl. Prepare yourself Red!" Final leaped over the next scythe blast and fired a charged shot from her buster. Red teleported away ending up on a pillar to her left. She took aim and released a barrage of bullets from her shoulder pads. Red was caught by surprise and could only lift his arms to block the attack. When he lowered them he saw a huge energy blast coming straight at him. He swung his scythe slicing the blast in two and then saw Final right behind it saber at the ready. Red looked shocked and could only bring his scythe up in front of him to block the oncoming attack. They stood in a lock down fro some time. Finally Final leaped upwards as Red attempted to kick her and dealt an overhead round-house kick that set Red flying backwards off the pillar. Final leaped backwards as the two clones tried a sneak attack, and fired two blasts at her right. She turned just in time to see Red teleport away. She saw him re-exiting and leaped to the pillar and sliced downwards just in time to catch his scythe. Using her momentum she slid beneath Red and dealt a punishing blow to his back. Red staggered forwards and teleported once again. Final saw he was on the center platform about to unleash his purple vortex attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Final activated her secret spark wire which connected to Red's chest and then she shocked him badly. Red was disoriented by the attack and failed to notice Final coming straight at him saber at the ready. Red finally did see and brought his scythe up slicing her in two. Then her body vanished.

"What?!" Red looked frantically for his opponent.

"Up here!" Red looked up in time to see Final right above him with a charged shot ready. He started to teleport but before he was done Final grabbed him, so the two teleported together. (Music stops)

Final didn't know where she was. Swirling colors of all kinds were everywhere. The landscape was constantly changing and shifting.

"Where am I?" Red suddenly appeared on one side of her.

"The realm between reality." Final whirled just in time to see Red fade away. Suddenly Red was right in front of her.

"Tell me, how is my son Axl these days?" Final was still on guard.

"He's okay. Zero and the rest are teaching him as good as any father." Red simply smiled at her.

"And are you his fiancé?" Final blushed.

"We're just friends." Red dissolved his scythe and walked towards her.

"I'm no fool Final. You have feelings for him. I can tell." Final looked flustered and took a step back. Red continued to follow her.

"It doesn't matter how we feel about each other. He's a reploid for crying out loud. Me and him…we could never make it work." Red smiled and soon was only a yard away from her.

"If you love my son you only need to accept it." He got closer and held her face in his hands. "That's it isn't it? All this time you say you've been fighting for revenge, but along the way you slowly admitted that there was more. When you fought La Thor if it had just been revenge that mattered to you, you wouldn't have saved him. When you fought Dark Phantom you had to draw out more strength and your revenge certainly wasn't the source. King would have diced you if it had only been revenge because revenge doesn't make a person think straight. Dr. Wily was attacking you with deadly attacks but your will for Axl to be safe gave you the will you needed to beat him. And with Dr. Light despite the fact you were outmatched in speed and power you beat him with determination. That determination was more than your thirst for revenge wasn't it?" Final realized he was right and only blushed even redder. "Face it Final. You love my son Axl." Suddenly he gripped her hand and the two disappeared. They began to shimmer and Final realized why. "Now show me the extent of your love for my son!"

The two reappeared but now they were not on simple pillars of crystal. The small pillars had multiplied and there was now one big circular platform. The two were in the dead center and suddenly red pushed her away from him and he dashed backward. (KH Final Battle music starts) He began to shimmer and then suddenly a new reploid stood before her. He had the appearance of Red but he was now in silver and black armor adorned with diamonds. A blue cape fluttered behind him. In both hands he held a blue double bladed scythe with black handles. When he spoke it was bold and tough.

"NOW FINAL! LET ME SEE THE EXTENT OF YOUR LOVE FOR AXL!" Final stood up and activated her saber. It all came down to this. To defeat Dynamo and to see Axl again, she must defeat Red. The two stared and then Final charged. The two scythes in Red's hands began to spin incredibly fast. He hurled them at her. Final leaped over the two spinning weapons and released a charged blast at him. It impacted Red's chest but it barely even fazed him. He raised his hand and a beam of white energy erupted from it. Final dodged to the side as the beam nearly hit her. She charged once again closing the huge gap between them. "COME!" Final heard the sound of energy and ducked just as the two scythes nearly sliced her in two. They landed in Red's hands and the two began to fight even harder than before. "**THUNDERS OF HEAVEN**!" A huge shimmering cloud formed in the sky. Final had to dodge as white lightning shot out of the clouds. She did this for a while until finally the lighting seemed to circle Red. Then the lighting erupted outwards like lines of lightning. Final barely dodge one of them.

"What is your deal?" Final continued to run forwards. Red seemed to grow tired of staying in one place and charged at her two. Thus began a grueling death match between Red's scythes and Final's saber. Final dodged under one scythe and kicked upwards sending Red back a few paces from the unexpected blow. Final had almost cleared the little space remaining when a line of white fire cut her off. Final wasn't going to let this stop her and charged through the flames ignoring the damage she received. She came out the other side just to be blasted backwards from another beam attack. Final tried to get up but was too weak. The battle had been won with one hit. (Music stops)

"IS THAT IT?!" Red towered over her limp form. She'd failed. Oh if only she wasn't so easy to tire out. But that came with being human, as well as love. Did she really LOVE Axl? The sounds of Red getting closer were blotted out. He had always been nice to her and had always treated her with respect. When she was being mobbed by that gang he had risked life and limb to save her. She then realized that she did have feelings for him but, did he feel the same way about her. Who cares if he's a reploid and she's a human. They were both the same. They lived for the right and fought till the end. She did love Axl. And she wasn't going to let Red get in the way! But that last blast had drained her of her endurance. Oh if the Orion crystal could grant wishes why didn't it grant her wish? She thought back to her small bout with Lumine.

_(Flashback)_

"You humor me greatly. I might just let you live as one of us once this is all over? You have the fiery spirit and boldness uncommon in most humans. Admit defeat and join us. Otherwise I will kill you here and now." Final faced Lumine in the eye.

"I would join the reploids…" Lumine smirked and brought her on to a solid foundation. "…but not with mavericks!"

_(Flashback ends)_

Had she meant it? Was she really willing to become a reploid? Anything to help her in her goal she was willing to do. Even if it meant sacrificing her humanity. She was willing to do whatever it takes to be with Axl. SHE WAS WILLING TO BECOME A REPLOID! (You've got the Power starts) Final's body began to lift off the ground to her and Red's surprise. She glowed bright white and then in a flash it ended. Final was now standing tall and strong her weariness forgotten. She glared at Red.

"Get out of my way!" She charged and with one slice from her saber ended the battle. Red's armor dissolved into black light and Red stood there beaming at her even as he began to fade.

"Take car of my son Final. I know you can do it." And then he was gone. Light suddenly swarmed from where she stood. The dark crystal turned white and the shadows were vaporized. She watched and saw the entire place turn to clear crystal with rainbows glittering everywhere. A portal of rainbow light suddenly appeared and without a second glance she entered the portal.

"Thank you Guardians of Orion." And then she was gone.

Dynamo watched the crystal waiting for something to happen. He was blinded as rainbow light erupted from the crystal he barely made out the outline of Final. The light died down and Final was revealed. She looked stronger and better and soon Dynamo knew why. Her eyes had changed. They were now double irises. The symbol of a reploid.

"It ends here Dynamo!" The two charged. Dynamo brought his saber down on hers but barely budged her. Final brought her buster up to his chest. "This is for Eurasia and the millions you killed." She released the blast sending Dynamo flying through the air and crashing through the stain glass window. The last thing he saw was a huge beam of golden energy that vaporized him from existence.

Outside the _Pegasus_ was almost about to be sucked into the sphere. Apocalypse laughed and grabbed the sphere bringing it to his chest.

"THE POWER IS MINE!" But then suddenly he began to writhe. Everyone saw him stop as white light flooded through his chest crystal, eyes, and mouth. "WHAT…IS…THIS…HIDEOUS…LIGHT?!" The _Pegasus _wasted no time.

"Fire now!" Heavens cannon charged up with all the power it could muster and fired a concentrated blast of golden power. It ripped through the dark orb and struck Apocalypse straight through his middle. This caused him to explode in a brilliant fire ball destroying the sphere and releasing all the energy he had stolen. In a matter of minuets the Earth had returned to normal. Raining debree from Apocalypse crashed into the ocean. All that was left of Apocalypse was a cloud of dark smoke. It rose through the air attempting to escape into space. It didn't see Duo blast through the ship as a white thunder bolt and crash through the center of it vaporizing what was left of it with one last inhuman scream of outrage.

Out on the top of Central Tower Axl had watched Apocalypse blow up. Had Final been caught in the blast? Was she…? Axl removed that thought from his mind. Instead he leaped off the top of the tower sliding down the tower. As he did he remembered all the good times he had with Final. When he finally hit land he dashed through the city ignoring the cries of joy from the freed people. AS he reached the beach he leaped in swimming towards the wreckage.

He found two things amidst the twisted wreckage of Apocalypse. The first was the Orion Crystal. He had never seen the beautiful crystal up close when it was shining white. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The next thing broke his heart. Final's body was trapped beneath a huge plate of debree. Her helmet was off and she wasn't moving.


	35. Chapter 35

**Final's Decision**

The night of terror had ended. The next day in Giga City, everyone celebrated. X and the whole gang had recovered from their battles and were excepting many thanks and shouts of appreciation. Everyone in Giga City was celebrating from the highest to the lowest. Of course all the Apocalypse Forces were rounded up and placed under arrest. But true to his promise, Signas allowed Pharaoh and his men to leave without a fuss. The celebrations continued but slowly they began to die down and the people returned to their daily tasks. A memorial of Epsilon was created in front of the city entrance next to the monument they had of Chief R. Nana was proclaimed governess and Steel Massimo became the leader of the Giga City Maverick Hunters. The group enjoyed the festivities but soon realized that Axl wasn't there. Once the festivities had come to an end the group and Duo began to search for their comrade. They searched for half the day but could not find their companion. By the afternoon they had searched everywhere in Central Tower and finally stopped to eat lunch.

"Where could Axl be?" Zero was pacing while he drank his soda.

"Probably looking for his girlfriend no duh." Flute looked pretty cranky.

"Poor kid's probably going to have a heart attack when he finds out she's dead. No one could have survived that explosion." Buzzsaw bit into his hamburger.

"And don't forget Serpro. He's probably worried sick about his cousin." Royaltie sipped her diet soda.

"Yeah I wonder how they're doing."

"We're doing just fine thank you very much." Everyone whirled to see Serpro, Diamond, Guilroid, and Takato walking towards them each of them eating a corndog. Guilroid had Diamond's hand in his own. Serpro was in the lead, but everyone was surprised to see Takato in his armor.

"Hey Takato why are you still in your armor?" Serpro looked down in embarrassment.

"Because if I take it off I'll die."

"That Maverick punctured his lung, and made a small cut in his throat. The doctors were about to give up hope until they found out he was wired to that armor of his. Now the armor is stabilizing his life. "Take it off and..." Guilroid slid his finger across his throat.

"Basically Takato's like me now. Only he is way more human." Serpro pounded his cousins back causing the youth to stumble a little.

"Yeah we've decided we're going to be a team from now on we're the last remnants of the Atsumasha and Yuromisha family. So we're sticking together." Guilroid proclaimed proudly.

"In other words all three of us are going to be living with Serpro from now on. Sophia needs someone who can teach her how to fight. I'm not going to EVER be separated from my brother again. And now that I'm pretty much a reploid now I need someone to teach me the ropes and my cousin is the best one who can do it."

"Yeah we're a family now. From now on we're the Yuromasha Team." Serpro said proudly his three young charges gathering in front and hugging him from both sides."

"So we're transferring to your HQ." Takato said.

"Well I see you've all put a lot of thought into this. So I'll allow it. Tomorrow I'll make it official you've transferred to the main base." Nana smiled. "Be careful Serpro. Taking care of three personal apprentices is going to be harder than any maverick you've ever faced."

"Ok back to business." Zero said slamming his empty cup on the table. "We need to find Axl. We know he's not at Central Tower so he must be in the city or just outside the city. We'll separate into groups like we did at the tower. Chaos Control you split up and search the north section of the city. GCMH you search the west section and Yuromasha Team you search the south section. Nana, Alia, Iris, Pallete, Signas, and Duo you search the East section. Me and X will search the outskirts of the city. All right lets move.

By night time Chaos Control had searched every nook and cranny of the north section. They finally met up in the center where they had planned to meet at the end of the day. Behemoth rode up and Punk jumped off.

"Well any luck Punk?" Bass asked.

"No luck, although I did find a great mechanic who tuned up Behemoth." Bass mentally slapped himself.

"What about you Ballade?"

"Nothing but a great juice bar."

"You Enker?"

"All I found was a videogame store. Look what I found!" He pulled out a game he had bought. "I found this game and look what it's called! Mega Man 7. And I found the guide book and look at this. You're the bad guy Bass! Can you believe that?" Bass couldn't believe he wasn't strangling Enker.

"Quint please tell me you found something important."

"All I found was the local book store. I found this awesome book on sale called. 'Taming Your Inner Demon'." Bass looked pleadingly at Flute.

"Nothing just the local jewelry store. Look at this beautiful white gold cat bracelet I got. Hey what's the matter bro?" Bass had passed out and fainted on the spot.

GCMH and Signas's group hadn't had any better luck. They met up in the center and sadly reported they had not found any sign of Axl in the neighborhoods.

Yuromasha met up in the center of their section of the city.

"So guys..." Diamond glared. "...and Diamond. Did you find anything?"

"All me and Guilroid found was a great spaghetti parlor." She made a note of licking around her mouth.

"You were supposed to be searching, not snacking!" Guilroid instantly defended her.

"Hey we did search. We just got hungry is all."

"Did you find anything Takato?" To his surprise Takato showed him Final's helmet. It was scratched up a bit and had a dent but was otherwise undamaged.

"I found this in one of the bushes around the tower." Serpro took it and examined it.

"The craftsmanship is wonderful. Whatever happened, this helmet took quite a beating." Takato turned around.

"Yeah my rival always was good at making the things she made really enduring."

"Well we better head back to the tower and report that we couldn't find anyone."

"X I'm telling you he's not here." Zero and X had circled the entire island by nightfall and still had found no trace of Axl.

"The only place we haven't checked so far is the ocean and there is no way we can search all that. So he must be on the land somewhere."

"X! We've circled this entire island except for that rock outcropping right in front of us. And the chances of him being in that one place are two hundred to one." To prove his point Zero walked towards the outcrop of which he had been speaking. He went around and stopped dead in his tracks. Right at his feet behind the outcrop was...nothing. Zero walked towards X and the two headed back through the city gates.

The entire group met back at the restaurant. They ordered dinner and then sat down to discuss their failure to find Axl.

When they had finished dinner the group headed back towards their ship.

"So Duo now that Apollyon's gone what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll stay here. Until I sense dark energy coming from another place. I like Earth despite the violence. It's still beautiful in its own way." They reached the ship excepting the worse.

"WAIT!" Everyone whirled. Heading across the streets was Axl.

"Where the heck have you been?" Zero said grabbing Axl's shoulders and shaking him. "Everyone has been worried sick about you! I've been worried sick about you!"

"Zero will you just shut up!" Zero instantly was quiet shocked by his protégé's harsh comment. Axl turned to Duo. "Duo."

"Yes." Duo crossed his arms.

"I need your help."

The ship headed for Lagrano Ruins. On the way everyone couldn't help but stare as Axl pressed against the view port lost in his thoughts.

_(Flashback)_

_The constant rain and thunder roared over Lagrano Ruins. Axl held Final in his arms, both parts of her and the Orion Crystal lighted his way. He knew their were tools he could use here. Final suddenly coughed and opened her eyes._

"_Axl...what are you doing here." Axl looked down at her a tear falling from his eye._

"_I don't know what happened to you Final but I'm going to fix this. I just need to get you to the old laboratory they have here and then..."_

"_Axl. It's too late for me. Even if I am a reploid now...the damage is too severe. Lets face it my time has come."_

"_Don't talk that way Final. You've been in tough scrapes before I bet. Tougher than this. I won't let you die Final." They finally reached the old laboratory. Axl knocked off a bunch of useless papers on a desk and laid Final on it. He placed the Orion Crystal down so its light would give him better visibility. He found some tools and carefully reconnected her. It took pain staking hours with Final coughing as she fought to stay alive. But each cough only strengthened Axl's determination. He finally had her back in one piece but...still she continued to die. Hoping it would help Axl placed her in one of the vacant recovery pods. The energies streamed through her body barely keeping her alive. Axl knew the limited power this place had however wouldn't last long. Axl continued to look at her. The blood on her face had been washed away by the rain and the salt from the ocean had cleansed the wounds. But still he could see the marks from her fights. Once again he looked deeply in her eyes. They were still the luscious blue as before only with an extra iris of darker blue. _

"_Final I'm going to go get help. Just hang in there okay." He turned to go but stopped to look at her one last time._

"_Axl." Another tear fell from his face and onto the floor. "I saw him."_

"_Who?"_

"_Your father. I saw Red." Axl couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father still alive? "He says he wants me to take good care of you."_

"_Final there's something I need to tell you."_

"_So do I." As one voice they said it together._

"_I love you."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Slowly another tear fell from his eye.

"She loves me." He said in a whisper.

Duo, X, Zero, and Axl ran up the stairs to the laboratory. When they got up to the laboratory they saw Final asleep in the pod. Duo came over and picked up the Orion Crystal and for the first time in his life a tear fell from his eye.

"Axl. You have made my greatest dream a reality. The Orion Crystal has been restored to its positive state. Thank you." But Axl wasn't paying attention all his concentration was on the monitor showing Final's condition. All the reading were almost zero. She wasn't going to make it.

"NO! Final pounded his fist on the table. "There must be something that can be done!" Axl sank to his knees and lost all control of his emotions. He didn't stop when he felt Duo's hand touching his shoulder.

"Don't worry young one. You have helped me achieve my dream. I'll help you achieve yours." Duo walked over to the recovery pod and held out the Orion Crystal. "Guardians of Orion I beseech your aid. Please let us use the Orion Crystal's power to give this brave warrior new life. The crystal began to shine. Rainbow light danced from it illuminating the room with its light. Slowly six forms appeared. La Thor, Dark Phantom, King, Dr. Wily, Dr. Light, and Red appeared. They all placed their palms on the recovery pod and soon white light flooded in the pod. Everyone looked at the monitors and watched as the readings began to rise quickly. Final's condition finally stabilized and the guardians ceased their healing.

"It is done." La Thor said bowing to Duo. Everyone but Red, Wily, and Light vanished.

"Hello my son it's good to see you again. I see you've become friends with X. Good job. Wily walked over and hugged Zero. "Keep up the good work ok?"

"I'll do that dad. I promise I will." Then Wily vanished like the others.

"X I want you to keep on keeping the peace. You've made me proud son." Dr. Light hugged X with a smile and then he too vanished. Axl just stood there as Red walked over to him.

"Dad?" Red smiled.

"I'm proud of you Axl. Take care of Final kiddo. She loves you and won't stay away from you so don't blow the relationship okay?" Then Red ruffled Axl's hair and with a wink to his son vanished as well. Together the four of them walked out of the ruins carrying Final as she slept in peace.

Days passed and went. Final made a complete recovery to her surprise and delight. It was official that she and Axl were a couple so some of the females stopped flirting with him. The Yuromasha Team stayed together like a family. Serpro was their leader and the three youths quickly became exceptional hunters. Chaos Control knowing that their prime objective was fulfilled decided to stay at the Hunter Base. Even though Colonel trained them like dogs. X's friends from Giga City stayed for the celebration at the Hunter Base but soon returned home. That day Axl and Final had their first official date.

"Axl this has been the best day of my life." They were on a moonlit balcony at a very fancy restaurant that actually served reploids.

"Hey Final. I know it's kind of sudden but..." Axl fingered with a small box in his hands.

"Axl you know I will. But don't you think this is a little soon. Let's have a few more dates before you propose ok?" Axl blushed.

"You're right I guess it is a little soon. But its not too soon to dance is it?"

"Not by a long shot Axl." And so the two of them danced behind the sunset and then they kissed. Their outlines pictured by the days sunset.

On a building above the balcony a figure stood. The appearance was that of a tall feline. Admiringly she gazed at the two teens.

"Way to go Final. You've definitely grown up." Suddenly a message is sent to her.

"It's time for the hunt." Sighing the silhouette leaps off the building and into the night.

In an unknown destination covered in darkness six red eyes appear.

"Master I will avenge you." And then an unearthly howl is given.


	36. Credits

**Credits**

**The Good Guys**

Sheanne Cain (Young) Kairi (Digimon Season 1)

Sheanne Cain (Final) Rika (Digimon Season 3)

Phoenix Renamon (Digimon Season 3)

X X (MMX Command Mission)

Rush Rush (Mega Man Show)

Beat Beat (Mega Man Show)

Zero Zero (MMX Command Mission)

Axl Axl (MMX Command Mission)

Royaltie Roll (Mega Man Show)

Scorch Protoman (Mega Man Show)

Buzzsaw Hot Shot (Transformers the Movie)

Drill Bit Rush (Mega Man Show)

Auroran Flash Zoey (Digimon Season 4)

Serpro Sora (Kingdom Heats 2)

Bass Bass (Mega Man 8)

Flute Ino (Naruto)

Enker Koji (Digimon Season 4)

Quint TK (Digimon Season 2)

Punk Gantu (Lilo & Stitch)

Ballade Sasuke (Naruto)

Godzillon Riku (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Chief N (Epsilon) Epsilon (MMX Command Mission)

Nana Nana (MMX Command Mission)

Spider Spider (MMX Command Mission)

Massimo Massimo (MMX Command Mission)

Steel Massimo Steel Massimo (MMX Command Mission)

Marino Marino (MMX Command Mission)

Cinnamon Cinnamon (MMX Command Mission)

Professor Gaudile Gaudile (MMX X Command Mission)

Guilroid (Takashi) Naruto (Natuto)

Diamond (Sophia) Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Dr. Cain Vakama/ Elder (Bionicle)

Signas Signas (MMX 5)

Alia Alia (MMX 8)

Layer Layer (MMX 8)

Palette Palette (MMX 8)

Iris Iris (MMX 4)

Gate Gate (MMX 6)

Colonel Colonel (MMX 4)

General General (MMX 4)

Stryke Sasuke (Naruto)

**Bad Guys**

Apollyon Makuta (Bionicle)

Apocalypse Unicron (Transformers the Movie)

Dynamo Dynamo (Mega Man X6)

Matrix Dosu (Naruto)

Sephiron Sephirtoth (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Redips Redips (MMX Command Mission)

Sigma (All) Sigma (MMX 8)

Berkana Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts)

Gareth Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Bit Lightning (Teen Titans)

Byte Thunder (Teen Titans)

Nightmare Duskmon (Digimon Season 4)

Zain Atlas (Teen Titans)

Geemel Piedmon (Digimon Season 1)

Double Double (MMX 4)

Serges Dr. Cortex (Crash Bandicoot)

Violen Machiendramon (Digimon Season 1)

Agile Ryokumon (Digimon Season 4)

Sunstar Galvatron (Transformers the Movie)

Pirate Man Captain Barbossa (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Grenade Gorilla H.Y.P.H. Soldier (Teen Titans)

Apocalypse Forces Soldier Zaku (Naruto)

Apocalypse Forces Reporter Fire Nation Prison Chief (Avatar)

Robot Masters Robot Masters (Mega Man Show)

Cleats Leon (Kingdom Hearts)

Shred Burn Rooster (MMX 8)

Smash Krekka (Bionicle)

**Guardian's of Orion**

La Thor Scorpion King (The Scorpion King)

Dark Phantom Zabuza (Naruto)

King Myotismon (Digimon Season 1)

Perfect King Venomyotismon (Digimon Season 2)

Dr. Wily Dr. Wily (Mega Man Show)

Dr. Light Dr. Light (Mega Man Show)

Red Red (MMX 7)

**Music is from:**

Mega Man X: Command Mission

Kingdom Hearts

Kingdom Hearts 2

Transformers the Movie

**AND LOW IT IS DONE! Thank you for all your support guys.**


End file.
